Random Acts of Ana
by MrsCTGrey
Summary: Having just graduated college, Ana is ready to start her life. She's smart, ambitious and a little bit wacky. She's ready for love, but can she find a man who is ready for her. There will be explicit language, sexual and adult themes. AU OOC. No Cheating.
1. Chapter 1

It's safe to say that its taken me a while to make the leap and publish something here. I beta for a few writers and have been co-writing a couple stories so I'm not that much of a newbie. I'm a FSOG addict who has way too many stories on alert but this idea has been taunting me for a few days so I'm giving it a shot. I don't know how long it will be but I do have a plan. Please know that I won't be updating daily or even every few days. I work full time and go to school full time so that comes first. I realize this story might not be for everyone but its mine and I do hope that you enjoy it. There is a lot of me in this Ana. Some of things that happen to her are part of me. She has a potty mouth and is quite sarcastic so if you can't handle a lot of cursing this might not be for you. I haven't decided about the BDSM, so you'll have to wait and see. No one's going to cheat so don't worry about that.

Thanks **Lanieloveu** for reading this over and encouraging me to post it. If you can get through my drivel, there's is a little bit more A/N at the end so please read it because it will be the only time I post it.

Chapter 1

Have you ever sat reflecting on your day and realize it was like an episode of The Twilight Zone? No, maybe you haven't. Well, I am here to tell you I had that kind of day today and it was plain weird. I'm not even sure weird covers it. What began as an ordinary day quickly took a right turn at crazy town and the bus did not slow down to let me off. Maybe I should start at the beginning. I won't bore you with inconsequential poppycock, but you need some back story to understand what I'm trying to tell you.

Last month, my best friend Kate, my sister Harper and me, I'm Anastasia or just Ana, graduated from college. Both of our families were in attendance including my older brother, Hunter. He's an officer in the Marines and stationed at Twentynine Palms. We also have sister who is three years older, Tanner. She lives in LA and is a marine biologist. I have no clue what she does other than go out on big boats all the time researching for something. Kate has a little sister, Reagan, who is in high school still and an older brother, Ethan. He managed to make it in time flying in from his base at MCAS Miramar. He's a fighter pilot. Like Top Gun, shirtless and playing volleyball, kind of fighter pilot. Our brothers are best friends and enlisted at the same time and our families have been thick as thieves since before I was born.

After Kate gave her well-prepared valedictorian speech, some well-dressed woman from some hoity-toity company located in Seattle was our guest speaker. It was a good speech, I admit. She offered just the right amount of confidence mixed with humor and sincerity. Honestly, I didn't pay that close of attention to the blah blah blah coming from her mouth, I wanted my damn diploma so I could get the fuck on with my life. After the obligatory family dinner, the girls, our siblings, and I planned to celebrate big before moving back home this weekend. Hunter decided to hang back with the old folks to keep them company. I can't imagine why he'd do that since there's going to be girls everywhere. It's right up his alley. My brother has been known to sow a few wild oats in his time. He's never had a steady girlfriend mostly because he's been in the military since he was 18. Hello…officer and a gentleman anyone? I do know he's not living a celibate life.

We drive the short distance to the apartment we shared to change out of our pretty dresses that our mothers were insistent we wear. Why anyone willingly wears a dress is beyond me. I'm a jean, t-shirt and flip flop kind of girl. Casual and comfortable, that's me. Kate is comfortable in dresses and is always harping on me. If I hear her say one more time, "Ana, show a little leg," "Ana, show a little cleavage. That God-given 38D rack of yours could turn a priest into a sinner, Ana…Ana…Ana," my head just might blow off. It must be quite daunting worrying so much about my legs, boobs, and choice of attire. I admit, she has great style and can throw shit together like no one's business, but I'll take a pair of worn Levi's or yoga pants any day of the week. My sister, Harper – did I mention she is my twin…No? Well, she is…my scary identical, four-minute younger twin. Our parents still haven't figured us out, though. It's only been twenty-one years, so maybe they need another twenty-one to really be able to tell us apart. Back to what I was saying, Harper is the epitome of a girly girl and wears dresses every god damn day. How she managed to walk across campus on a daily basis for four years, in those towering Louboutin's and Jimmy Choos is beyond me. She's not the clumsy one. Nope that'd be me. Remind me to come back to that.

After we were satisfied with our choices of evening wear, we set out for the most popular bar in town. We knew it would be packed, but that was an understatement. Luckily, in addition to the inside bar, this place has a big patio with umbrellas, heaters and misters too. We grabbed our first round of drinks and headed for "our" table on the patio. Good thing it was a warm night or we'd be like stinking like sardines packed into a tin hermetically sealed if we had to stay inside. Did I mention that I'm claustrophobic? No? Trust me, I am, and it is not pretty when I have one of my freak outs. Don't get me started on elevators either.

You want to know what happened? Okay, I'll tell you about it really fast.

Last year, our family was on cruise and Harper, and I were trying to go from the very top deck, you know where all the sun, fun, and hot buns can be found, back to our tiny ass room. I'm not bitching because we did have a balcony. Our room was like seven levels down, and I was not really equipped for taking the stairs. Ding! The elevator finally arrives, and when we get in, there's no one. Thank you, Jesus. It's just a nice big empty space for Harper and me. Ahhh…. yes, space is a good thing. Well, that fucking dream was short lived. After the first two stops, about fifty people were cramming their asses in my god damn elevator and I panicked. Not just a little panic, I mean, a LOT of panic. I couldn't breathe, I was shaking and screaming for my sister as if I was being brutally attacked. If I could have become one with the door I mostly certain would have. Next stop, please! The elevator finally stopped, and I fell out. Actually, I think I was pushed out; but who could blame you, right? Some crazy chick in a bikini, all liquored up, in the middle of a freak out in a small, confined space; Yeah, I probably would have pushed her sorry ass out too.

Remember I mentioned before that I'm clumsy? Understatement of the century. Turns out mixing alcohol, panic attacks and falling out of an elevator in front of a staircase doesn't bode well for someone like me. I didn't actually fall ass over end all the way down a flight of stairs. No, the wall in front of me was kind enough to put a big stop to that. My sister did manage to step out of the elevator. Unlike me, she wasn't pushed out like the Gerber baby through a straw hole. After she untangled my limbs from the railing and helped me up, I'll be damned if we didn't end up having to take the fucking stairs after all. After a trip to the ship's infirmary, I only managed to give myself a mild concussion this time. My mother told me I had to take the stairs the rest of our trip, and I was not allowed to do that unattended either. I have plenty of other titillating stories of my clumsiness but I will share those when we know each other better.

Back to drinking. Can I just preface by saying that I'm not ditsy or a dumb girl? I graduated Summa Cum Laude thank you very much. I do like to have fun but I'm very much a nerd and pretty shy. Here's a little secret for you…I'm the younger, less hairy, female version of the 40-year old virgin. Yep, Ana Steele has yet to 'do it'. I haven't dated all that much but I know the right guy is out there for me. Maybe when we get back to Seattle I will find my prince charming. Ha! Right, what the fuck am I talking about. I actually have to be able to speak to a man first, let alone become friendly with the baby maker, to know if he's prince charming. It could happen. Right? We'll see. I've got a job lined up so maybe I'll meet him at work.

Sorry for my rambling. Back to drinking.

As we're kicking back, partaking in a variety of adult beverages, I spy a tall, gorgeous man across the street heading into an office building. He's wearing an expensive suit with shiny black lace-up shoes and glasses. Hmm…he's pretty. Pretty fucking hot! I try to get Kate's attention, but she's busy talking to some cute blonde guy that's about six foot five and seems really into her. Harper is all over Ethan…Wait a god damn minute. What the fuck, Harper, and Ethan? Ooookaaayyy. I did not see that coming, but I guess it's okay. He's gorgeous, educated, has a steady job…and also lives in California. This is not going to end well.

My sister has only had two boyfriends. One that she was with throughout high school. Jesse was his name. She lost her virginity him. What a dick he turned out to be. Four years wasted I say. She also dated this guy, Michael, for two years when we first got to college. He turned out to be an even bigger dick. That motherfucker is lucky that Kate and I didn't cut his balls off and serve them to him sunny side up, after what he did to Harper. Cheater cheater pumpkin eater. Or should I say, pussy eater? After one of Harper's fraternity friends had finished with him, there was no way he'd forget what a big douche he was. The whore he was fucking behind my sister's back dropped out our junior year. Why? Big surprise, she got pregnant by some other guy she was doing at the same time as Michael. I heard Michael didn't graduate. Awe, too bad, so sad. Loser! This is why I don't date. Too much damn drama. I like my independence and being spontaneous. However, my idea of spontaneity is planning a trip to the library but detouring for coffee beforehand. I'm so boring. Oh god, I am NEVER going to get laid!

As I continue to daydream and watch the door for any signs of pretty fucking hot guy, I gaze over at Kate and see she is now sitting in cute blonde guy's lap. Well isn't that special. Looks like Kate's getting laid, Harper's getting laid. Ana…not so much. Stick to the plan, Ana. Get to Seattle, move into your awesome new condo, start your awesome new job then worry about getting the pretty fucking hot guy. I mean, really, who wants to be tied down at twenty-one. I'm not looking to get married or have a kid any time soon that's for damn sure. I want to travel, which hopefully I will be doing in my new job. Oh, I don't think I've told you what I'm going to be doing, did I?

Well, I'm fluent in a few different languages, and I majored in international business with a minor in communication, but I managed to snag a coveted job as a Business Strategy Manager for Bain & Company. They've just opened a new office in Seattle, and I interviewed with them three times before they offered me the job. I'm excited but nervous. I don't shit about shit in the real world, but I am book fucking smart. Don't know if that's helpful for this job, but I worked my bony ass off for my degree, and I better be able to do something worthwhile with it.

Kate is going to work for her father at Kavanagh Media. Duh, like no one saw that coming. She's going to do great. She's smart, witty and has a way with the written word. As she says, "journalism, not blood, runs through my veins." Now my sister, Harper, she is going to follow in my father's footsteps and join the family business. Hunter followed my dad's other footsteps into the military. Harper managed a dual degree in finance and international business law and will be working at our father's law firm; Steele, Grey, and Jacobson. However, she first has to pass her LSAT. I've never met the other two guys, so I've no clue who they are. My dad merged with Grey and Jacobson about a year ago. What I do know is that my dad is a kick ass lawyer and has made a name for himself across the country taking on high profile cases.

Even though my dad makes pretty good money, my mother works as the head chef at The Georgian in the Fairmont Hotel. She met my dad when he was in the military, and she was studying abroad learning how to cook freaking French food. I've had so much fucking French food in my life…really no one except French people should eat that much French food. It's a wonder that I don't weight five hundred pounds. She can cook a lot of different foods, but she loves her damn French food. She did teach us girls how to cook, and I can make a mean Chateaubriand, or if you prefer a less sophisticated meal, my grilled cheese and tomato soup is to die for. Shit, now I'm hungry. Hungry Ana is not good. Must get food.

I'm sitting next to the fence having visions of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Holy fuck! There's pretty fucking hot guy, and he's coming toward the bar. Oh, Jesus Mary and Joseph, he's not just pretty fucking hot, he's beautiful. Tall, about 6'4, built like a brick shit house and has gorgeous hair. It's dark, and you can see flecks of copper when the sun hits it.

Do people really fall in love at first sight? Naw, that shit doesn't happen does it? There's no way that Ana Steele is going to turn the head of this beautiful specimen. He reeks of money, and a guy like that only dates fucking stick figure, small booby supermodels. Of which, I am not. At five feet tall, I'm not exactly what you'd call catwalk ready. I have long brunette hair that hits just below my shoulders and is a bitch to deal with on a good day. I'm like the fifth 4 NonBlonde. Don't get me wrong, I'm proportionate, but I do have curves which I am proud of. I'm pretty fit for a girl who just graduate college. I exercise regularly, do yoga, kick box, swim, ride my bike when I can. For a short chick, I got it going on. Who am I kidding, he's never going to see me? Not just because he's almost two fucking feet taller than me, but I certainly don't look like what he'd go for. I'll just sit here and watch because really what else can I do.

I see Kate, and cute blonde guy stands up, Harper and Ethan are standing next to them when I hear my name. Oh yippee, they're all hooking up, and I'm odd man out. I can't even be the fucking DD because I've had one more than my limit, I am sure. I'm going to have to Uber home, and I hate the fucking Uber. Not only do I hate the name Uber but I'm not fond of the Uber drivers either.

Kate is still calling my name, but now she's waving her arms. I determine that if I don't find out what she wants, it could get ugly. Kate's not exactly shy. She's been known to do some crazy shit, and I wouldn't put it past her to do something that will embarrass me or cause me to end up in the ER.

I walk around tables full of other drunk college graduates. I try to make my way across the patio, praying to the gods of self-control that my feet behave themselves and my arms don't hit some poor schmuck's drink, and he dumps it on his bitchy girlfriend. Steady, Ana. Keep your eye on the prize. Speaking of which, where is pretty fucking hot guy. I saw him come in, but now I don't see him. I finally reach Kate, cute blonde guy, Ethan, and Harper. Yes! No spillage or cat fight.

Kate grabs my arm yelling to me that she wants to introduce me to the guy she's going to be fucking tonight. Great, Bose Noise Cancelling headphones here I come. As she pulls me closer, I lose my balance ending face down and ass up. Shit, I am for sure cutting myself off after this. As I try to pull my drunk ass up, I stand up, hitting someone's beer which is now on my head and running down my face. As I attempt to clear the beer and hair out of my eyes, I see pretty fucking hot guy standing directly in front of me. Oh god, this is not happening. Please tell me this is part of my daydream. Fuck, I need to find the closest hole so it can swallow me up.

After a moment of pure terror, I manage to brush myself off and stand upright. No concussion this time but definitely a bruised ego. I have no idea what possesses me to think this next move is ok when I reach around pretty fucking hot guy, grab a napkin and begin patting him as I try to dry off his very sexy black…oooh pinstripes…pants.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your expensive pants," I mumble as I continue my journey across his crotch.

He takes hold of my wrist essentially stopping me from any further public fondling. When I hear his voice, it makes me melt.

"Not a problem, it happens. I graduated from college too. I have extra clothes at my hotel. I just came to grab my brother, and he talked me into having a drink with him. I'll just have my housekeeper send them out to be cleaned when I'm back in Seattle."

"Can I at least pay for your dry cleaning. I feel bad you have to stand here with wet pants. Hey, good thing they're black. It would be really awful if you had khaki's on. Then it would look like you peed yourself. You don't look like a guy who can't hold it a while." Oh Jesus, Ana, shut the fuck up.

"Don't worry about it. Yes, it is a good thing I'm not wearing khakis.

"Again, I'm really sorry. My name is Anastasia by the way…or just Ana. Whichever you'd prefer. I prefer Ana. I don't know what my parents were thinking naming me after some Russian princess. But that's the name they gave me so I'm pretty much stuck with it for life."

He holds out his enormous hand, which is very well manicured too by the way.

"I'm Christian. It's very nice to me you Anastasia."

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.

C **ontinued A/N:** I will moderate guest reviews, not because I can't handle constructive criticism but I will not allow someone to hide behind anonymity and bash and bully me when they don't have the balls to log in. I'm a grown ass adult and if you want to discuss something feel free to PM me but don't hide. I've read plenty of horrible reviews and watched many really good writers chased from this site because of the bullying and the BS high school drama. I'm giving you fair warning. If you don't like what I write, that's fine it's your prerogative. Do me a favor and just go away. Don't waste your time even posting because I will delete it and no one will ever get to see your words. Sorry if you don't like it but its my story, my choices.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'm blown away by you all. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the kinds words and the support. I never expected to get that many favorites and follow or reviews for that matter, so you can imagine my surprise when I woke up to a ton of email notifications. I'm really glad you like my Ana. Some have asked if Elena will be part of the story and I'm not sure yet. I hate her so much that if I included her she'd have to be nice because she'd fuck up my flow. Just keep reading, that is if you want. I had some time tonight so I was able to get a little bit of writing done. I can't say you'll always get chapters this long but I will try. Oh, to the guest reviewer that said her sister needs to go to law school first. Indeed she does, that's why she has to take the LSAT first. Don't be afraid to post your review, I get excited to read them.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

"I'm Christian. It's very nice to me you Anastasia."

"Uh…."

Fuck, Ana, say something you dumb ass. I look up at pretty fucking hot guy and realize there are no words coming out of my mouth but uhh uhh. Did I not just graduate from fucking college today? I'm pretty sure that means that I'm capable of saying something more than uh-huh. Pretty fucking hot guy is mesmerizing, and now I'm mute. God lord, pull your shit together, woman, he's just a man. Umm, no, he is NOT just a man. He is THE man.

A few seconds pass and I manage to find some semblance of the English language, "Hi Christian. You're fucking beautiful." Jesus fucking Christ, Ana what the hell! That's the first thing you choose to say…Someone, please call a rehab center for me, I'll be checking in today.

This man, obviously educated, very wealthy and much soberer than I must think I'm all kinds of crazy. I seriously can't move a muscle. I really think I'm paralyzed. Crap, maybe I pulled something when I tripped. What the fuck have I been drinking anyway?

"Ana, this is Christian Grey and his brother Elliot," Kate sputters because she's not any soberer than me.

Soberer. That's an odd word. Is that really a word at all? Do you ever write a word and look it a million times knowing god damn well that you spelled it correctly, but it's just not registering? Then you want a second opinion and ask someone who can't spell for shit if it's the correct spelling. Note to self: look up the word soberer to see if it's actually a word because I'm thinking it's not.

Huh…cute blonde guy is his brother. Interesting, they look nothing alike. Different baby daddy's or baby mamas? That's okay, I'm not judging if your mom didn't sleep with the same guy twice. I'm sure some guys just aren't worth the effort twice.

I see Elliott's enormous hand just waiting to grab onto something. You know what they, say big hands, big feet, big…yeah, you get the picture. As I stand to stare at his jolly green giant hand, I realize that I have yet to let go of pretty fucking hot guy's hand. Oh, it's so soft, and I don't ever want to let go. He must have some sort of super giant man hand superpower; I feel this tingle when I let go.

Oh sure keep laughing, this whole…my arms are uncontrollable, and I can't remember what I was going to say. That's okay because he's smiling down on me and I get to look at his eyes…what the fuck color is that anyway? They look gray but maybe my eyes are drunk too and can't focus. Can people really have gray eyes? They're starting to freak me out a bit. He is fucking sexy with those glasses on. Sexy hands, sexy glasses…I'm too sexy for myself. Fuck that was an awful song.

If you care to know, mine are blue. Big blue eyes that go with my big boobs. Yep!

Seriously, how am I supposed to get laid with a guy who is this god damn tall? Advantage goes to the short girl. Why you ask? I'm closer to the crown jewel, so there's less neck strain if my mouth accidentally fell on his...well you get the picture. Now that I think of it, from this vantage point, it looks kind of big. I look up because looking down for this long is making the floor spin.

I feel Christian let go of my hand, and I struggle to grasp Elliott's hand because either I'm spinning or he is. Yes, please let's poke fun at the short, drunk girl, shall we. Finally, I manage to concentrate hard enough to intercept his hand as he goes left, then right, then left. Man, hold the fuck still already.

"Hi Lelliott, I'm Ana. Why the fuck is everyone so tall?" I slur.

Now he's laughing at me, and my sister is trying to whisper something in my ear. I can't hear her. Damn, can't see straight, can't hear, and my speech is that of a newborn. I am fucked up. I need sleep. We've been here since…

"Hey, Kate, how the fuck long have we been here," I scream in her general direction. Oh yay, I'm cured. Praise Jesus, I can speak again.

"About three hours, Ana. Are you hungry or tired?"

"Both," I whine.

"Honestly, I am horny."

Oh, fuck me sideways, did I just say that out loud? No…nononono. Is it possible to humiliate myself anymore?

I find myself tossing and turning…oh, whatever I'm lying on is super comfy. What, huh? I shoot out of…oh, it's a bed. Wow, that fucker is comfortable. I jump back in. Alright, how the hell did I get here and where the fuck is here anyway? My eyes finally adjust to the darkness so I check my phone to see what time it is. Ten o'clock! Hold the presses paper writer, wasn't it just like four in the afternoon? I seem to have lost my fucking mind and six hours of my fucking life.

"Hello..hello..hello..echo echo echo, can you hear me?" Did you ever do that in a wide open space and you hear your voice and it seems like it's miles away. Once my brother and I thought it would be a good idea to check out the woods behind our house. When we were little we lived in the country…not like Little House on the Prairie country, but as country as you can get and still be close to a mall and a McDonald's.

Anyway, our property backed up to a magical forest – hey, I was 8 everything was magical for me at that age. Hunter knew there was a creek somewhere, so he made the decision that I needed to go exploring with him. I think he was too afraid to go by himself in case the boogie man was out there. We were having a great time together, digging in the dirt, swimming in the creek...Um, do not judge, he is my brother, and we left our underwear on. I had no sense of time back then, but I do recall the moment when we suddenly we heard our mom's voice. It was that far away echo thing…Hunnnnnttteeerrr Annnaaaaaaa. Annnnnaaaaaa Hunttteerrrrrr.

Seems as though we lost track of time and apparently our mother lost track of us. Hunter couldn't remember if he actually told her where we going, but I'm pretty sure he didn't. After a long trek back, we finally made it back to our house, and there stood our mother on the back porch screaming at the top of her lungs. I really thought she was going to pop a vein. She was mad, my dad was mad because she called him home from work and we ended up grounded. That was that last time I let Hunter talk me into an adventure in the magical forest. Bastard! "Yes, I can hear you, Anastasia."

I'm too scared to look, so I just sit still. Maybe he can't see me.

"Huh?" Oh no, not the infant mutism again.

"Are you feeling better after having a nap." The deep voice utters from across the room. Oh, dear god, please don't be a serial killer that decided to capture me and bring me to his swanky dungeon of death.

I peek over the covers and see pretty fucking hot guy, "Umm, I am yes, thank you. Exactly where are we?"

"We're at my place." Wow, his voice is like melted chocolate…that he can lick off me when... Concentrate Ana you don't want to say something stupid. You need to make a good first impression. You're trying to seduce this guy...eye on the prize, girlfriend.

"Why exactly are we at your place?" I'm stuttering now. At least it's a step up from uh-huh.

"How shall I put this?" A sexy dark voice from across the room says like he's unsure what to tell me exactly.

He is sitting in the chair across the room and has his right ankle balanced on his left knee. Oh for fuck sake he doesn't have shoes on. Love me tender, feet are my fetish. Well not my feet, pretty fucking hot guy's feet. He's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a button down shirt. He wears glasses too. Nothing sexier than man feet and glasses. Hey, I may be a virgin but I'm not immune to the sexiness.

"First, tell me what you remember?"

What do I remember? Hmm, the $25,000 question. Bob, tell her what's she won!

"I remember that I graduated today. I remember Kate, my sister and me going to the bar to do a little celebrating or a lot of celebrating. I remember seeing you across the street from the bar and I was clearly drinking way too much."

He chuckles and I can't take my eyes off him. Wow, those are some straight fucking teeth, and they're so white. How the hell do people keep their teeth so damn white? I mean, I do the whole twice a year visit to the tooth devil, I've had Invisalign, and my teeth whitened after but I eat and drink like normal people. But shit, mine don't look anything like his. His chompers are to die for. I bet he wore braces as a kid, but I'm sure no one called him metal mouth in high school.

"Anastasia, you don't recall our meeting outside on the patio of the bar? Let's just say we shared a moment," He very calmly proclaims.

"A moment. Well, you gotta give me a bit more detail than …a moment." I roll my eyes.

"I have all my clothes on so it can't possibly be me running around stark ass naked in front of five hundred strangers. You're dressed too." "Though I wouldn't mind see you running around stark ass naked. Holy fuck, did I say that out loud?"

"You do that quite often…just say whatever is on your mind, don't you?"

He's giving me the evil eye. What the hell is the evil eye anyway? Did you ever see the Crazy Bitches…Sorry, Real Housewives of Orange County episode when Gretchen wore that evil eye hat because she thought Tamara was evil? I love that show. They are all fucking mental if you ask me. It's a wonder how those women make it through the day in too tight jeans, high heels only their daughters should be caught dead in and the amount of bleach in their hair. Not to mention the drama. How is that shit even real. No one has that much fucking drama in their life. Vicki sells fucking insurance for Pete's sake. Insurance! How much fucking drama does that actually cause? Tamara is a "fitness" instructor. Yeah, we know exactly what your instruction, Tamara. You're not fooling anybody. Those bitches can fight, though. Who doesn't like watching Botox and boobs on a big screen? It's not as good as the broads on WWE. Talk about some fake ass shit. Who in their right mind pays good money to watch grown men in superman boots, and tights that are so tight there's nothing left to the imagination. You don't even have to imagine because it's out there in technicolor flopping around unsecured just waiting to escape the confines of the spandex. So gross.

"I'm sorry, do what again?" I lost my train of thought, and now I'm sitting here staring at him praying he doesn't think I have some sort of mental defect. However, I am fully aware I have the attention span of a gnat. They make a pill for that right? I'll ask my mom to call my doctor when I get home so he can check me out.

"Speak your mind." Pretty fucking hot guy is smirking at me. Really, you're smirking. Smirk…that's another weird word. It should be spelled with an E instead of an I. Smerk. That's just wrong.

"What makes you think that about me?" There he goes smirking or smirking, whichever you prefer, again.

"I'm guessing by that statement you don't remember your confession just before you vomited all over my already wet pants and my new Berluti Grigio Venezia Brogues and then thought you'd take a nap with your head in my crotch."

OH MY GOD! Kill me now. Give me that fucking dull ass steak knife from his plate and put me out of my misery. Anastasia Steele, you have really outdone yourself this time. I know I wasn't feeling much pain, but puking and head in the crotch drunk is not a good look on anyone. My mother should just lock me in my room and never let me out. I'm not clearly not safe to walk the streets.

"I am really really sorry. I can't apologize enough for being so …I think I underestimated how much I was drinking and honestly I was really thirsty. It was pretty warm today; don't you think?" Shut your mouth Ana.

"You think? Maybe this will tug you from your fog. First, you stumbled your way across the patio to where your friends were, I was holding a nice tall ice cold mug of beer and you tripped over God knows what because I didn't see anything in your way. You hit my hands in an attempt to catch yourself from face planting and that caused me to spill my beer all over your head. You then managed to right yourself realizing what you had just done. Nice thong by the way. You proceeded to apologize profusely by grabbing the nearest napkin and patting down the front of my wet pants. It's really okay, though, they are black not khaki. Shall I go on?"

"Oh sure, twist the knife a little more." I am never getting laid anyway so keep torturing me.

"After you so kindly helped me with my wet pant situation, you politely said hello to my brother E LLI OTT, spun around quickly because you were shouting at your best friend, Kate. Who by the way, was standing right next to you. She asked you if you were tired or hungry and you were just being honest in telling us all that you were horny."

Sonofabitch. Mother of pearl. Why the fuck would think it's acceptable to say something like that and to pretty fucking hot guys face too? You were shitfaced drunk. So drunk that you don't remember coming here with a complete stranger, let alone verbal diarrhea you had. Hang on a minute…I hear the door open and in walks a man. I can't see his face very well through my blatant stupidity, but he's tall.

"Keegan. What the fuck are you doing in here, man? I told you to stay out of here."

"Keegan? Who the fuck is Keegan? If you're Keegan, who the fuck are you?" I point at the other pretty fucking hot guy and shake my head trying to clear the cobwebs. Ayayayayayy!

First pretty fucking hot guy is laughing, "I'm Keegan, this is my twin brother Christian. He's actually the one you met at the bar. I was just fucking with ya."

He turns around, smacks this so-called Christian on the back and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so spoiling you all. As I said don't get used to it. I'm slow at work this week so it's giving me some time. Don't tell my boss that though. Thank you all for your positive reviews and PMs. As long as you keep reading, I'll keep trying to write. I know it might seem slow but we need to get to know these characters individually. You know walk before you run kind of thing. I do not have a Beta because I'm a control freak but please don't hold it against me if come upon something odd. I'm human like everyone else.

Thanks for reading. Did someone say something about food?

Chapter 3

"I'm Keegan, this is my twin brother Christian. He's actually the one you met at the bar. I was just fucking with ya."

He turns around, smacks this so-called Christian on the back and walks out.

"Ana, can you hear me? ANA! Wake up you crazy bitch."

"Uhhhhh, why are you yelling and why does my head feel like it's in a game of Whack a Mole?"

"Well, sister friend, you are hung over. I told you I would be back in the morning; do you not remember."

"Jesus Christ, Kate. I don't remember shit. What the hell happened and spare me the humiliation parts. I've been educated by Christian…ugh not Christian, what the fuck is his brother's name?"

"Oh, I see you've met Keegan. He's a looker, huh?"

"Really Kate, I didn't notice at all." I do have my contacts in. Speaking of which, why am I seeing double? Fuck, now I'm going blind too. First, I can't talk, then I can't hear, now I can't freaking see straight. As I pull the covers over my head, I hear it.

"Ana, will you please look at me?" Okay, that was in stereo. I pull the pillow over my head.

Kate pulls the comforter down, and I yank it back up. She yanks it back down again. Hey, bitch! I'm not decent, and the Doublemint Twins do not get a free pass to see the goods. This is not some twin thing we do.

"You both know as you are grown-ups that the whole twin switching bit is not cool, right? I mean, Harper and I did that when we were in grade school. Okay, maybe we did it in high school too. That's beside the point. We're talking about you two now." They are both smirking…or smerking. I am bound and determined to make that fucking spelling work in my favor.

One of the pretty fucking hot guys moves closer to me and sits down on the bed. Christian, Keegan, who the fuck knows, who the fuck cares. They are both beautiful. If I'm not already embarrassed enough, I know my hair looks like an ill thought out piece of art. It's not a good look. Now, if I had just gotten laid, yeah I'd be okay with it. Sleeping in a strange man's bedroom, wearing….

"Ahhh. Where are my clothes?" How the hell long was I sitting up in only my bra and underwear? I need a fucking do-over day something bad, and it's only 9 a.m.

"I had them sent out to be cleaned," Christian says. I think it's him. Shit, I need to figure them out and quick. They are as identical as Harper and me. I half wonder if their parents are as confused as ours. Our friends can tell us apart and other siblings but for some fucked up reason, the people who created us cannot. Ewe….no it's too damn early to think about parents and sex. Get out of my head now!

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to do that." I try to smile, but I know it's coming off creepy.

Christian, yep it's him, pushes my hair away from my face. Oh thank you, you're so kind sir. I was hoping the hair was covering the face, and he wouldn't see what that I resemble Alice Cooper. He was never a good looking man. How was he ever popular? I know he's fucking old, so maybe that's what kids were into during the 70's. Now, that's an era I wouldn't be able to survive in. The clothes, the hair, and makeup. Name five things good that came out of the 70's. Ha! See you can't because there's nothing. Nada. Zilch. Don't get me started on polyester pants either. Good fucking thing I grew up in the 90's. I must have owned fifty plaid shirts and blasted Nirvana every day. Oh, it wasn't it so sad when Kurt Cobain died?

"Yes, I did. Not only did you manage to vomit on me, but your clothes were also caught in the crossfire," Christian says with humor in his tone.

"Thank you." My heart is racing. He's sitting so close and fuck he smells good. I know it's definitely not me that smells like that.

"What are you wearing?"

He looks confused. "Well, as you can see, I am wearing khakis and a polo. I don't remember the brand of my shoes though, but they are loafers."

I laugh, and I'm pretty sure there was a snort too. "No, silly. What cologne are you wearing?"

He looks a little embarrassed. Now you know how I've been feeling for the last twelve hours.

"I don't know it was something that Keegan had in his room. I forgot mine," he admits.

"John Varvatos, dickhead." It's obvious that Keegan can hear well since he's in another room.

"Thank you, douche. Out of 100,000 sperm, his was the fastest. Can you believe that?" He chuckles but shakes his head in disbelief.

"He's the older twin, is he not? I'm older by four minutes," I declare.

"Yes, he is, and he reminds me of that fact on a daily basis. Six minutes for him. I'm the better looking one, though." He has the best fucking smile and of course beautiful teeth. Good oral hygiene is important. I've never had a cavity thanks to my dad's business partner was a dentist so we got plenty of fluoride treatments as kids. However, he is the reason I hate dentists. Have you ever seen a canine fly? I'm not talking about a fucking dog. He pulled my canines, and one actually flew across the room. Scared the ever loving shit out of me.

That laugh and his face. He is doing something to me. Something naughty. I know I have only known him for less than a day. Well, if you want to get down to brass tacks, it is more like an hour since I don't remember talking to him at the bar. I woke up practically in the middle of the night only to be scared titless when I thought I was going blind. Passed out and have been awake for a total of thirty minutes. I want to know more about this honey bunny. Hmm, honey. Fuck I'm hungry. Honey Bunches of Oats sounds good right now. Get in my belly!

"Ana, you need to get up and take a shower. We're leaving in about an hour," Kate proclaims.

Where the fuck are we going this early? I don't have classes; I don't have a crap ass job to go to anymore so what's the big damn hurry? Sleep people, I need sleep. Sleep is like a fucking unicorn – it's rumored to exist but I sure as shit won't see any today. Damnit.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Where could we possibly be going at this ridiculous hour of the day that can't wait at least two more hours? I'm soo tired, Kate," I whine like a toddler missing her sippy cup.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, we are going to pick up Harper, Ethan and Hunter then we are meeting Larry, Moe, and Curly for breakfast," Kate gestures toward Christian, Keegan, and Elliott, who are in the other room.

Happy dance. Fuck yeah, food! "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to go."

We all arrived at The Urban Farmer about the same time. I seriously need someone to fill me in on the Brothers Grimm because I know jack shit about who they are and what they do. The three of them were driven in a shiny black Land Rover. What do these fuckers do for a living? Kate seems to be well aware of who they are, as usual, I'm the last to know all the good stuff.

I realize that my attire is probably not what they are used to seeing a woman wear. I went from one pair of Levi's to another, but I do have a really cute top on. I have new flip flops on too. Standing next to Malibu Barbie and her sidekick Skipper, you might as well call me Amy Farrah Fowler.

With eight of us, we look like members of the Last Supper playing ring around the rosy trying to find the best seat. I end up with Christian on my right, Keegan on my left. Harper is sitting across from me looking like she's been well fucked. Did I not call that…everyone was getting busy last night and where was Ana? A complete drunk mess who passed out and missed all the fun. I did say I was cutting myself off so absolutely no more alcohol for me.

The waitress comes to take our drink orders. "Blood Mary for me," Kate says.

Okay, so no more alcohol after this Bloody Mary I'm having. It might seem like I'm a drunken lush, but I do not drink anything more than a glass of wine every now and again. Give me a break, I'm 21, just graduated and need to celebrate my achievements. Yeah, that's a real justification. I'm going with that.

I hear Elliott, Kate and Hunter talking about construction and Keegan is listening intently. Ethan and Harper are trying to keep their hands to themselves so that leaves just me and Christian. Hmmm…how long do you think it's gonna take until I shove my size six foot all the way in my mouth? I'm placing bets…I give it fifteen minutes.

Christian leans back in his chair slightly turning towards me, "So, Ana, now that you've graduated, what are your plans when you get back to Seattle?"

"Uh…. Well, Kate, Harper and me are moving into our apartment in the Pike Market District this weekend. So, I will have to unpack my shit. More than likely Harper's shit too and Kate's if she's getting busy with your brother, and I have to get ready to start my new job next Monday." At least I was able to make a coherent sentence; the way he is staring at me is sending very naughty thoughts to the forefront of my brain.

"Sounds like you'll be busy for a few days. I was hoping that you'd let me take you dinner this weekend." I can't help but look at his lips as he's talking to me. What I wouldn't give for those plump bastards to be on my…

"Here's your food." Yes, saved by the food. I was afraid I might start panting like a bitch in heat.

I fucking love to eat. That is why I work out like a crazed Olympian hoping to make it to the finals in her event. As I am vertically challenged, if I didn't work out I'd end up like Violet Beauregard after she ate the blueberry gum in Willy Wonka. Food is my friend.

"Thank you," I say as she places the plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of me. Oh, fuck it smells so good.

I look over at Christian's plate, and he is having the same. Hmm, we like the same breakfast foods. I stab my fork into my pancake, a piece of my over medium egg and some bacon. I look up, and all eyes are on Ana. Okay, what the hell did I do? I haven't even spoke in the past ten minutes and god damn my food's getting cold.

"Uh, wwaa?" I question with a mouth full of deliciousness. I warned you that I am not a girly girl. Although my mother would scold me for talking with my mouth full.

Elliott speaks up, "Nothing Bitty, it's just a lot of food for a girl." I hear Hunter and Harper laugh. They know how much I love food, and this little bit is nothing. You should see me slaughter a steak.

"Bitty, huh? Let me guess, a reference to my fun size. As it appears I will see more you, Elliott, so, if you are going to nickname me already I will allow you to borrow my brother's name for me. Itty Bitty. Please pack that away for future reference." He laughs and slams his big. I do like Elliott. I can see why Kate is interested in him.

Now if you'd all stop talking to me so I can eat my damn food already.

Thirty minutes later everyone has finished, and we're enjoying our coffee and tea. Have I told you about my tea addiction? It's like crack for me. I have containers of loose leaf tea that I dream about when I'm not near them. Doesn't matter what it is: black, dark, Oolong, green, herbal, white, pink...I don't think there's a pink tea. Hmmm, let me think a sec…Oh, fuck if there isn't. Kashmir Pink Chai and Pink Orchid. Booyah! I should carry the title of Tea Connoisseur.

I turn to Christian, "I would love to have dinner with you, Christian. Give me your phone and I'll call myself so you can have my number."

He's smiling, and I can't tell what he's thinking, but I don't think it's G-rated. I figure I need to know something about this McHottie sitting next to me if I'm going to let him take me to bed…I mean dinner. Take me to dinner. Head out of the gutter, Ana.

"Christian, what is it that you do. I'm sorry I've been living in a hole for the past four years and before that I could care less about anything related to business." I see his eyes light up.

"I'm CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings."

"Oh, really," I say timidly. Holy fuck balls batman, that's my company's biggest competitor.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading, following and reviewing. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. I very much appreciate hearing from you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

"I'm CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings."

"Oh, really," I say timidly. Holy fuck balls batman, that's my company's biggest competitor.

Fuckity, fuck FUCK! Please please please don't ask me where I'm going to work. For the love of God Ana, whatever you do, do not speak. You're going to step right in a big pile of horse shit if you do. You're not good at lying. It's true I'm not. That reminds me, have you ever had your mouth washed out with soap? Oh, my God, it is the absolute worst. My dad did that to me once. Yep, once is it all took. I lied to my mom about something I can't remember, but my dad overheard me arguing my case and telling my mom what bullshit it was. Yes, at ten I used the word bullshit. Now you know why I majored in business. He went into the laundry room and grabbed this brand new bar of Lava with Pumice. You know those little bits of…well, I'm not quite sure what pumice is, but I can testify to what it is not. It is not pleasant and not meant to go into a human orifice. Hee hee, I guess I lied again when I told him I learned my lesson because it did little to cure the problem with my mouth. Score one for Ana!

I need to change the subject quick, "What do your brothers do?" Nice save girl.

He's looking at me quizzically. Shit, here it comes, I have a better chance of getting a kidney stone than I have with pretty fucking hot guy having his girlfriend work for a competitor. Girlfriend? Slow your roll sister, you've not even gotten to first base yet, and you've practically married yourself off. You don't want to seem overly anxious, Ana. Be cool.

"I don't even know what you majored in, and you mentioned starting a new job on Monday, where are you going to work?"

And there you have it, folks. I'm sorry Ana, you're a loser. Tell us what her parting gift is, Bob? Ana, you've won a lifetime of virginity. Woohoo…and, the crowd, goes wild.

Fuck it. There's no way of getting around this. I very well can't ignore him, can I? Damn, if I don't say something soon, Kate will be like a flea in your ear and open her big yap trap and tell him.

Deep cleansing breath, in out, in out, "I majored in International Business. My new job, uhh, I'm going to work for Bain & Company as a Business Strategy Manager," I murmur hoping that he is hard of hearing.

He's tapping his index finger on his lips. Wait for it….

"Bain & Company, I see. You do realize they are one of my competitors, right?"

Bam…there it is.

"Yes, I realized that just now when you told me what you do. I honestly didn't know who you were when I saw you across the street from the bar. Not that it would matter what you do. I mean you could be a Walmart greeter or even a gas station attendant. Hmm…do they even have those anymore? Come to think of it, I don't recall anyone ever pumping my gas for me. I know what I'd like to be pumping. Shit finish what you're saying…I'm not a gold digger if that's what you think."

"Ana, I know you didn't know who I was. That was obvious, and it never crossed my mind you'd be interested in me for my money. From what your sister and best friend were telling me last night when I was interrogating about you, that could be further from the truth."

"But, what about the other part?" I question.

"Yes, well that could be an issue…if we let it. Why don't we go to dinner as planned on Saturday and take it from there?"

Exsqueeze me, he still wants to have sex with me. Winner winner chicken fucking dinner. Thank you thank you thank you Virginity Gods for sacrificing me.

It's clear he feels the chemistry between us. Hopefully, it's not chemically induced. That would suck if he were a stoner. Someone with his money would be a pill popper for sure. I bet he has a guy on speed dial. Apparently I need something to deal with my delusions because there's no way, Christian Grey does drugs.

Since the Breakfast Club is finished, we decide to go our separate ways. Christian has to get back to Seattle for some important meeting, but he asked me to call him when I arrive in Seattle on Friday.

Elliott plants a kiss on Kate that is definitely not safe for public consumption but clearly says there was some paddling up Coochie Creek last night. Keegan and Hunter are yammering on about construction still. Seriously do you have nothing else in common to talk about? Christian takes my hand and leads me to the sexy as fuck Range Rover. A man, who can only be described as a cross between Pierce Brosnan as James Bond and The Rock, steps out from the driver's side and opens Christian's door. Fuck if he isn't a tall drink of water like the rest of them. He must be the driver.

"Taylor, I'd like to introduce you to Anastasia Steele."

I shake his bear paw sized hand, oh he has really soft hands for a Gigantor, "Nice to meet you, Taylor."

"You too Ma'am." Ma'am? Is my mother here? I think not. I'm no ma'am…hmmph!

"You can call me Ana, Taylor." He nods but that's it. Alrighty then. Not much of a conversationalist now is he.

Taylor is standing stock still, hands crossed in front when he looks at Christian, "Mr. Grey, we need to head out if we are going back in Charlie Tango. There's a storm coming through with high winds." Taylor explains.

"Mr. Grey, Charlie Tango, is who?" I question as I'm visibly confused.

"My helicopter. We flew down because my meeting was on short notice and it takes considerable less time to fly than drive. Not to mention I was with Keegan and Elliott so that is why they're here."

Ahhh, a helicopter. He says it with a dismissive attitude, but not arrogance.

I lean in so I can whisper in his ear, "Taylor is your pilot and your driver?"

They both chuckle. Inside voice Ana. Now I suppose I need to go back to college and take a class on whispering. I loved the Horse Whisperer movie. It was so sad though when they had the accident. I cried. Then again I cry at anything when animals getting hurt are involved. I cried at Lassie. Remember that show? I know it's ancient, but I used to watch it when it was in reruns on Nickelodeon or maybe it was…no, I'm sure it was Nickelodeon. Hmm, although it might have been the Disney Channel. Not important, that show scarred me for life, and I am incapable of watching shows where animals are killed or hurt. It doesn't even matter what kind of animal. It could be a tiger or a bear, I've even cried over a fucking shark. Doesn't make a difference. I cry. Don't even get me started on the shows like Dr. Oakley. She's the crazed woman in the Kodiak of Alaska. Who the fuck wants to live there? Cold as fuck and you have to do your business in a fucking outhouse and then move it around your property when it's full. Umm no thank you, I'll stick to the lower forty-eight where we have the requisite indoor plumbing that comes standard in modern civilization.

"Actually, Taylor is my close protection officer. I pilot Charlie Tango." Close protection officer, what in Sam hell is that?

"He's a bodyguard?" That explains a lot. What the fuck am I talking about that doesn't explain shit. I'm even more confused. Good lord, I need Google ASAP. There is definitely more than meets the eye here. I guess Grey Enterprise Holdings is a big company since it competes with Bain. I suppose he could be a millionaire, and that's why he needs a ...what did he call him again? I think I have Alzheimer's and it's only been thirty seconds.

"Yes, on a basic level that is what he is to me. I'll explain more Saturday."

He leans in and gently kisses my cheek, "I'll look forward to hearing from you when you arrive back in Seattle and to our dinner. Until then Anastasia."

He takes my breath away, "Yep, Saturday." I turn t to walk back toward Kate and Harper when I hear Christian call out.

"Hey, Ana. Don't believe everything you read on Google." He cracks up laughing.

Ugh…I seriously need to get to a doctor. I may have some version of Turrets combined with Alzheimer's. I'm royally fucked.

Elliott and Keegan are jogging over to the Rover when Keegan stops and picks me up, twirls me around and then I feel his lips on mine. Oh fuck no you didn't just do that. I punch him in the arm, "Hey, Buster Brown, keep those weapons to yourself."

He busts out laughing, puts me down and ruffles my hair, "See ya Itty Bitty."

I look over and see Christian's head sticking out the window, "Keegan, leave her the fuck alone. I'm going to beat the shit out of you when we get home, you're such an ass hat. Sorry about him Ana. I'll see you Saturday."

Hunter drives the girls and me back to our apartment. We've got two days to get the rest of our crap packed, and I know both Kate and Harper's rooms look like an F5 blew through. They are going to interrogate me, but there's not much to tell. What I want to know is what the dealio is with my sister and Ethan. Hunter takes off so he can catch up with our parents before they head back to Seattle and he has to drop Ethan at the airport. I love when Hunter comes to visit. He only has one year left, and then he's out. What the hell he's going to do with himself then, who the fuck knows, but I'm sure he's figuring it out. Hunter is good looking, smart and loves the women. Hopefully, he'll find some nice girl to settle down with and make our mother happy with grandchildren.

Two days later and we've arrived in Seattle. I've always loved growing up here. I love the clouds and rain. Sunshine doesn't really do it for me especially with my fair complexion. The sun is not my friend. All I do is burn and peel and never actually get a tan. I went to Florida for Spring Break in high school once with some friends without adult supervision. The first day there we decided to go to the beach. It was overcast, so naturally I said fuck the sunscreen. Wrong decision Einstein. Those fuckers I was with left my sleeping on the beach for several hours. I have never been so sunburned in my life. I had to walk around in a sheet for two days afterward. A fucking sheet because I couldn't stand clothes because of the pain. It was a lobstrosity of epic proportion, and I could have easily been mistaken for a strawberry fruit roll up.

We had movers bring our stuff back to Seattle. Ain't no way Harper is going to lift a finger, well not counting the fucktard she flipped off when he didn't use his fucking blinker. But then again she is a really shitty driver so it was probably her fault to begin with. As I was saying, Harper wears a fucking dress and sky high heels there is no way that girl is lifting a couch.

As I get off the elevator, I see something sitting on the floor outside the door. It's a bottle of champagne with a helicopter balloon attached to it. I see a card addressed to me and written in beautiful script. Do people still write like it's 1800?

 _Anastasia_

 _Welcome home. I hope you enjoy the champagne._

 _The balloon is a promise to personally introduce you to Charlie Tango._

 _I am looking forward to our dinner on Saturday._

 _Christian_

I grab my phone to call him as instructed and to thank him for the kind gesture.

It rings only once, "Grey." I hear on the other end.

"Hi Christian, it's…it's Ana." I'm not usually nervous but this man gets my loins in a tizzy, and I can't think straight.

"Hello, Anastasia. I take it you've arrived safely?"

"Yes, we got here about fifteen minutes ago. Thank you for the champagne and the balloon."

"You're welcome. You might want to share that with Kate and Harper, though." Oh okay, funny guy. I get it lets poke fun at the drunk girl.

"I was planning on that. I don't need an encore of that humiliation ever again

He chuckles, "That's good to know. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six if that works for you. I hate to cut our call short, but I have a room full of people staring at me. Thank you for calling me to let me know you arrived."

Oh snap crackle and pop, I interrupted him during a meeting. "Christian, I'm so sorry to interrupt. You could have let it go to voicemail. Okay, sorry, yes, six is fine. I'll text you my address…Wait you already have my address. How…what…how."

I hear him snicker, "Goodbye Anastasia, I'll see you tomorrow evening." Click.

Sneaky bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Chapter 5

I hear him snicker, "Goodbye Anastasia, I'll see you tomorrow evening." Click

Sneaky bastard.

We decided to stay in tonight since we've only just arrived and also Kate, and I are starting work on Monday so we have to get unpacked. This place is twice the size of our place in Portland; that's code for Ana the fucking house maid will have more to clean. Someone, anyone, please explain to me how Harper and I can grow up in the same house, with the same parents, yet one of us is the antithesis of tidiness, and the other is a descendant of Oscar the Grouch.

Prime example was Greta…Greta the Goner. Harper begged my parents for a hamster knowing full well that poor thing never had a chance living in her room. She'd let it out of the cage and then lose her in the heaps of crap strewn all over. Carla figured she'd help Harper do her laundry one day. Why is that? No one ever did my fucking laundry. Apparently no one informed her that Greta had been let out of her cage and was MIA. That was until she was discovered in the washing machine…after the spin cycle. I'll let you come to your own conclusions how that ended.

Kate grew up with a live-in housekeeper and nanny. She has packrat syndrome, and, in my opinion, could definitely Imelda fucking Marcos a run for her money. She has a Cinderella complex…but I am most certainly not her the Disney Anastasia…well, I am pretty clumsy, so we do have that in common. Kate assured me she could handle a washing machine. However, I figured out quickly that she was full of shit the first time when she used dish soap instead of laundry soap and had no fucking clue how to even turn it on. The second time, she thought she'd be sly and hide pieces of her clothes in my laundry thinking I wouldn't notice. It didn't take a god damn genius to catch on to her game because I know sure as shit I never bought a pair of hot pink zebra striped crotchless underwear. A come to Jesus meeting with those two is long overdue.

After a tedious night babysitting Pig Pen and her sidekick, I decide I need to be armed with a bit more information about Christian before our date tonight. Hello, Google. After scouring the internet for a few hours, there's not much to read on a personal level, but there's plenty about GEH and his accomplishments. Accomplishment is a clearly an understatement. I was mistaken when I thought he was a millionaire. Oh, he _was_ a millionaire, but now he's stuck somewhere between Bill Gates and the Facebook guy on Forbes list of billionaires. He's a fucking billionaire, and I was wearing flip flops when I met him. Undoubtedly, he's dating down. I have a thousand dollars in my checking account, and he probably has that in a fucking change jar. Now I'm panicking because I have nothing to wear that would be befit a date with a billionaire.

"KAAATTTEEE!"

She comes hauling ass into my room, "What the hell, Ana, did you find a bug?"

"No, Kate, no bug. I just found out that pretty fucking hot guy is not who he said he was. To be fair, he never really told me who he was, but I'm just saying, he's not a millionaire. Kate, he's a fucking billionaire."

"Jesus Christ, Ana. Have you been living in a nunnery? Its' a damn good thing you didn't major in journalism."

I push my laptop over to her so she can see the Forbes list that with his picture and a blurb that says he's number four on the billionaire list with a net worth of forty-eight billion dollars. God lord he is a hot piece of ass.

"Kate, why would Christian possibly want to go out with me? His boxers probably cost more than my share of the rent. I certainly can't go out to dinner dressed in my best jeans and flip flops now, can I?"

"I will help you find something. Do you know where you're going or what you're doing…did he give you any indication like dinner or a movie?"

"Why yes, Kate, he said he'd love to take me to the food court before we check out the latest PG-rated movie."

"Okay, okay. Don't get pissy and panic. Why don't you text him and ask?"

"Good idea. I knew there's a reason I keep you around." I take out my phone to send him a text. A few minutes later I get a response saying dressy casual. What the fuck is that supposed to mean, good Levi's as opposed to ones with frayed seams?

Shoving my phone at her, "Ugh, Kate, look at his response."

"Alright, we can work with this. You are NOT wearing blue jeans and your good leather flip flops. We can do better than that. What about that blue Michael Kors dress you got when we went to LA in March? That's a cute dress and your legs and tits look great in that dress."

Again with the legs and boobs, one track mind she has. "Shit, I'm going to have to shave my legs now," I grumble and hang my head.

"You will if you have any aspiration of ever getting to see that man naked… maybe not tonight, but you know…sometime soon."

"Fine. I will wear the godforsaken girly dress," I stomp off into my closet and sift through the dress bags that are hanging.

"You have to wear heels too," She shouts.

For fuck sake, that's just screams emergency room visit. I'm liable to break something, or he could throw out his back trying to save me from breaking something. Pull it together Ana, you've had plenty of injury free outings. Really, pray tell when was that?

Four hours later, I've showered, and yes, I shaved too. Harper's doing my hair and Kate my makeup. Generally, I am a pretty confident person about my ability to look presentable, despite having little firsthand knowledge of dating or sex, but I am feeling nervous. Like palm sweating nervous. It could have something to do with the words coming out of Kate's mouth.

"Elliott was telling me last night that Christian doesn't really date. He's been so busy with work since he started GEH and he travels a lot, so he's never really seen him with a woman before. Keegan swears he's gay," She laughs.

Harper shakes her head, "Don't listen to her, Ana. There's no way…what do you call him? Oh yeah, pretty fucking hot guy is gay."

"I know he's not gay, but this could be disastrous. Wait. Maybe he's a virgin too." I clap my hands a few times in excitement.

"Not. Elliott said he caught him when he surprised him one weekend at Harvard and Christian told him that was his first time."

Wow, late bloomer for a guy isn't he? There's hope that maybe he's not all that experienced. Who am I kidding? No one that beautiful and rich hasn't been with a shit ton of women. Maybe he just uses prostitutes or escorts. What the hell, Steele, what would make you think he would ever have to pay for sex. Your imagination is out of control. I'll be damned if I get some communicable disease out of sheer desperation and then only have months to live and die only having had sex one time. That would suck big balls. Big balls. What exactly are you supposed to do with those things anyway? Am I expected to touch them or are they off limits? You know how guys are always protecting them. This is not something I want to ask Kate or Harper about; I'd never hear the end of it. They obviously don't teach enough in sex ed classes, now do they? I'll have to be patient. Patience. Something that is not part of my DNA.

"Maybe I should do a couple shots before he gets here to relax."

"NO!" They shout in unison.

"Absolutely no alcohol Ana. You're in a dress, wearing four-inch heels that screams catastrophe. Do you not recall, alcohol is how this all started," Harper spouts.

"Fine," I huff.

My bony ass is killing me sitting in this chair for the past two hours while Bobbi Brown and company finish transforming me into a god damn girly girl. When they finally finish, I look at myself in the full-length mirror in Kate's room and can't believe what I see.

Fuck me, I look like Harper. Ding ding…that's the lightbulb going off in my head and I have a great idea. Since Harper is in jeans and has her hair in a ponytail, I'm going to ask her to answer the door like she's me. Mr. Grey deserves a little payback for his stunt with Keegan at The Heathman. Operation twin switch revenge is on bitches.

"Hey, Harper do you want to help me break the ice with Christian when he gets here?"

She snaps her head and gives me that mischievous look and nods. She knows exactly what I have in mind.

"You know it. When he gets here, I'll answer the door as if I'm you. He should be here in about fifteen minutes, you stay here and listen."

I hear a knock on the front door. Craptastic, he's early. I scurry back to my room trying to not kill myself in the process. Sometimes we act like we're twelve. Although, I can't _not_ get back at him, though, right.

I hear the door open; Harper says hi and asks him to come in. Kate's there too and says hi. She asks what he has planned, but he says he doesn't want to spoil the surprise. Ah, he's a romantic.

"Hi, Christian, you look very nice," Harper says in a very Ana way.

"Thank you, Ana. You look…very comfortable." I think that's a dig at my…well Harper's clothes.

"You said to dress casual and well…these are my good jeans," She giggles.

"It's fine, you look beautiful." He leans in and kisses her cheek. Hey now, that is not part of the deal. No kissing my pretty fucking hot guy.

They're standing around for about fifteen minutes making small talk and Kate's doing her usual interrogation when I hear another knock. Hmmm...Kate didn't say anything about going out with Elliott. Maybe it's our parents. Shit, I don't have time to play hostess with the mostest…

Kate answers the door. You know that eerie silence before a tornado hits and then BAM it's on top of you. That's what happened before I heard a deep booming voice.

Have you ever been in a tornado? I was once when I was staying with my aunt and uncle in the Midwest. Not Kansas. I was eight or nine, and it scared the piss out of me. It was scarier than…well, I don't know what, but it was terrifying. The sky turned green, and you could have heard a cow fart a mile away it was so quiet. My uncle came running outside and carried me in and we headed for the basement. All the sudden it was like a freight train was running over us. That sound, I will never forget that sound. Oh, my God, I ran to the front window to see what was going on when all the sudden I see this swirling black cloud, kind of like Wizard of Oz, that made it look as if it was nighttime. It picked up the neighbors above ground pool water and all and dumped it on the house next door. I shit you not. It was like the last scene of the movie Twister. You know, the one with Helen Hunt and umm…what's that guy's name? Ummm, Bill something. Bill Paxton. That's it. He's kind of good looking, huh? He was the Big Love dad. Did you ever watch that show on HBO, it was cuckoo for cocoa puffs? I can imagine it's difficult dealing with one wife, but who in their right mind wants to deal with multiple wives. Multiple nagging, multiple hormones, multiple whining. The only positives are the husband is surely getting laid a lot, and you always have a babysitter you don't have to pay. No, thank you very much I am not good at sharing and would likely end up the ousted and disgraced sister wife.

"Keegan, Jesus fuck, man, what the hell are you doing here?" Oh, that mother fucker, he did it again. That's Christian at the door.

"You're an asshole Keegan. Did I not tell you to stop doing this to me? It pisses me off, and Ana is going to think I'm in on it." His voice is getting higher, it's clear he's mad. Don't think I want to be on his bad side ever.

"Oh come on man, Chris. You know I couldn't let you go on your first date without me. You might do something stupid and fuck it up before you even get going."

He laughs. He's a funny guy I'll give you that but I can tell Christian is a little more reserved.

Christian scoffs, "Are you fucking serious right now. Who said anything about this being my first date asswipe? I've had dates before."

I hear Keegan laugh again, so I take a chance and peek around the corner and see Kate and Ana…not me, I mean Harper. Good grief, I'm all fucking confused now. I see Kate and Harper standing with their arms crossed like they're offended. I know they aren't, and there's no way either of those boys know it's not me.

Christian moves closer and pokes his brother in the chest, "Keegan, you need to leave, you dick. I'm going to tell mom what you keep doing, and she's going rip into you, do you want that?"

I can't hold in my laughter. I see Harper glance in my direction which is my signal that I need to put a stop to this before someone gets an ass beating on our new expensive area rug. Keegan immediately stops laughing.

"Aw come on Chris, don't tell mom. Remember what she did to me in sixth grade? I don't want a repeat," Keegan begs.

Christian lets out a big breath, "Fine. But, this is the last god damn time I let you off the hook. I'm serious, Keegan. I assured Ana this is not something that we do…anymore. Next time it's the wrath of Grace Trevelyan Grey. Got it?"

As I get closer to the entry way, I hear nothing but silence. I see two sets of grey eyes staring at me, and I'm laughing my ass off.

"Gotcha!"

Kate and Harper start cackling so hard they double over. It's like watching someone watch a tennis match…heads are going back and forth. The guys are most definitely confused.

"Good evening gentlemen. Or should I say gentleman and man-child."

Keegan starts to say something when Christian just punches him in the arm and tells him to zip it.

"Hello, Anastasia. You look beautiful," Christian's eyes light up, and he kisses my cheek.

I step back, "Hello Christian. Sorry, but I had to do it. I did underestimate your partner in crime, though. I wouldn't have thought he'd try to pull a fast one again."

"I'm sorry. He's seriously mental. I know he was dropped on his head a lot when he was younger. I honestly do not know how he makes it through the day."

"I get it. If anyone gets it, we do." I gestured toward Harper, and she's still laughing.

"Wow, Ana. You clean up good."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment, Keegan?"

"Of course. Not that you aren't beautiful too, Harper."

"Why, thank you very much. I'm going out. Ana, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun and be careful."

She's gesturing with two fingers, pointing at her eyes and then at Christian telling him she's watching and he better not fuck it up.

We say our goodbyes to Keegan and Kate. Christian leads me to his car. Holy fuck this car is hotter than the damn Rover. He's driving a sleek, black convertible Audi R8. Most guys don't think girls know shit about cars, but this girl does. I'm all about speed and performance. Wait. That didn't come out right. Car performance...Never mind.

I see the Rover parked behind and immediately know that it's Christian's G-Man, Taylor. I can't see him through the dark tint, but I wave. Don't want to seem rude. Christian shakes his head and smiles while opening my door. I've got those fucking nervous butterflies going on and I'm giddy with excitement. Christian slides down into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, you can drive me anytime, baby.: Geez, Ana, shut up.

"Did you just hear what I said," I question Christian as he presses the push button start and the car comes alive.

"No, I'm sorry what did you say?" Never mind. Thank fuck I didn't say that out loud. We're not even ten minutes into this date, and I'm already having salacious thoughts. It must be getting close for my aunt to visit because I am seriously hormonal.

"It doesn't matter." He grins. Oh, there's those luscious lips. Yummy, I've got a place for you to park those beauties. He pulls out into traffic and off we go…somewhere.

"You look breathtaking, Ana. You should wear dresses more often," He says with a waggle of his eyes brows.

"Yes, well I wouldn't want to be confused for Harper all the time, now would I?"

"I could never confuse the two. I admit there was a moment that I wasn't sure, though. Harper has very different mannerisms than you. She carries herself differently."

Wow, I never thought about it that way. He's a fucking genius. I suppose he has to be given he's so young, and a fucking billionaire at …how the fuck old is he again? I don't think he's told me. Note to self: cover age as a topic of discussion. Really, Ana? You had to go there. He's just a man baby girl, just a man.

"Good, so there will no more kissing of each other's twins, agreed?"

"I agree, but I can't be so sure about Keegan. He's a jokester. Between him and Elliott it was like living with Beavis and Butthead. Keegan is a prank master and Elliott feeds him the ammunition. Keegan's devious and they are a lethal combo."

"I can see that. How do you fit in with them? I mean, you seem very different, more reserved." I can't help think he's like the odd man out but prefers it that way.

"I have to be in my line of work. Can you imagine someone like Keegan trying to close a multi-billion-dollar acquisition? He's super smart but he is still immature in many ways. He loves to have fun but drives our parent's crazy even now. I don't know how Elliott puts up with him every day."

I look over at him puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

"They own a business together, Grey Architectural and Construction. Keegan is a registered architect and Elliott is the builder. He's an engineer and started it after he graduated from Columbia University. It's the only Ivy League school that offered a construction program, and he graduated top of his class two years before Keegan and I graduated from Harvard. Keegan used part of his trust fund to buy into Elliott's construction company. Now they are co CEOs."

That's unexpected. "So, they spend a lot of time together…plotting against you."

He shakes his head as if in disbelief, "Yes, Keegan came out of the womb plotting against me. They live together and work together. No way I could do that. I'd want to kill them or better yet kill myself to free myself of their antics."

He takes hold of my hand while we are stopped at a light, "I've been thinking of nothing else but seeing you today."

I look down at our clasped hands wondering if he feels the same electricity when we touch. It's the third time I've felt it but he's never acknowledged it.

"I've been looking forward to it too." Someone better stop me and quick because I am ready to jump this man, right here right now in a two-seater sports car. Not that would be fucking hot!

"Do you feel that, Ana?"


	6. Chapter 6

Really quick I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited and reviewed. It is so very much appreciated, you have no idea. This chapter is the first part of their date. I will try to have another update by the weekend. Please let me know what you think, I love the feedback. I had an issue with some reviews that I replied to after the first chapter not being sent. I hope I didn't miss anyone but if I did please know it wasn't intentional.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

"Do you feel that, Ana?"

Hallefuckinglujah he feels it too. I thought I was losing my ever loving mind. It feels like static electricity, you know when you barely touch someone and it shocks you while scaring the shit out of you.

"Yes, I do. I thought it was just me."

He looks at me and smiles, "It is you."

Oh great, he must think I've got something seriously wrong with me like radiation poisoning or worse. Yes, dumb ass, that's it. He's confused you with Bruce Banner playing with a gamma bomb, and you're the Incredible Hulk's little sister.

"Where are you taking me, Christian. You are Christian, right? You're not playing some sick trick on me still?" I'm a twin, and I don't trust myself let alone another set of twins.

He feigns being insulted, "Yes, it's me. You want to see my driver's license?"

Oh yeah, like you can't switch that. I got your game, Grey. I will have to keep my eye on these two.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it. We have to make one stop first, then we'll be on our way."

Oh yippee…I love surprises, the more surprising, the better.

We don't drive far from my apartment when we arrive at an underground garage. This looks interesting. I see him pull into a parking spot that is marked GREY. Hmmm, private parking spot. Are we getting out or do I just sit here and wait? I see the black Rover pull up next to us, again in a parking spot marked GREY. In fact, this whole side of this level is labeled GREY. I'm counting his cars...oh like that reality show Counting Cars. It takes place in Vegas, and they have some sweet ass custom rides on that show. Danny Koker is bad ass. I'd maim or kill to have any car from his shop. If I ever go to Vegas, I'm for sure going to check out that place if I ever go to Vegas.

Christian gets out and comes around to my side and opens the door. He reaches his hand out so I take hold. He's not said anything so I'm a little worried. Maybe he brought me here to do naughty things with. Seriously Ana. You've known this guy all of four days so it might be a tad presumptuous to think he's going to rock you like a hurricane on the first date. Your name is not Kate Kavanagh.

We walk to the elevator bank…Oh fucking great. A goddamn elevator. Hurry hurry hurry get here before anyone else can get on with us. I must have a panicked look on my face, or maybe it's the fact I'm teetering from one foot to the other when Christian asks if I'm okay.

"I'm good." If you don't consider severe claustrophobia and panic attacks a sign of something seriously wrong with me, it's all good.

"Umm, just a little aversion to crowded elevators."

"Don't worry it will be just you, me and Taylor. This is my elevator."

Oh, but of course, how silly of me to assume it was put here for public use. You know what they say about assuming things, right? You're assuming that they are assuming you know what they say about assuming when in reality they could be asking a legitimate question. Forget it. You're smart, you'll figure it out.

We step into the elevator when I see him push PH button and input a code. "What is it like a time share or something? Do you have to pay rent on this sucker, that can't' be cheap?"

Taylor chuckles, and Christian glances over at him. I hear Taylor clear his throat and resumes his stiff dick stance.

"No, I own the building, and when it was being designed, I made sure I had my own private elevator."

Okey dokey. Kind of like your own private Idaho minus River Phoenix and being homelessness. Amazing what money can buy.

I nod and try to think of something that doesn't include me ripping off his clothes, pushing him down on top of me and letting him fuck my brains out. Yeah, that wouldn't be a good, Taylor's here. I don't want to get performance anxiety on top of the other anxieties I already have. Let's reveal one phobia at a time, shall we. Don't want to completely freak him out.

We arrive at our destination. Hopefully our Final Destination. Those were crazy ass movies, huh. Whoever wrote those movies needs to step away from the mushrooms. The way they kill some of those people is wicked. That reminds me of the Waze app. You can have Morgan Freeman give you directions. Once at your destination, Freeman says "You've arrived. It's been my honor and duty to see you through this mission." I love him...oh remember Driving Miss Daisy. So good.

We step off the elevator and make a sharp right turn to get on yet another elevator. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the penthouse generally at the very top of the building? How much higher can we possibly go…the roof?

It's a quick ride and the doors open …on the fucking roof. Seriously? It's a tit nipply tonight, and I didn't shave my legs to stand on a rooftop. There's a glass door leading outside, and I see something but not quite sure what it is. Oh..but…its…Holy Batman and Robin, it's a god damn helicopter.

Christian takes my hand and leads me over to this big white …it looks like a sperm. No! It looks like one of those white Beluga whales at Sea World. Huh. Wonder if he realizes he's piloting a Beluga whale? Those things are adorable.

"Anastasia, I would like to introduce you to Charlie Tango." He motions for me to step up and inside. Wow, now this is impressive. He said he was going to introduce me to it…is it a him or a her? I bet it's a her since he's a man. That would be weird, I guess unless he's gay. Which we've determined, he is not.

He moves around the front, and the other door opens, and he hops in. He points at the harness and tells me to buckle up. Ramalamadingdong we're going for a ride. Kate and Harper are going to hate me. I know for a fact neither one has ever had a first date this fucking cool.

"You ready to go?" He has smiles and puts on headphones and hands me another set. Cool, we get to listen to music. He pushes a button, and the rotor blades begin whirling. He's talking to someone when I hear a guy say we're all clear to Vancouver.

Vancouver. But, I just came from there. Let me tell you, it wasn't so great the first time around, why I'd possibly want to go back four days later is beyond me.

"Um Christian, why are we going back down to Vancouver?"

"Not down to Vancouver, we're going up to Vancouver, Anastasia."

"As in Vancouver, the one that's in Canada?" I say with some confusion and a whole lot of excitement.

"One in the same. Good surprise?" I nod repeatedly.

Awesome sauce. BEST DATE EVER!

I don't know how much time has passed, but we arrive atop a building with a big H on it. I guess H is for you're here like X marks the spot or maybe it's home if you lived in this building. Hmmm, I ponder the meaning for a moment. Christ on a cracker, it's H for helicopter. Wow, Ana, what are you smoking these days…so much for that 4.0 GPA, huh…Idiot much?

I watch as he flips a bunch of switches and the whirling sound I didn't realize I became used to goes quiet. He takes off his headphones. Which by the way, weren't for music. I was kind of bummed, I was hoping the music would block out the noise in my head telling me that I was going to die a virgin if this flying sperm / beluga whale plummeted from the sky. No, they are so he can hear the guy giving him directions, and we can talk to each other.

We have to go through some customs check first. Wait, oh fuck a duck, I don't have my passport. Shit, they aren't going to let me off this building without my passport. We're going to have to turn around and go back. That would make it the worst date ever.

"Christian, I don't have my passport," I whisper. Why I don't know maybe because if they don't hear me, they won't know, I don't have my passport. It's not as if I am a criminal, if I don't have it and I'm trying to abscond to the North.

I see him pull something out of his inside jacket pocket and hands it to me. WTF?

"Stop the train, how did you get my passport?"

"I called Kate yesterday to ask if she could help get it." Once again, he's a sneaky bastard.

"Oh…." I got nothing.

We make it through customs without an issue and out to the street where another Land Rover waits. Note to self – inquire about his car collection. After settling inside the SUV, I notice a blonde haired guy in the front seat. Who's this yahoo?

"Sawyer, I'd like to introduce you to Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Sawyer. He's another one of G-men or Men in Black guys, whichever you prefer," He says with a sly smile.

Haha, you're a laugh factory, Grey.

"Nice to meet you, Sawyer."

"You too, Ma'am." Oh fuck no we're not going there with the ma'am bullshit again. I know for damn sure that my mother was not invited on this date.

"Just Ana, Sawyer." He nods and begins to drive. Ten minutes later we arrive in front of the Blue Water Café. Looks like we're having dinner. Thank you food Gods, any longer I'd be getting a little hangry. I haven't eaten since lunch and it's now close to eight o'clock. I gots to have my food.

The valet comes over and takes the keys from Sawyer, who then opens Christian's door. We both step out and the chill of the night hits me. God damn why didn't I just wear jeans; my legs are freezing even more so without the hair. We quickly make our way inside, and Christian tells the Maître De we have a reservation. Damn, this place is pretty shwanky. As we're being shown to our seats, I check out some of the food on other patrons' tables. Yum, it looks tasty. I love seafood, and I am grateful he didn't take me to a fucking French restaurant. God damn French food. Harper is allergic to seafood. Sucks to be her. However, I'm allergic to peanuts, and she's not. Sucks to be me.

Once seated, our server comes over and asks what we'd like to drink. Christian eyeballs me questionably, and I eyeball him right back. Hey, mister, I'm not always falling down drunk. That was a one-time thing. Okay, a several time thing. Just order the fucking wine already. I'll behave myself. I don't want to miss a second of our date.

As we wait for our wine, Christian and I talk about what we did today. It seems he doesn't have much of a social life because he works so much. That needs to change...I'm your huckleberry.

I am in a daze watching him sip his wine, and I can't help wish for his lips to be on mine. No sooner do I think that does he lean over and place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I hope it's okay that I did that. Your lips are very soft."

Okay, it's more than okay…do it again, do it again. He must be telepathic because here come those lips again. This could get out of control quick if I don't pace myself. Think of something else Ana because if you starting wishing for him to throw you on this table like the catch of the day, you better be prepared he might just do it. Grateful when our food comes because I can at least think of food instead of fucking. The food is delicious. I can't remember ever having seafood this fresh.

Seafood…fish. Oh, I love to fish. My dad tries to take Hunter and I camping and fishing every year. Some people are born to camp and others not so much…When we were younger, we went to visit relatives in the Midwest so we could go camping. What a cluster fuck that turned into.

Most kids love being outdoors, swimming in a lake and digging for shit you have no reason to ever keep, but it's still fun. However, Harper is definitely not one of those kids. We'd only be out at our campsite a short while so the kids decide to go fishing. We aren't out there ten minutes when all the sudden Harper goes hauling ass back to the campsite screaming as if she was on fire. She was dragging her little Barbie fishing pole behind her, and I couldn't tell why she was dragging it until a few moments later. Turns out Harper was the only one who caught anything that day and it wasn't a fish but a goddamn water moccasin. I'm not talking about a shoe either; it was a fucking snake. How she hooked I don't know, but she makes it to our camp, and Carla starts running around in circles yelling "Drop the fucking pole, Harper. Drop the pole," and then yells for my dad to do something. Dad was running around like a fucking chicken with his head cut off looking for what I don't know, but I see him grab a canoe oar. He starts beating this shit out of this snake. Once things settled down, Dad asked Harper why she didn't just drop the pole, and she said she couldn't because a snake was chasing her. Dad banned Harper from fishing after that. It's not like she was enjoying herself, she bitched the whole time we were camping. Such a princess that one.

Christian and I had finished dinner when I recall an important question I want to ask him, "Can you tell me how you knew where I lived when you sent those flowers yesterday?"

His face is blank, but then he smiles, "I know people."

"How about you enlighten me then," I try to say with an angry expression, but I know it comes off looking like I'm constipated.

"Let me ask you, Ana, how much do you know about me and what I do?" Score one for Ana.

"Well, I did Google you so I was able to find out some things. There's nothing about your personal life though it was all business and a few charity related stories."

"Yes, well I do pay a pretty penny to keep my private life private. You've met Taylor and Sawyer; I suppose you can surmise the reason behind them. In the M and A world, what I do can piss off a lot of people, and I do receive threats pretty consistently. Taylor is my CPO and is in charge of all security when I am at GEH and outside when I am home, traveling or attending functions. Sawyer also travels with me sometimes as is the case tonight."

"I admit when you told me you own GEH I assumed that you were wealthy but just how rich, I didn't know until I saw the Forbes list for the year. It's a little intimidating. So back to the flowers…"

"Ah, the flowers. When I met you the night of your graduation, and after speaking with your sister, by the way, she was clearly not in the same celebrating mood that you were. She told me about your family and I quickly realized that our fathers are partners in the same firm. I never made the connection with your name. After we had spent the night together...sleeping, I called my head of GEH cyber security and intelligence and had him run a background check on you."

"Why the ever loving fuck would you not just ask me instead of doing that. Here I was worried I wouldn't be good enough to date a billionaire. When in actuality, he's a fucking billionaire stalker, who knows more about me than he should at this point in our relationship."

"I know it comes off that way, but I have to be very careful who I let get close to me. I only had to make that mistake once. Trust me, it was very basic information I really just wanted to surprise you. I realize we don't know each at all, but Ana, I really like you. Will you forgive me for being a stalker?"

Seriously why does he have to be so damn beautiful and those fucking grey eyes…ugh. No way I can say no. If we were having sex already, makeup sex would be appropriate at this point, don't you think? I'm already mentally taking his clothes off and yes; ladies he is...mind out of the gutter Ana.

"Thank you for being honest. I do appreciate the gesture, and I forgive you because I really like you too," I say shyly.

What are we twelve? Ana, you have never been a shy person so what' with the red face now. You've already embarrassed yourself enough for a lifetime in front of him. He's clearly into you…better get your groove on girl. Aren't you happy you shaved your legs?

"I do like surprises Christian but what I don't like is sneaky bastard behavior. Between you and Keegan I'm going to have my hands full so no stalker surprises. I am going to be very honest right from the start and tell you a few things you need to know before we decided what to do about…whatever this is." I point back and forth between us.

"Please understand that I am a very straightforward, tell it like it kind of girl. You've obviously witnessed that when we first met. I am blunt, and my filter is lacking at best most of the time. However, I am honest and open minded about everything. There are plenty of people who don't like me because they think I'm crass, or I have a foul mouth. But really, it's who I am, and I can't change that nor do I want to. WYSIWYG."

He laughs loudly prompting a few heads to turn, "What you see is what you get; that is the exact thing that drew me to you, Ana. Most people want something from me and it is hard for me to trust anyone. I knew right away, despite your confessions being alcohol induced, that was part of your personality, and I like that. You had no idea about the money, and yet, you still agreed to go out with me."

"Listen up buttercup, my family might not be as wealthy as you or your family, but I did grow up with money, Christian. My parents just instilled a fuck load morals and values in all of their children. I take nothing for granted and have worked hard to get to where I am. I realize it's nowhere yet, but I will get there eventually."

"So, was that all you wanted to tell me?" He's questioning as if he already knows the answer.

"No, it is not. You already know about my sexual experience or lack thereof so, if whatever this is between us, goes the distance, please have patience with me and whatever you don't break my heart."

"I have no intention of doing that. Since we're being open and honest, I will confess that I have only had one normal relationship. I was the one who's heart was shattered, and I don't want you to feel like that ever nor do I want to be the person inflicting that much pain on you. Well…."

"Well, what? He's holding back…come on big boy unleash the beast.

"Maybe we should wait and continue that discussion for when we are in a more private setting."

So close but alas he's not budging. At least not while were sitting here. I have no idea how long we've been sitting and talking, but there's not too many people left in the dining room. I could look at him all day. He has a very define jawline and his nose is completely proportionate to his face. It most certainly will not look like a dick nose when he's old. His eye lashes are long and thick…oh I bet he's long and ….shut up will you. He's going to think you're nothing but a horn dog. Well duh!

"Did you enjoy the food? Ana….Ana?"

"Huh, I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you, Christian, this was wonderful. I suppose we need to get back to Seattle now," I question, but I don't want to hear the answer.

"Actually…We aren't going back tonight. I figured that we'd both be drinking, and I can't fly if I have, you certainly can't pilot, and I can't exactly leave Charlie Tango sitting atop the customs building forever. I made reservations for us to stay overnight. Don't worry, I booked a suite that has three rooms so that you will have your own as well as Sawyer. We have plans for tomorrow before heading back."

"Oh…well. I um... I don't have any clothes to change into or….my toothbrush." What the fuck Ana, you're really worried about clothes and a toothbrush. You should be thinking how to maneuver your way into his room when he least expects it so you can jump his bones.

"Don't worry about that. Sawyer stopped at your place while you and Harper were out to lunch. Kate packed a bag for you and he brought it with him, along with mine, when he drove up earlier today. Come, let's see what sort of trouble we can get into, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I apologize for the delay getting this new update out. I had two papers I had to write for school and it was a bit more time consuming that I originally thought. This chapter gave me fits and took some effort to get through. I have way too many people talking to me in my head. Remember I told you it was going to be somewhat slow...a slow burn rather than a quick fuck. Thank you all for continuing to follow and review. I love it!

Hope you enjoy the continuation of their date.

* * *

"Don't worry about that. Sawyer stopped at your place while you and Harper were out to lunch. Kate packed a bag for you, and he brought it with him, along with mine, when he drove up earlier today. Come, let's see what sort of trouble we can get into, shall we?"

Trouble huh. Bring it on!

We are standing at the valet waiting for our car to arrive. Christian has my hand in his when he leans closer and whispers, "You are so beautiful, Ana. I knew when I first met you there was something about you that I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you, it was just you." He gives me a soft peck on the lips and smiles.

I know I must look like I'm catching flies because he's rendered me speechless. Holy fuck! That has to be the most romantic thing I've ever heard and surely that someone has ever said to me. I know I said before that people don't fall in love at first sight, but I have been known to be wrong plenty. This man is going to sweep me off my feet, and I pray that when I land my heart is not broken.

The valet arrives, and we slide into the backseat of the SUV, Sawyer is at the helm. The helm…ha ha. That reminds me of one of our fishing trips with my dad.

Hunter, dad and I decided to try out a lake we'd never been to before and brought a canoe with us. Hunter and I whined to go out in the so dad relented. We loaded up our fishing gear, some sandwiches, and water and set out in the canoe with Hunter manning the oar. After we were happy with our location, about half a mile from the shoreline, Hunter locked the oar so we wouldn't lose it. We'd only been fishing for about fifteen minutes when I noticed there was some water in the bottom of the canoe. Not just a little water either.

Hunter had his headphones in listening to some crap music and was in his own world and hadn't noticed. I poked him with my fishing rod to get his attention. When he turned around, I just pointed at the water in the canoe. The look on his face was priceless. It was a combination of confusion but realization like we were passengers on the fucking Titanic. He kept looking behind us and to the side and says "I think there's a leak." Uh… no shit, thank you captain obvious. He grabs the oar and starts to paddle. I yell out "paddle faster, I hear banjos." He definitely doesn't appreciate my sense of humor or my love of old movies. Did you ever see Deliverance…the dueling banjos? If you haven't seen it, you should. I bet it's on Netflix. Anyway, Hunter is paddling as fast as he can to get as close to the shore as possible. I continue to encourage him…by yelling, of course. I happen to look down when I see this little white cap bobbing up and down in the canoe. Oh shit, that's the plug, it must have come out, and that's why we're taking on water. I debate whether or not to tell Hunter because he looks like he's paddling up a hill and struggling. Being the devious little shit I am, I decided it was more fun watching him. He finally ended up jumping in the water and pushing us while I paddled. I grabbed the plug quickly and stuck it back in the hole. He pulled the canoe out of the water and was scouring it for a leak. He was puzzled as to why we were taking on water. He never did figure it out and to this day, I've never told him the plug popped out.

Christian is telling Sawyer to take us to Stanley Park. I've never been here before, so I have no idea what it is. A few minutes later we roll up to this little kiosk, and I see these beautiful chestnut horses that had to be well over six feet tall. Holy Shatner shit, these are Clydesdales, and they are hitched to a carriage. He's taking me on a carriage ride. God damn if he isn't smooth. If he's doing this to get in my pants, he succeeded. In my mind, I'm already naked with my feet in the air. We come to a stop, Christian opens the door and pulls me out. He's not let go of my hand the entire time.

"I hope you don't think this is too cheesy an idea, but I thought it would be something different. I've never done this before."

"This is a wonderful idea, Christian. You're just full of fucking surprises today, aren't you?" Have I got a surprise for you baby and its hot, wet and tight. I may be a lady, a perverted one, but a lady nonetheless and this lady i Y.

We walk over to the carriage, climb in and sit close to each other. Sawyer brings over a blanket which is a good fucking idea since my hairless legs are cold as shit. I lean into Christian, and he puts his arm around me and pulls my legs into his lap. I feel the carriage begin to move as the coachman steers the beautiful big steeds into the street. I take in our surroundings and notice how alive the city is. The lights twinkling and the sounds, a combination of people, cars and music is magical.

As we ride through the park, we ask each other those typical first date questions. My turrets kicks in every so often, but Christian just laughs.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I want to know what I'm dealing with…is he a man whore?

"I have only been in one relationship, and that ended years ago."

He has a look of sadness, so I guess there's a story there. Fuck if I'm going to get into that tonight…unless he wants to.

"I date someone for a short time in college, but it wasn't going to last after we graduated so we decided to go our separate ways. I haven't seen or talked to her since." He is very matter of fact.

"What about you?" He asks.

"I have never had a boyfriend. I've gone on a few first dates, but that's it. Sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Anastasia. You just have to kiss a few frogs before finding your prince." He smiles shyly.

"I suppose. I'm curious why you've not dated more or ever been married."

"I haven't had time honestly. I have spent the last six years starting and growing my business. I've been so focused with that I didn't give it much thought. Keegan is always trying to set me up, but that's not for me. Let's just say; we have very different tastes in women. Despite my tough persona as a CEO, I lead a very quiet, private life. In reality, I have yet to find my soul mate…"

He hesitated, and I know he wanted to say something else, but I let it go. I want this man desperately. A chainsaw couldn't cut through the sexual tension between us. We continue talking, enjoying the ride and each other.

"Do you have the desire to get married and have a family?" I'm taken aback by his question.

"Yes, I do. Not tomorrow or anything but yes, I would like to have kids someday. I'm excited to get my career off the ground and to living my life out from under my parents. Don't get me wrong; I love them, but I'm ready to be an adult if that makes sense."

I'm not excited about actually being pregnant, though. Basically, you're trading cramps, bleeding, and bitchiness for even more bitchiness, morning sickness, ridiculous weight gain, swollen feet, constant need to pee and hemorrhoids. I've been told that actually giving birth makes a Quentin Tarantino movie look like it was made by Disney. His movies are fucking awesome…well if you like violence, blood and complete and utter confusion.

"What about you? Do you want the wife and kids, dog and a white picket fence?" Yes, I know it's cliché, but I can't fall for any guy if we don't see eye to eye on marriage and kids.

"Frankly, I never saw myself getting married mostly because I've been single for so long, Keegan and Elliott are both single, and I suppose I've gotten comfortable with that lifestyle. However, I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I do want to share my life with someone and grow old with."

"Just as a caterpillar comes out of its cocoon, so we must come out of our comfort zone."

"Touché."

"So, tell me what do you do in your spare time. I imagine that you have to decompress somehow. Your job must be very stressful."

"It is. I enjoy being outdoors. I hike a lot with Elliott on the weekends. Keegan and I both enjoy sailing, so I take my catamaran out when the weather is nice. Soaring is one of my favorite activities, though. My mother is not happy when I bought my glider. She didn't like when I got my pilot's license to fly Charlie Tango either. I work out with a trainer five days a week, so that helps with a lot of the stress and frustration I feel most days."

"I imagine that with your mother being a doctor, she's always been worried about your safety. Flying something without an engine might give her just a little bit of anxiety," I joke.

"I can't imagine why it would," He sarcastically responds.

"Tell me what your interests are… besides drinking," He laughs and slaps his hand on my leg.

"Oh, you're a regular Jerry Seinfeld. A do-over would be nice so I could make a better impression."

"You definitely made an impression," He's still laughing

"Well, I enjoy reading, I do yoga…I'm very bendy." Filter please Ana.

"Ummm I also like fishing and camping. Mostly it's because I get to spend time with my dad. He's so busy with his practice that anytime he wants to go I jump at the chance. I love 80s music, movies…comedies mostly but also old movies, and the symphony. I'd love to travel more; I want to go to Italy so bad."

"When is your birthday," He asks.

"September tenth. I'm getting up there in years. I'll be twenty-two. When's yours?"

"June eighteenth. I must seem ancient since I'll be turning twenty-seven."

"I'll make sure Sawyer has your walker ready."

We sit in silence, holding hands. One of us is thinking about sex…okay, it's me, but I'm thinking that sex is a go tonight. Maybe he is one of those guys who doesn't fuck on the first date or maybe he's more the type that would high-five me and go out on a second date.

I can see the kiosk up ahead, so I know that our ride is coming to an end. Sweet Jesus I would let him ride me like Seabiscuit in the Kentucky Derby. Being this close to him is not good for my libido. It's out of control, and I just want to grab his …

"Anastasia, we're here."

"Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"Is that so, care to tell me why you're smiling like a loon?" Um, that would be a big negative. I'm not about to let him into my perverted head just yet.

"Mr. Grey, a lady never tells her secrets," I say in the worst southern accent known to man.

He helps me out of the carriage, he bends downs and wraps his arms around my lower back pulling me close. I stand on my tip toes because he's the fucking jolly green giant, but I'm not much closer than if I was flat footed. I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him tense a little, but he seems okay, so I hold him tighter. We're looking into each other's eyes, and it seemed as if time itself slowed to a crawl when I see his lips coming toward me... He hesitated for a brief moment and stopped just before our lips met and a shy smile came to him.

As we stood there in an embrace, I could feel his heart beating so fast I thought it was going to burst from his chest. I could feel mine pounding in my head. Oh please don't let me pass out. I don't want to forget this. He put his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me. This isn't just any kiss either. This is an open mouth, let me in kind of kiss. I've never been kissed like this, and I don't want it to stop.

I hear him moan, and I feel just how much he is enjoying this kiss, and I'm not talking about my lips. A few moments of some serious tongue tennis and he pulls back panting. I'm panting and feeling a bit tingly down under. He places a soft kiss on my forehead and leads me to the SUV.

It's almost midnight, so I can't imagine we're going anywhere else. I'm not sure anything else could compare with that carriage ride.

"Where are we headed?" I inquire.

"We're going to the hotel…the Fairmont. It's not far from here."

"Okay. You said I'll have my own room, right?"

"Actually, I've booked the Chairman's Suite, it has three separate bedrooms. I think you'll like it."

"Groovy."

In less than five minutes we arrive at the Fairmont Pacific Rim. It's beautiful, and I can only imagine what the suite is going to look like. Sawyer gives the keys to the valet and grabs our bags from the back of the Rover. We're walking toward the lobby when I take my eye off the ball and don't see the few steps between me and the doors. Since I have ridiculous heels on, I fall going up the stairs landing on all fours but laughing my ass off. I warned him that I'm clumsy. Christian grabs me quickly and stands me upright, but I'm laughing too hard, and I turn too fast and trip over my feet. Yepper, it takes real skills to choke on air, fall up stairs and trip over nothing. I got skills, baby!

"Jesus Christ, Ana. You weren't kidding when you said you were clumsy."

I'm laughing hysterically now, "I ..I ttoold you I waass clumsy."

"I need to invest in bubble wrap, I'd make a fortune off you."

I realize I've skinned my knees, and it's bleeding pretty good. Christian picks me up and carries me the rest of the way. I see all eyes on us as he strides across the lobby toward an elevator. Sawyer is trailing behind us as we arrive at the elevator. Here we go again, mother fucking elevators.

"Don't worry this is a private elevator too. Shouldn't be anyone else but us," he whispers in my ear.

We arrive at our floor without incident, thank fuck. Christian puts the key card in the slot, and we're in like flint. I see a man standing in the foyer. He reminds me of Michael Cain as Alfred Pennyworth from Batman. He's a nice English chap, isn't he? I love men with accents. Doesn't matter what they say, it's a complete turn on.

"Good evening Mr. Grey. I'm Alfred, if there's anything you need during your stay, please let me know."

Did he just say Alfred..do I know my butlers or what? I'm fucking psychic, or maybe I just bumped my head when those stairs popped up out of nowhere.

"Thank you. I think we need a first aid kit. My girl…Anastasia had a bit of a disagreement with the stairs."

Aha, a little slip of the tongue. He looks over at me, and all I can do is giggle. I know where I'd like him to slip that tongue, and it's not my mouth.

He leads me through the sprawling suite. Holy Mary mother of god this place is bigger than our apartment. It's two stories. I can see an outdoor patio. We walk through a ginormous bedroom into the most heavenly bathroom I've ever seen. Through the floor to ceilings, I see the patio with a…is that a fucking pond out there? Holy shit, it is. You can get to it from in here, and they're stepping stones to a gazebo and a fire pit. This man has more money than sense.

He tends to my skinned up knees...yeah that's real attractive. I hope to fuck I have a pair of pants in my bag for tomorrow. This could have been avoided if my sister and Kate didn't insist I wear a fucking dress.

"Thank you for fixing me up."

"My pleasure. Would you like to change out of your dress?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. My feet are screaming at me to never put a pair of heels on again."

"Your legs are beautiful, and those heels are an added bonus." A little sexual innuendo …I like.

I know I'm blushing, "Thank you. The things we do in the name of fashion so we can attract the opposite sex never ceases to amaze me."

"You could wear a burlap sack and still be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Sawyer put your bag on the bed, I'll leave you to it. Come find me when you're done."

Well, I'll be. He is a sweet talker, isn't he? It's either that or he's hoping to score. I'm good with trying to score.

After I find my pajamas…thank fuck they aren't the pink fluffy bunny ones. That would be embarrassing. Kate did good…she packed my new Frette silk pajama set that's gray. Coincidence…I think not. Anyway, it's a soft collared, button up shirt with a pocket and matching long pants. They're made in Italy, and Kate insisted I get them during our trip to LA. We went to Rodeo Drive and found the Frette store. Expensive as shit but so worth it. I'm not a pajama kind of girl; I'm more a t-shirt and underwear girl. It's the first thing I do when I get home…off comes the bra that's been suffocating my girls, and on goes the t-shirt.

I decided to wash my face since I'm here. I brush my teeth, take out my contacts and find my glasses. I wander out into the main room…good lord I can't wait to see the view in the daylight. As I look around, I see Christian looking out the floor to ceiling windows.

"Hey, there handsome." I see he's wearing similar pajamas but his are black with a hint of a monochromatic stripes. He has his glasses on too. Fuck me; he is sex on two legs. I could rip off his clothes and lick him from head to toe like a fucking popsicle. Yum!

"Hey, beautiful. How's your knees?"

"They're good. God, this place is unbelievable," I'm not easily impressed but this…this is some impression shit.

"Do you want to have a glass of wine and go outside by the fire?" Control yourself, Ana, you cannot get shit faced tonight. No way he's going touch you if you're incoherent. He might like kinky stuff but no one wants to fuck a dead fish.

"That would be great. Lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 8

"That would be great. Lead the way."

I follow Christian to the beautiful granite bar and watch as he selects a bottle of Cabernet and two glasses. I am not a wine aficionado by any means, and I'm sure his tastes are much more selective than mine. Shit, I'm happy with something from the grocery store. He probably has his flown in direct from the vineyard. Rich bastard.

I take a seat on the couch under the gazebo and Christian sits next to me. It's a chilly evening, but I have a feeling were' going to stay warm while we enjoy this fucking awesome wine. The man knows his shit that's for sure.

He turns toward me, bends one leg under the other and runs his hand through my hair, "I've really enjoyed spending this evening with you. I hope you have as well, Ana." Hell to the fucking yeah I have.

"I have very much enjoyed this whole night. I never expected a helicopter ride, let alone one to another country. Canada counts, right? The dinner and the carriage ride was fantastic. Most of all I have really enjoyed getting to know you, minus the fanfare. I don't understand how you deal with people snapping your picture all the time. It can't be easy trying to meet people without the suspicion they want something from you either."

"You hit the nail on the head there. I don't trust easily, and it's hard to tell right away if someone is genuine in their feelings so I do hold a lot close to the vest. As I said before, I'm pretty green when it comes to dating…."

"Are you a virgin too, Christian?" I quip.

He laughs, "No, I'm not a virgin, Ana. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I have been with women before."

"Of course, there's not. Unless you are the virgin. Since we're getting to know one another, how many? A lot or just a couple?"

Why I want to know the answer to this is beyond me, but being the nosy bitch I am, I just can't help myself.

"Let's say it's more than one but less twenty-five."

Not sure how I feel about that, but he's not that big of a man whore so I can deal with that. I mean, he is almost twenty-seven for fucks sake. I think I would worry more if he were a virgin. At least he can take the lead when it's time for us to….to…um, fuck, have sex, make love, do it. What's the difference dumbass, it all ends up with your legs spread wide and his big dick inside you? Why yes, it does so call it whatever you want.

He is clearly comfortable talking about sex so let's see if I can push him a little further.

"That's not too many. I was expecting more, to be honest. How old were you the first time?"

"I was 16, so I was still in high school. Keegan and I went to visit Elliott at college. It was his first year, and he kept bragging about all the women and would not stop begging us to come visit. We went to a party, and he was right. There was a lot of women, and not like the girls we were used to. I won't go into the details, but I will tell you that I wasn't the only one who popped their cherry with her."

"Hey there Chuck roast, don't leave a girl hanging...tell me more. I have to live vicariously through everyone you know. Don't tease me like that."

"I don't think he'll care, but this stays between you and me. It was a threesome…me, Keegan and her. We were young, so shit faced and not to mention horny, she was flirting with me at the party but didn't realize Keegan was there or that we were twins. We decided to mess with her…you know what I'm talking about. She believed me when I told her there was two of me, well she invited us both back to her place, and one thing led to another. Neither of us had a fucking clue what to do with her, but we managed. We all passed out, and when she woke up in the morning, she was a little more than surprised by what she saw. She'd forgotten there was two of us so not only were Keegan and me virgin's, she'd never had a threesome. So…virgins for everyone."

"Have you had another threesome since then?" Seriously, Ana what's with the twenty questions. Oh-oh-oh oh…that gives me a great idea.

"I have only one other time. It wasn't not with Keegan, thank fuck. It was two girls and me, it was when I was in college before I met Celeste." So, she has a name.

"Okay, I think I've heard enough. Since we're both Chatty Kathy's tonight and clearly loosened up from the wine, how about we play twenty questions? Are you up for it?"

"I'm up for anything, Anastasia." Again with the sexual innuendo. Jesus crackers, I'm like a bitch in heat.

"Great. Anything off limits?" I'm an open fucking book, so I don't care what he asks.

"Not that I can think of. Ask away, my dear." Oh, that's his first term of endearment …going to write that down.

"Want me to go first since it was my brilliant idea?" He smiles, nods and gestures to go ahead.

"On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you?"

"Right at this moment or in general." Okay, this isn't twenty follow up questions...good lord.

"In general wise guy."

"In general, I'd say 7. There's always room for improvement. However, at this moment, it's a 9 with potential."

"If you could change one physical thing about yourself, what would it be?

"Physically, I would like to be taller. Fun size is not so fun sometimes. I've nearly killed myself on more than one occasion trying to get my favorite frozen yogurt from the top shelf at the grocery store. Do you think tall people stop to help? No, they do not. Rude!"

"What should I know about you that I'd never think to ask about?" I have no idea where that came from, just pulled that one out of my ass.

"I have in fact fought off several ninjas with nothing but a rubber chicken and a pair of scissors."

"Oh my god, I think maybe you've had enough wine mister."

"Okay, I'll be serious. Oh, I got it. Not only can I touch the tip of my tongue to my nose I can touch my chin too. Alright, what's your favorite thing about yourself?"

"That's easy. My boobs," I proudly declare.

He sits quietly with his mouth open wide and begins to laugh uncontrollably. After a minute, he stops and leans closer to kiss me on the forehead.

"Good lord, Anastasia, you never cease to amaze me. You are what you see is what you get. Your honesty and openness are refreshing."

I was blessed with these babies and someday he'll be happy I have them. We continue going back and forth for another hour asking crazy questions and laughing at each other. The wine is kicking my ass, I yawn and try to cover my mouth. In addition to being a loud laugher, I'm a big yawner too. Some people don't appreciate it, can you believe that.

Christian pulls me in, holding me tight, "Are you ready to call it a night? You look like you need some sleep."

"I suppose; what time is it anyway?"

He stands up and takes me by the hand to lead me to my room.

"It's two. We have plans tomorrow but not until noon so you can sleep in a bit. If you're not awake do you want me to wake you for breakfast?"

"Full disclosure…I am not a morning person, but I'm an even bigger bitch if I don't have food. So yes, that would be great if you'd wake me for breakfast. Thank you."

"Do you have everything you need," He asks. Ugh, everything except for you, naked and in my bed big boy.

"I think so. If not, I'll find Lurch, he's around here somewhere, right?"

"Yes, I believe he is. If you can't find him and need something, I'm in the room upstairs."

What the fuck am I supposed to do now? He's going to his room which is upstairs. Sawyer took the other room on the first floor.

We're standing in the doorway to my room, and clearly neither of us is sure what the next step should be. I take it upon myself to reach up to him, but I'm in need of fucking step stool. Obviously, I don't have one so I pull on his collar to get him to bend down. Our lips touch, and I quickly feel his tongue asking permission to enter, so I grant him access. His tongue is gentle but demanding sending shivers through my body; the sort of shivers that make your whole body shudder. I understand why people say an extraordinary kiss will make you feel like your melting. My entire body dissolves into his and I grab his hair He puts his hands on my ass, lifting me up.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

Holy Chip and Dale, I did not expect this. My heart is about to explode, and I have never wanted someone more than I want him. I tighten my legs around him, and he pushes my back against the wall. We stay that way for a good fifteen minutes, making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

We break apart if only to take a breath, but I'm disappointed when he puts me down.

"You and I both need sleep. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready. Sweet dreams beautiful."

What in the mother fuck just happened? I thought that was just the beginning, but he pulled away. He seemed conflicted, but I'm not sure. I close the bedroom door behind me and go through to the bathroom. I brush my teeth again, pee and turn on the television. I don't know why; I'm exhausted, and there's nothing on, so I snuggle under the soft down comforter and hug the king size pillow. I lay there for an hour when I decide sleep is not going to come because I'm still too worked up.

What to do? I open my door and stick my head out. It's dark except for the light in the foyer. It's still and quiet. I'm on a mission.

Did you ever sneak out of your parents' house when you were younger? Harper and I were spending the night at our friend Alex's house, and we snuck out in tenth grade to go to an indoor soccer game. Some guy she liked was playing in it and she begged us to go. A bunch of our friends were going too so we didn't want to seem like goody two shoes. Why the game was at midnight, I have no clue, but we stayed in our room until her mom and were asleep. They slept with their door open so we had to be super stealthy. A friend of ours was going to pick us up at the corner so all we had to do was make it out of the house. No problem for the Steele twins, we walked out the back door, locking it behind us. We ran to the corner where the car was waiting, and we hop in and take off for the soccer game. When the game was over it was almost two in the morning. So we decide to head back to where we were spending the night. As we pull around the corner, I notice a car in the driveway. As we got closer, I realized that it was our mom's car. Harper and I looked at each other and knew we were busted so we get out of the car and walk over to our mom. She was not happy one bit. It was after two, and her fifteen-year-old daughters were out roaming the streets like modern-day hookers. She didn't say a word but opened up the back door to her Mercedes SUV and got back in the car. It was complete silence all the way home. She pulled into the garage and told us to get out and go to bed that we'd discuss this in the morning. Well fuck it was already morning so let's do this already. I didn't want to go to sleep and be scared shitless not knowing what was waiting for us. Long story short, both our parents were sitting at the kitchen table drinking their coffee when we were summoned to come down. Our dad laid into us, reminding us how irresponsible we were and that anything could have happened…yeah yeah yeah. All I heard was you're grounded for a month…Harper and I never snuck out after that.

Sorry...Back to my mission. It's fucking dark so I've got my arms out in front of me like a scene from the Mummy. I tip toe up toward the stairs without a definite plan in mind, I guess I'm gonna wing it. Shit. Holy mother of a sonofabitch...that fucking hurt. God damn why didn't I notice that fucking table earlier.

After regaining the feeling in my pinky toe, I climb the stairs and stop when I reach the landing. My heart is beating so loud; I just know someone is going to hear me. The door to the room where Christian is sleeping isn't closed all the way. I slowly push it open and see that he is asleep and facing away from me. I move closer to the bed and just stare at him. Yes, it's creepy I know but hey, I can't very well just come barging in guns a blazing. I tap him on the shoulder softly. I'm afraid he's going to be angry so I touch lightly again and whisper his name.

He stirs a bit and all the sudden he grabs me and pulls me into the bed causing me to yelp loud.

"Anastasia, you suck at sneaking around. You sounded like a five-hundred-pound gorilla coming up those stairs." He's cracking up laughing.

"Fuck, I thought I was really quiet too," I giggle.

"What's wrong, it's after three. Couldn't sleep." He brushes the hair away from my face.

I shake my head, "No, I was lying in that big bed, wishing that I could share it with someone."

"Who might that someone be?"

I smack his arm, "I was waiting for Sawyer smart ass."

"Is that so. Well, don't let me stop you he's standing at the door."

I turn around and see Sawyer in his boxers and t-shirt with a shocked look on his face.

"Oops…sorry Sawyer. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Everything alright, sir."

"Yes, thank you. Anastasia was a little lost is all."

"Alright, well good night…again."

"Well since you're here, you might as well get under the covers." He pulls the covers back, and I snuggle up next to him. He throws his arm over me and our hands find one another and our fingers intertwine. He kisses the side of my head.

"Is this better…can we go to sleep now or is there someone else you'd like to try and sneak up on?"

"Nope, I'm good, thanks."

"Sweet dreams Curious George."


	9. Chapter 9

I will try to get another chapter out by the weekend but I can't promise. I have a crap load of school work to do and I am on a deadline at work too. Don't get your pants in a twist if you don't see anything, just know that I'm not going anywhere. I'd love to be able to respond to everyone but if you don't log in I can't. I thank you for taking the time to read and review regardless.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the last part of their date weekend.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Nope, I'm good, thanks."

"Sweet dreams Curious George."

 **Mid-Morning**

Why is it so god damn bright in here? Shit, did I forget to turn off the light when I got into bed? I was only slightly buzzed, but I undeniably remember the TV being on. I hear a deep sexy voice, so I look around without actually lifting my head off this comfortable as fuck pillow. I don't see anyone. Whoa …this is not the room I fell asleep in.

"Anastasia, it's time to wake up." I feel a light tapping on my shoulder.

"Ana, time to eat, get up." Nudge nudge.

"ANA! Get out of bed now!"

Who the fuck just jumped on the bed? All the sudden it hits me it's Christian; I shoot straight up. My hair is everywhere, and it's a damn good thing I still have my pajamas on.

"I'm up, I'm up. Just please stop yelling, I am not dead, I'm a sound sleeper." I don't have my glasses or contacts in so it takes me a minute to focus.

"Why the hell are you jumping on the bed, Christian?" I see that he's showered and changed into jeans, which by the way, make his ass look scrumptious, and a gray Henley that doesn't leave much to the imagination. He's wearing his glasses too… Yum. I'd like that for breakfast, please.

"I couldn't get you to wake up, and it usually works for Keegan, so I thought I'd try it out on you too."

He's giving me a sly, shit eating grin. I look around, and this is Christian's room. How did I…oh fudge sickle, I think I may have neglected to tell him about my sleepwalking.

Yes, I sleep walk and have since I was old enough to climb out of my crib. I think at first it was because I wanted to be close to Harper. However, it continued even when we were in the same crib. My parents went as far as putting an alarm on the door so it would go off when the door opened. That didn't work too well because it kept waking everyone but me. We used to have this sunken indoor terrarium that ran the length of our house. There were trees and trolls. Yes, you know those little fuckers with the crazy ass hair. My mother kept them on tree stumps. No clue as to why she collected them but they used to scare the fuck out of me. One night I managed to get out of my crib with my Dora the Explorer blanket, sleepwalked all the way down the hall and climbed into the terrarium. My dad found me the next morning curled up with my blanket and a fucking troll with dirt all over me.

After that, they tried locking me in my room from the outside. That was a no go. They had to make sure I stayed in the house so we got an alarm system and locks that were high on the door so I couldn't reach. I set off the alarm once, and my mom said there was a chair up against the door like I tried to unlock it but I was too short…Story of my fucking life.

"Thank you for waking me. Do I have time to shower or is this look okay for breakfast?" I giggle knowing I look like Medusa.

"You're beautiful. But no, food is here so get your ass out of bed and do whatever it is you need to do to get that under control. Join me downstairs in the dining room." He's waving his hand around at my hair.

Nothing about this experience is close to what I thought it'd be. I suppose I will have to apologize for climbing into his bed last night. Wow, I really have no recollection. Must be that expensive wine. The cheap shit doesn't do that to me. Yeah, that's what I'll blame it on.

After I pee, brush my teeth and get my scary hair pulled back in a ponytail, I make my downstairs. Christian is drinking a cup of coffee and looking at something on his phone. I see Sawyer out on the patio. What the fuck is he doing out there …oh he's doing yoga. Look at that, he's in touch with his feminine side.

"Good morning Anastasia. Did you sleep well?"

"Umm…about that. I am sorry for invading your room. I don't think I mentioned that I sleep walk, did I?"

"No, that did not show up on your background check. Kate did tell me it happens, more so in unfamiliar places." He's teasing me now.

"I was only surprised it took you that long. Did I mention you are not quiet at all? You'd never make it as a burglar."

"Oh fuck, I'm so embarrassed. Where did you sleep?"

"In bed with you."

"Huh? We didn't…um you know." Fuck I can't even say it. Please, virginity gods don't do this to me.

"No, I'm sure you'd prefer to be awake, and I would never take advantage of you like that either." I clap…Oh goodie, I didn't miss anything.

"Please have a seat. I wasn't sure what you typically eat for breakfast so I ordered an assortment. Help yourself. Do you drink coffee or tea?"

"Whatever is available as long as it contains caffeine." He pours me a cup of coffee in a large mug and passes me the cream and sugar.

"Thank you. Have you eaten already?

"No, I was waiting for you." What a gentleman. Most guys would have scarfed up the whole table by now.

What's with that?" I point outside to where Sawyer is in Big Toe pose. He's bendy for a guy. I thought maybe their junk got in the way, and that's why most can't bend like that. Maybe he doesn't have that problem. Poor guy…poor girlfriend.

"Sawyer is a health nut. Most of the time we run…me, him and Taylor. I didn't want to leave you alone so he's doing …that."

"Have you ever tried it. I do yoga almost every day. Wanna see…"

He is sitting with his chin on his hand with a big smile, "Yes, I believe you mentioned that before, but don't let that stop you."

What possesses me I don't know, but I proceed to wrap my right leg around my neck. WTF? Are you fucking kidding me right now with this shit? Put your damn leg down.

"Nice visual."

"You're welcome. Now let's eat because I'm fucking starving." I lean over the table to check out the options. I grab some pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and some fruit. I feel his eyes on me.

"Told you I was hungry." He shakes his head, and chuckled then picks up his phone and starts typing.

Once we've finished breakfast, I leave Christian to do whatever it is he does and go back to the appropriate room to shower and dress. Christian said I should have some jeans and tennis shoes in my bag. Hopefully, Kate packed my purple Chuck's. I love those fucking shoes. Next to my flip flops they are my favorite.

I hate the thought that we have to leave; I'll probably never get a chance to stay in such a beautiful suite again. I take some pictures and send a few to Kate and Harper. I get an immediate response. Actually the same response from both of them. "You bitch!"

When I find Christian, he's outside sitting alongside the pond. There's big ass fish in that pond. Grab my rod and reel…I'm going in. Actually, they're Koi, no fishing today. I cop a squat next to him.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it. I know you like surprises, right?"

I'm successful getting from the room to the curb without injuring myself or someone else. Yay!

The valet brings around the SUV, and we all climb in to make our way to the next destination. Christian says it will only take thirty minutes to get there. He takes hold of my hand in his so I settle in and check out the landscape whizzing by.

I see we are getting close to the mountains. I am not prepared to ski so I hope that's not what we are doing. Talk about my worst nightmare. Can you imagine? I see a sign that says Grouse Mountain.

"Are we hiking?" I must look puzzled.

"No, it's something better." Maybe sex in the mountains …that would be a great way to cap off this weekend.

He points to a sign that says Mountain Zip Line as we reach the base of the mountain.

"We have about an hour to wait, but I thought this would fit with our unconventional theme. Carriage rides, sleep walking, zip lining."

I scream and bounce up and down in the seat, which invariably scares the shit out of Sawyer almost causing him to veer off the road.

"Oops, sorry Sawyer. I'm just so freaking excited. I've never done anything like this before."

"Not a problem, Ms. Steele. I understand."

"Ana, please Sawyer, call me Ana." I see his eyebrows go up as he looks at Christian in the rear view mirror."

"Ana. Got it."

We drive through the parking lot toward the entrance looking for a spot to park this beast, and I can't wait to get out. I got ants in my pants for sure. Once we're stopped, I jump out of the car and take off for the building. Christian and Sawyer follow laughing quite loud. I check out the surroundings and see this isn't for the faint of heart that's for sure. I find a pamphlet that describes the course.

This is a dual line, five-line circuit that zips across from Grouse Mountain to Dam Mountain. God damn is more like it. This is going to be so fun. I take out my phone to make Kate and Harper even more jealous. Instant response – "You lucky bitch! We miss you and can't wait to hear all about it. Be safe."

Christian says we have plenty of time to do all five lines which take about two hours. Sawyer is staying behind…to protect us from the boogie man I guess. I need to dig a little deeper into the whole security thing with Christian.

Finally, they call out Grey, and we walk outside where we'll get our harness and helmet. We went through safety training for thirty minutes to ensure we know the ins and outs. I'm so ready. We decided to do the first line together which will start our trek across Blue Grouse Lake.

Christian is on the line to my left. The guides who works here is holding on to me and counting down from three…On one, he lets go, and I'm off. All I can say is that it is the most exhilarating feeling. You can go as fast at 80 km which is crazy, but the rush you get is like nothing else. I look over and see that Christian is right behind me with a huge smile on his face. I look down, and we're really high up, but the view is gorgeous. I use the break to slow down as I'm getting close to the other side and I really don't want to face plant into the stand. The guide is there to make sure I stop completely and don't go backwards. Christian touches down right after me. He unhooks from the line and picks me up, twirling me around. I'm so overwhelmed, but I just have to kiss him.

"Oh my god, Christian is that not the most adrenaline-charged feeling you've ever had?

"Even more so then when I'm soaring in my glider. That was incredible."

I grab his hand and start pulling him along. Chill Ana, he's not a dog.

"Come on let's go to the second one." We have a little bit of a hike, but that's okay because I'm pretty sure the amount of adrenaline flowing it's not going to be a problem.

Christian goes first so he can take pictures of me and then I go first on the next one to take pictures of him. We spend the next two hours having so much fun. We laughed the entire time. If I didn't know that Christian was boy wonder billionaire, I would think he's just a regular twenty something guy. He has a very enigmatic professional persona which I am sure is his mask because personally he is the opposite.

We reach the end of the last line which seems to come too quickly. After buying t-shirts to commemorate our adventure we meet up with Sawyer, who has been waiting patiently this whole time.

"Hi Sawyer. Did you see how fast we were going? It was so much fun, have you ever tried it?"

"Actually, I did last year when I met up with some old Marine buddies of mine. We had such a blast that we did it twice."

Huh, something I didn't know about him. He was a Marine. "Oorah. Thank you for your service…is Sawyer your first name or your last?" Jeez, nosy much, Ana.

"Oorah! Luke is my first name, but we all go by our last names."

"So Taylor is not Taylor…what's his first name?"

Christian kisses the top of my head, "Jason is his first name. Are ready to go, Curious George, we need to get back to Charlie Tango."

Ugh, I don't want to go. Even though I'm starting my new job tomorrow, I've loved being with Christian. We haven't talked about the job predicament and I'm not sure I want to. I'm afraid he'll not want to see me anymore, and I just don't think that it would be possible for me to stay away from him now.

As we drive back to downtown Vancouver, I try to burn the images of this weekend in my mind. I don't want to forget a single moment.

"What time will it be when we get back to Seattle? I know those two boneheads didn't go grocery shopping and I will need to get something to eat. Don't want my first day to be a disaster because of Hangry Ana."

"No, we don't want Hangry Ana to rear her pretty little head. That would not make a great first impression. We should be back around four so there's time to grab dinner before I drop you at home. That is if you want to?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I. I don't want this weekend to end so anything we can do to prolong it, I'm game."

 **Later That Day**

After an uneventful flight back to Seattle, Taylor picks us up at SeaTac where Christian keeps Charlie Tango. Sawyer had to drive back…I felt bad he had to drive by himself but he said he enjoys the peace and quiet. He said Monday's at GEH are always hectic and this way he'll have a chance to listen to a book on his iPhone while he's driving.

Christian tells Taylor we'd like to get something to eat before I go home. We end up getting burgers and chocolate shakes. They were heavenly. We reminisce about the weekend and talk about the upcoming work week.

"Ana, I know we didn't get a chance to talk about your working at Bain because I didn't want anything to disrupt our date. I would really like to see you again…more so what if we agree to only talk about work in generalities. Would that work?"

"Will that work for you? I want to be sure you're comfortable. I have no issue especially since I have no frame of reference. Who knows what I'll be doing when I get there, but I would really like to see you more too." I blush when I imagine what can happen between us.

It would totally suck donkey balls if we couldn't continue to go out. I'm not sure if I need to tell my boss about Christian or just keep it to myself.

"Do you think I need to tell my boss that we are dating? I don't know if it's any of their business but we are talking about something and someone pretty significant, right."

"Who are you reporting to?"

"His name is Daniel McGee. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. M and A is a very small world despite how many companies there are that do what I do. But, yes, I know him. I went to college with him."

The way his jaw is tightening leads me to believe there's more

to it than just we went to college together.

"What's the issue with Daniel. I can tell there's something because if it weren't for the look on your face, your tight jaw is a dead giveaway."

"Don't worry about that. I don't want anything to diminish your first day and the excitement you have for this job. My issues with Daniel are personal, and I will make sure they don't become yours."

"Fair enough, I suppose. Are you taking me home now?" I pout.

"Unfortunately, yes I do. I have some reports to go over and I have a conference call with a company I'm dealing with in Dubai at nine."

"Okay, well we should go then." He pays the check and as we are leaving the restaurant, Taylor lets us know that there are a few news outlets who are hanging around and there's cameras.

"Ana, if you want to go out the back we can. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable place."

"No, it's fine. I mean, if we are going to continue seeing one another, it's bound to happen, right."

"Yes, it will. I'm sorry about all this bullshit. They are relentless sometimes so just don't say anything when they ask you questions and it will be fine. Taylor has the car right up front."

As we walk out, I hear a few people yelling questions and shoving cameras in his face. Wow! That must get really old dealing with that shit. That explains all the security.

We are now within the safe confines of his Audi A8, "Christian, how many cars do you have." Sue me I'm curious.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Taylor how many cars in the fleet now?"

"I believe we have ten now that includes Gail's new car." Who they hell is Gail?

"Gail is Taylor's wife and my housekeeper. They have been with me since I started GEH. They're a package deal. Isn't that right, Taylor?"

"Yes sir, where she goes I go."

"How long have you been married, Taylor?" You are nosy tonight, aren't you?

"Coming up on five years. We were both married before, and I have a daughter that is nine." His voice changes when he mentions his daughter. It's obvious he loves her very much.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll get to meet them both some time," I murmur.

"Yes, I'm sure you will. Mr. Grey, just so you are not surprised, Keegan and Elliott are at Ms. Steele's. They've been there most of the day."

"That's just great. I was hoping to avoid them for a few days. They're going to bust my balls."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I'm sure Kate and Harper are going to be like stink on shit as soon as I walk in the door. You're going to come in, aren't you?"

"What, you think I am going to woo you all weekend long to just drop you at the curb and speed off into the night." Oh, funny guy is back.

"Ha ha. Thank you for wooing me so well. I appreciate everything you did to make our date so special. It is something I will never forget and will always cherish."

The car comes to a stop in front of our condo and reality is setting in. I don't know when I see Christian next. Taylor steps out to give us privacy.

Christian pushes stray hair behind my ear and palms my cheek, "Before we are accosted by our siblings, I wanted to ask if I can see you this weekend? I have to go to Chicago for a few days this week, but I will be back by Friday."

I lean into his touch, "I would love to see you this weekend. Now I really have something to look forward to." And what would that be, Ana? I need to amp up my sexy!

"Great. I imagine we'll talk during the week? I don't know if I can go a day without talking to you, Ana. Do you have a computer or an iPad, we could Skype or Face time?"

"I do. I would really like that too. I will miss seeing you every day." He puts his arms around me, and we sit there in silence, embracing. He pulls away and lays a kiss on me that I can feel in my toes.

"Alright Steele, man up and ready yourself for the inquisition?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Mr. Grey."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Alright Steele, man up and ready yourself for the inquisition?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Mr. Grey."

Christian and I make our way to the door with Taylor following. As I go to open the door, Christian puts his hand over mine causing me stop. He leans and kisses me.

"Okay, that's better. Let's go in," He says.

We barely make it through the door before being hit with a barrage of hugs and questions. Kate and Harper are squeezing me so tight and Christian has a death grip on my hand still.

"Alrighty then…you're killing my fucking organs. Let go you two."

"We're just so happy to see you," Harper says. Jesus, I was only gone for a day.

Keegan and Elliott shake Christian's hand and turn to me, "Hey short stuff; you must have done something right because I've never seen this asshole smiling more than he is right now," Elliott announces.

"Elliott, your brother, smiles all the time, maybe it's you," I jest.

"Chris, you're an over the top bastard, you know that?" Keegan is giving Christian a hard time but it is obvious sibling banter.

Christian slugs him in the bicep, "Fuck you, Keegan. What the fuck have you two been doing over here all day? Wait, don't answer that."

You don't have to be Sherlock fucking Holmes to know exactly what was happening here this weekend. Kate is standing in front of Elliott with his arms wrapped her waist. He looks like he's trying to cop a feel. Really, Elliott. I look over at Harper and I just know by the look on her face she was doing the deed with Keegan. God damn mother fucker!

"Why don't we sit and we can tell you about our amazing date," I say as I herd everyone into the great room.

Christian sits down and pulls me on his lap. Oh, my I like this. Keegan and Harper are sitting on the love seat while Elliott and Kate look like they just want to swallow each other.

"So…" I try to say but Kate interrupts, "Oh no, you're going to talk first, spill it bitch."

I laugh. Christian gestures for me to speak first.

"No doubt you all know we went to Vancouver. We had the best seafood at dinner; we went on a carriage ride through Stanley Park that was very romantic and we had great conversation. Then we went to our hotel; we stayed at Fairmont Pan Pacific in this kick-ass suite that was bigger than our condo. It had its own patio with a fucking koi pond…a koi pond. It was ridiculous. Then today we went to Grouse Mountain and zip lined, flew back, had burgers for dinner and came home. That's it."

"That's it. That's it," Kate is questioning because she wants to hear that we had sex. Yeah, not fucking happening so keep your pants on girly.

"Anastasia did leave out one crucial detail. Shall, I tell them or do you want to?"

He is looking at me, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. I have no idea what…oh for fucks sake do we have to tell them?

"Please do tell them, Christian. Since you are so amused."

"What the fuck bro, tell us," Elliott begs.

"One thing that Ana neglected to tell me was she likes to sneak into other people's rooms in the middle of the night to accost them."

Harper and Kate are laughing their asses off. Yeah, laugh it up, you whores!

"Huh?" Keegan and Elliott look back and forth because realizing they've apparently been left out of the joke.

"Okay you fuckers, I can't control it and I don't know it happens either, so let's just move on."

"Ana sleep walks," Harper states and giggles.

"So what happened?" Elliott asks.

We opened a bottle or two of wine and discussed our weekend, including the sleepwalking, but god damn I am tired. I yawn, which I cannot hide from Christian.

"I'm going to call it a night. Ana can barely keep her eyes open and she has to start her new job tomorrow," He says it like he means it, but I think there is a bit of sarcasm too.

"Plus, I know you girls want the scoop and will keep her up another hour." He laughs.

Keegan gets up as well; he and Harper go to the kitchen. Elliott and Kate are saying their goodbye so I walk Christian to the door. I stand on my tip toes trying to put my arms around his neck.

"Just a sec, I'll be right back." I run to the kitchen pantry and pull out the step stool. Keegan looks at me like I've grown a third arm and he leans around Harper to see what I'm doing. I walk back to the door and plop the step stool down and hop on.

"There. That is so much better, right?" He laughs.

"Now, this is a first. Great idea, now I won't throw my back out. We're going to need one of these with us at all times," He jokes.

"You can keep this one in your car or I could buy you one. Nah, I think I'll keep this one here and buy you one for your place." His smile is telling me that he likes that idea. Well, hell yeah, it was a great fucking idea. I'm surprised no one has ever thought of that. A bit unconventional, yes, but you got to improvise."

"So, I won't see you until the weekend, but I will call you and text you when I am in Chicago. I want to hear all about your first day at your grown-up job."

"You're a comedic genius, Grey. I will be anxiously awaiting your calls. Have a safe trip. I guess you have to be at the airport early. The TSA sucks ass and they are the slowest fucking people ever."

"Anastasia, I have my own plane so that I don't have to deal with that bullshit." What the ever loving fuck?

"Jesus age Christ, man. You must be Bill Gates rich, huh?"

Keegan and Elliott walk toward us, "You have no idea, Itty Bitty," Keegan declares and winks. I wonder if Christian's weirded out seeing me and Harper side by side because it freaks me the fuck out looking at him and Keegan.

"Ready to go dickhead? I have to be on site at five so if you're riding with me, move your fucking ass," Elliott says to Keegan and then punches Christian in the arm, "See you late fucker."

They're like five-year-olds around each other. I suppose that most little kids wouldn't call their sibling's dickhead and fucker at such a young age. I, for one, started cursing early. I blame it on my fucking aunt. She's my godmother and I love her like a mother. My actual mother, of course, hates the fact she taught me to curse.

Christian leaves me with a sensuous kiss and a smile. I close the door and can feel two sets of eyes on me. I turn around, "Why are you staring?"

They both scream at the same time, "Oh my god, Ana."

After more than an hour, I kick the two of them out of my room. I need sleep. I'm emotionally spent and physically fucking exhausted and I have to be at work at eight. I brush my teeth, pee and take out my contacts – not necessarily in that order. I climb into my bed and pull my down comforter up around me. I love this bed and I'm never getting rid of it.

Holy shit that reminds me of the new bed Kate just bought. Being the whore that she is, she brought some guy home she'd met through some friends. Of course, they were more than a tad bit drunk. I don't know the whole story but what I thought was her screaming in ecstasy was actually her waking up screaming because the dude she hooked up with had peed in the bed and she was soaking wet. She said he drank a big bottle of water before their workout…yeah horizontal fucking workout bitch, and must have passed out after they finished. I laughed my fucking ass off. She was pissed because she loved her bed like I love mine. No way she was going to sleep in a bed where a grown man peed. I never did see the guy come to think of it. He high-tailed it out of there before either Harper or I saw. Only shit like that happens to Kate. Good times I tell ya…good times.

I hear the annoying sounds coming from my alarm and I just want to throw it out the fucking window. Damn, I have to get up for work. Shit...I am not ready for this grown up job as Christian called it. Fuck my feet haven't even hit the floor and I'm already nervous. And not in a good fucking way either.

I'm sitting at the island eating my oatmeal and drinking coffee when Kate breezes in. Harper, the slacker, doesn't have to be at work until next week. That bitch has nothing to do all day and I'll bet you a million dollars she won't clean up or fix anything for dinner either. She'll fucking wait until I get home. Sorry sissy, that shit stops now. Ana the maid, chef, housekeeper and all-around Mother Goose is done. God, damn she is a lazy fuck. I don't know where she gets it from either because everyone in my family is a bunch of fucking overachievers and generally can't sit still if our lives depended on it. Unless she sprouts wings and can fly, she's going to be stuck here because I am taking the car. Kate and I talk about our upcoming day and I listen to her excitement and it's contagious. By the time, I leave for work I'm whistling the song 9 to 5.

After finding a spot in the parking garage, I find myself standing in front of the red brick, two-story building that is now my place of employment. It's a converted warehouse and the inside is modern but still has the charm of the original building. I'm fucking giddy …giddy now that's a stupid word. Giddy up little buckaroo. Really, did I just say that? Shut up Ana!

I see the somewhat uptight looking receptionist checking me out like I'm some sort of leper as I approach her oversized desk. This bitch better check herself.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele. It's my first day." Maybe if I give her one of my famous fake smiles she won't be too obnoxious.

"You can take the elevator or the stairs to the second floor. You'll find Daniel in his office."

"Thanks. Have a great day," I say as sweet as sugar but deep down I'm sticking my foot up her ass.

I see Daniel bent over in front of a bookcase looking for something. I clear my throat and he pops up the like I just lit a wick and he's going to blow.

"Good morning Ana. Welcome." He is a nice guy, good looking but very married. Makes no difference because I am only interested in a grey-eyed hottie who's ass you can bounce a quarter off.

"Hi, Daniel. It's good to see you again. I am excited to be here." He takes me to my office and sits me down with a stack of paperwork to fill out.

"Here's your first-day paperwork. I know it's a lot but it is very simple stuff. I'm sure with your GPA you'll do just fine." Is he teasing or is it something else I wonder.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll figure it out." I put my purse in my drawer and start attacking this pile of paper. When the fuck are companies going to venture into the twenty-first century and put this shit online? What a waste of freaking paper. Poor trees.

I am successful getting my paperwork completed without incident. I am now reading through a prospectus on a mid-size manufacturing company. Not sure what I'm looking for but I need to write up an opinion on the long-term viability. Time whizzed by like a cheetah chasing down its poor defenseless dinner when my desk phone buzzes. I look up and its almost lunch time.

Miss Congeniality at the front desk alerts me to a delivery I need to sign for. Hmmm, a delivery, wonder what it is. I decide to say fuck the elevator, I'm taking the stairs. Did I mention I am wearing a fucking skirt and heels again? I should know better because I hit that last fucking step and I'm down like a clown Charlie Brown. Thank fuck I didn't face plant but I did tweak my ankle. I hobble my way to where the delivery guy is and he's smirking. Yeah, laugh it up fucker. No tip for you.

I see a huge bouquet of flowers in a beautiful crystal vase. Purple is my favorite color. I'm a freak for anything purple and this arrangement looks as though every purple flower imaginable is included. I take the clipboard and sign my name. I grab my flowers and head for the elevator. Fuck those stairs.

Once I am safely back in my office, I pull out the card. Maybe my parents sent them. You know good luck on your first day kind of shit parents do. I open the card and scan to the bottom to see who signed it. I see his name and I can't a big ass smile from forming. My eyes move back to the message:

 _Anastasia:_

 _Right now, your first job will seem like your life's biggest challenge. Though, decades down the line, it will become one of your life's most innocent and prized memories. I hope you are having a great start to your first day. I can't wait to hear all about it. I just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you from two thousand miles away. You are more beautiful than any flower._

 _Love,_

 _Christian_

Wonders never cease and this man is making me fall hard…no pun intended. If he's not careful, I'm going to fall in love with him. I hear a knock on my office door…who the fuck is interrupting my Christian daydream? Oh, my boss, that's who.

"Come in Daniel. What can I do for you?" He's eyeballing my flowers.

"Those are beautiful, from your boyfriend," He inquires. It's like he has fucking ESP and knows I am keeping something from him.

"Um, I guess you could say that. He's pretty special," I beam. What the hell else am I supposed to say? No, it's from the guy I plan to lose my v-card to.

"Lucky guy."

I can't figure him out. I don't want to assume that he's coming on to me with comments like that or is he genuinely being nice. He didn't seem that way when I interviewed. Probably just me since I'm fucking hormonal and missing Christian

"I came to tell you it's tradition for management to take new hires out to lunch their first day. We've got reservations so let's get a move on."

I move to stand and pain shoots from my ankle through my foot. Holy mother of all …sonofabitch that hurts. I'm not even sure I can walk as I look down and see its swollen. Cankle doesn't even describe the swelling. It's more like a muffin top overflowing. Daniel notices that I wince and looks down at my foot.

"Wow, Ana. What the hell happened to your foot? That must hurt?"

Why yes, Officer Observant it hurts like a mother fucker, "I missed the last step when I went to sign for the delivery. I fear it's not just sprained but possibly broken."

"Okay, why don't we skip lunch and I take you to the ER instead. Seattle Grace is not far from here."

"Oh, well, shit. Sorry. This is so embarrassing. Maybe we should just to be sure." I try to stand and realize that is not happening unless I take off my shoes. I slip them off, grab my purse and I shuffle to the elevator. I'm holding on to Daniel's arm to steady myself. We get to the front door when I see a familiar blonde Gigantor. What the fuck is Sawyer doing here?

"Hi Sawyer, fancy seeing you here," I say with a touch of sarcasm.

"Miss Steele..um Ana. Are you okay?"

Daniel is looking back and forth trying to assess the situation.

"I slipped down the stairs and I think my ankle might be broken. Daniel was going to take me to Seattle Grace ER so I can have it checked out."

"Mr. O'Brien, I'll take her as I'm sure you're very busy with everything going on. Ana and I are friends so there's no need to worry." What the fuck is he playing at?

"Ana, are you sure about this? I don't mind, really," Daniel presses.

"It's fine, Daniel. Sawyer can take me and bring me back when I'm finished. Thank you for helping me make it down here. I'm really sorry about all this. It's not how I envisioned my first day." I can hardly look at him because I'm so humiliated.

"If you're sure. Don't worry about it, shit happens. Regardless of what the outcome is, take the rest of the day and we'll start fresh tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks, Daniel. I appreciate that. See you tomorrow then. Come on Sawyer, let's get going before I hurt something else." Daniel turns and heads back into the building and Sawyer picks me up and gently puts me in a black SUV.

Sawyer gets in, buckles up and takes off for the hospital, "Would you like to explain yourself, Sawyer?"

"Ma'am?" He says stupefied.

"Don't give me that shit. What the fuck were you doing milling around in front of my work, Sawyer?" I give him a look and I can see that he's not sure what to say.

"I can explain everything. Let's get you checked out first and we'll talk." Fuck, I hate evasion and he's good at it too.

"Fine."

Fifteen minutes and a very awkward car ride later; we pull into the circle drive of Seattle Grace ER. He turns off the SUV and goes inside but quickly returns with a wheelchair. For fuck sake, really? I give him my best death stare and he reacts with a smirk.

"This is only so I don't have to carry you. They'll get you back to a room quickly and no one will be the wiser that you were in a wheelchair."

I cross my arms and pout, "Fine, but hurry will ya," I say flippantly.

We roll up to the front desk and are warmly greeted by a young nurse. She takes my information and tells me it will be just a few minutes and someone will be out to get me. It's not very busy. I don't know what I expected. It's certainly not a happening place to spend your lunch hour so I hope I can get in and out quickly. I see Sawyer rapidly texting with someone so I don't interrupt. I pull out my phone and text Harper to let her know what I did. She replies asking if she needs to call mom or dad? Seriously, Harper, I'm not fucking twelve and I did put my big girl panties on before I left this morning.

"Ana Steele," I hear my name. Yippee. Let's get this show on the road people. Sawyer pushes me toward the nurse and says he'll wait here for me. As I'm being wheeled down the corridor, I hear him answer his phone.

"Mr. Grey, Sir."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all your reviews. I love them. I'm sorry I can't reply to those guests that have left reviews but thank you very much for leaving me your comments. This is somewhat of a filler chapter but it does set it up for things down the road. There are mixed up words but you'll get why when you read it. I hope you enjoy. I have a crap load of school work this week so I'll try really hard to get another update out before the weekend so I don't make you wait too long.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ana Steele," I hear my name. Yippee. Let's get this show on the road people. Sawyer pushes me toward the nurse and says he'll wait here for me. As I'm being wheeled down the corridor, I hear him answer his phone.

"Mr. Grey, Sir."

Sawyer is going to tell my what the fuck he was doing standing outside my office today. Couldn't possibly be just a coincidence, right?

The nurse wheels me into an exam room and helps me up onto the bed. She gives me a gown to change into. Oh, fuck not the gown. Why the fuck do I need to put one of these on…it's my foot. Seriously, check the god damn chart. Whoever invented hospital gowns has apparently never tried to put one on. I had to go to the gyno when I was 16 because I was having some issues. The nurse took me into the room and handed me a gown and left so I could change. So, I took my clothes off and attempted to put the gown on. I immediately noticed there was a hole in the front that I thought was for the doctor to check my boobs. When the nurse came in, she laughed and said it was supposed to go over my head. I was mortified. I'll never make that mistake again.

I put the gown on…the right way this time, and the nurse comes back to tell me they are going to take me for x-rays to see if it's broken or just sprained. Please please please let it just be a sprain. I can't deal with another cast for six weeks. When Harper and I were younger, we used to do long jumps on our beds. We would run towards it from far and jump. Went too long once. Personal record. It came with the price jamming my hand into the wall to stop myself and broke my wrist. End of my long jump career.

I arrive back from x-ray safely. I'm now lying in the bed for about thirty minutes staring at the ceiling and listening to the beeping when a doctor finally shows up. Thank fuck, I'm ready to bust out of here I'm so fucking bored.

"Good afternoon Anastasia, I'm Dr. Trevelyan," She says with a caring smile.

"Hi there. So what's the story morning glory? Is it broken?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. How did this happen?" Seriously it's bad enough it happened, now I have to humiliate myself more.

"Well, I was coming down the stairs at work to sign for a delivery. It is my first day at my new job hence the reasons for the high heels. I make almost all the way down when I guess I got tripped up somehow. It's not really uncommon for me honestly. My mom says that my sister got the grace gene when the egg split. I'm a twin. Anyway, I couldn't keep my balance and somehow this happened." Ramble much Ana. Jesus woman, shut up.

"Oh, well those things do happen." She has a very caring demeanor. Most doctors are assholes.

I hear a quick knock on the door and I see Sawyer. I most certainly did not forget about him. However, I'm taken aback when the doctor recognizes him.

"Sawyer, what on earth are you doing here. Is Christian alright?" She inquires.

Sawyer's looking at me and I'm playing noggin tennis going back and forth. He can see I'm putting it all the pieces together.

Holy fuck! This is his mother. Oh my god, can this be any more embarrassing? This is not the way I ever envisioned meeting the rest of his family.

"Hi Dr. T. I actually brought Ana in. I happen to be in front of her building when her boss was helping her out so he could bring her to the ER."

He's acting weird as if he's hiding something. No shit armpit, he is definitely guilty of something and I am determined to find out.

"You just happen to be in front of her building, Sawyer. Where is Christian?"

"Mr. Grey is in Chicago, ma'am. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Do you know Ana, Sawyer?" She's got that don't fuck with me look going on. It's the same one my mother has.

"Would you like to tell her Sawyer, or shall I?" I ask with the slightest bit of sarcasm.

"Actually, Dr. Trevelyan, I met Ana last weekend when I went with her and Mr. Grey to Vancouver."

"Oh my god. You…" She's trying to find her words but not doing a good job of it.

"I'm sorry…You're that Ana. You're Ray and Carla's daughter. Keegan was telling me all about a girl named Ana last night. I can't believe Christian has a girlfriend. We're practically family."

I must have looked shocked because she is shaking her head and waving her hands, "That came out completely wrong. I apologize Anastasia. It's just he's always been so private and never brought a girl home before. Please forgive my rudeness. I'm just so excited."

"It's okay Dr. Trevelyan. I'm not sure what to label us though considering Saturday was just our first date. I met him a week before, it was the night I graduated from WSU."

"You said you're a twin. Christian is a twin too. That's just …" She's so excited she can't even speak. She obviously loves her children very much.

"Yes, my sister and I are identical. Her name is Harper. I've definitely met Keegan and Elliott too."

Sawyer's phone buzzes and he sheepishly leaves the room. Yeah, you better run you sneaky fucker.

"So, let's get your foot fixed up and get you out of here, shall we."

After a nice painkiller cocktail, I'm feeling good and grateful I don't have to get a cast, just the god awful boot. It wasn't a bad fracture so it should be healed in about four to six weeks. No high heels for me but seriously is that a bad thing. People like me should just stick to fucking flip flops.

"Anastasia, you and Christian will have to come for dinner and you can meet Mia and Carrick, my husband. I'll invite your entire family too. Mia's been in New York in culinary school and will be home this weekend. She will be so thrilled to hear Christian has a…I'm calling it as I see it. A girlfriend."

"I will hopefully be speaking with Christian soon and I will mention that we met and for him to call you for the details. Thank you very much for taking care of me and my foot. It was very nice meeting you Dr. Trevelyan."

"Grace. Please call me Grace." I smile. We talk for a little while longer. My happy demeanor is now not so happy when I see Sawyer has returned with that mother fucking wheelchair again.

I put my hand up to stop him, "No! Just no. I will be walking my ass out that door and you're not stopping me," I announce and hop off the bed.

Whoa, take it easier there Steele. I am definitely feeling no pain thanks to my painkiller friends. After a moment of pondering, I decide that I will take that wheelchair after all.

"Alright, Sawyer. You win. Bring that fucker over here so I don't injure myself anymore. Are you taking me home too?" I'm swaying…actually swaying as he's turning me around to go through the door.

"Bye, Dr. Grace…see ya later alligator. I wave like a lunatic. "You're a magnificent doctor and your son is fucking hot," I shout out as Sawyer is pushing me down the corridor and out the door.

"It's a good thing I'm here to drive you home. You're high as a kite, Ana."

"Yepper, I am indeed Mr. Kevin Costner bodyguard G-man guy." This is almost as bad the bar incident but I am feeling good so fuck it.

"What the hell did they give you? You look like you're going to fall asleep, Ana."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." He pushes the wheelchair up to the passenger side front door of the SUV and helps me roll myself into the seat. He then buckles the seatbelt which is a good thing because my hand-eye coordination is completely whacked.

"Alright, let's get you home, Ana. Is Harper there or someone who can help you out tonight?"

"Harper, lazy ass is proudly home. She's got nothin else to do and I'm not cookin her fucking dinner tonight. No, sir. Ooh look at that ..."

 **A Few Hours Later**

I wake up and see that it's dark outside. What the fuck? I look around and see my foot is elevated on a pile of pillows. Balls…that actually did happen. I've no idea how I got into my bed but I notice its after seven. The rumbling in my stomach is telling me I've missed dinner so I decide I better get up. I pee, wash my face and pull my unruly hair up, grab my phone and head for the kitchen. It's too quiet.

Eight missed calls from Christian, Kate, my mom and my dad. I'll talk to them later. I decided to text Kate and let her know I'm alive, fine and awake. She texts back she's with Elliott at dinner but will see me around nine p.m. Where the hell is Harper? I'm scrounging in the kitchen for something that looks appetizing when I spy a casserole. Hmm, I didn't make this. Kate and Harper sure as shit didn't make this. There's a note attached to the lid.

For when you're hungry. I had my housekeeper, Gail send Sawyer over with some dinner. Eat up. Call me when you've finished – Christian

I turn on the oven so I can reheat this tasty looking dish. While I wait, I decide to call my mom and dad. They should both be home by now.

"Anastasia, oh my god. Are you okay?" My mother screeches.

"Yes, mom. I'm perfectly fine. I just woke up from my drug-induced nap. I'm making dinner so I thought I'd check in. What's new with you guys?"

"Don't give me that Anastasia Rose. What the hell happened today," I hear my dad shouting in the background.

"It's nothing, I just slipped going down the stairs at work. I missed the last step and fractured a small bone in my foot. I went to Seattle Grace ER, had x-rays. I'm sportin the boot and I got some good drugs to go along with it."

"Can we do anything? What about dinner, you can't drive if you're taking pain medicine. Do you want me to bring something over?" No, I most definitely don't want mommy and daddy coming over.

"I've got some dinner in the oven. Christian's housekeeper sent over a casserole so I'm good but thanks."

"Tell your sister to help you out. Better yet, let me talk to her and I'll tell her."

"She's not here. I woke up and no one is here except me. Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'm going to eat, take a bath and go back to bed. I have to go to work tomorrow." Thank fuck Daniel was cool with this. I'd hate to be shit canned the first day.

Have you ever been fired from a job…I have? In high school, I worked at the grocery store as a cashier. Worst fucking job ever. They made us wear fucking brown polyester pants and this hideous shirt. I had no clue that you don't iron polyester but I found out really quick when I scorched my pants. Unfortunately, I only had one pair so I had to wear them with a big iron mark on my ass. I couldn't even leave my shirt out because it had to be tucked in. Seriously, who in their right fucking mind tucks in a shirt with elastic waist polyester pants. Polyester should be outlawed. Let's just say my first day as the newest cashier was also my last. Between poking my fingernail through a bag of bird seed, spilling it all over the conveyer to consistently ringing up the wrong produce to my drawer being short because I couldn't get the coupons to scan properly. I was informed that I wouldn't be needed after today. No sweat off my back, I just wanted to work so I wasn't bored but that is not work. It's torture. People can be such douchebag assholes and I made up my mind after that day I would never work in a job that required me to deal with the public face to face EVER.

"Alright, Ana. You sure you don't want daddy and me to come over?" Jesus Christ mother.

"No, really. I'm fine. Tell daddy I love him and I'll talk to you later in the week. Bye mom."

I text my darling sister to find out where the hell she is and to let her know I'm fine should she care. I get an immediate response informing me she's out to dinner. She figured since I was passed out when Sawyer brought me in that I wouldn't wake up and she'd be back before I woke up.

Honestly, my sister is something else. She can be a little self-centered at times but I don't think she even realizes it. For two people who are the exact same on the outside, we are polar opposites on the inside. I hear the timer go off. Finally my dinner is ready. I grab a plate and serve up a good sized portion of what looks like lasagna. Yum. I love lasagna. Now, where's the wine?

What to do now? I finished my dinner and cleaned up I guess a bath sounds good. I take my phone with me because I want to call Christian. Damn, I'm missing him. I fill up the tub with my favorite bubble bath and strip off what's left of my clothes. I look down at my foot and it's a beautiful combination of black, blue and purple. I sit down in the tub and put my foot on the ledge. I can't reach the end of the tub because I'm too fucking short so this will have to do. I close my eyes, relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. Oh shit, I have to call Christian. I grab my phone. Not even a full ring and he answered.

"Grey."

"Well, hello there Mr. Grey. How are you this evening." I'm not good at seduction that's clear when he chuckles.

"Hello Ms. Steele. I should be asking you that question. You've had an eventful day, have you not?" Fuck me, just hearing his voice gets me riled up.

"What would make you say that?" I giggle.

"Ana, how is your foot. Sawyer called to tell me what happened. I was very worried but he assured me that you were alright, got some pain relief and were sleeping soundly when he left."

"Oh hey there mister mister, you don't not need to worry about me. I'm like …a ..well I am."

"Anastasia, are you alright? You sound funny," He's questioning me but I'm not feeling anything right now so I must be okay, right?

"I is fine. Dinner was soooo goooood. Thak you for…. I finished almost all of it, drank some tasty fucking wine with it and now my ass is horizontal…umm I'm in the bath." I splash the water, "Hear that? It's bubblessss. My baf is full of them."

"Christ. Ana, did you take your pain medication?"

"Ugh yeah, Mr. Fancy Pants. I had to stop the throbbing so I took one before ….umm before I ate."

"Fuck. Ana, I'm going to call you right back. Stay where you are."

"Huh." Dead silence. I'm staring at my phone for a few minutes when it rings. I almost drop it in the water but I'm good.

"Helloooo."

"Ana, are you able to get out of the bath or do you need help?"

"Welll, I got myshelf in here, I can get myshelf out. I'mma big girl ya know. I not ready to get out cuz It's warm and bubbly. I wish you were in the bath wif me too. I get to see ya naked. I soo wanna see ya naked."

He laughs, "Fuck, you're a lightweight. Yes, I want to see you naked too but not now. Now, you need to get out of the bath and in bed. Can you do that?"

"Nope. Not gonna do it." I'm not getting out yet, I just got in.

We talk a little more, well he listens. I babble. God, damn I am feeling fucking great. I hear the door open to the bathroom and see Christian walk in. Hmmm, this could be good.

"Hey, there handsome. Did you come to see me naked? You should take off allll your clothes and get your fine ass in with me." He's cracking up and I see my sister and Kate standing behind him snickering.

"Ana…Anastasia put your phone on speaker." I hear coming from my phone.

"Huh, okay gimme a sec." I try to push the speaker button but my fingers aren't working so well. Kate comes over and grabs the phone and puts it on speaker.

"Christian, we're here. She's fine, just kickin it in the bath. Kate and Harper can help her. Unless you'd rather, I do it. You know me, always happy to help out a brother in need."

"No, you dick licker, get out of her god damn bathroom. I don't' want you seeing her naked before I do. Oh my fucking god, you're an Idiot."

"Wait..what? Christian," I question.

"Yes," I hear in stereo. Now I'm really fucking confused. What the mother fuck is going on.

"Fuck off, Keegan. Ana, I'm on the phone and Keegan is there in the bathroom with Kate and Harper. You need to get out of the bath. You can't mix alcohol with those painkillers. Did the doctor not tell you that?"

I go to stand up, "NOOO. Don't get out yet." Harper yells.

"Keegan, I'm warning you. Get the fuck out of there now. She's not with it to realize you aren't me. You better protect your balls brother because I will have a tight grip on them if you don't move your ass."

"The doctor…oh the doctor was your mother. She is sooo nice and she's very very very very pretty…."

"My mother was your doctor? Yes, she is beautiful. How come I'm just hearing about this now?"

Harper and Kate manage to get me out of the bath, dressed and in bed. She hands me the phone and tells me it's Christian.

"Ana, you in bed now?"

"Why yes sir, I am. Where are you?"

"I'm still in Chicago. I will be back tomorrow afternoon. How about I pick you up from work? Sawyer will take you in the morning but I will pick you up. Okay. We can order take out and then you can tell me about your day and more about your mishap with the stairs."

"That is a fuckin brilliaannt idea Mr. Sexy Ass my fluffer nutter." Under the influence, Ana needs to shut the fuck up.

"Great. I will see you tomorrow around five. Sleep well beautiful."

I think I'm asleep before I hang up, "Good night to you too sexy boyfriend."

Yep, I said that.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the follows and favorites and for your very kind reviews. I love reading them. Warning, this chapter is long but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Please overlook any mistakes, I've literally been in front of my laptop all weekend writing. My eyeballs are about ready to pop out of my head so there might be some out of place or missing word. Sorry. I'm curious to find out what you think of this chapter. It's a turning point in more than one way.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I wake the next morning feeling like shit. I think I may have drunk a little too much wine last night, but I vaguely remember talking to Christian. Was he here? I shower and stare in my closet looking for something professional but with the fugly boot I know nothing I choose is going to disguise it. Shit, I hope Daniel isn't an office gossip. I'd hate to go to work only to find people pointing and staring. Hell, I wouldn't blame them because really how many times does something like this happen.

Once I'm satisfied with my outfit I venture to the kitchen. I need some ibuprofen because I can't take those pain pills at work. I'd be a drooling fool spread out across my desk if I take it now and I'd probably do something completely inappropriate and get fired.

I make myself some breakfast and sit down to eat when Kate comes out with Elliott trailing behind. For fuck sake. I don't need the reminder that my vagina is still sitting vacant when those two are fucking like their lives depend on it.

"Good morning sunshine," Kate says sarcastically.

"Morning. What's up with you guys." I'm trying to deflect any talk of my foot or last night.

"So Bitty, did you enjoy your bath last night?" He busts out laughing. Fuck you, Elliott.

"Don't remind me please, Elliot. Don't you have someplace to be this early," I say hoping he'll not push me further?

"Actually, I don't so I'm going to hang here with Kate until she goes to work. Keegan and I have a meeting with a new client mid-morning, though."

"Great," I mumble.

Kate clearly wants to say something, "What is it, Kavanagh?"

"Um, Ana, how much do you remember from last night?" Why, what the fuck did I do now, I think.

"I woke up, ate dinner, drank some wine, had a bath and spoke to Christian then bed. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You were a bit loopy when Harper and I came home is all." Good grief, here I am worried I did something unspeakable. Loopy I can deal with.

"Okay, well I've got to get going. I'll see you later Kate. Bye Elliott."

"Ana, don't forget Sawyer is driving you to work this morning," Elliott says and I stop in my tracks.

"What the fuck are you talking about. Why is he driving me to work? I'm perfectly capable of driving god damn it."

"Christian told you last night that he's coming back today and will be picking you up from work and coming back here."

"Wait a minute. I thought he was back. Was he not here last night?"

"No Bitty. That was Keegan fucking around. Christian was on the phone. You don't remember getting out of the bath with us in the bathroom with you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream.

"Elliott, knock it off. Ana, no one saw you naked, except Harper and me, despite your attempts to get Keegan in the bath with you because you can't wait to see him naked," She giggled.

"No more. I don't need to know anymore. See you later."

I open the door and there stands Sawyer, "What the hell are you doing here Sawyer?"

"Mr. Grey asked me to take you to work this morning so he can pick you up at five. Did he not tell you?"

"I actually can't remember much of what happened last night. It seems I might have done and said some questionable things which I don't recall."

"No surprise there. Those pain pills kicked your ass on the way home. Hell before we even got out of the hospital. Dr. Trevelyan got a kick out of you telling her that her son was fucking hot."

Dr. Trevelyan is Christian's mom. Kill me now.

Sawyer drops me off at work and I decide I'll take the elevator rather than risking my safety and those around me by taking the stairs. I see Daniel's office door is closed so I make my way into my office and log into my computer. There are a few emails for me to review and a lunch meeting request from Daniel for today.

I pull out the file I was working on yesterday and resume my analysis. I have no fucking clue if I'm doing it right or wrong but I suppose Daniel will tell me if I fuck up too bad. I find myself daydreaming as I gaze at the beautiful flower arrangement I received from Christian. I notice the card is missing. Hmm, maybe I put it in my purse. Call me a sentimental fuck but I want to keep that card.

I'm still working on this analysis when Daniel peeks his head in my office.

"Hi Ana, are you ready for lunch?"

I look up and notice the time, "Sure, let me save this file."

We take the elevator down to the street and get into Daniel's car. "I hope you like Chinese," Daniel inquires.

"Yes, I do." Beware awkward silence ahead. Thank fuck we only go a few blocks when we arrive in front of Din Tai Fung.

Daniel lets me out at the curb so I don't have to walk too far and then he parks the car. I'm looking around when I notice a familiar black SUV with a familiar looking hot blonde in the driver's seat. Okay, this is not a fucking coincidence. Is Sawyer following me? Reminder to self: Must have a serious conversation with Christian.

Daniel meets me and we turn to head into the restaurant when I feel a hand on my lower back and I immediately tense. That's odd, right? Maybe I'm overthinking it. We're shown to our table and our server takes our drink orders. I'm on a strict water only regimen. No alcohol. I am looking over the menu trying to make up my mind when I decide to break the silence.

"I am really sorry about yesterday. It is definitely not how I thought my first day would go."

"No worries, Ana. It was an accident, those things happen. I assume everything turned out okay since you came back today."

"Yes, just a small fracture. Should be healed in four weeks or so. I just hate this boot. It is most definitely not designer footwear," I joke.

"My wife broke her foot once and had to wear that boot too. She detested it just as much as you."

"Well, it is better than a cast," I admit. Those things get so rank after a while. You itch and can't reach it. Makes a person appreciate not being a fucking turtle. Can you imagine being a turtle and having an itch? How the fuck could you even scratch. It's not like you can take off your shell and rub up against a tree. I don't even know what a turtle would like without its shell. Gross. Not a good visual for lunch time.

We spend the next hour getting to know one another and I learn more about the company and its initiatives. Daniel tells me about his wife, Celeste, but makes no mention of where or how they met...interesting. Of course, I have an idea. He doesn't ask anything too personal about me but I decide, to be honest with him about Christian.

"Daniel, there is something I need to talk to you about." Jesus why am I sweating like a whore in church.

"Okay, what is it, Ana. You're not quitting already are you," He jokes.

"No nothing like that. You mentioned your wife so it's only fair that I tell you about the person in my life…full disclosure because you actually know him believe it or not. Also, because it could pose an issue."

"Okaayyy. Now you've peaked my interest."

"His name is Christian Grey. I believe you went to Harvard together?" I'm cringing waiting for his reaction.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting that but okay. In the spirit of full disclosure was this happening before you accepted the job offer at Bain?"

"No, I only recently met him. Actually, the night I graduated." Fuckity fuck Mcfuck! "I didn't even know who Christian was in all honesty. I quickly found out, though."

"I won't say that this is a non-issue because it could become one down the road. Unlike GEH, we don't ask mid-level management sign NDA's or non-compete clauses. Our bad I suppose."

"I will completely understand if you think it's best if we part ways. I certainly don't intend to divulge any information and neither does Christian. Nor would he go fishing for anything either."

"Let me talk to corporate and HR when we get back to the office. If I may ask, is it serious with Grey?" Hmm, I'm thinking that telling him I'm planning to lose my virginity to the man is not one of my better ideas.

"Since its fairly recent, I can't say for sure. However, I will tell you from my point of view it has serious possibilities." I can't help but smile.

"Alright, you can't help who you fall in love with. I'm evidence of that. Has Christian mentioned anything to you about my wife?"

"Yes, I do know they dated for some time while in college. He hasn't gone into detail about why they broke up but I'm putting two and two together right now and I've got some idea."

What I am pretty sure of is that Daniel fucked him over because he was fucking Celeste behind his back while they were still together. What a douche fucker. Why did this shit have to jump into my head now? I like Daniel and I don't want some preconceived notion to cloud my opinion. Get out get out get out!

After an indigestion induced lunch, I return to the analysis I was doing. I'm so engrossed in work that when my desk phone rings, I look up and see its five o'clock. Miss Congeniality at the reception lets me know I have a visitor. Yeah boy, I know who this is. It's a good thing I can't run, so I hobble to the elevator. I've got thirty seconds to check myself in the mirrored doors to make sure I look presentable. My stomach is in God damn knots. I arrive on the first floor and see him. His back is turned and he's looking out the front windows. His ass is so fine and particularly delectable in his suit pants. He's not wearing a jacket and his muscular arms are providing me with some panty soaking thoughts.

He must hear the clomping noise when he turns around. Good lord, that smile is something else. I finally reach him and he pulls me in close and I take in his scent making me realize how much I missed him. As if he were reading my mind he whispers in my ear, "God damn Ana, I missed you."

"I missed you too," I affirm. He gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Can you leave now? I know I'm a little early but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Sure, why don't you come up with me and I'll show you my office. Daniel's here still but I will warn you that I told him about us at lunch. He's not said anything to me since we got back. He mentioned he was going to talk to someone at corporate and to HR."

"How was that conversation?"

"Well if you're a fan of awkward silence, it was bananas." I'll surely see his silent treatment and raise him a fuck off if this continues.

"Lead the way Miss Steele, if you can make it without hurting yourself."

"Funny ha ha Mr. Wisenheimer. We both know the elevator is not my friend. They should just move my desk down here to eliminate the possibility of accidents and freak outs."

The elevator quickly arrives on the second floor. I step forward and look both ways like I'm expecting the fucking boogie man to jump out. Christian grabs my hand and I lead him to my office. I feel like Tom Cruise in a fucking episode of Mission Impossible…

"Ms. Steele, your mission should you choose to accept it is to sneak your boyfriend in without your boss seeing him because you're a big pansy ass."

We aren't in my office for thirty god damn seconds and there's a knock on my door and it opens. Christian is sitting in the chair in front of my desk with one legged crossed over his knee. I look at the now open door; Daniel is standing there with an incredulous look on his face. Oh please, do come in why don't you.

"Ana, I wanted to talk to you …." He sees Christian and he's not sure what to do or say but he acknowledges his existence, "Christian, surprise seeing you here."

"Daniel, how are you? It's been a long time." Awkward!

They shake hands and Daniel sheepishly asks if he can talk to me in private. I follow him to his office but not after getting the hairy eyeball from Christian. Daniel gestures for me to sit and he leans up against his desk.

"Ana, I spoke with my boss and human resources about this…situation. After a very long discussion, we are all in agreement that it wouldn't be a good business decision for you to continue working here. I realize this is unexpected and I am truly sorry about that but my hands are tied."

Are you fucking kidding me? He's firing me because I may or may not be in a relationship with a competitor. As I sit here thinking of something to say, I realize its best to stay quiet because I have absolutely no words to explain the shit that is running through my mind.

"I am really sorry, Ana. I was very much looking forward to working with you. I have no doubt you that you find something soon. You're intelligent and have a lot to offer. That's why we hired you in the first place because we were impressed. This is not a familiar situation for me to be so I'm not quite sure what else to say."

I know the look on my face says I'm calm but I have kicked Daniel in the balls a dozen times. I stand to leave but stop, pull up my big girl panties and look him in the eye.

"I understand. I may not like it but I get it. Henry Ward Beecher said that one's best success comes after their greatest disappointments. While I'm disappointed by this decision, I know that my current situation is not my final destination…the best is yet to come. I am a firm believer that honesty is much better than sugarcoated bullshit and I took the chance by being honest with you about Christian. In fact, he was the one who insisted I be honest with you. I think that says more about him than it does this company."

I walk out of his office mentally giving him a big fuck you with a double middle finger flip off. Now I have to tell Christian and I have a feeling that his fuck you might be verbal. He's on the phone when I enter my office. He holds up one finger telling me he'll be a minute. I go to my desk and gather my things. I really only have my purse and the beautiful flowers that Christian sent. I'm trying to be patient waiting for him to get off the fucking phone, but all I really want to do is run as fast as I can. That's not fucking happening so I guess I can hobble quickly. I can't say I'm not hurt but I refuse to shed a tear over this.

Christian ends his call and looks at me with questioning eyes, "Ana…baby, what happened? You don't look too happy."

"Let's talk about this in the car. You're taking me to dinner still, right?"

"Yes, of course. Would you feel comfortable going to my place? I can have Gail fix us something and we can relax without the prying eyes of nosy fuckers."

"That is a very good idea. I'm not sure I would be much company, though." I walk out of my office with Christian following. Daniel is standing at his assistant's desk looking over some papers when he sees us coming. I keep walking without acknowledging them. Childish sure; do you think I give a shit… Absofuckinglutely not!

"Good seeing you again Christian," Daniel says. Christian doesn't say a word. Yep, he's pissed.

Once we get out of the building, I take in a big deep breath to try and calm my ass down. My adrenaline is running rampant and I just know the dam is going to break as soon as we get in the car. Taylor opens the back door as we approach.

"Hi, Taylor. Nice to see you."

"You too, Ana," He says and closes the door behind us.

I feel Christian's eyes on me because I know he wants to ask me what happened, but I shake my head, pleading for him to not ask me anything yet. He takes my hand in his and we sit in silence as Taylor quickly gets us to Escala. Between breaking my foot and getting fired, I've had an impressive two days don't you think. Mr. Murphy can take his law and shove it far up his ass.

Taylor parks the car and gets out leaving us alone. It's tense and quiet as all hell. I am not going to wallow in the pity, but I'm fucking pissed off. I either cry or become a psychopath when I'm mad there really is no in between for me. Crying is probably the better of the two in this situation. Yes, Ana you need to keep your psycho under wraps.

"Anastasia, let's go up. We can have a drink and talk before dinner. Are you ready?" A drink. Yes, I would like a drink then maybe, just maybe I can forget about this entire day. Fuck that I need to forget about the last two days.

"Sure, I'm ready." We get in the elevator and I stare at the door willing myself not to panic. That's all I need. After he punches in the code, Christian pulls me close. He's still holding the vase of flowers…ever the gentleman. The ding of the elevator pulls me from my pity party and the doors open into the foyer. Something smells delicious even though I'm a wreck I need food.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Welcome, Ms. Steele. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes." This must be Gail. I surely hope it is because Taylor just planted a big one on her lips and I think he might have pinched her ass too. That makes me laugh out loud.

"What is so funny?" Christian asks as the look of concern on his face seems to fade a tad. "Come, I'll introduce you to Gail."

"Gail, I'd like you to meet Anastasia. Ana, this is Gail Taylor."

No wonder why Taylor was playing grab ass with her, she's pretty hot. Dark blonde hair and big green eyes. She's taller than me …but then again most of the population over the age of ten is taller than me. She looks to be in her mid to late thirties.

"Hello, Gail. It's very nice to meet you." I move to shake her hand when she surprises me with a hug. Oh, a hugger, okay then. I hug her back…don't want to appear as if she has some communicable disease.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The boys haven't stopped talking about you. If you need anything, please let me know."

Christian grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses and we head to what I guess is the family room. Its beautifully decorated and has a fireplace that runs floor to ceiling on one wall. I can't help but be a little intimated by his wealth now that I have invaded his private space. We sit on a sofa…a sofa that I'm pretty sure where I would be happy laying on my back underneath him. How can I even be thinking of sex at a time like this? Probably because I'm sitting here staring into the eyes of the most beautiful man and I can't stop dreaming about, or thinking about. A man that makes me wet with just a look. Focus Ana...and not on his dick.

He moves close to me and kisses me, "Alright Anastasia, I want to know what happened. I have a good idea but I want to hear the details." His tone is firm but concerned.

"I was shit canned because we are seeing each other, I'm your girlfriend, I know you. Blah blah blah. Whatever the reason, the company felt that I would be a risk. Daniel questioned whether or not we were together before I started but I assured him we were not. As disappointed as I am, I understand their decision. I don't like it but what the fuck can I do about? There was no time invested on either side. I stood up to him and basically told him they haven't seen the last of me because I will move on and do something great. I also told him that you were the one who encouraged me, to be honest but I felt it said more about your character than the company. So fuck em. Every dog has its day so fuck them all."

I'm close to tears after my admission and if he says anything remotely sweet it's going to get ugly. The first time I saw the movie Steel Magnolias, I bawled like a baby. You know the ugly crying where your face gets all contorted, your eyes are so red and puffy you look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson and your nose is running faster than Charlie Sheen can say winning after three lines of coke. Yeah, I don't want to be that girl. What the fuck am I supposed to tell my parents?

"Anastasia, you did the right thing regardless. Daniel is…well let's just say that Daniel and I will never be friends and I have very strong opinions of him. However, they are the ones who are losing out. I know that we've only just begun this relationship but I want to offer something to you. You can say no and I will understand but really think about it before you say no. Come work for GEH."

"Christian…shit. Would that even be appropriate? It's almost as bad as me working for the competition, don't you think. I'm not sure people would take me serious especially given my lack of experience and our …" I wave my hands looking for the proper word which never comes. We really need to discuss us. Fuck Bain and fuck Daniel O'Brien.

"I am the boss, Ana. It's my company and I think you would be a great addition. GEH has a policy that people can date or be married to a coworker just not a direct boss. In reality, I'm everyone's boss, but you wouldn't report to me. Think about it, okay?"

He's serious with this shit. It's a disaster waiting to happen but I can't help but think of what I'd learn working there. The bonus being I get to see him every day…oh, the suits. The fucking suits.

Gail comes in to let us know dinner is ready so we saunter into a casual dining area. Whatever she's cooked smells heavenly. Christian pulls out my chair and I give him a knowing smile. When I'm seated, he kisses the top of my head and sits to my right at the head of the table. Gail places a bowl of spinach mushroom ravioli with a simple tomato sauce and a basket of whole wheat rolls. I could eat

"How's your foot feeling today? You weren't feeling much pain last night were you?" He laughs and I know my face is turning fifty shades of red.

"Yes, about that. I didn't think those pain killers would have that big of an effect on me. The bath and wine only exacerbated it. Your brother is an ass by the way," I laugh.

"Which one?"

"Keegan. He must have Christian envy because he's very good at being you. I could have died when Kate and Harper told me he was trying to help me out of the bath. Who does that?" I'm being sarcastic and he knows it.

"You would think by the way that my brothers act they'd be the twins. I don't where it comes from but my personality has always been a tad bit more serious than those two ass clowns."

We talk throughout dinner and finish off the bottle of wine. I managed to not drink away my anger and sadness but I'm tired. I don't want to be away from him because I miss him too much.

"Would you like to see the rest of my place. I just realized that I didn't show you around."

"That would be great. Let's see how Christian Grey lives."

He grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. There are three bedrooms each with an ensuite. One room looks like his brothers must crash when they are here. I giggle at the thought of the three of them having sleepovers. The last door he opens is a beautiful library filled with books and one of those really cool ladders that are on a track and moves around the book shelves. It's a peaceful in here and the view is unbelievable. I could definitely get lost in a book in this room. We head back downstairs where he shows me where Gail, Taylor and Sawyer live. He shows me his home office and its fucking enormous.

"What's the square footage of this place," I ask.

"What started out to be 5,100 square feet quickly grew to 10,000 square feet once Keegan and I were finished with the design. It's a little big for just me but I do like the space."

"Ya think? It's basically just you living here but I get it."

He opens the door opposite his office and it's his music room. There's a black grand piano that sits in front of the window that looks out at Elliott Bay and comfortable furniture.

"Will you play for me sometime."

"Of course. I try to play every day but that doesn't always happen. It's one of the ways I relax."

We step back into the hallway and the last door I imagine is his bedroom door. He opens the large ornate wooden doors and the first thing I see a gigantic bed. Hmm...that has possibilities. One whole wall is nothing but windows. He stands back and tells me to look around. I find his closet and good fucking lord it's the size of five closets. His clothes are organized by type and color…OCD much. Drawers line an entire side and his shoes sit on a long wooden shelf the length of the drawers. And I thought Harper had a lot of shoes. I wander out and find his bathroom. Balls, this bathroom, rivals something you'd see at a swanky hotel. The shower is huge. There's a sink and a bench seat in there it's so big. It has multiple shower heads that look like they'd clean every crevice on your body. I stand in the middle of it imagining him naked.

"What are you daydreaming about Anastasia. You have a devious grin on your face."

"Oh umm...Well…honestly, I was picturing you standing in here all wet and soapy." Sure just throw it out there you horn dog.

"I see. How about the tub? Do you imagine you and me in there?" Ah, I'm not the only one thinking naughty things.

"Actually, I can. It's a huge tub. I think you could fit a dozen people in it. Not that I'd want to be in there with that many people. It would be kind of weird, huh? It's just that I've never seen one so big before...a tub I mean. A big tub." Put a sock in it Steele!

He puts his arms around me and pulls me close, "Anastasia, since you don't have to go to work tomorrow and I'm the boss and can go in whenever I want, would you stay the night with me?"


	13. Chapter 13

I started on this chapter last week and tried to get this out last night but my creativity had been sucked dry. I am going to try to get on some sort of updating schedule perhaps once or twice a week ...Monday and Friday. I can't say enough how grateful I am for you reading, following/favoriting and reviewing. It means more to me than you can imagine. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

He puts his arms around me and pulls me close, "Anastasia, since you don't have to go to work tomorrow, and I'm the boss and can go in whenever I want, would you stay the night with me?"

I certainly wasn't expecting that offer, but I'd be questioning my own sanity if I said no.

"Yes, I would love to stay. I don't have any clothes, though, and I certainly can't sleep in _this_." I point to my skirt.

"I have plenty of t-shirts you can sleep in. I can have Sawyer go by your place and pick up some clothes if you don't want to go home in this." He grins and runs his finger down the front of my shirt pulling at the buttons.

"Let me call Harper or Kate, see who's home and ask them to pack me something." I step out of his hold to find my cell phone. I first call Kate but get her voicemail. I call Harper and find she's at home.

"Hi, can I ask you for a favor? Would you please pack an overnight bag with my pain pills, brace for my foot, a pair of my Levi's, my favorite gray Ralph Lauren V-neck t-shirt, my black flip flops, toothbrush and some underwear?"

"Well hello to you too sister. What's going on and why do I need to pack an overnight bag? Where's the sleepover? How is work? Are you with Christian?" Jesus fucking Christ she's a complete askhole.

"Harper, I am at Christian's, and that's where the sleepover is, work sucks donkey balls. I'll fill you in on that later, but I will say that I'm no longer employed at Bain. Please don't tell mom and dad because I haven't spoken to them yet." She's a fucking busybody, but if I ask her not to do or say something, she's got my back. I trust Harper with all my secrets, not only because we're sisters but she's my best friend.

"Why are you sleeping at Christian's place?" There's a few seconds of silence. "Oh, that was a dumb question, huh?" She giggles.

"Have you been drinking Harper?" I'm thinking she isn't by herself.

I look over at Christian, "Is Keegan with Harper?" He nods. How does he even know that? I haven't seen him checking his phone. He walks into his closet to change his clothes, so I wander into the bathroom.

"Harper, I don't know anything is going to happen. I know I want it to, but we've not really broached that subject tonight." I whisper as quietly as I can. I squeeze my thighs together at the thought of sleeping with the beautiful piece of ass that is Christian Grey.

"Can you please get a bag ready, Sawyer will come get it."

"Yepper. It'll be ready. Have fun. Want to have lunch tomorrow, we can catch up. I miss my sissy."

"Sure, but Keegan is not invited. Just us, okay?"

"You got it. Call me before you come home, I'll be ready." She's full of shit. She will not be ready.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." I hang up and walk back into the bedroom. Holy fuck, he's changed into jeans that are leaving nothing to the imagination. He's definitely dressed to the left, that much I know. The white t-shirt clings to his body like a second skin. I want to see this man naked something fierce.

"Harper is going to get my bag together so Sawyer can go whenever he's available."

He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Sawyer, I assume. I stare out at the beautiful view from thirty stories up, and I feel strong hands on my shoulders, and I lean back into his safe embrace.

"Will you play something on the piano for me?" It's clear that I'm not very graceful nor am not very talented or athletic either. That reminds me when I tried softball when I was in junior high. It was disastrous. We looked great in our uniforms and don't get me started on the hair and makeup. However, despite looking fabulous, our team would get our asses kicked every single game. The game would end in the fourth inning because of the ten-run rule. Once I hit the ball and started running the bases; well I missed second by a little bit and was running home. Everyone kept yelling at me to go back, so instead of running from home back to third and then to second, I just decided to say fuck it and I cut across the pitcher's mound to second base. In my defense, no one actually told me you couldn't do that. Of course, I was tagged out and big surprise…we lost the game. Our season ended 0-12. Organized group activities aren't really my thing which is painfully fucking obvious, right? I've already told you about my cross country running experience so it should be crystal clear I certainly lack the athletic gene.

Christian leads me to the kitchen where he grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses. Shit, just what I don't need… more liquid courage. We go to his music room where sits down at the piano and I take a seat on the comfy brown suede couch. He begins to play, and I am mesmerized watching him. Watching his hands. God damn those hands. He's not wearing shoes, and his feet are sexy as fuck. He plays beautifully, and it's quite unexpected. I sit quietly drinking my wine and fantasizing about what could actually happen with me up on that piano. Remember the sexy as fuck scene in Pretty Woman when he hoists her up on the piano. Now that's what I'm talking about.

He stops every so often, and we talk about random shit. He tells me corny jokes making me laugh to the point of snorting. I find out he's quite the trivia buff, and he definitely knows his shit when it comes to business. I glance at the clock and see it's just after nine. I could use a pain pill right about now but it will be lights out, and I'm not ready to sleep yet. He motions for me to come sit next to him. I grab my wine and hobble over. He startles me when he grabs the wine glass and puts in on the floor and spins me around so I'm straddling him. He pulls me close, and I'm pretty sure that's his big cock I feel under me. Holy mother of all that is holy that thing is never going to fit, I just know it. He kisses me hard, and it sends a message straight to my vagina. I don't know what that message is, but I'm not about to start an argument over it. His hands are on my back but slowly making their way to my ass. I grab hold of his hair, causing him to moan. He stops kissing me and pulls back a little.

"Anastasia, can I ask you something really personal?" I have no idea where this is going so I hesitantly answer.

"Okay, sure."

"How experienced are you when it comes to sex? I mean...well umm have you." I stifle my laughter because I don't want him to be any more embarrassed. Fuck that, I'm the one who should be embarrassed. It's not every day you have a conversation divulging intimate details of your sex life even if they are nonexistent.

"I'm going to stop you right there mister. I can see this is hard …Oops, wrong choice of words." I snicker.

"I see you are out of your element so I will just lay it on the line so you know what you're dealing with. How does that sound?"

He lets out a big sigh, "Thank you. I just don't want to push you into something …"

"Christian, it's fine, really. Honestly, the most I've done is kiss a guy. Let's not forget all that dry humping you and I did also. That pretty much covers it. Oh…Mike Dodd felt my boob once in tenth grade, but the more I think, it was probably an accident. I was standing in line to order food at the homecoming assembly, and when I turned around, I smacked into him. He put his hands up and well…one found their way to my boob. He just stood there looking at me like how dare my boob jump into his hand." I am laughing now. "It's one of those you had to be there kind of moments."

"Let me ask you something Christian. Have you ever deflowered a virgin?" I don't think he has, and maybe that's why he's nervous.

"Umm, no I can't say I have. I just don't want you to have unreasonable expectations. I've seen plenty of chick flicks, and that shit isn't real, you know. Guys can't just reload every five minutes and go at it for hours on end."

"Really, you can't fuck for hours. Well, forget about it. That's a deal breaker for me." I say with every ounce of seriousness I can muster. I love fucking with him, it's too easy. The look on his face is priceless. We stay still for a minute, and I can't hold it in anymore, and I bust up laughing.

He smacks my ass, "Anastasia, that is not very nice. You're very naughty."

"The naughty things in my head could scare a porn star." His looks over his glasses.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Not sure why I'm surprised by what bounces around in your head, but it's always unexpected."

He picks me up, "Enough piano for you. Let's go see a man about an overnight bag, shall we."

He carries me into his bedroom and sets me gently on the bed. I'm eyeballing my bag but he beats me to it and brings it over, and I start rummaging through it. I see everything I asked for except pajamas. Harper's subtly is not disregarded.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I will need to borrow a t-shirt, though. Harper forgot to pack my pajamas."

"Okay, just grab one out of the second drawer," He says and points to his chest of drawers.

I take off the hideous boot and put on my brace. Still not sexy but it's better. I wonder if he'd be up for a bubble bath with me. Is that too weird, I mean we've not even seen each other naked. It just seems like a good starting point. What the fuck am I talking about, I have no fucking clue where are a good place to start is. Maybe it's just me who's weird about stuff like this.

"Hey, Christian. Do you have any bubble bath?"

He pokes his head around the doorway, "Hmm…I don't know. Check in the cabinet, if I do it would be there. Do you want to take a bath?"

"Why, yes Einstein I would like to. You can stay if you want but those clothes have got to go." Everybody is somebody else's weirdo.

He strolls into the bathroom and leans up against the sink and fold his arms. He watches as I continue looking for the bubble bath.

"You want me to take a bath with you?" He is standing next to me, and he reaches for the top shelf and pulls down a bottle.

"Yes, but I just don't want you to have unrealistic expectations of a virgin." He laughs and tosses me the bottle of bubble bath, "Start the water smart ass, I'll be right back."

After I figure out how to turn on the water, I pour out the yummy smelling bubble bath. I go get my makeup case; I need to take off my makeup and brush my teeth. I pull my hair up in ponytail. I'm in serious need of a haircut. A few minutes pass and I'm doing my thing at the sink when I hear laughter. I turn around and see Christian pointing at the bath.

"Oh fuck me. I think I might have put too much bubble bath in."

"You think?

Christian turns off the water, "I think there's more bubbles than water, Anastasia. How much did you use?"

I hold up the bottle. I now realize I dumped a third of the bottle in. Oops. Word to the wise; more is not better when it comes to bubble bath. He puts two towels on the warmer and starts to take off his clothe. I'm standing there staring at him like he's the alien sex. Jesus fuck, I'm as nervous as a short nun at a penguin shoot. It's just a naked man, Ana. Yeah, a naked man whose sergeant shlong you want in your hoo-ha. A naked man you're falling in love with. A naked man …well you get the idea. I know my face is turning red so I turn away.

"Anastasia, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you have a beautiful body. I plan on being naked a lot with you so you better get used to it."

This coming from a man whose body doesn't have an out of fat and has seen countless women naked. I watch in the mirror as he takes off his jeans and boxers. Holyfuckinasscrackers! He hasn't turned around yet so the only view I'm getting is of his ass. Oh, I just want to squeeze it like a marshmallow. I know he's going to turn around when he gets in the tub. It's coming any second now… My heart is pounding. Whoop there it is! I let loose of some unintelligible sound and I hear him chuckle as he steps into the abundant bubbles.

"Anastasia, don't make me get out of this nice warm water to drag you in here."

I turn around and begin to take off my shirt as I walk toward the tub. When I reach the side, I balance myself and shimmy out of my skirt. I'm left standing in my bra and underwear. I silently thank the Victoria's Secret gods that I'm not wearing granny panties today. I hesitate, but I gather some courage and unsnap my bra and step out of my black lacy underwear. I swear I heard him groan. He puts his hand out to assist me in. Yeah, that's all I need is to fucking slip and fall in the god damn bath tub, split my head open or worse I fucking drown. I sit down cautiously, and he pulls me back, and that's when I feel it. It being the Louisville Slugger between his legs…it's definitely up at bat but not ready to swing away yet.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asks.

"Umm no." You're such a shit liar Ana.

There's a bit of awkward silence, but soon I relax. That is until I feel his hands wandering south. He's kissing my neck, and I can't sit still so I grab hold of his thighs. The way he makes me feel is indescribable.

"Are you okay Ana?"

"Um hmm." I take a deep breath; I'm so worked up I can't speak. His hands reach his intended destination, and I tense momentarily.

"Is this okay," He asks and continues kissing me, down my arm, behind my ear, along my spine.

"Yes, don't stop," I say, with a tremor in my voice.

I feel his long finger enter the promised land and I've never felt anything like this before. No shit Shirley. He moves it in and out slowly, taunting me. This goes on for a few minutes, and I feel myself contracting…then nothing. He pulled his finger out.

"Turn around baby and put your legs on top of mine. I want to see your face when I make you come."

Thank fuck the tub is big enough to turn my bus around without kicking him in the head or falling face first into the bubble cloud. I'm straddling him, looking directly at those piercing gray eyes, and I can't help but notice he's now ready to swing away. He leans down and kisses me and then moves to my breasts, making my nipples hard causing me to shiver. I grasp his forearms and hold on for dear life. I throw my head back; I'm losing my fucking mind right now. He resumes his torture but is now focused on my clit, rubbing it slowly but with just enough pressure. My forehead is pressed against his chest. He has just enough chest hair to be sexy as fuck but not King Kong like. Thank fuck he's not too hairy. No hairy asses allowed. He'd be getting that shit waxed if he were. His happy trail is not too much either. You know who was a hairy fucker…Robin Williams. That guy was a werewolf reincarnated. Funny as all hell but the hair…ewe!

"Do you want to touch me, Anastasia?"

I nod my head. I watch as he grabs hold of himself and strokes a few times. He takes my hand wrapping it around him. He doesn't let go but begins to move our hands up and down. All the while he's kissing my neck. Good lord this man is massive. My hand is so small that it doesn't go all the way around. I'm going to need to use two hands. Is that even allowed…I mean, who needs to use two hands. That's weird, right? Another disadvantage to being short…little feet, little hands. Obviously, God intended for me to die a virgin that's why he stunted my growth in the tenth grade. Bastard!

He leans back a bit, "You're so beautiful, baby. I love the way you make me feel."

You! What about the way I feel? Holy shit on a shingle I've never felt anything so good in my entire twenty-one years on this earth. Every nerve in my body is firing at once. He lets go of my hand and touches my face.

"How does it feel, Anastasia?" He's putting more pressure on my clit and rubbing faster trying to get me to come. I think I'm close…

"Uh, hmmm. Goood…Ohhhh my fucking god!" I scream out. My eyes are shut tight, and I think I actually see stars. Please tell me this is an orgasm because if it's not …. Jesus Mary and Joe Jonas. My legs are trembling, and I'm gasping for air all the while I have a death grip on his dick. I'm never letting go because if he can do that with only his fingers, I can only imagine what magic he can do with his dick …or his mouth.

"Oh God, Christian. That was…" I can't even speak. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate. I look up at him, and he's smiling. Smug fucker. I feel his warm lips on mine as we scoot as close as possible. I wrap my arms around his neck, "That was unbelievable, thank you for being my first orgasm," I say giggling.

"I intend for there to be many more, Ana. Watching you come for the first time…God damn, I feel privileged that you chose me. The water is cooling down, do you want to get out and go to bed baby?" A hint of hesitation in his voice makes me question if we are going to go further tonight or if I have to wait.

"Yes, bed would be good. Not to sleep, though, right? I want you to make love to me Christian."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Ana, nothing would make me happier than to make love to you. You're sure?" I nod.

He stands and steps out of the bath, pulls the towel from the warmer and wraps it around his waist. He helps me get out since I can't exactly stand on my broken foot.

"Do you need to pee or brush your teeth…or do whatever it is girls do before bed." He is very much out of his element I think and its hilarious to see him uncomfortable.

"I just need a glass of water to take my pain pill later. Can you please take me to bed now sir?"

He's wrapped me in an enormous towel, soft and warm, and carried me to his bed. Fuck me, towel warmers are the bomb...must get one of those.

He sets me on top of the very soft and fluffy comforter. Most guys could give a shit less if they even have sheets on their bed and this one has fucking designer sheets, a matching comforter, and a big throw pillow in the middle. That must be Keegan's doing. I wonder if he picked out the artwork in this place. I recognized a few pieces; I bet they aren't reproductions. These Grey men have more money than sense so it would seem logical to have original artwork. Kate said that Elliott's house is right out of a god damn magazine. I'm curious why Christian lives in a penthouse apartment when Elliott has a big house. I'll have to ask him about that.

With the towel around his waist, he walks into his closet. I see him open the door on a small fridge. Damn he's got this place set up right. I see he has two bottles of water in his hand. Alright let's get it on buddy boy. I'm ready to bump and grind. Can you tell I'm excited?

I know it's gonna hurt like a motherfucker. His dick should have its own zip code it's so big and my…my umm, I can't say vagina, it's too clinical. My C U Next Tuesday is too vulgar...even I know that. So what euphemism shall I choose? Vajajay...too Oprah, Lady Bits...too prude, Lady Parts…too scientific, Snatch…too white trash, Beaver…too outdoorsy and white trash, Love Taco…well hopefully he will be hungry but no good, Kitty…I am 21 not 12, Punani…too Caribbean, Cooch or Cooter…too hillbilly, twat…too uneducated, Cock Holster…too violent, Honey Pot…I got nothing but it really should not make any reference to food, that is just wrong, Cha Cha...too Dancing with the Stars, Catcher's Mitt…too sporty, Crotch Cobbler…is that food related again or reference to a shoe guy? Pussy…again too young but it might work in a pinch. What about Vag…is that too snooty like my vagina is too good to be called a vagina? Hoo ha isn't awful…I think I'll stick with those two, they seem the lesser of all vulgar and inappropriate euphemisms but still get the point across.

Sitting on the edge of the bed I put my brace back on.

"Ana do you want this pillow for under your foot?" He's talking about the big throw pillow. I giggle.

"Did you do the interior design or Keegan?"

"What gave it away…the pillow? They're everywhere. I actually had a hand in it but for the most part, it's him. Foot?"

"Yes, we can use that for my foot if you think Keegan won't get upset," I smirk and let out a little chuckle.

He shakes his head, "Get in bed Anastasia."

I fling off my towel and bounce my way up to the top of the bed and maneuver my way under the covers. Christian follows and reaches over to turn off the side table light. The lights from the city shine through the vast windows bathing the room in just enough light so that we can still see one another. I hear a drawer open and close. Condom? Not that I don't trust he's not acquired some communicable disease, I'm just not looking to have his baby anytime soon. The pill is not one hundred percent so wrap that big boy up!

He rolls over so he's facing me. I feel his feet touching mine and Sargent Shlong is up to bat. I feel a soft peck on the lips.

"Anastasia, can I just say that you are a very peculiar yet adorable woman. I love your quirkiness and especially your honesty. You make me laugh like I've never laughed before and you being in my life makes me want to be a better man."

"You do know that you are going to get laid tonight, right?" I joke.

He laughs, "Shut up and come here."

Mindful of my foot, he gently pulls me on top of him. It's a little awkward because he's so fucking tall and we don't line up right. Maybe we should have thought this through a little better. We start kissing. At first, they are soft, delicate brushes on the lips that gradually gain in intensity. His fingertips lightly skim up and down my back. He pulls my hair from the confines of the clip, letting it fall down my back, and he gathers it and twists it around his hand. I gently run my fingers through his hair. I don't know how long we stay like this, making out like a couple of teenagers, but I don't care, it's all consuming. He rolls me over onto my back.

I shifted under him, he pulls me tighter into his embrace, holding my face between his hands as he kisses me. My arms circled his neck, pulling him even closer. He begins trailing kisses along the curve of my ear and down my neck and back up again. As he moves a stray hair from my face, his eyes catch mine. What I feel for this man at this moment is astonishing. His hands curl around mine; our fingers weaved together. His touch transforms me. His mouth finds mine, and then he begins kissing down my neck until he finds my breasts.

"That feels amazing," I sigh and watch him. His tongue flicks across my left nipple and his mouth zeros in, taking me between his lips. His teeth softly encircled me, biting gently. "Oh my God," I cry out, letting him know how much I am enjoying this. His teeth nibble more insistently. When he's had his fill, his left-hand moves down my leg, brushing his hand over my well-groomed hoo-ha. Yes, I said it. I'm not completely bare though, that's just too weird for me. It's like looking at myself when I was ten. He's obviously hair aware too since he's done some manscaping as well. Not bare but nicely trimmed.

Looking down at him, I'm caught off guard by the depth of desire I see staring back at me. The feel of his eyes is distracting, and I groan as he parts my legs and settles between them. He slides a finger inside me. Son of a bitch! I think he's going to torture me with those long sexy fingers, but instead, I feel his lips wrap around my clit. His mouth is warm and feels divine as he nibbles and sucks on the tiny plump bundle of nerves; exploring, teasing and tasting. I'm holding my breath in anticipation for what comes next.

"Pardonnez-moi mon père oui je suis un pécheur. Jésus ne vous arrêtez pas."

He stops momentarily, "Breath Anastasia ou je vais arrêter."

What the fuck! I sit up, and I see him eyeballing me, "You speak French?" He nods and gives me a crooked smirk, but doesn't miss a beat. Huh, you learn something every day. Go figure.

I lie back and close my eyes so he can continue with his tongue torture. The only sounds I hear is from our ragged breath and the faint noise of the city below.

My back arches and I can't help but groan at this new and incredible sensation.

"Oh God, Christian."

He continues to gently and slowly stroke his tongue up and down my swollen sex. I inhale deeply each time his tongue moves up and exhale as it goes down. He continued this torture for a few minutes. He leisurely moves his tongue to my entrance and continues to tease my clit with his finger. My eyes shoot wide open and once again my back arches, and my legs slam closed around his head when suddenly he plunged his tongues as far as it would go.

"Holy fuck." I gasped.

I release the leg lock on his head and look down at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Hmmmm." I mumble.

Christian's response was to move up and gently suck on my clit again causing me to take a quick breath. When he pulled his lips away, he begins lapping at my clit. After just a few minutes my body starts squirming, and my breathing becomes shallow and rapid. God damn I don't want this to end. I could let him do this all day.

Knowing I'm close to orgasm again, Christian starts swirling his tongue around my clit. I roll my head and shoulders side to side on the bed and grab and pull at the bed sheets. This is driving me insane. He gives one last lick, and I cry out in delight as my body begins to shudder under the intensity of my impending orgasm.

Gasping for breath, I watch Christian as he kisses around my inner thighs. What…Don't fucking stop…I was right there! When he catches my eyes, he smiles and laughs a little before moving his tongue back to my extremely sensitive clit. A gentle flick of his tongue sends my entire body into a frenzy. He continues to teasingly suck and lap at my pussy for a while then plunges his tongue into me again. He keeps me on the edge of orgasm for just a few minutes before he finally gives me the release I am desperately chasing.

A deep guttural moan seemed to emanate from every part of my body. As my orgasm subsided my body goes limp and my eyes close. When I opened them, I see Christian rolling a condom on his very large and in charge cock. He then moves into position over me.

"I take it that you enjoyed that? Are you ready for this baby?" He asks, cock in hand.

"Yes...yes...please," I beg. I've never begged for anything in my life but if he doesn't hurry I'm going to lose my shit. My nether regions are on fire, and my entire body is still quivering from that amazing orgasm.

I lie back, close my eyes and feel him part my legs again. He moves up so he can kiss me once more. I taste myself on his lips. Hmm…it's not nearly as gross as I imagined.

"You're so beautiful Anastasia, I love making you come. I want to be the only one who get to pleasure you," He whispers. "I will go slow, but it might hurt a bit."

Yes, I'm acutely aware that this going to feel like trying to push a bus through a duck's ass.

He guides his very sizable and very hard cock through my evident arousal. Satisfied, he begins to slowly enter me. I immediately tense. I realize that having sex is like cooking a turkey. Make sure you warm up the oven before you go shoving things in.

"Baby, relax. I will do everything I can to keep it from being painful but if you are tense it's only going to hurt more. Relax my beautiful girl." He kisses me then goes back to the task at hand…inserting his Herman von Longschlongenstein.

I lie back, close my eyes and take a deep breath. Just then I feel it. He is at my entrance knocking and requesting permission to enter. Maybe I should just tell him to do it quick. Not wham bam thank you ma'am quick but I've just voted my hymen off the island quick. He assured me that he'll fit. I feel myself stretching as he begins to slowly push. Just as I think this isn't going to hurt, he pushes further, and that's when I feel the pinch. My body tightened. The instinct to push him away was intense. I hear his quick intake of breath. Yowzers that smarts; bringing tears to my eyes. My breathing was hard. I knew the pain would cease, I just had to be patient. I flexed my fingers and slowly open my eyes; blue orbs to gray. I licked my lips, and my chest rose as I took a deep breath. I hissed when Christian partially pulled his hard cock out of me.

"You okay baby? I'm going to move." Yes, please move God damn it!

It took me a minute before I am completely relaxed and then after several more caressing strokes my body welcomed his. His thrusts start off slow, deliberate. Instinctively my hips rise to meet him pulling him deep inside me, my hands tightened around his forearms. I cried out in pleasure as he continued to move, letting him fill me again and again until there was no empty space. Eyes closed, he increases his pace. My heart races as my body heats up. My mind was no longer focused on what had occurred or the pain, but what was occurring.

"You feel so good Anastasia," he whispers, it's obvious he can't hold back much longer. He is now stretched out over the top of me, and my hands lock onto his shoulders, his breath against my face and his voice in my ear, urging me.

"Oh fuck baby," He gasps as I put my lips to his ear, whispering his name over and over like some religious chant. He feathered kisses down my neck to my collarbone, and my breath catches in my throat. His relentless thrusting brings about a sensation throughout my body, unlike anything I've ever experienced. The sensation of my walls contracting is eclipsed by a slight feeling of weakness in my limbs, and a building tension at the base of my stomach. The tightness continues to surge.

"Ana, baby are you going to come? You're so fucking tight I can't hold off much longer."

That's all I needed to hear. I am nothing but a current of pleasure, pleasure breathing in and gushing out over and over. There's a wave starting, a creeping sensation that begins at the top of my thighs. It's building.

"Jesus…fuck. Baby, I'm almost there. Oh god, it feels so fucking good," Christian calls out.

"Oh fuck …Christian. Don't stop, don't stop God damn it." I roared.

I try to relax and let go. I'm on the brink of something, unsure of what but then it hits me like a giant tidal wave. Not just one wave but several, running from the depths of my stomach, pushing relief through my muscles, then quickly retreating back to my stomach and my throbbing pussy. Up, back, up and back again. It started strong and powerful but its gradually calming. The wave hits again, and my body slams against the shore as my climax tear through me. My eyes rolled, my back arched and my muscles contracting around him.

"Oh my God." My fingers curl into the sheets, and I feel as if I was hitting the rocky shores of the Pacific Ocean.

"Fuck," I yelled and stilled. Tears threatening to fall. Not because of pain; because of overwhelming feelings of something I've never felt before.

Christian makes one last plunge into my slick throbbing pussy. The second he realized my orgasm hit I feel him stiffen…he's riding out his own release with short, quick spurts. His head thrown back, veins in this neck throbbing, his face contorted in pleasure. My thighs are trembling, and my arms feel weak. My throat was dry, my lips sore from biting. Every muscle ached, even my fingers were tingling.

He pulls out and collapses next to me gasping for air. His arms wrap around me, and he pulls me close. I'm on my side, our legs entwined. His lips reach mine, and we exchange soft kisses.

He brushes my hair from my face, "Anastasia, I have no words."

I giggle and feel his chin resting on the top of my head. "Good fucking God Christian, that was …amazing. Did you feel the electricity coursing through us? I've never felt anything remotely close to that feeling." He kisses my head.

"That was a first for me. Can I ask you something, Ana?"

"Yes, of course. What is it? Did you not enjoy yourself? Did I do something wrong? I did, didn't I?"

He touches his finger to my lips, "Shhh…Ana. You did everything right. I can't wait to do that again."

"Oh. Okay, what did you want to ask me?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He says quietly. This man is something else. He brings me to tears again.

I rub the tears from my eyes and sniffle, "Christian, I would love nothing more. Well, maybe not nothing…." I nudge his side with my elbow. "Yes, of course, I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

Hot fucking damn. Who got laid…Who has a boyfriend? Ana, Ana, Bobana, Banana, Bana, Fofana Fi, Fai, Mo, Mana. Ana!

"Are you tired…sore? I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asks.

"I am tired. I think the drama of the day finally caught up to me. Sore…a little but I guess that's to be expected and no you weren't too rough. It was absolutely perfect and everything and more. I couldn't have asked for anything better for my first time. Thank you for making it so special."

"Well, it was my pleasure. I had plans to make it really romantic but tonight just sort of happened, right? I'm not tired, just very relaxed." He yawns. I call bullshit. He's been up since five this morning.

"I need to take my pain pill." I scoot over to the side table to grab the water and my pill. I'm so fucking thirsty I drink the whole bottle. I guess that is what hot sex will do to you. I roll back over into Christian's open arms. We lie there for a few minutes, silent, embracing one another.

"Anastasia, I don't know if this is the right time to bring this up, but have you given any thought of my offer to come work at GEH?"

Fuck me. I was hoping this wasn't going to come up tonight. I can't deny that working at GEH would be a great opportunity. What's that saying, "Don't shit where you eat." This has the potential to be disastrous if something happened with our relationship and we weren't together. We're just starting out. What would people think of him bringing his girlfriend on board?

"I have given it a little thought. I'm just not sure it's a good idea, Christian."

"Why do you think that? I'm very curious because I believe that it would be great experience for you. GEH would be gaining someone who's smart, eager to learn and could make an impact in the M&A world. The fact you speak three other languages fluently, have a degree in international business, and I'd never let you fail all make a good argument why you should accept my offer."

"What would people think of you hiring your girlfriend?"

"I don't give a flying fuck what people think Ana. It is my company; I make the rules. I can change the rules. If someone doesn't like it, I'd be all too happy to show them the door myself."

"Will you tell me about Daniel and why you don't like him. I have an idea, but I want you to tell me."

"Can we please save that for another discussion. I am very much enjoying lying here in the dark talking about us. Talking about Daniel O'Brien will put me in a bad mood. I don't want to be in a bad mood after that mind-blowing sex we just had."

Mind-blowing, really. I would agree. "Fine. But, we will talk about this. I am like a fucking elephant; I don't forget anything Grey. You'd be smart to remember that," I chuckle.

I can barely keep my eyes open. God damn pain pill is kicking my ass.

"Deal. We will talk about this another time. Now I just want to hold you in my arms and fall asleep."

"Sounds wonderful." I feel his hand on my face and his lips on mine. This kiss feels different. This is my boyfriend kissing me. The man whom I gave my virginity. The man I am falling in love with.

"Good night baby. I hope you sleep well. Wake me if you need anything."

"Good night Christian."

* * *

 **Translation:**

"Pardonnez-moi mon père oui je suis un pécheur. Jésus ne vous arrêtez pas." - Forgive me father, yes I am a sinner. Jesus do not stop.

He stops momentarily, "Breath Anastasia ou je vais arrêter." - Breath Anastasia or I'll stop."


	15. Chapter 15

I am sorry haven't been able to respond to your reviews but I will tonight. This is my last week of this school term and I have a week off before the new term begins and it is supposed to be 117 by Saturday which means my ass stays in the comfort of my air conditioned home. I am going to Vegas on Sunday so I'm hopeful for another update before then. Ana was not cooperating with me with this chapter hence the lateness of the update.

I know I keep saying it but you have no idea how thrilled and grateful I am to have so many people following my kooky story. Please don't be afraid to leave a review either. I love hearing from everyone.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Good night baby. I hope you sleep well. Wake me if you need anything."

"Good night Christian."

I wake to the incessant fucking annoying ass buzzing of Christian's phone sliding around on his nightstand. I nudge him, but he's sleeping like the dead. I lean over to see if it's someone important. Fuck, it's Keegan.

"Who is it, Ana?" Oh, guess he's awake now.

"Keegan."

"Go ahead and answer it."

I put it on speaker so Christian can hear, "Christian Grey's phone, this is Ana, his girlfriend. How may I help you?" I giggle.

Christian laugh as does Keegan, "Good morning to you too Itty Bitty. Girlfriend, huh? Where's my lazy ass brother, it's after eight, and he's not at work."

"Well, your brother, my boyfriend, is lying next to me, and we'd still be sleeping if it weren't for your early morning wake up."

"Early? Woman, I've been up for three hours, and lover boy is usually in the office by seven so what gives."

"A late night that's what gives, you asshole," Christian mumbles.

"I bet. I need some advice so I was hoping to stop by today. What time are you going in?"

"Considering I've just been woken up; I haven't even checked my schedule yet. I'm sure Andrea has been blowing up my phone because somebody needs something. I'm not going in today. I'm going to stay in bed all day with Ana."

"Okay, what are you doing tonight then. I need to talk to you?"

"Fuck, Keegan, can't you talk to Elliott. You live and work with him, he's closer."

"No, God damn it, I need to talk to you."

"Fine, come over around seven."

Christian grabs the phone and hits end and tosses it back on the nightstand. Alright then, guess he's finished talking to Keegan. I'm roll on my side, and he's moved in behind me so we're spooning.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" He nips at my neck.

"Great. I don't think I moved all night. Those pain pills, the wine, the bath…let us not forget the mind blowing sex. I was so relaxed. How did you sleep," I ask? I pull at the hair on his arms. His hands are so fucking sexy. Perfectly manicured and soft like

"Like a baby. I like having you in my bed; it is not something I've done in the past."

"Seriously, you've never had a sleep over before? I find that hard to believe, Christian."

"I'm an extremely private person and don't let many people into my circle. I've got few friends outside of Keegan, Elliott and Mia but not many. Being me comes with some degree of mistrust. That's why there's an elevator code, that's why Taylor and Sawyer and the rest of my security team is here."

"I get that you like your privacy. I guess I would too if I was in your position. Billionaire CEO and all, but what makes me different? You've taken me out of town, let me into your home and now we've had our first sleepover and its barely been a month."

"From the moment I laid my eyes on you, Anastasia, I knew you were different. I can't really explain it. Just like that shock, we feel when we touch. I can feel you before I see you. I sound like a whack job, don't I?"

"No…no, not at all." I laugh, and he pokes my side.

"So what's with you not going into work today? Don't you have an empire to oversee?"

"I do, but I was tired after my trip, and I was sort of busy into the wee hours of the morning. There's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Hungry?" I nod. "Let's go see what Gail's up to, shall we."

After showering and putting on my favorite pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, I go back into the bathroom, hop up on the vanity and watch him shave.

"What are you doing," he asks.

"I'm watching you."

"Yes, I realize that but _why_ are you watching me?"

"I'm fascinated by man stuff. Like shaving and peeing standing up."

"Peeing standing up huh." He sets his razor on the counter and stands between my legs.

"Yes, I'm obsessed with what goes on in the men's restroom. The fact that you all stand up are perfectly comfortable whipping it out in front of other guys and think nothing of it. A woman can only go as far as squatting …if we tried to stand up straight it'll run down our legs. Guys have it so much easier."

Is it me or has anyone else wondered what goes on in there? Here's a classic Ana story for you…I accidentally used the men's restroom once at a restaurant. I'd been to this place a dozen times and knew exactly which door to use but for some reason, I turned left instead of right. You'd think my first clue it was the wrong bathroom would be the urinal. I've heard that some guys totally drop their pants…Now if you were going to all the trouble to do that why wouldn't you just use the fucking stall. There's a door, a lock, and privacy. No one wants to see some old guys' hairy ass. Now if the guy had Christian's ass that would be a different story. Anyway, I went into the stall, did my business, went to the sink and started washing my hands. It was then I realized there was a guy at the urinal, completely oblivious to the fact that I was there washing my hands. Before you ask, no I did not sneak a peek. That would just be weird. So I finished washing my hands and walked out. I don't even think he realized it was a girl who was in there. I fucking triple check that shit now making sure I go through the right god damn door.

"I'll say it again, Ana…you are a very peculiar woman." I get a peck on the nose, and he goes back to shaving.

"That may be, but think about the knowledge I impart because of my peculiarity."

"Have you thought any more about GEH? We do have several openings in acquisitions. You'd get to see me every day," he says giving me a big ass grin. Yes, because I'd get so much done because of that.

"Obviously, I couldn't report to you so who would be my boss? I don't want to work for some dick either or some old fucker who thinks a woman's place is barefoot and pregnant in the mother fucking kitchen. I get I need to prove myself and working hard is genetic in my family so that's not an issue. What I don't want to happen is to keep proving myself over and over again, and it does nothing.

"You would report to Tom Forrester, he's Director of Acquisitions. He reports to Ros."

"What is it exactly that you do anyway? I get you're the top dog but what does that entail. Fuck I haven't even seen your office yet. There's a chance I might not even like it. It could be all stuffy, and you have nothing but a bunch of bottle blonde bimbos working there," I chuckle.

"I will have you know that my office is not stuffy. There are some blondes, yes. Ros is a red head, Andrea has dark brown almost black hair. Why don't you come visit me later after your lunch…you can bring Harper? I'll give you the nickel tour, and you can ask me any questions you might have. You can meet Tom and Ros."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. I'm sure Harper won't mind." I'm still on the fence about this big idea of his.

Christian finishes up, gets dressed and leads me to the kitchen...slowly. God this fucking boot is the worst. I see a woman standing in front of the stove, and I assume it is Gail.

"Good morning Gail. Did you fix the breakfast that Ana wanted?"

She smacks him on the arm, "Pffft…no, I did not. You don't even eat that crap, and I certainly don't cook it. Good morning Ana." She winks.

"Good morning Gail. Anything I can do to help you?"

"Nonsense, you two go sit, I'll bring over breakfast. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be great. I'm dragging ass this morning." Christian laughs and shakes his head.

"What?" I shrug.

We finish a delicious breakfast; damn that woman can cook her ass off. I've never had a better omelet; Gail is a culinary goddess. Taylor and Sawyer are milling around like they have fucking ants in their pants. I assume they are waiting for us to finish. We talk for a few more minutes before we clear our plates and thank Gail for breakfast. Christian wanders to his study to grab his bag and my purse from the bedroom. My overnight bag is sitting on the table near the elevator. I suppose that was Taylor or Sawyer's doing. They're like fucking ninjas I tell you.

Taylor and Christian take me to my apartment, Sawyer followed. He's my new shadow, so I've been told. I guess I don't really have a problem with the security I just don't want to give up so much of my anonymity. I'm just Ana Steele, no one important. That was until I became the girlfriend of one of the richest guys in the country who receives threats on a daily basis. Now that freaks me the fuck out.

Christian helps me with my bag and my wobbly ass. I need a fucking pain pill something fierce. It's just after ten so I can take one and rest a little before lunch with my sister.

Hopefully, after this first week, I can stop taking those. Christian follows me in, and I see Harper at the table studying.

"Hey sissy," I say acknowledging her. She pushes back from the table and grabs my bag from Christian.

"Hey, you two. Nice to see you've been well taken care of Ana. Did you have a good evening?" She's fishing for deets. No can do twisted sister just hold on to your thong at least until he leaves.

"Good morning Harper, yes we had a very nice evening. How was yours?" Christian asks. He has some real manners. His mother must be very proud.

"I'm sure it paled in comparison to yours." Jesus Christ, can she be any more obvious. I glare at her and mouth to her to shut the fuck up.

Christian pulls me in for a kiss, "Alright, I need to run. I'll see you this afternoon, right?"

"Yepper, we'll be there." I kiss him back.

"Good. Enjoy your lunch baby." I get another kiss and then he leaves.

"You're seeing him again today?" Her tone is a little incredulous.

"No, _we_ are. We are going to his office after lunch. He wants to show us around and for me to meet a few people. He offered me a job working at GEH. I think he's off his rocker, but maybe I should really consider it. What do you make of it?"

"I think you'd be crazy not to take him up on it. I see why you'd be worried. Boyfriend gives his girlfriend a job. You become fodder for bitches to gossip about. I get it. I still think you should do it. You were so excited about the job at Bain. For months, that's all you talked about. This is a second chance…and who better than with Christian Grey, am I right?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Argh! I need to call mom and dad. Hmm, maybe just dad. Mom will have me on the phone for fucking forever. Alright, I'm gonna take a pain pill, call dad and rest. If I fall asleep wake me up by eleven thirty, so we can go eat. I'll be starving by then."

I take off for my bedroom, dig out my phone, pain pills and get into my comfy bed. I spend thirty minutes talking to my dad about the whole situation. He too thinks it is a great opportunity. He trusts that I will make the best decision for me. My dad is the biggest supporter of his kids. Always encouraging us to do what makes us happy. He wasn't all that thrilled with Hunter and his decision to enter the military. They had a big blow up. Eventually, they worked it out, and he couldn't be prouder of him. We're all proud of him.

"Ana, wake up. We need to get going."

We end up at this little bistro not far from our condo. Since it is lunch time, the place is full of professionals trying to get in and out. We find a table by the window and settle in. As we wait for the server to come over, Harper just jumps in with both fucking feet.

"So, spill. Did you or didn't you? Gimme details."

"I'm not giving you details, but I will tell you yes, we did."

"Ahhhhhh," She screams, and all eyes are on us. Inconspicuous is not something Harper knows. Sawyer's up and ready to beat some ass.

I feel my face turn bright red, but I can't stop smiling. I'm not a nosy Nelly always needing to be up in everyone's business, and I know Christian wouldn't want me to give her all the details. She's like a pit bull with a god damn bone.

"We had a very nice dinner, we took a romantic bath together and then moved to his bed."

"That's all your giving me. Dinner, bath and bed. Come on, Ana. I have been waiting for so long for this day. Pleeeaassee."

"Fine, just please no more whining. It was more and better than I had ever expected. I know I don't have any experience, but that man can fuck. The things he can do with his mouth. Oh, my, Lord…that tongue. He was gentle, attentive, and it was wonderful. And I can't wait to do it again." I'm giggling like a school girl.

"Ana, I'm so happy that your first time was so special. Did it hurt?"

"Fuck, don't even get me started. I am honest when I say small is not an adjective I would use to describe any part of Christian Grey. The whole big feet, big hands thing…yeah, that shit is real," I whisper his name.

We order our food and continue to catch up. I learn that Harper and Keegan haven't really figured out what they're doing. She said they've not slept together, even though I was sure they have. He's slept over, they talk and text all the time, but she's concerned about his man-whore reputation to really take it to the next level. She and Ethan were never going to work. He's in the military and not getting out anytime soon, and she's going to law school. It's just not the right time for either of them. Maybe Keegan is what she needs to move on from her Ethan crush.

After eating some tasty food, I let Sawyer know we're ready to go to Grey House. He drove one of the SUVs, and I admit it's nice not having to deal with my foot and driving. As we make our toward GEH, I stare at the passing cars and people caught in a grey dream. I've never seen Christian's building I can only imagine its grandeur. There's nothing cheap about Christian, so I'm sure his office isn't either. We come upon a twenty-story building with that says Grey House on the front. It is all glass, steel and ultra-modern looking. I stick my head out the window like a dog to get a good look as Sawyer pulls into an underground parking garage. If I were a smart dog, I'd have fucking doggles on. That should be a law; if you have a dog, and you let it hang their head out the window, they must wear protective eye wear. Have you ever been dinged by a rock while you're driving? Yeah, imagine that shit smacking your dog in the face flying down the freeway at seventy-five. Fuck rock, what about bugs? Ever had one of those noseeum's fly in your eye. You know that fucker is in there, but I'll be god damned if you are going to find it. You pull at your eyelids and rub incessantly and still nothing. You're left with itchy red eyes and a fucking bug stuck in there somewhere. I mean, there's not a whole lot of places for the bug to go if you think about it. My mom had a moth fly into her ear once. She had to go to the hospital to get that bastard pulled out. That little invader was still alive when they pulled it out. It made so nauseous buzzing around in her ear and she was freaking out so bad they had to give her something to knock her out. So gross.

"We're here Ana," Sawyer announces pulling me back to reality, and I see we are parked in a spot marked Grey. Fuck, I'm sweating like a fat bird in a bin-bag at a barn dance. Jesus Ana settle down; it's not like you never met the man. Less than twelve hours ago you were bumping uglies with him. Like that is going to calm me down; yeah bring up sex. Idiot.

The three of us walk across the garage to the elevators. Oh goodie, goodie gumdrops, an elevator. Harper takes hold of my hand, and Sawyer says we only have to go up to the ground level. Great, why didn't we just start there to begin with? We reach the lobby, and the first thing I notice is the blonde at the receptionist desk. Another fucking blonde. Really Grey. My attention is on the ding of an elevator. Some nondescript guy steps out so I focus my attention back on Goldie locks. I feel the need to fuck with her. Yes, I'm a little feisty.

The Pepper Potts look alike with resting bitch face is staring at us, "Hi, we're here to see Christian Grey."

"Your name is?"

"My name is Thelma, this is Louise. Do you need my birth date, driver's license number, height, weight, blood type?" I offer her my hand, and she wearily accepts it.

"That won't be necessary," She snaps, "What company are you with?" Oh, this is too easy. I wink at Harper, and I see Sawyer trying not to laugh.

"The CIA." She snaps her head up.

"I'm sorry, you said the CIA?" She questions.

"Yes, the CIA. Central Intelligence Agency. I assume you've heard of it. Very popular these days. Mr. Sawyer just brought us here. Isn't that right Mr. Sawyer?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, I don't have anyone by that name or company on his list today. Let me just call up to his assistant."

"Sarah, please just call Mr. Grey and let him know instead of Andrea. It's confidential." Oh, Sawyer, you are good. She punches in a few numbers in her fancy phone thingy…I assume it's Christian's office.

"Mr. Grey, Sir. I am sorry to bother you; this is Sarah in reception. Yes, thank you, I'm having a splendid day sir. Um, sir, I have two women from the CIA here to see you, but they are not on your schedule today. No, she said her name is Thelma, and the other one is Louise. Yes, Mr. Sawyer is with them. No sir, they look exactly alike. No, sir, I don't think so. Hold on a moment and I'll ask."

"Have you checked your weapons with Mr. Taylor?" She whispers albeit earnest in her delivery.

I pat my side letting her know I'm carrying, "Yes, we did. Mr. Taylor cleared us to bring them in the building."

"Um, Mr. Grey, Sir. Yes, they checked their weapons with Mr. Taylor, and he cleared them to carry them in the building. Okay, sir. I'll let them know. Thank you."

"He said he'll be right down. If you just want to have a seat, it won't be but a minute."

"Thank you, Sarah. You're most helpful. I'm sure Mr. Grey appreciates the excellent work you do for him. I'm hopeful that we won't have any problems today so there's most likely no reason for us to use our guns. Just following procedure."

She nods slowly and tries to smile but actually looks like she wants to hurl. I think I might have freaked her out a tad. Sorry…Not sorry.

Less than minute later I spot my handsome CEO waltz off the elevator, Taylor in tow and smirk on his face. They reach us, and he puts his hand out to shake. Oh, he's playing along.

"Thelma, thank you for coming on such short notice. We've got a real issue that requires your assistance." I grasp his hand trying hard not to laugh or even smile.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad we were able to make it."

"If you'd like to follow me, we can go up to my office and figure out how to remedy this quickly."

"I believe we can. Lead the way, sir." He gives me that panty dropping smile of his and we head for another bank of mother fucking goddamn elevators. Shit!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Ya'll! Hope all my American readers had a wonderful July 4th. I relaxed and decompressed all weekend and managed to write as well. There's a lot going on in this chapter and the longest to date. I felt like I needed to make up for my absence. Thank you for sticking around and all the wonderful reviews…each and every one of them. I know my Ana is not for everyone because she is bold, crass and curses like a sailor but I will not change her. So, if you choose not to continue reading I'm okay with that. I'll be waiting to see what you all think. Please forgive any mistakes, it's taken a month to get this out of my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"If you'd like to follow me, we can go up to my office and figure out how to remedy this quickly."

"I believe we can. Lead the way, sir." He gives me that panty dropping smile of his and we head for another bank of mother fucking elevators. Shit!

He smacks my ass I enter the elevator. I can't hide my smirk or my snicker.

"Anastasia, you, my love are crazy. Where do you come up with this stuff…and here I thought Keegan was a jokester."

"I don't know it just hit me when she was a little too self-righteous. I thought, why not mess with her…a little. At least you played along. Must be a twin thing, huh." I can't stop laughing.

After a speedy elevator ride up twenty stories, we arrive at our destination. Christian motions for Harper and me to step out ahead of him with Taylor bringing up the rear. He takes my hand, and I grab Harper's hand. The view from here is magnificent. This man has a thing about heights that's for sure. We stop at, whom I guess is his assistant, Andrea's desk.

"Andrea, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend and CIA agent, Anastasia Steele and her sister Harper."

Her mouth drops open, and I think she's at a loss for words. "Hello Andrea, it is nice to meet you." I extend my hand.

She smiles and shakes my hand. "You too, Miss Steele…and Miss Steele. You two are as identical as Christian and Keegan. That's crazy. Wait…did you just say CIA agent?"

We all start cracking up laughing. "Yes. Anastasia is quite the comedian. I'll explain later."

"Oh, before I forget, Christian, your conference call with Chicago is confirmed for three."

"Thank you, make sure Ros knows too. Ladies, shall I show you around?"

He takes on our tour of the executive floor where the suits are as Christian referred to them and also the floor with the lawyers and accountants. Finally, we reach the acquisitions floor, only two floors below his.

"Let's see if Tom is in shall we?" He knocks on an open door, and I see a man not quite as young as Christian stand. He's wearing a really nice gray suit with a purple tie. I fucking love the color purple. Not the movie, I mean the movie was good, but I love the actual color.

"Tom, I'd like you to meet Anastasia Steele. The woman I told you about." I reach for his outstretched hand.

"Ah yes, Anastasia. It is a pleasure to meet you. Christian filled me in our mutual 'friends'. I hope we can set up a time to talk in the next few days. It sounds like you would be a great asset to our department and GEH."

"I am definitely interested in meeting with you. I'm free anytime. You tell me when you're available, and I'll be here." He seems like someone I could work with. He's not leering at me, but then again, I suppose Christian informed him of our status.

"How about tomorrow at ten. You can come here, we can talk and then go to lunch. Does that work?"

"Yes, I think that would work just fine. I'll be here at ten."

"Alright, Tom we will let you get back to work. I will see you at three for our conference call with Chicago," Christian states as we leave Tom's office to head back to his floor.

"See nothing to worry about baby, I told you it would be fine."

Sure it is fine now because he is the boss, but what about when everyone finds out who I am. Might not be so fucking fine then. I don't want Christian to play referee because his employees don't like the fact his girlfriend works here.

"You say that now, Mr. Grey. Time will tell."

He opens the door to his very spacious office. Jesus fuck, why does one man need so much space. All I can focus on are the floor to ceiling windows and the view. I'd never get anything done.

"Please have a seat. How was your lunch?"

"Lunch was very enlightening," Harper proclaims.

I shoot daggers at her in the form of a glare. "Lunch was excellent. I like that bistro; we should try it sometime. Just you and me," I say focused on Christian.

"What are your plans for the rest of day?" He inquires.

"Ana and I are going to get our hair cut and maybe get a massage after," Harper speaks up. Thank you, sister dear, but I'm pretty sure that my mouth works just fine.

"That sounds like what two sisters should do. I, on the other hand, will be stuck on a conference call for several hours."

I am not going to see him tonight since he has dinner plans with Keegan. Why does knowing I'm not going to be with him really bum me out. We sit and talk for a while longer than Andrea buzzes him to let him know the conference call is in ten minutes. He can sense my sadness when he pulls me close and kisses the top of my head.

"I will miss you tonight baby. Can I call you after I'm finished with Keegan? It shouldn't be too late."

I pout which makes him laugh, "Yes, I will be home all night. Anything I need to prepare for my meeting with Tom tomorrow?"

"Just be yourself. The job is yours if you want it."

He takes my hand and walks me to the elevator where Harper is waiting. He leans down and plants one of those kisses on me that make you weak in the knees. You know what I'm talkin' about.

"I'll talk to you later. I hope you and Harper enjoy the rest of your day baby. Don't cut off too much of your hair, I love how long it is."

We step into the elevator, and I watch him walk away. Damn, he has a fine ass.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Harper and I had a great time getting our hair cut and massages. I didn't realize how stressed I've been, but now I'm lik LO. Now there's a fun little substance. Jiggly and tastes good with alcohol. Not long before graduation, Kate and I decided we wanted to make Jell-O shots but had no Jell-O, so we ran down to Wal-Mart. Yes, I know, but it was the only place open at one in the morning. We quickly find the aisle where the Jell-O is, and I turn the corner only to come face to…well not face but face to ass crack. You know the whole People of Wal-Mart, well let me say that shit is real. There was the big guy sitting on the floor, wearing a Santa hat - why, I don't know because it was April –he was going through the boxes and had the worst case of plumber's ass. That wasn't the worst of it. The worst was the fact that he was wearing a bright pink Victoria's Secret thong. I don't even want to think about the how or why. Kate and I stood there just looking at him and then we started cracking up laughing and couldn't stop. We got the hell out of there…and forgot to get a box of Jell-O. If I go the rest of my life and never see a guy in a thong, I can die happy.

Great…now I have that ewe moment stuck in my head again. Get out of my head I say. My phone vibrates bringing me back to reality. Oh yippee, it's my sexy ass CEO boyfriend.

"Hello, my sexy. Whatcha up to?"

"Hi, baby. I'm just sitting in my study, staring out the window, thinking about doing some work. Keegan just left."

I look at my clock and see it's almost eleven. "How was your dinner? Did you do anything fun after?"

"I'm telling you that brother of mine is going to be the death of me. I love him, but sometimes he's such an idiot." He sighs, and I wonder what that's all about.

"I hope you at least enjoyed spending time with him," I question.

"I did like hanging out with just him. He's got an issue…with an ex and needed some help. He also wants to move out of Elliott's and get his own place so he wanted advice on the real estate market."

"Oh wow, well does Elliott know he wants to move out?"

"He does. Keegan feels that since Kate has basically moved in, he's cramping their style. He needs his own place, and I'm glad that he's decided now is the time. He's financially stable and can afford practically anything he wants and anywhere."

"Good for him. I'd love to be on my own but then I wonder if I'd be lonely without people around and the noise. I guess I need to talk to Kate and see what her dealio is."

We talk for thirty more minutes before I start yawning. We make dinner plans for tomorrow night, say our goodbyes and I close my eyes and dream of Christian.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I met with Tom, we went to lunch and am now gainfully employed again. Yeah for me. I'm going to surprise Christian; Sawyer said he's free, so I take the elevator up to his floor. Andrea says hi and tells me to go on in.

I slowly open his office door and peek around it to see where he is. I see him sitting on his throne, ruling his world from the twentieth floor. His back is to me so I know he can't see me. I quietly walk toward his desk thinking I'm all sneaky like when he whips his chair around and jumps up and yells 'Boo." He scares the piss out of me, I scream and nearly keel over from a heartache. Taylor and Sawyer come running in.

"God dammit Christian. You scared me to death." He walks to me and grabs ahold of me all the while he's laughing.

"Anastasia, you are the worst at sneaking." He kisses me like he hasn't seen me in years.

"Well shit. You had to ruin it for me, didn't you," I jest.

"Baby, I felt you before I saw you. Then I actually did see you in the reflection of the window. You crack me up. We're okay Taylor sorry for the scare," He says, and they both take their leave.

He holds me tight. Damn he's a great hugger and he smells so fucking good. I could just sniff him all day long.

"I wanted to surprise you and tell you my good news."

"I'm sorry I spoiled your surprise do you want to go out and come back to try again?"

"No funny man, it's too late now." I nudge him in the stomach.

"What's your good news?"

"Like you don't know…I'm the newest member of the M&A division at GEH. I had a great meeting with Tom, and we went to lunch to iron out the details. I'm going to start on Monday. Hopefully not breaking any bones."

"Congratulations baby. I'm happy you decided to come on board. I know you'll do great things. I have some news to share also. Let's sit over here."

We settle into his oversized couch that is situated along the inside wall. There are bold, bright paintings framing the comfy tan sofa. He's got a very serious look on his face. Holy shit, now I'm worried.

"You know that I've been spending time in Chicago and had several teleconferences over the past few days." I nod. "Let me preface by telling you that this was all in play before we met."

Okaaayy…now I'm freaking the fuck out.

"As you know Bain & Company is headquartered in Chicago. My team has been working for the past six months on an acquisition that is basically doubling the size of GEH. As of this morning, Bain & Company is no more because GEH has acquired all of its holdings."

"Shut the front door! Holy cheddar cheese and crackers, Christian this is big. Lik big. Like Big Bird Big. Wow, I guess it's fate that we met, huh? I would have ended up working for you in the end anyway. Congratulations babe, I can't imagine how excited you are. Can I ask what made you decide to go after Bain?"

"Long story short is that they have holdings that we need to further our mission at GEH. It was cheaper to go after them rather than start from the ground up. They have a vast shipping company on the east coast that we've needed to ship food to third world countries. That was the main reason. However, they have many international holdings that will take us into some new markets."

"So what happens to Daniel? Are you keeping the staff from the office here? Did he know about this?" I really don't give two shits about him, but I ask out of pure curiosity…aka Curious George.

"No, he's not high enough on the ladder so he wasn't part of the negotiations. There were gag orders in place on both sides to prevent the information from leaking. It's not every day that one M&A acquires a competitor so that makes for big news. As far as what happens to him…well he works for me now. That is as of tomorrow when we go to the office to inform the staff. Whether or not he stays is his decision."

"Christian, can I ask you something about Daniel?" He nods. "Is his wife the same Celeste that was your girlfriend in college?"

"Yes." Well, that was matter of fact. Sometimes it's like pulling teeth to get him to open up. Throw me a bone will you.

"If he decides to stay is it going to be a problem for you. I have a very vivid imagination. You don't have to answer but did she cheat on you with Daniel?"

He's grabbing at his collar like he's suffocating. Obviously, this is a sore subject. Way to go, Ana, you and your nosy ass questions. Such a fucking buttinski…not to be confused with a Big Lebowski. Have you seen that movie? Oh, my bowling balls. I love the Dude and that damn robe. Hunter and I have watched that movie a million times, and I can recite every single line…." I'm the Dude. So that's what you call me. You know, that or, uh, His Dudeness, or uh, Duder, or El Duderino if you're not into the whole brevity thing". Hilarious!

"Yes, she did cheat on me with Daniel. It happened our last semester at Harvard. We'd been together for almost two years and then one day she just told me she didn't love me and wanted to break it off. I have not seen or talked to her since that day nor do I want to," He says very matter of fact.

I take hold of his hands and squeeze tight. There's obvious pain in his voice. Pisses me off that someone could do that to him. Did she not realize what an incredible man she had in him? Well, fuck her. Her loss is my gain that's for god damn sure, and I graduated with a fucking 4.0 GPA, so obviously I'm smarter because I'd never jeopardize our relationship.

"I'm sorry we don't have to talk about this anymore. I don't want to spoil your good news talking about stupid shit and that bitch whore of a woman who shall not be named anymore."

He laughs, and I take that as my cue that he's okay, so I lean forward to give him a kiss. Not just a peck but a full on tongue, moaning, hair pulling kiss. He tugs me on his lap, and we stay like this for what feels like an hour…swapping spit, getting hot and bothered. I feel his ginormous hard on, and I can't help but want to touch it, but we cannot be having sex in his office. I'm so not going to be that girl.

The sound of Andrea coming through the speaker on his desk phone quickly brings us back to reality. He has a meeting to get to, and I need to get back home. He calls Sawyer to let him know I'm ready to leave, and we say our see ya laters and kiss goodbye. I'll see him in a few hours for dinner, and I need to take a nap.

I arrive back at my apartment to the sounds of giggling coming from the living room. Kate and Harper are sitting on the sofa, both with their legs bent underneath them drinking wine. We crack open another bottle and catch up. Kate tells us that she and Elliott might potentially move in together. Kate has never been this serious about a guy before so for her to move this quickly means she is cray cray about Elliott. Harper tells me that she met Keegan for lunch today, and he told her that he really likes her, but he's got an issue with an ex he wants to resolve before thinking about a relationship. I'll have to dig a little to find out more about that. I told them my job news and how great things are with Christian. We're having dinner at his place tonight but no sleepover. Damn!

* * *

 **Friday**

I find myself daydreaming of sleepover and naked boyfriends while I'm mopping the kitchen floor. Can you become a sex addict after only done it a few times because I seriously cannot get his dick off my mind. Always on my mind…who the fuck sings that song? Johnny Cash…no not him…Kenny Rogers. Really, Ana Kenny Rogers. He's the gambler. Elvis? Ding ding…Elvis! Shit that would have driven me crazy. There is literally no chance for me to have an orgasm by cleaning the kitchen so I say fuck it and head for the shower. We are going to dinner with Kate and Elliott and then to some new club. Fuck if I'll be dancing but I'm happy to have some cocktails.

Kate and I are getting ready when Harper comes barreling in my room asking me if I stole her Michael Kors sweater. Uh yeah. Who else would've stolen it? You think a burglar broke in and was like "cute top!" So dramatic that one. At exactly seven I hear the doorbell then I hear Kate…she literally runs to the door in five-inch Manolos. I hear Elliott and Christian...and let us not forget the man-child Keegan. He must be doing something with Harper. Hopefully, it's getting her drunk because she is the biggest bitch today.

I round the corner, and I feel it. I stand back so he can't see me as I admire him. God, damn he is gorgeous. I try to stifle a giggle but no luck I'm caught.

"Good evening my beautiful Ana," He whispers in my ear as he peppers my neck with kisses. This man just oozes sex. Fuck, I need to change my damn panties.

"Hi. You look very handsome tonight. What time is our reservation?"

"Seven thirty, we should be going." He looks around for Elliott, "Elliott, put your dick back in your pants and let's go."

"Bro, chill. You know what they say…a dick a day keeps the vibrator away. Just making sure my girl is satisfied." Busted! Kate's face is bright red, and Kate Kavanagh never gets embarrassed, but she clearly is at this moment.

Everyone, may I have your attention…I am HORNY. Thank you, that is all! I am going to jump Christian's bones as soon as we get to his apartment. But first food. We take separate cars to the restaurant, of course, Taylor and his band of Ninjas is in tow. As we pull up outside, I notice a small gathering of paparazzi. Good fucking lord, don't these a-hole leeches have anything better to do on a Friday night. Okay, that was a stupid question. Don't answer that.

Christian immediately takes my hand.

"Sorry baby. I never know where they're going to be. How they find out we were coming is beyond me," He apologizes.

"It's okay Christian, I realize this is part of the package."

Taylor opens the door, and we step out and quickly make our way inside the restaurant. Kate and Elliott are waiting with shit-eating grins on their faces. Yes, this is my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything. The restaurant is buzzing with activity. I hear the hushed voices as they see its Christian Grey's arrival causing the bright flashes interrupting their dinner. Primo is pretty popular with young professionals and the uber wealthy. Dark hardwood covers the dining room floor, and large Italian marble tiles lay along the perimeter. The smell of oregano and garlic fills the air. I have to remember no garlic for me in my food.

"You guys alright," Elliott asks.

"Yepper, couldn't be better," I profess.

The maître de shows us to our table which is in the back of the restaurant overlooking the bay. My ass in the chair, not five fucking minutes when I hear my name.

"Ana? Hey, I thought that was you. How are you?"

Daniel O'Brien. Oh, fork me in the eye now. Christian's back is to him but I see him tense up, and his jaw tighten.

"Hi, Daniel. I'm all right, thank you for asking. Just having dinner with my boyfriend."

"Hi Christian," I hear a meek female voice. This must be the whore who shall not be named. Christian's eyes are laser focused on me when he leans in a kisses me before standing.

"Daniel…Celeste." Burr…anyone else feel the temperature drop. That was a frosty reception. Can't blame him, though.

Christian is trying to be civil, but I can see by his tight jaw that he's not any more thrilled by this interruption than me. It was only a matter of time he or we would run into them. Christian told me earlier about his meeting at Bain and that Daniel has decided to stay on board at GEH. Yippee, yahooey. I'm going to be seeing more of this cow and knowing slept with my man sticks in my craw. I admit the bitch is pretty. She's tall and thin with long dirt water blonde hair and green eyes. She has the balls to look me up and down and then even bigger balls when she reaches out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Celeste O'Brien. Daniel told me all about you, Ana isn't it?"

Motherfucker, I started off in a great mood today. Then, people started coming along and pissing me off.

"It's actually Anastasia. Ana is what my friends and family call me." There's nothing but sarcasm in my delivery.

"But of course. Daniel was really upset after what happened. I suppose that doesn't matter now since you will be working for him again."

Exsqueeze me! Did I just hear her correctly? I throw a glance at Christian. Not the come fuck me glance, more like the WTF glance. I guess he forgot to tell me this little ditty.

"Actually, Anastasia will be overseeing a new project and Daniel will be reporting to her."

Huh...For the love of the Bee Gees, what did he just say? I can't possibly be Daniel's boss. Has he lost his fucking marbles?

Celeste has a shitty smirk on her face, "Well, I suppose there are advantages to being the CEO's girlfriend."

Oh no, she didn't! Christian grabs my hand and pulls me closer. By this time, Kate and Elliott are feeling the tension and stand up. If she starts in with me anymore, she's going to feel the full wrath of Kathryn Kavanagh. That woman is loyal to a fault and is extremely protective when it comes to people hurting those she loves and cares for.

I would so like to tell her to go fuck herself, but I'm pretty sure she'd be disappointed. Jealous much?

Christian starts to say something then stops. But not me. Nope, I'm not holding my fucking tongue with this c u next Tuesday.

"Passive aggressive jealousy isn't pretty on anyone especially in front of your husband. Now, if you'll excuse us we need to get back to our friends."

We all return to our seats and I down the entire glass of wine that is in front of me.

Elliott takes a sip of his wine and tips his glass in our direction, "Wow! Seems Celeste is still carrying a torch for you, huh Chris?"

"Not funny Elliott. I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to throw that out there before talking to you first. I just wanted to shut her up, but it only made it worse." He kisses my knuckles.

"No don't you apologize for that crazy jealous bitch. Yes, I would have like to have been on firmer ground with your announcement…we will talk about that later. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. If she continues this behavior, it will cause Daniel problems at work. Not that I care because I have no qualms about getting rid of him. Let's just forget about work and the O'Brien's and enjoy our evening."

So that was that. We had a delicious dinner, drank some fabulous wine and had great conversation. For as much as he's a goof, Elliott is brilliant. He's very passionate about this company. As he should be. I'm feeling a little frisky thanks to the effects of the wine and Christian's constant rubbing on my thigh. There will be sex tonight! Christian pays the bill, and we make our way to this new club called Trinity which is not far from the restaurant. I find out on the way there that the brothers Grey are the owners. What does this man not have his hands in. More money than sense.

As we pull up to the valet and see the bright lights from the cameras going off are blinding. Taylor opens the door for us with a questioning look tossed in Christian's direction. I'm sure there's not a security issue, but he's still on high alert. Wrapping my arm through Christians, I quickly look down to make sure none of my bits are showing. That's all I need is my mother and father seeing a picture of me with my girls out or worse. Kate, on the other hand,…we expect her tits and ass to be hanging out. That's just Kate. She's not slutty just the opposite, but she does like her dresses short. We're escorted quickly to the VIP section which is blocked off by a line of red velvet ropes. I see Harper, Mia, Keegan and some other guy I don't know sitting around a few tables with plenty of empty drinks. It seems like they didn't want to wait to start the party.

"Hey, guys. You finally made it," Keegan says with a big smile. "How was dinner?"

"Bro, don't even go there. The food was excellent, but the drama ...not so much," Elliott shouts and points in our direction.

"All I'll say is Celeste," Christian says.

He pulls me over to the couch and pours us some Cristal. Yum yum yummy! I look around taking in the sights and sounds of this place. It's very trendy, and clearly, this is where the beautiful people come because there are no unattractive people to be found. The bar is illuminated by blue lighting that runs from end to end and also behind where the alcohol is very neatly organized on thick glass shelving. They are very modern white stools in front of the bar where there is quite a gathering. There're white loungers and oversized chairs strategically placed so the view of the bar and dance floor are unobstructed.

Kate and Elliott hit the dance floor while the rest of us stay back and try to talk. I learn the other guy is a friend of Keegan's from high school. His name is Jeff something or other. I didn't catch his last name. I can't even remember most of the people I went to high school with and certainly don't keep in touch with them. Most of them were assholes, and if they weren't an asshole, they were bitches or douchebags. Not many went to college so neener neener neener…who's the dorky bookworm now fools!

We're having a great time, drinking and laughing at Elliott and Keegan's antics. They sure do give Christian a hard time, but it's that brotherly sort of ribbing. He rolls with it and dishes it out just as much. I'm sitting on his lap and he's rubbing my leg which is making me very needy. I play with his hair, and I can feel how much he's enjoying it. Keegan and Harper are dancing together. Or should I say dirty dancing. How she can dance in that dress and those shoes is beyond me.

Christian excuses himself for a minute. As the night goes on, the alcohol continues to flow freely, and the bass from the music vibrates the floor. Everyone seems to be having a great time. Kate and Elliott are all over each, but no one gives them a second look. A deep male voice suddenly comes through the speakers telling us that he's going to play something a little slower. Christian has returned with a huge smile and pulls me to the dance floor. Thank fuck I don't have to wear that boot, but I'm in flats so we still look like the odd couple.

He holds me close, my body molding into his; we are so made for each other. With slow movements we sway to the sounds of the flamenco guitar and Bryan Adams singing Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman. I can't help but think these are Christian's unspoken words to me. He doesn't take his eyes off me while singing every word perfectly. I can't see or hear anything else. I can't even tell if there are other couples dancing along nor do I care. My heart was pounding in my chest as I'm overcome with emotion. Either I've had way too much to drink, or I am PMSing because I can barely hold back the tears. I have an epiphany and realize that I am in love with this man. There is no doubt of that. Do I tell him? What if I'm totally misreading the signs. I don't want to make a complete ass of myself or worse, get my heartbroken because he doesn't feel the same.


	17. Chapter 17

What is this you say? Yes, it's two updates in twenty-four hours. I had some time this afternoon and tonight so I was able to bang this out for you. I think you'll like the outcome of this chapter. There's going to be a little bit of a time jump in the next chapter or two to move us along. I had a reviewer ask how to tell the twins apart...it's not earth shattering but you'll find out in this chapter. Thank you for all the kind reviews and welcome to all the new followers that have joined in on the wackiness. I'm floored by all the people who've followed and favorited. If you like what's happening, please let me know.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

I don't want to make a complete ass of myself or worse, get my heart broken because he doesn't feel the same.

We continue to move together as the song plays on; neither one of us wanting to let go. I blink away the tears that have pooled in my eyes the past four minutes. At that moment I feel his warm hand on my face as he wipes away the lone tear that escaped. He then places a tender kiss on my lips. That did it and the flood gates opened. Thank fuck the song has ended; the last thing I want is to make a scene or be the center of attention.

He takes my hand, leading me from the dance floor but we don't go back to our friends. I follow closely down a short hallway to what I realize is an office. I walk in and look around at the unfamiliar surroundings. The door closes, and I hear the quiet click of the lock. I move to the expansive wall of glass behind a modern glass desk. Well, I'll be you can see the whole damn club from here.

"Oh my god," I squeal. No no no I don't want to see that. Get out of my head! There's something indecent going on in one of the other VIP sections that has drapes around three sides like one of those cabanas you can get at upscale hotels.

Christian walks over to see what's startled me, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Oh well…um. See that section with the drapes. There's a couple…Can't sugar coat this shit. There're two people in there fucking."

"Jesus Christ what the fuck is wrong with people," Christian groans. He's texting someone to handle the situation, I'm sure. I can't stop staring…when the fuck did, I become a peeper? Less than thirty seconds I see the drapes close in front and then out pops the club fuckers. Looks like they are getting the ole' boot.

"That was quick." I shouldn't be surprised, but I'm wondering how often this happens. As sexual as all three of the Grey boys are, they are all well-respected businessmen first. This isn't going to be pretty.

I hear a knock on the door so I decide I might as well get comfortable so I sit in the black leather chair and continue my gawking. Christian opens the door, and I see the club fuckers standing with the big guys behind him. Of course, Taylor and the ninjas are there and oh Keegan and Elliott. Why let's just have a fucking party in here shall we? It's a damn good thing this office is so fucking big with all these people.

The look on the two faces staring back at me is not something I can explain. Horrified, embarrassed, humiliated…yeah not strong enough adjectives. I make my way to the door when Christian stops me and asks me to stay. Alrighty then…I sit my ass back in the chair and turn around. I don't want to laugh, and I know I will if I look at those two standing there getting their asses handed to them by my boyfriend and his brothers.

"Thank you, Steve, Tim. You're free to go." Christian dismisses the Hulk twins. He moves to the conference table and tells them all to have a seat, but he continues to stand at one end.

"My name is Christian Grey, and these are my brothers. We are the owners of this club. Would you care to tell me what the fuck you think you were doing behind those drapes? Better yet, don't. I saw it with my own eyes as did my girlfriend." He points to me. The girl is shooting daggers at me. Step off bitch, wasn't my ass hanging out for all to see.

"Why don't you tell us why you think it is within your right and deemed acceptable to fuck in a public club. This is not a whore house; this is not even your house. This is a business. Did you not think you'd get caught because you are sorely mistaken? Security cameras are everywhere, and the VIP areas are not exempt from that either. Should I make a copy of your antics so you can hand it out to your families at Christmas?"

Crickets. It's like a train wreck, I so want to look away, but I can't help but want to watch. The chick looks so familiar to me, but I can't place her, but I'm pretty sure I know her. She keeps looking at me so she either knows my sister or me.

The guy speaks up if you want to call it that.

"Mr. Grey. I apologize to you and your brothers. It was a clear lapse in judgment on both our part. It certainly was not our intention when we came here. We've both had too much to drink and …I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

The drunk chick looks like she's going to hurl any minute so I grab the trash can and take it over to her.

"Thank you…Harper or Ana," She questions.

"No freckles, I'm Ana. You're Emma, right? We went to high school together."

"Yes, I thought I recognized you when you were dancing, but I wasn't sure…."

Oh boy, she's turning green. Wait for it. Wait for it. There it is folks barf city. Ewe. I make a quick retreat to the desk and turn away. I gag trying not to throw up myself. This goes on for a minute or so. I see the clear fridge, so I grab her a bottle of water and take her some tissues.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry for all of this. I'm more than embarrassed, and there is no excuse for this behavior. This is not me." She looks pitiful and still green.

The boys are just staring at me like I need to do something. What the fuck is that about because I'm a girl… I don't think so. This is a grown ass woman who can have her fuck buddy take care of her.

"Taylor, please escort these two from the club and put them in one of the taxis out front. I don't want to see your faces within a two block radius of this club ever again. If I do, I will have your asses thrown in jail," Christian warns.

Taylor takes them out while the rest of us stay. The Three Ninja Amigos are standing stock still by the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with people thinking it's okay to fuck in public," Elliott questions.

Both Christian and Keegan start howling with laughter.

"El, you are no angel. I know for damn sure you got caught dipping your wick in Stephanie Graham at the park by our high school. So don't go there," Keegan adds.

"Hey, I'm not opposed to enjoying the environment while doing the dirty, but never have I ever thought of pulling something like those two did."

As goofy and carefree as he is, Elliott doesn't seem the type for that much public display. I can assure you that neither Kate or Harper are into that.

"I'm just going to go back to Kate and Harper so you three yahoos can talk. Come on Sawyer, let's go, buddy."

"We won't be long baby," Christian says and kisses me.

Sawyer chuckles and holds the door for me. Not sure I can handle any more drama tonight. I'm just going to enjoy my friends, listen to the music, drink some of this tasty bubbly and kick it until it's time to go. I need Christian's big dick in me while I'm sprawled out in the big king sized bed. That tub is screaming for me too. Fuck, I'm hungry. Ever have that happen like when you stuff your face with Chinese food knowing you're going to be hungry as soon as they clear the plates. Yeah, it's that kind of hungry. Yeah, I need food before dick for sure, or I'm going to sleep through the whole thing.

I get back to our section; Harper and Kate are like stink on shit. They pounce on me as soon as my ass hits the couch.

"What the hell happened, Ana? One minute you're out there with your man, then you're gone, then Keegan and Elliott take off."

"Remember Emma Gaines from high school?" They both nod.

"Well seems as though Ms. Gaines and her presumed boyfriend were fucking in the VIP section in the corner." I point to the now empty area.

"Christian took me up to the office because I think he thought I was upset about something after we danced. I looked out the window…See that black spot up there." It's obviously one-way glass so we can't see the boys up there. "I just happen to be looking in that direction when I saw her riding her cowboy."

"OH MY GOD! Seriously?" Harper shrieks.

"Yep. Couldn't make it up if I tried. Christian was furious, so I guess he texted Taylor, those big security guys and his brothers to tell them what was happening. They were scared shitless, and she puked …twice. So gross. Taylor tossed them out, and I left the boys up there to do whatever they do.

Less than ten minutes go by and here comes three of the sexiest pieces of ass I've ever seen. Holy big balls, they are gorgeous. Tall, muscles bulging in more than one place, sexy as fuck crazy hair, dressed to kill. Pretty fucking hot guy is mine! It really should be illegal to be that god damn good looking. I notice as they are walking side by side that Keegan's hair parts on the opposite side and he is a tad bit shorter than Christian. Makes no difference, they are still tall as a giraffe.

"Everything alright," I ask Christian as he sits down next to me.

"It's fine. Sorry about that. I really wanted to talk to you. You seemed upset about something."

This man…this man is going to charm my panties right off. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong at all. We can talk about it later. Are you hungry cause I'm fucking ready to gnaw off my own arm. Can we go get something before we go back to your place."

"Whatever you want my love. I'm ready whenever you are." He kisses my hand that he has a death grip on.

"Hey, you guys ready to get out of here?" Keegan asks.

We all agree it's time to go. We gather up all our crap the boys lead us to the valet stand. I don't know how long we wait but God damn, I'm shivering like a mobster in a tax office. I see the three luxury cars come around the corner. Yep, that's us. Keegan drives this gorgeous Mercedes and Elliott has the big Land Rover both in black. Christian decided since both Taylor and Sawyer were with us that his Audi S8 would be best…in black of course. I hug Harper and Kate reminding them I'm staying at Christian's. Kate is going to Elliott's, and I suppose that Keegan is taking Harper home because he's waiting for her to get her ass in the car but she's too busy flapping her lips. Trying to tell me something but I can't make out exactly because she's slurring her words. Someone is feeling good.

Taylor holds the door open for me, and I scoot all the way over so Christian can slide in next me. Fuck yeah, seat warmers how I love thee. Christian asks Taylor to take us to the 8th Street Diner. I love diner food. Best fucking food ever and has the craziest people for patrons. Triple D and I'm not talking about my boobs. Those are just ever watch it on Food Network. Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives. That Guy Fieri must have a stomach made of lead cause some of that shit he eats has got to burn a hole in his stomach lining. I have a few of those places on my list to visit if I ever get to make my cross country trip.

This place is kind of cool. It looks new on the outside but you walk in, and it's like going back in time. From the checkered black and white floors to the red booths with Formica tabletops this place is awesome. I already know what I'm getting, and the waitress hasn't even come over. I peek around Christian and see the Ninjas a few booths overlooking at menus. Those guys work hard they deserve to eat too. Luckily Christian is not a hard ass when it comes to those guys. He's professional with them when he's at work or a function but when it's just him and his brothers or at home, he's very casual with them.

"Psst…Christian, do Taylor and Sawyer carry guns?"

"Yes. Why are you whispering?"

"Fuck, I don't know. I guess it just didn't want to draw attention to them is all."

"It's part of the job baby. They are licensed to carry, and every one of them has a military background, so I feel comfortable they aren't going to shoot my foot off anytime soon."

"Oh, okay funny man. What are you getting?" I ask as I'm perusing the menu. I'm going bonkers over all the choices. Too many and I'm not a very decisive person when it comes to my food.

Christian sets his menu down, "I'm going to get breakfast, I think. The Denver omelet sounds good."

"I'm getting the French toast with a side of ham, two eggs over medium."

"Are you sure that's all you want?" He says grinning at me.

"Yes. Wait. No, I want some hash browns and a chocolate shake too," I giggle and shrug.

As we wait for our food to arrive the conversation moves to starting my new job on Monday. Christian explained the project he was talking about. I'm excited about it even if I have to work with Daniel. It won't be for long thank

"I wanted to ask what you thought about the whole Celeste drama? She's lucky I didn't haul off and bitch slap her. I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"Anastasia, please trust me when I say that Celeste means absolutely nothing to me. Until I learned you were working at Bain, I hadn't thought of her since we broke up. I was over her and what she did to me a very long time ago. It caught me off guard to see them together I admit, but that's all, and you could never embarrass me. I am so happy and proud to call you my girlfriend and have you by my side."

I have to bite my lip to keep my mouth shut, so I don't just blurt out exactly what I'm thinking right now. I don't want him to panic and run if I tell him how I feel. Our food arrives so no more talk of the lead story for the crazy bitch gazette. Damn this is tasty food and I clean my plate. I suck on my chocolate shake listening to Christian talk about his schedule for the upcoming week and that he has to go to Chicago in July.

"Do you travel a lot?"

"A few times a month. Not too much," He tells me.

"I bet that gets expensive, huh. Ros goes with you most of the time, right? What about Andrea, do you take her?"

"I have apparently neglected to tell you about my plane, haven't I. That's another one of my toys as you refer to them."

"Uh yeah, you might have left out that little morsel. You certainly have a thing for heights, don't you? What kind of plane?"

"It's a Boeing 747-8. The same type of plane the president has. You know, Air Force One," He explains nonchalantly.

I choke on my shake, "You don't say. There's not one bigger that you could have bought. I mean, how can you possibly have the same plane as the president," I tease.

"If you must know, smart ass, I was merely a shell of a plane when I purchased it. I worked with Keegan on the interior design. It took close six months to complete, and next to my boat and Charlie Tango it's my favorite."

"A boat, a plane, a helicopter. Anything else you want to spring on me?"

"Yes, well I might as well tell you since you'll find out sooner or later. I have an apartment in New York, a cabin in Aspen, a house in Malibu and one in London."

"Seriously? Holy fuck Christian that's …that's…holy makrel." I have no words. I think my eyes are bugging out of my head at this very moment. We've never really talked much about how rich he is. It doesn't bother me, but it's quite an eye-opener.

"Anastasia, I am not one to boast about my wealth, but you asked, and I only ever want, to be honest with you. Please don't let it freak you out. It's just money. The only property that is really for personal use is the cabin in Aspen. The family uses it, and we have spent many holidays there. The other places I have for when I travel on business. Keegan travels a lot for work so the plane was something that anyone in the family can use. It's intended for long distance such as when I travel to Dubai or China. If it's any consolation, I don't pilot the plane."

"Okay, enough talk of extravagance Mr. Fancy Pants. Do you want to sit here and talk or would you rather…you know go back to your place, slip into a nice warm bubbly bath with a glass of wine and then make love to me in that gigantic bed of your," I whisper so the Looky Lou's who are gawking at us can't hear.

"You better stop now baby, or I'm going to lose control right here and take you on this table."

"Come on big boy let's blow this pop stand…and maybe, if you're lucky, I'll blow you on the way home." How I said that with a straight face, I'll never know. He grabs my hand and drags me out of the diner. Ninjas in tow.

We arrive back at Escala without issue. Taylor and Sawyer go right, and we go left. Christian tells me to start the bath, and he'll get the wine. I practically run, well as much as I can, stripping off my clothes as I go. I pull my hair up into a messy bun.

I pour in the bubble bath that has essential oils in it. I'm a girl who loves smelly things, but only the good smelly things. We had a dog growing up, and his feet, and fur sometimes smelled like corn chips. We'd bathed that beast all the time, and I'll be damned if the next day he wasn't smelling like a big bag of Fritos. I turn to the closet and grab two big bath towels and hang them over the warmer. Have I mentioned my love affair with the towel warmer? You should have seen it when I realized he had heated floors. The sounds I was making could have been mistaken for porn.

The bath is full, so I ease myself down knowing that Christian likes the water temperature at scalding. My ass will look like a tomato when we get out. I close my eyes and begin to drift off thinking about our dance. The sound of his feet on the wood floor in the bedroom startles me.

"Hey, baby. You awake in there?"

I nod but don't say a word or open my eyes. I hear him getting undressed. First, the shoes come off, then the zipper on his pants lets me know he's down to his boxers. I open one eye to sneak a peek.

"Like what you see Anastasia?"

"Mmmhmm. Hurry up and get in here. I'm lonely."

"Move up a little so I can slide in behind you. I want to feel those glorious breasts in my hands."

"Mmm. That feels good babe."

"Your wine is to your right."

I grab the long stemmed crystal glass and take a sip of the cold wine. Yowzers this is good. We sit in silence for some time just enjoying the warmth of the bath and the feel of skin on skin. His legs are wrapped around mine, and I'm very comfortable against his chest. We've finished our wine, and I'm feeling pretty good right about now.

I'm all pruney and most definitely horny, so I suggest we get out. Don't have to tell him twice. He's up and out like a fucking piece of bread in the toaster. He hands me my towel, and I wrap myself tight. We brush our teeth, and I take off all my makeup. Christian tells me he's going to make sure the lights are off, and he'll be right back. I finish up, drop my towel in the hamper and make a beeline for bed. I have thought about this all day. I'm becoming a needy bitch. Yeah needing some dick!

Christian comes back, closes the door behind him and dims the recessed lights so it's almost dark but not quite. I can see his silhouette; call me crazy but that cock of his has a mind of its own because it is primed and ready for action.

He gets in bed, pulls the duvet up and rolls onto his side so we can see each other. Not a word is spoken between us as he begins his exploration of my body. He kisses me from top to bottom and everywhere in between. I take him in my hand and slowly move it up and down from tip to base.

"Anastasia, you are so beautiful. I can't believe that you are really mine."

He rolls me on my back and I feel him position himself over the top of me. Just the feel of his massive body on mine is enough to send me into a frazzled state. His strong hands around my neck, I stretch so he can reach every spot as he kisses along my jaw line and down my chest. His mouth finds its destination, and I gasp. He drives me crazy with want as he continues to slowly lick and suck my clit until he brings to the brink.

"Oh fuck me. That feels so good. Christian please I need you inside me."

"Patience my love. We'll get there. I just want to savior every second."

When he's had his fill and brought me to orgasm more than once, I feel him begin to push his way inside me. Starting off with slow and long thrusts and alternates with short, quick and deep thrusts. He keeps up this pace until I can't hold off any longer.

"My god you're going to kill me with that thing. That is the most unbelievable sensation. I don't want you to stop. Please don't stop Christian."

"You are so warm and wet baby. I can't hold on too much longer. I'm ready to explode."

A few more deep thrusts and he collapses on top of me, gasping for air. We lie still, the only sounds coming from our attempts to catch our breath.

Finally, able to breathe, he rolls off me so I turn on my side. I'm overcome with emotion and feel my lower lip begin to tremble. He senses something.

"Anastasia, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I because that's the last thing I ever want to do."

"No, not at all." The words strangled by a sob. "It's just really emotional. The whole night has been emotional. In a good way, though. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do. Yes, I do. Can I tell you something? I don't want to freak you out, though."

I lean up on my elbow so I can get a good look at him. "You can tell me anything Christian, you know that."

"When we were dancing earlier, I could see my life in the future …with you. That song I had the DJ play says it for me, but I want to tell you face to face, that I have fallen in love with you Anastasia. I know it's quick and you might not feel the same, but I wanted you to know how I felt. I want you to know that I love you."

"No no, it's not too fast, and I'm not freaked out. Had we not been interrupted by the club fuckers, I was going to tell you that I have fallen in love with you. I love you, Christian. With every fiber of my being, I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for all for reading and your fucking awesome reviews. I love them; I wish I could respond to everyone all the time but I just can't. I do hope you understand. Someone asked me if I had a Pinterest page for this story. I hadn't thought about it but I may do it in my spare time, if I can find some. I'll let you know if I do though.

Those of you who follow and are part of the FB page I am active on know that I work and go to school full time so I have limited free time. This story is my free time. I average around 3,500 words a chapter which takes time to get out of my head and onto the screen. I know you get antsy when there's no consistency in updating. I'm in the same boat with the almost 800 stories I follow. Please be patient with me.

Can I just say I am completely floored by all the views the story has, it blows my mind. I appreciate all of you! So, this chapter took on a mind of its own and I debated for a few days but in the end I said fuck it. My story. I beg of you all not to jump to any crazy ass conclusions. I have been lucky up to this point with such kind readers, I don't want to get bombarded by scathing reviews because I will delete them without hesitation. I'd much rather you not review if you can't muster up anything kind to say. Regardless I hope you enjoy this update. I'll try to get something out quickly so as to not leaving you dangling from the cliff too long.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"I love you, Christian. With every fiber of my being, I love you."

His lips press against mine sending me all the emotion that was building through this kiss.

"Ana, you have no idea how relieved I am and happy. I was worried that I was coming on too strong and would scare you off."

We lie close together, relishing the outcome of tonight's events, not a word spoken. The last thing I hear before my eyes close and I drift off to sleep is Christian's proclamation of love.

It's seriously fucking bright in here. We neglected to close the shades apparently but god damn …I look at my phone and see it's only eight in the morning. Why am I awake this early on a Saturday morning? I turn over in the hope of snuggling with Christian only to find his side empty. I hear faint voices and realize that Christian is talking to someone, but I can't hear too well as the bedroom door is closed. What the hell…I'm awake now I guess I'll drag my ass out of bed and see what the day will bring.

After brushing my teeth, I find one of Christian's t-shirts, slip on my yoga pants and head in the direction of the voices. I tiptoe down the hallway not wanting to alert anyone that I'm seriously eavesdropping. I can hear Christian, Taylor, and Keegan talking. Why in god's name is here this early?

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now, Christian? This bitch is stalking me. She's everywhere I go. There is something seriously wrong with this chick. It's not normal behavior."

"Settle down Keegan. Taylor has been looking into her background to see if we can find anything to use against her. Have you considered that she's telling the truth?"

I hear Taylor talking now. "Keegan, have you filed a police report on the damage? That should be the first step. I know you and Elliott are not as fanatical about security around your house as we are but did you get anything from the cameras?"

Hmm, this doesn't sound good. Keegan's ex-issue appears to be serious. I decide to make my presence known.

"Good morning gentlemen. Are you missing me Keegan, is that why you are here so early on a Saturday." I smile so he knows I'm just giving him a hard time. Good thing Christian spoke up first because I don't care what you say these two are scary identical.

"Sorry baby, did we wake you up?" Christian asks as he kisses the top of my head.

"No, actually the sun did. We forgot to close the shades," I say matter of fact.

"Shit, I got out of bed so quick I didn't think to close them. I'm still getting used to having you in my bed," He whispers that last little bit.

"Hi, Bitty, sorry to barge in on your sexy time but I needed Christian and Taylor's help."

"No worries. He's your brother…that's what family is for, right? You need refills on your coffee?"

I smell the coffee, so I make a break for the kitchen with the boys' coffee mugs. I know Gail isn't working today so after I bring out their coffee I make myself at home in the kitchen. The SubZero is ginormous and filled with all the healthy crap you can imagine. Christian is the antithesis of healthy. Who the hell eats kale. I can deal with spinach, but kale. Yuck! It's like eating fucking grass. The only things that should be eating grass do not have opposable thumbs.

Grabbing some eggs, bacon, and fruit, I decide to make my man some breakfast. I never pictured myself as the domestic type until now. You know who is domestic, Carla Steele. That woman is mad crazy about food and cleanliness. When we were kids, we would get an allowance for all the chores we'd do during the week. She had a fucking chart, and everything was color coded to for each of us kids. Certifiable she is. Harper never had money because she refused to do anything. Hunter was always helping out dad so that pretty much left Tanner and me. In my mind, I was a rich fucker as a kid. I'd hide my allowance from Harper. That bitch was always sneaking into my room looking for money for makeup and girly shit. Carla tried to tell her if she'd do the chores she'd get paid. Nope, not happening. She'd rather make my life a living hell than lift a single manicured finger. She's still a pig to this day, and I refuse to go in her room. I do love her despite her annoyances.

"I'm making breakfast, are you staying Keegan? Taylor?" I shout as I am digging through the cabinet looking for the pan I want to use.

"Count me in Itty Bitty," Keegan shouts with enthusiasm. I muse that he is not intimately familiar with the concept of a kitchen. Christian can't cook I know that much. Hello calling Gail Taylor, wonder woman chef and housekeeper extraordinaire.

Taylor peeks his head over the counter to where I am on the floor, "No thank you, Ana. Gail's waiting for me to take her out."

"Sir, if you need me just text me. I'll be back around noon."

The Doublemint Twins saunter into the kitchen evidently because the smell of food has made its way into the great room. Christian is in his pajamas still and damn if he doesn't look delish. That t-shirt leaves nothing to the imagination that's for damn sure. Even though these two are identical is it weird that I'm not attracted to Keegan. I wonder they feel the same way about Harper and me. Inquiring minds want to know this shit.

The tingling sensation I get lets me know that Christian is behind me. Hands on my boobs…yeah that better be him. I turn around so I can see his face. That beautiful smile.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" It would appear that Christian is feeling a tad bit amorous this morning because he is clearly happy to see me.

"I did. Your bed is extremely comfortable. I could sleep forever in that bed." I give him a kiss.

A throat clears, "Are we eating or are we making out. It smells good and getting cold." Keegan jokes.

We eat breakfast, and I listen to the bantering between the brothers. You'd think they were five years old…the punching and nipple pinching and insults. There's no doubt these two love each other. No one mentions the ex-girlfriend issue, and I'm not about to bring it up. I'm staying far away from that drama. Don't need it. Don't want it. That's Harper and Kate's scene, not mine.

The three of us spend the next two hours talking and getting to know one another better. What I really get a kick out of are the stupid jokes these two are telling. They have me rolling on the fucking floor. Christian may have a very serious take no prisoners, eat em up and spit em out public persona, but his private life is the polar opposite. He's pretty fucking funny.

After Keegan leaves, Christian and I shower together, getting dirty and clean at the same time. We finish getting ready to tackle whatever the day brings.

I hear my phone buzzing so I run and dive on the bed to get it. This could be interesting, "Babe, do you want to meet my parents for lunch? It's just the two of them."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure they want to catch up with you. Where are we meeting them, I need to let Sawyer know since Taylor's with Gail."

"Looks like they want to go to Metropolitan Grill at one o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want baby. I'm going to talk with Sawyer."

We arrive at the restaurant right on time, and I spot my parents waiting out front. Thank fuck Carla didn't want French food today because I could definitely murder a burger. I see my parents holding hands.

To say that my mom and dad love one another is the understatement of the century…twentieth or twenty-first. High school and college sweethearts, these two can hardly stand to be away from each other during the day. I am glad to be living in the same city again but seriously happy not to be living with them. Ever heard your parents having sex? Ever walked in on your parents having sex in the kitchen. How about the back patio…the home theater? You get what I'm talking about right. When I was a little kid, we used to spray our lab, Reggie, with a squirt bottle when he humped things. One time, I walked in on my parents having sex when they thought the door was locked. I calmly took the scene in, left, and returned with the dog's spray bottle. I then to squirted my dad with water. Worked just like it did on Reggie. So, wrong on so many levels.

How is it that Christian has known my parents for years, yet I'd never heard of him? He said met them several years back at one of Grace's charity events. I guess my dad and Carrick golf every week in addition to being managing partners at their law firm. To be fair, I was away for four years at college and everyone's life just kept moving forward.

"Hi, baby girl." My dad gives me a big hug. Damn, I love my dad.

"Hi, daddy. Hey, ma. Thanks for inviting us to lunch." I hug my mom while dad and Christian shake hands.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful. I'm so happy to see you." My mom kisses my cheek and has this sly grin on her face. I can feel an embarrassing story on the horizon. Please don't let it be anything about periods, boobs, sex or the time I lost my top at the water park in California.

"Christian, it is wonderful to see you again. Ray and I are so happy about you and Ana. Thank you for helping her with the new job. I know she is beyond grateful."

"Carla, I'm the one who's grateful. She's brilliant and will make a significant impact to our bottom line. Shall we find our table?"

The waiter brings out my burger, and I can't take my eyes off it. I take a bite, and I'm pretty sure I just came. This is the best fucking burger ever! Christian orders some foofy salmon salad, of course. Salad does a body good because when I look at him clothed or naked, I just can't control the naughty thoughts running through my head.

Mom is lobbing questions at us like she's a member of the U.S. volleyball team. Poor Christian, he's hanging in there, though. I'm listening to them talk, and I end up daydreaming about shower sex and kitchen counter sex…oh car sex. We've gotta give that a shot.

"Ana….hello Ana." My mom rudely interrupts my vivid sex daydream.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked Christian if you both were planning on attending Grace and Carrick's fundraiser ball for the Joyful Foundation."

"Well mom, I don't know. Someone hasn't mentioned anything about it. Are we planning to attend….dear?" I'm just yanking his chain.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was going to talk to you about it this weekend. Your mom just beat me to it. Would you like to go with me? It's being held at the art museum this year."

"Oh, I would love to. I suppose I have to dress up, huh?"

Everyone laughs, "Yes, Ana you need to wear a dress. Is your foot going to be alright by then?"

Oh, fuck my life.

"When is it? I'm already walking without the boot. It was a tiny fracture and doesn't even hurt, so I'm sure I'll be able to squeeze my foot in some CFMs for you to wrap around your neck."

My mother gasps and her face turns red. Christian is choking on his water. OH MY GOD! I said that out loud. What the ever loving fuck is wrong with me. I have completely lost my mind. It's a damn good thing my dad stepped away to take a call.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I…I'm…. Jesus. I just want to crawl under the table."

No need for me to worry about Carla embarrassing me. Nope, I'm doing a pretty fucking good job on my own. Christian is trying very hard to contain his amusement. This is all his fault, all this smut going through my head all the damn time. I blame it on Big Dick and the Twins.

"Anastasia, no need to be embarrassed. The stories I could tell you about dad and me…"

"No! Please, don't. Somethings are best left unsaid."

"So, what did I miss," Dad asks when he sits back down.

"We were just talking about shoes, daddy. Boring stuff."

"Yes, well that is definitely not my thing. Unless…those high heel shoes are on your mother's feet, wrapped around my neck."

"Oh kill me now please!" This is where I get it from…my father has no shame nor does he have a filter.

"Raymond Steele, stop it. We don't want to embarrass the kids. Are you guys ready to go? Dad and I have some errands to run, and we're meeting Bill and Janice for dinner at the club."

I can't move my ass out of the restaurant quick enough and I certainly can't blame my mouth on alcohol consumption. No, that's all me. Sober Ana. We say our goodbyes and Sawyer drives us back to Escala so I can find a hole a crawl in it.

It's after four when we get home. I wander into the theater and plop down on the oversized couch. Emotionally worn out but I'm raring to go in the time to get laid department. My nether region is feeling more like a deserted island.

"Baby, what do you feel like doing tonight? We could go out, stay in. What do you think?"

"I could make us dinner and we could stay in, watch a movie. Is that okay with you?" I am a pretty good cook if I don't say so myself. Thank you Carla Steele and your fucking French cooking.

"Fine with me my love. I have some work to do for a bit so I'll be in my office."

I watch him take long strides down the hall toward the first door on the right; his sanctuary. God damn I love his ass in those jeans. Deciding this is a very good time to chill the fuck out, I go to the library and look through the vast floor to ceiling shelves looking for the right book. When I finally find what I'm looking for, I settle in on the softest, oversized sofa I have ever sat my ass in. I've only been reading for a short time when I hear yelling. Christ, what the fuck is going on now? I hear Taylor and Sawyer talking while King Composure is yelling from the top of his lungs. God damn his voice is menacing. Remind me not to get him angry at me. I'm not moving from this spot.

Not ten seconds later I hear my phone ringing, and I know its Harper calling.

"What's up sissy?" She doesn't say anything, and all I hear is sniffling and yelling in the background.

"Harper, what the fuck is wrong?"

"Oh my god Ana. Where are you?"

"I'm at Christian's. Why, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I'm at University of Washington Medical Center. Keegan was shot."

No sooner does she tell me when I hear the library door fly open and Christian comes barreling in with tears in his eyes.

"Anastasia, we have to go. Now!"

"Okay, let's go. Harper just called me and told me. Where's Taylor, neither one of us can drive."

"He's waiting at the curb. Hurry Ana, please."

I grab my purse, and we run into the elevator. I'm still on the phone with my sister trying to make sure she's okay. When she tells me, she's not hurt I let her know we're on the way.

We make it to the street and jump in the car. Taylor is driving, and Sawyer is riding shotgun. Christian is shaking but hasn't said a word. I unbuckle myself and climb on his lap and take his face in my hands.

"Christian, baby look at me. I love you. Everything is going to be alright, Keegan is strong. Stay positive. We'll be at the hospital soon, just hang in there baby."

He wraps his arms around me and his head falls against my chest. I can tell he's crying. This is breaking my heart. I don't even know if Keegan is alive.

"Taylor is Keegan…is he…"

"He's alive. Elliott called me as soon as the ambulance arrived. I stayed on the phone with him until they left in the ambulance. Dr. Trevelyan let me know they were taking him into surgery as soon as they arrived. She'll be waiting for Christian in the surgery waiting room."

There's no worse feeling than helplessness. Seeing Christian like this is breaking my heart. I can't imagine what he must be feeling. I know if that were Harper I would be losing my shit about now.

Taylor is definitely breaking land speed records because we aren't in the car ten minutes when we arrive at the ER entrance. He comes to a screeching halt, so I climb off Christian, open the door and pull him out. Sawyer is right behind us while Taylor parks the car. We rush through the double doors and ask the receptionist where we can find the family.

She directs us down a hallway, and I see Harper leaning up against a wall with her head in her hands. I hear his parents talking to the police as we enter the waiting area. The place is filled with police, but all I can think about is what I can do for Christian and my sister. I find Kate, and she hugs me tight. I ask her if she and Elliott are okay. She assures me they aren't physically harmed. She lets me know that she called my parents, and they are on the way.

Christian is with his parents and Elliott, so Kate, and I go to Harper. I need to make sure she is alright. We pull her into the room, and I bring her some water and tissues. She's a mess. She has to be traumatized by this. None of us has been exposed to anything like this before.

I crouch down in front of her, taking her hands in mine. She looks up, and I expect her to be quiet, but she starts telling me what happened. Harper has always been the most level-headed one.

"I was out with Keegan, and we decided to go to his place to play pool and hang out, but when we walked in through the garage, there was this chick standing in the hallway with a gun. I froze not knowing who she was. I thought maybe she was a burglar and maybe there was someone else with her. Keegan recognized her right away."

"Jesus fuck…it was the ex, right?"

"Bunny boiler is more like it. The bitch is certifiable. She starts telling him how much she loves him still and begging him to take her back so she doesn't have to raise their baby alone. He's standing there trying to figure out how to get us out of this situation. She's calling me every nasty name she could. Accusing me of taking him away from her and it's all my fault. I realized this was the same girl who accosted me when I was coming out of Nordstrom a few days ago."

"What? When did this happen, how come I didn't know about this? What the ever loving fuck is going on. Is she really pregnant with his kid?"

"Ana, settle down and listen. He's not sure about the baby or if she's really even pregnant. Anyway, Keegan is trying to talk to her and calm her down because she's waving the gun around like it's a fucking banana peel. I'm not moving and all the sudden I hear Kate and Elliott drive up. I know they're going to come in right behind us. She starts to freak out, screaming at me 'why did you have to take him away from me. He loves me not you. You ruined everything'. By this time, I'm practically in tears…fear, adrenaline, call it what you will, but I was fucking terrified. Elliott comes in with Kate on his back, and they're laughing until they see me and Keegan frozen in place."

"What happened?" I'm desperate to know more.

"Keegan was trying to get her to put the gun down, but she started coming closer to us. I think he was afraid she was going to shoot me so he stepped in front of me. He's a giant so of course, she couldn't see me. He told Elliott and Kate to go back to the kitchen. I think that pissed her off more when all the sudden the gun just went off. I saw him drop down to his knees holding his stomach. Elliott's CPO hit her from behind, grabbed the gun and had her in a chock hold. Kate called 911 and here we are."

The police begin to leave, and I see my dad and Carrick talking to one of the detectives in the hall. My mom comes in to make sure that Harper, Kate and I are alright. We assure her that no one is hurt. Harper seems to be calming down a little, so I leave her with Kate and mom to go find Christian. Grace is sitting next to us, tears streaming down her face, Elliott is holding her hand.

"Grace, can I get you anything? Some water or coffee perhaps?"

"No, Ana darling I'm fine. Please check on Christian, he's with Taylor and Sawyer. He's not said much to me since he arrived and I don't want him shutting down. Ask Taylor if he's called Dr. Flynn and if he hasn't he needs to."

Dr. Flynn…Oh yeah, the psychiatrist. "Do we know anything about Keegan?" I can't imagine if something were to happen to him how devastated this family would be, but especially Christian. For those who aren't a twin, it's hard to explain the connection we have. It's something entirely different from our relationships with our other siblings.

After roaming the stark white hallway, I find my love in an empty patient room…the two ninjas standing guard outside. The door is closed, so I can only imagine what condition Christian is in.

"Taylor, Grace wanted me to find out if you've called Dr. Flynn and if not, would you, please. She's worried about him." I nod toward the door.

"I have called him Ana. Is there any news yet?"

"Nothing as of two minutes ago. I told Grace I'd check on him. How is he?"

"As good as can be expected. Normally he is always in control of his emotions and the situation, but I fear this is too much for him. His brother is…well everyone knows how those two feel." Taylor is visibly shaken up…this big strong, special forces marine is just as human as the rest of us.

"Alright, I'm going to check on him. Please interrupt if there's news. Thank you for taking care of him…both of you." They nod and continue to stand stoic at the door.

Not sure of what I will find, I open the door slowly. I see Christian sitting in a chair, staring out the window. There's complete silence. I walk to him and wrap my arms around him from behind. He takes hold of my hands and kisses the back of them both.

"Love, can I get you anything. Do you need some water?" All I get is a small nod.

"Okay, hang on I'll be right back." I go back to the door and poke my head out and ask one of them to bring us some water.

"Baby, do you want to talk? I'm here if you do. I don't want you to hold all inside. I love you, Christian."

He starts to cry these big crocodile tears which then makes me begin to cry. I want to take away his pain but I'm not sure if that's possible at this moment so I hold him tight. A few minutes go by, and there's a knock on the door.

"Here you go, Ana. Let us know if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Sawyer."

I hand one cup to Christian, and he takes a big drink. I lean up against the window sill and take him in. His eyes are red and puffy. Can't blame him. Crying sucks everything out of you. Whenever I cry a lot, I get fucking headaches that kick my ass. That's why I'm a walking pharmacy. Don't leave home without the migraine meds or Ibuprofen.

"Anastasia, what if he doesn't make it?" Christian looks up, his gray eyes meeting my blue ones.

"Think positive babe. He's at the best hospital with the best doctors taking care of him. He's young and strong. Only positive thoughts love."

We sit together in silence for about an hour, gazing at the world passing by, when he tells me he would like to check on his family.

I open the door, and Taylor lets us know that Dr. Flynn is in the waiting area with everyone should Christian need him. We walk hand in hand back to where our families are gathered, consoling one another, but they are all talking animatedly. I hear Elliott chuckle.

As we enter the room, no one stops talking. They smile and go back to their story telling. I think they are trying to do anything but think of what's happening in the operating room about fifty feet from us.

Christian leans down and kisses his mom. She smiles but it's not a typical Grace Grey smile. There's pain written all over her face. Elliott stands and embraces Christian and whispers something in his ear and he nods. They do that man pat thing they do, and he goes to sit next to the good Dr. Flynn. Christian's only told me bits and pieces why he and Keegan see him. Something I've neglected to let you know is that all four of the Grey kids are biological siblings but adopted. Grace had ovarian cancer in her early twenties and obviously couldn't get pregnant. A story for another time.

My dad and Carrick come in and take their places next to their wives. He lets us know that Mia is on her way back from San Francisco and should arrive at SeaTac in about an hour. Christian sent his plane for her since she was visiting some friends for the weekend.

I look around the room and see these two families who have banded together as one. I'm a lucky bitch to have these people in my life and a man who loves me. Everything has happened so fucking fast. I lean over and give Christian a kiss and tell him I love him. I see a figure out of the corner of my eye walking toward us.

"Family of Keegan Grey." The man in blue scrubs calls out.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all the reviews and to all the new followers. There will be another time jump after this. Let me know if you like this chapter. I debated which way to go but I think you'll be happy. Apologies if you find any typos, its after 1 a.m and I've been up for almost 24 hours straight.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"Family of Keegan Grey." The man in blue scrubs calls out. I clutch Christian's hand, and we stand with the rest of our family. Please let him be okay, please let him be okay. I repeat this mantra over and over.

"I'm Carrick Grey, and this is my wife, Dr. Grace Trevelyan. We're Keegan's parents." Everyone looks petrified as Christian's parents shake the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Josh Asher. I was the trauma surgeon who worked on your son. As you know, he suffered penetrating abdominal trauma from a gunshot. He'd lost a significant amount of blood upon arrival but was stabilized. Once we got him into surgery, his pressure was dropping and…

"Jesus Christ, just tell us if he's fucking alive," Christian demands. I tighten my hold on his hand knowing he's going to blow any second if this doctor doesn't get on with it.

"Christian!" Grace admonishes. She can sense her son is going to come unhinged.

"Yes, Keegan made it through the surgery and is stable." I hear deep sighs of relief all around me.

"As I was saying…his pressure dropped, and we did have to use the external defibrillator twice before we could actually perform a full laparotomy. The bullet was a .38 caliber and penetrated his mid-section, severing an artery which is why there was so much blood loss. We quickly got that under control. He is very lucky the EMTs did such a great job with the initial wound assessment. The trajectory was through the small and large bowel, it traveled upward, lacerated the liver before stopping dangerously close the spine. We repaired the bowel perforations without incident, the liver trauma was class one, and I removed the torn portion of the liver which was minimal. The bullet was retrievable and did not cause any damage to the spine itself that we saw on the CT. Nor did we recognize any further organ damage. He did receive six units of blood, and we will keep a close watch for any infection since the bowel was involved. He is in ICU and will remain there for at least 24 hours…maybe more. I do anticipate a full recovery albeit a slow one. He has youth and strength on his side, but he did suffer significant trauma. Any questions?"

"Yes, when can we see him?" As expected, Christian is the first to speak up.

"Give the ICU staff about thirty more minutes to get him settled. I will have them come get you two at a time when they're ready."

"Thank you, Dr. Asher, for taking such good care of Keegan and for working so swiftly. Our family is eternally grateful to you and your entire staff," Grace says.

"You're welcome, Dr. Trevelyan. I will be around until morning rounds if you have any questions."

Everyone shakes the doctor's hand, thanking him profusely and we again take our places around the room. Mia has just arrived and is hysterical because she had no idea what condition her brother is in. Grace assures her that he is okay. She finds her two brothers and the three of them stand to embrace one another.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Thank fuck our lives have settled down. Keegan was in the hospital for a week, which he complained about every single damn day. Can't blame the guy, though, but he was never alone. Between the two families and the nurses always "checking" on him it was a revolving door. God help me if Christian is ever sick because I have a feeling he will be a big whiney man-child. Speaking of my lover, he met with Dr. Flynn daily for the first week and seems to be doing good. He spent as much time as he could with Keegan in between meetings and visits his childhood home daily.

Once Keegan was back at home under Grace and Mia's attentive eye, he made good progress in his recovery. He will start back to work full-time next week. The good news, if there can be in a situation like these, is the ex is behind bars. She was charged with attempted first-degree murder and a slew of other charges, which I don't understand, but she's not going to see the light of day for a very long time so says Carrick. However, she is pregnant, and we are awaiting results of the paternity test.

Let me tell you…a lot of shit can happen in a month. I started at GEH and what a fucking three-ring circus that was. Ringling Brothers has nothing on the paparazzi. Once is was made public that one of Seattle's most eligible and cloistered CEO's was off the market it was fucking mayhem. Just trying to get out the god damn apartment garage is a feat in itself. Those fuckers are everywhere, and the Ninjas have been very busy and Sawyer is on me like a pack of dogs on a three-legged cat. Everywhere I turn…whoomp, there he is! I promised Christian I would cooperate because he is such a worry wart about my security. I think the shit with Keegan and the crazy bitch scared him.

So, here I sit in my office trying to figure out the advantages of this potential deal. Christian barked at my department this morning because he doesn't think enough research was done before it was brought to the table. Working with Daniel has been pleasant. NOT! If it wasn't for that big ole chip on his shoulder he might be worth something. I told Christian that I'm staying out of his drama. If he wants to be sucked into it like a little bitch who am I to stand in his way. I give it ninety days' tops, and Daniel O'Brien will be out on his ass. I've learned over the last month that Christian Grey CEO is very different than Christian Grey god of big dicks and master of coitus. So far we've been professional at work, but fuck if I don't want to jump his bones every morning when I see him in one of those five thousand dollar suits.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need those figures on the Dexter deal," says the god of big dicks.

"I had Daniel and Teresa go through them again. Something wasn't adding up. Can you hang here for a sec and I will see what the fucking hold up is?"

He's in a pissy mood this morning all because we were running late and he didn't get his morning fuck that he's become so accustomed to. I finally told him that my cock receptacle was closed for the day and would reopen tomorrow. I think I've stayed at my place twice in the time I've been with Christian. He says he can't sleep without me, and I keep the bad dreams away. This is something we've yet to discuss in depth.

Oh, I forgot to tell you I think I've overcome my elevator phobia. How did this come about you ask? Sit back this is a doozy….it happened about two weeks ago.

The one day my hemorrhoid aka Sawyer was not attached to me, I got stuck in the fucking elevator coming up from the garage. I got in and thought it was weird when I pressed the lobby button I started going down. The car jerked to a stop, and that was it. There was a moment that I didn't really think it was stuck, maybe just slow to open the doors. Of course, I was praying to the elevator gods to not have a fucking freak out. I rang the alarm bell but that did absolutely nothing. I think they just put those little fuckers in there to make you feel better. _Look! I'm pressing the button...Yay, I'm doing something!_

The alarm was a failure, so I tried the emergency phone button. I pressed that annoying button over and over until someone finally answered. I don't know who. Maybe GEH has a deal with On-Star, or this was the same asshole who takes your order when to call and buy Time-Life's Rockin Hits of the 70s collection for only $995…oh, and if you order before midnight, they'll double your order absolutely free just pay separate shipping and handling. The voice behind the button clearly had to ask me a few questions to make sure I really was in an elevator stuck between floors. His first question… do you know what floor you are stuck on? No fuck head I don't...sorry I wasn't paying attention as I was plummeting to imminent death. He said he'd call right back after he figured out who he needed to call. Oh well, that is fucking comforting. I'm thinking to myself, who hired this God to damn genius.

I'm going to kick Christian's ass. I tried my cell phone but of course, that was no help. I called back after about five minutes. Because now I was panicking, sweating and having trouble breathing. You know your everyday panic attack. The voice behind the button was very reassuring this time, _"so this is the Marriott, right?" Umm, NO! God damn, I'm in the parking structure at Grey House._ He said he'd call me right back. Just as I was about to have a fucking coronary, I heard banging on the door. It was the parking garage security guy, Sam. He said the fire department was on the way. Fuck me, someone's getting fired over this I just know. Ten minutes later, sexy firefighters in all their glorious gear opened the doors. I don't know what I was expecting…cheering from the crowd, right? Nope. Nothing. All I got was Sawyer standing there with a fucking smirk on his face that made me want to kick him in the balls. I thanked the hot firemen then Sawyer, and I took the stairs to the lobby and got in Christian's private elevator. Come to think of it, I never did hear back from the On-Star guy. Hopefully, the people that were stuck in the Marriott's elevator got out okay.

I now have permission from the boss to use his elevator every day. I mean it does help that I let him stick his big cock in me every damn day…sometimes two or three times. Right? Not sure if I'm cured but I know sure as shit I'm not taking the broke ass elevator ever again. Christian assured me the elevator guys came to fix it, and it won't happen again. Won't happen to me because I'm not getting in it ever again.

Alright back to business. Where was I? Work…

I go to Daniel's office and ask for the final numbers on the Dexter deal. He looks at me like I've grown horns when I ask him.

"Daniel, what seems to be the issue with these numbers? Christian came to my office personally looking for them since he was supposed to have them before lunch."

"I don't know how or what happened, but they are not adding up anymore. I went over them yesterday, and everything seemed fine. Then this morning I find out there's some sort of discrepancy. I'll give them to you, but you need to figure it out with him, not me."

"Fine. Let me have them and I'll deal with it. He's already pissed off at me," I grumble as I walk back to my office.

Christian is sitting in one of the black leather chairs in front of my desk with his feet up, checking email.

"Please do make yourself comfortable, sir. After all, this is your office." I flick him in the head.

"Anastasia, I'm in no mood today."

Well, excuse the fuck out of me, "I am well aware Mr. Crankosarus. Don't be a butt head pouting and taking out your sexual frustration on everyone. You were the one who was running late if I recall."

"Yes, baby I was. I was on the phone with Keegan. He's wondering what the fuck is taking so long with the paternity results. I apologize for my foul demeanor. I will make it up to you if you let me."

I am giddy now because pretty fucking hot guy aka my boyfriend aka sex on legs is going to try and sweet talk me so he can get what he wants.

"We'll see how the rest of the day goes. What are we doing for dinner? It's the weekend, do you want to go out?"

"That would be good. I'll make reservations for seven thirty. Will that work?"

"Hot diggity dog, we're going out." I clap and jump up and down like a school girl.

Seriously, we haven't been out since the whole thing with Keegan. The part of Christian's brain that deals with reality took a little vacay, and he's been staying close to home. We've either been at his parent's for dinner or our place. Huh…our place. Christian has been dropping hints about me moving in permanently but with everything going on it's just said in passing.

I sit behind my desk and watch as Christian reads through the papers I gave him. He's concentrating so I don't want to interrupt him. I wonder if he realizes that when he's concentrating, he sticks his tongue out. It's hilarious, but he doesn't do it when he's in meetings. Makes me want to jump across the table and give him a place to stick it.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to Daniel. This is seriously fucked up. What the hell has he been doing for the last week, Ana?" He questions me but already knows the answer.

My door is closed so he gives me a quick kiss and tells me he'll be ready to leave for the day at four. Okay hotshot, four it is.

My cell phone rings and I know it's Harper.

"What up sister friend?" I laugh because we have this weird thing about nicknames.

"Hey, sissy. Are you still at work?"

"Yes, it's only two. Christian wants to leave at four so the next two hours need to fly the fuck by. We're going out tonight. To what do I owe the honor of your call."

"Have you heard anything about the paternity test? Keegan is seriously bummed because he's not got the results yet. Really how long does that shit take."

"They aren't back yet. That's the last I heard from Christian this morning. Did you see him today, how is he?'

"He's going stir crazy at home. Mia hasn't left his side despite Grace telling her to give him some space. He mentioned something about seeing Dr. Flynn. I think all this stress and worry is starting to weigh heavy on him. I know he talks to Christian about a million times a day, but something else is going on. Do you think I should let Christian know because we are all aware Keegan isn't…"?

"I think he'd appreciate knowing. Keegan is a big tough guy on the outside, but he's so much like Christian it's crazy. Both of them are pretty sensitive when it comes to family stuff. You should call him now. How's your LSAT review going?"

"Dad is a maniac. I've been at work every day for the last month, and I go home and study, and he then calls me when he's sitting around with mom and quizzes me on random shit. My test is scheduled for next week. If I don't pass this…"

"Whatever bitch. You are the smartest …well one of the smartest people I know. You've got this."

"Thanks. Alright, I guess I'll call Christian. Are you ever coming back to our apartment?"

"Umm, that is still to be answered. Christian has dropped some hints, but we've not had any time to really talk about it. I mean if we aren't at work, he's trying to molest me or we're at Grace and Carrick's."

"Okay, I'm going. Don't need to know the details of your sex life."

Ha ha…I knew that'd do it, "Talk to you later. Love you sissy."

* * *

 **Later That Day**

As I relax in the bath, enjoying a glass of Shiraz and the quiet, I dream about what it would be like to live here all the time. Who the fuck am I kidding? I've been living here and its fucking awesome. I'm definitely bringing this up tonight. It's making me crazy.

Christian was going to join me but of course, the Ninjas needed him for some top secret meeting. If I'm not in danger, I'm not privy to the conversation unless he wants me to be. Fine by me. I can sit here and get all hot and bothered all by myself.

I haven't told you how my first-week indoctrination at GEH went. Like a fart in church is how is went. There are some catty bitches that work there. All was copacetic when the hot as fuck CEO was single and pissed off most of the time. Enter girlfriend and there's jealousy. Enter girlfriend who works at CEO's company and there's passive aggressive Hillary and her mean girl's club. Hillary is Andrea's assistant and Ros' assistant's assistant. Really, I'm not making this shit up. I've walked in on more than one conversation where I was the topic of discussion. I told Christian, under no circumstance, is he to step in unless I ask.

It was my second day, and I was waiting at Andrea's desk because I needed to drop off some papers for Ros, but her assistant was out for the day. Hillary was the only one at the desk. I was genuinely nice when I asked her how she liked working at GEH. She mistook my kindness for something else and warped into this passive-aggressive cow. I do believe I was referred to as the boss's piece of ass, but that is what she heard. And if you believe that bullshit, I've got a bridge to sell you. I was in the bathroom and heard her talking to some other mean girl, "I'm not saying she's a whore, but it's obvious her favorite shade of lipstick is Grey dick." Yes, I thought that one was quite clever.

I expected some jealousy and rude comments but this bitch is in a league of her own. I learned long ago not to engage with passive aggressive assholes, so I just smiled as she continued to hurl insults…but in a nice way. You know the ones I'm talking about…It must be nice being the boss's girlfriend, blah blah blah. I say if someone hates you for no apparent reason, give the motherfucker a reason. Here's a recap of our conversation…

"Hi, I'm Ana Steele. I work with Tom down in mergers." I was sincere.

"Yes, I'm aware of who you are. Mr. Grey is not in right now. What do you need?"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…"

"Hillary Graham. I'm Andrea's assistant and Ros' as well."

"Oh nice to meet you. I actually need to drop off some papers for her. Do you know when she's going to be available?"

"Just leave them, I'll get them to her. I'm sure you have other people you need to be doing. I mean other things you need to be doing."

Insult one.

"Well, yes I am kind of busy these days. What's a girl to do?" I laughed because I knew that would irritate the fuck out this little skank bag.

She scoffs and gives me a big fake ass smile which I want to shove up her ass at this point.

"Is there something else you need…Ana," She says with a good degree of disdain.

"Let's see...How about you fill me in on your club membership. I mean, how do I get to join or am I barred because I am Mr. Grey's girlfriend and so happen to work here?"

"What club membership?" Oh, this is too easy. Dumbass.

"You know, the mean girls club that you head up. I overheard you and a few others in the bathroom earlier, and you all seem to know quite a bit about me. Maybe I should come to one of your meetings and actually introduce myself. Do you have a set schedule or is it just impromptu in the bathroom?"

Silence…I keel you! God, damn I love Jeff Dunham and those fucking puppets. Achmed the Dead Terrorist…fucking hysterical.

She wasn't quite sure how to respond so she just ignored me. Yes, that's the mature thing to do. It made me laugh so I decided to sit my ass down on the couch directly in front of her desk and fuck with her a little more. Hmmm, let's call Mr. Grey shall we. I knew he was in a meeting so I left him a humdinger voicemail. All breathy and sexy like, telling him how much fun I had last night and I couldn't wait to see him. I closed with …I love you, Christian.

She pretended not to be listening…yeah right. I decided I didn't want to spurn her on too much today, don't want her to get the wrong impression about me.

"I guess I can leave these papers for Ros with you. Please make sure she gets them as soon as she gets back from her meeting with Christian…I mean Mr. Grey." Yes, I might have said that with a tad bit of sarcasm.

"Sure. I'll see to it."

I start to walk to the elevator…this is before the garage episode mind you, so I'm still riding the commoners' elevator. I stop right before pushing the down button. I turn back to her and notice she was looking right at me.

"Hillary, I'm curious…You seem to have your ear to the ground. You know the go-to girl for all the office gossip. How is life for you down there in the gutter?"

Her face is beat red, and she can't seem to form a single word.

You want to fuck with me, bring it. But you better be prepared. I'm a strong, confident woman who will beat you down if you try to come after me. My daddy didn't raise no pussy who cries because some jealous wannabe needs to make herself feel better.

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you seriously have abused that privilege. It's a shame that you are so unhappy and jealous that you try to bring others into your misery with your insulting verbal diarrhea. Next time you look at your reflection in the mirror, maybe you will see just how negative and toxic you really are."

I turned and walked away.

"Anastasia." I open my eyes and see the most beautiful sight. A six foot four stud muffin wearing nothing but a smile.

"Hi, babe. Want to join me?"

This tub could fit a dozen of him, and he insists on sliding in behind me every time. I love that he needs to feel close to me. He makes me feel loved every moment of every day.

"Where you sleeping in the bath, baby? I worry that you're going to drown."

'No I wasn't sleeping, I was just relaxing and thinking about my first week at GEH."

"Are you happy you came to work there?" There's a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Of course. I love working there, and I love getting to see you every day. You really have something to be proud of Christian in GEH. You have thousands of employees who are loyal, love their jobs, and they are so passionate about it too. Even more so, they love their CEO. Probably not as much as I do but all the same."

"Thank you, baby. I love my job. Not many people can say that, and it be true. I can't imagine doing anything else. I also love that you work there, and I can see you whenever I want. Not that I want to talk shop but we do need to talk about the Dexter deal. If this falls through someone's ass is on the line, and it surely isn't going to be your fine ass. Daniel fucked this up royally. I went through projections, and they are way off. Too low in fact."

"Do you think he's doing it on purpose…you know because he doesn't like the fact that he works for your company, and this project is my responsibility? He could be trying to sabotage everything."

"Why would he, it be career suicide. He knows that I wouldn't give him a good reference, and he'd be hard pressed to find another job in this industry."

"Hmm, all I know is that those figures were not the figures he showed me late yesterday. I asked him what was going on, and he really seemed perplexed by the whole thing. Daniel appears to be a smart guy, so I can't imagine he'd not be paying close attention. We are talking about a fifty-million-dollar acquisition."

We spend a few minutes in silence, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of one another, when he reminds me we have dinner reservations.

We're going to the club dinner, so I have to put a damn dress on and heels. Yeah, I'm back to wearing those now that my foot is healed. Yay for me.

Christian is waiting for the elevator with the Ninjas when I finally get my shit together.

"You look beautiful baby. All eyes will be on you for sure."

I finally get to wear this vintage Chanel short sleeve knit dress that Christian bought for me. It's tan and navy with these cute silver button accents. I couldn't decide on my shoes so I texted a picture to Kate and Harper of my two choices. They both picked the blue Jimmy Choo pumps with the four-inch heel.

"Thank you, babe. You look very handsome and much less CEO like in your sport coat with no tie. I like."

We make our way garage, and it looks like we're taking the A8 when I hear the chirp of the alarm and see the lights flash. The Ninjas are following not driving. Hmmm, this is different.

"How come Taylor's not driving?"

"We are going on a date so it would be sort of weird to have them in the car, don't you think?" He chuckles.

"I like your thinking Grey. That way if we want to make out it won't be like our parents are in the car with us."

We have a twenty-minute drive to the club so I turn on the satellite radio to find something worth listening to. I settle for the classical station. Christian loves classical music. I didn't think I did until he started playing it when we'd sit down for dinner or taking a bath. It settles him and most days he needs it.

We're just pulling into the valet when the sounds of a ringing phone come through the speakers.

"Grey." Why he can't just say hello is a mystery.

It's Keegan.

"What's up dickhead," Keegan asks.

"Hey fucker, Ana's in the car so don't be crude."

"Hi, Keegan. How are you?"

"Sorry Itty bitty. I am fucking fabulous. That's why I called. I finally got the paternity test results. It's not my baby. I knew it wasn't, but you never know, right."

"That's great news brother. Now you can get on with your life."

"Thanks. Finally, this shit is behind me so now I can chase after your sister Bitty. What do you think?"

"Not going to be much of a chase Keegan. She's been so worried about you and the baby situation. Now you are free from that, and you two can finally stop pussyfooting around the situation and just get it on already."

"Alright, well thanks. Got to run. Nice talking to ya…love you both."

"Hallefuckinglujah. Let's go eat baby. I'm starving."


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it. I wanted to say to the guest who is begging for sex-dream inducing encounters, I thank you for your kind words. You give me way too much credit. I just wish you'd log in so I can thank you properly but maybe this update will give you a little relief. I am amazed to see more than 36,000 views for this story. It blows my mind and I appreciate you all sticking around. I am between terms in school, so I have two weeks to write without being sidetracked by that nonsense.

Hope you all enjoy. Thank you all so much reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Alright, well thanks. Got to run. Nice talking to ya…love you both."

"Hallefuckinglujah. Let's go eat baby. I'm starving."

It's been a few months so let me fill you in on what's been going on. Oh yeah…Marvin Gaye. Let's get it on. I love his music. It's good music to fuck to…so says Christian who has this whole playlist on his iPhone that he puts on when we're having some sexy time.

So, after the baby mama drama, Keegan was like stink on shit in his pursuit of my sister and she finally gave in around the first of August. You know that apartment we had when we moved to Seattle after graduation? Yeah, that one...the no one ever stays in anymore. Yep… back on the market. Our parents can blame the Brothers Grey. Kate moved in with Elliott because Keegan bought his own place and moved out. I moved in with Christian not shortly after I started working at GEH, and Harper moved her shit back home, but basically lives with Keegan. Can I just say his house is the shiznit of houses.

We celebrated Labor Day weekend on The Grace with all our families. I wasn't sure what to expect when Christian offered up his 'boat' for the long weekend. Why he always refers to it as a boat is beyond me. When I think of a boat, I see something you fish from or ski behind. You know…what non-billionaires have. What Christian has is something you'd find Prince Hubbidty Bubbity of some country I can't pronounce owning. It's a freaking floating house that's what it is. Not only was it all our families, but the Ninjas were there to protect us from what I haven't a clue…god damn flying fish maybe. They were more relaxed and as normal as they can be. I was very happy that Gail came too. I love that woman. She's as sweet as peach pie but is a ball buster who takes no shit from Taylor...or Christian for that matter.

I will tell you something about Gail…do not fuck with her shit. That woman is anal with a capital A when it comes to her domain aka the kitchen. A few weeks back Christian was trying to make, what I thought was supposed to be coffee. I assumed he knew what he was doing…after all it is his house. So, the coffee contraption is built into one of the walls in the kitchen. It's a fucking marvel of engineering, and I think it's easy to use. Christian…not so much. I have no clue what happened, all I heard was him cursing, her shooing him out and telling him he wasn't allowed to touch anything anymore. Apparently, he's notorious for breaking shit. The man has an IQ over 180, but cannot work household appliances to save his fucking life but insists on having top of the line gadgetry.

My birthday came and went without too much fanfare. Thank fuck. As we got older, Harper and I weren't really big on celebrating our birthday. Keegan and Christian don't either. I think it must be a twin thing. I've never been friends with another set of twins, but now I understood why people believe that we are some sort of freak of nature. We had dinner with mom and dad on our birthday but then we flew to New York later that night …all six of us. In Christian's plane. Holy fuck balls batman! We stayed at Christian's apartment, in Manhattan. Okay…when I say apartment, I don't mean a two bedroom one bath about 1,500 square feet for a couple thousand a month. This man thinks small is anything less than 10,000 square feet. It must be a Grey thing because Grace and Carrick's house is a ridiculous, Elliott has a monstrosity and Keegan's ain't nothing to sneeze at either. I can't even fucking think straight knowing how much God damn money he has. It's frightening. He is the humblest of men, though. Never talks about money, how much things cost, nothing. He's generous and philanthropic, which is unknown to most.

Back to the palace. It is bigger than Escala and sits atop the Park Hyatt Hotel which is ninety…nine zero motherfucking stories. By the way, I'm still scared as fuck of elevators. Anyway, he has six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a music room with the most beautiful piano, and a kitchen that would have Chef Ramsay throwing a jiz fit for. All glass and overlooks Central Park. The master bedroom is out of this world. Even the Ninjas have their own wing that is how scary big this place is. I asked him why he needed such a big place when he's not here full time, and his reply was "it's a good investment." Yeah, if you say so.

Everyone had a great time. Christian and I had fanfuckingtastic sex for three days. We also went to the MoMA, saw a Broadway show, ate way too much food and went to a Jimmy Fallon taping. I got to see Grey House NYC. Totally different vibe than Seattle but the people were super friendly and think their CEO is the second coming.

 **Thanksgiving**

Here we are, and it's the night before Thanksgiving. The Grey, Steele, and Kavanagh families are gathered at Grace and Carrick's house in Montana. There's a fuck load of people here spread out through the main house and three guest houses. Ethan, Hunter and our sister Tanner are arriving today which is awesome because we've not seen her in almost a year. She had been out in the middle of the fucking ocean searching for some new species of sushi. I don't get her job _at all._ Basically, she fucking fishes all day.

We've all been drinking; finishing off five bottles of wine. Christian and I were just in the hot tub, and he started getting all handsy so we told the others we're going to bed. I've learned that Christian gets especially horny when he's been drinking although I've not seen him drunk…yet.

"Baby, I seriously need to be inside you. Like right fucking now."

The man has something seriously wrong with his dick. I mean I'm not complaining. He might be CEO by day, but he's Captain Dickalicous by night…well and in the morning, and sometimes in the middle of the afternoon too.

"Alright you horny bastard, can I brush my teeth first?"

"Of course my love. I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

When I walk out of the bathroom, my eyes find the perfect male specimen sprawled out on the bed, massive cock in hand. Stroking it slowly. Not sure if he is aware I'm standing here I take the opportunity to appreciate just how fucking beautiful he really is.

"You're staring Anastasia." I giggle like a school girl. "You need to get your fine ass in this bed so I can appreciate you properly." I run to the bed and flop down in a not very ladylike fashion.

Christian pulls me on top of him and slides down so that I'm practically sitting on his face. I like this position because I can look down and admire his skill. That fucking turns me on. He runs his tongue up and down, stopping to suck on my clit. He's chowing down on Georgia O'Keefe's inspiration and what do I do but open up my mouth because some crazy shit just popped into my head.

Have you ever seen other people having sex? I haven't seen but I sure as shit have heard. Elliot and Kate are the loudest fuckers ever, and I mean that literally.

"Babe," I whisper and squeeze my legs around his head. His eyes pop open, and he gives me a garbled response.

"Have you ever watched other people having sex?"

"Uh huh."

"Is that a yes or a no."

"Uh huh."

"Well which one, yes or no…I can't understand you when your mouth is wrapped around my…well you know."

He chuckles, stops and pushes up a little so now I'm sitting on his chest.

"Where the fuck is this coming from Anastasia? And now…you want to talk about this now?"

"Not necessarily, I was just curious is all. You're way more experienced than me, so I figured there had to be sometime in your life where you've had the chance to see other people doing it."

"Baby, how does this shit just randomly pop into your brain?"

'I don't know. Sometimes I can't focus my thoughts so it just starts to wander I guess. You know me, I gotta get it out when it hits or else I'll forget."

"Alright, if you want to do this now. Yes, I've seen other people having sex. It wasn't by accident either."

"Oh my god, tell me!"

Why am I so excited to hear about this? Umm, maybe because you're a pervert or a sex fiend, Ana. Ever think about that. Focus you smut puppy, focus.

"It was when I was in college. A group of us guys went to New York for the weekend and found a club that we thought was a regular strip club. We quickly realized it was a bit more than that."

"Well...tell me." That was a little more enthusiastic than intended. He laughs anyway.

"Okay, Curious George. I will, but I have to be inside you while I tell you."

"You got it." I scoot down and slowly slide down onto his hard cock.

"Ummm. You feel so good, baby. You're warm and wet and so fucking tight."

"Finish your story, Christian." I lean back and put my hands on his thighs and begin to slowly move.

"The hostess tells us that we have to pick a colored wristband. Of course, none of us knew what that meant so she explained to us. White was a first timer, blue meant we were looking to be a third, yellow meant we only wanted to watch, and red was looking for a single of the opposite sex. A couple of the guys took a red, one took a blue, and I took a yellow. I was with Celeste, and I'm not a cheater, not to mention I really didn't want to stick my dick in some unknown chick. Condom or not, no way I wanted to catch anything."

"Thank fuck for your conscious. Keep talking big boy and I mean that literally. You're so hard right now." What was I thinking agreeing to this? You wanted to get fucked so shut up, enjoy yourself and listen. When did my subconscious become such a bitch?

"Ah..uhhh. Anastasia, slow down, or this will be over quicker than both of us want."

Oops…sorry, I got a little carried away. I feel myself clenching around him, so I slow down.

"I walked around a bit checking out what the club was all about. I found myself walking down a long hallway that was painted a dark red and there was a bunch of doors. I wasn't about to open them not knowing what I would walk in on so I followed it around. I came up on a window. It was really just a one-way mirror, though. I sat down in front of it and a few seconds later this couple walks into the room. They took their clothes off and went over to the bed. At first, I wasn't sure I wanted to stay and watch what was going to happen, but I figured why not. They couldn't see me and obviously they were into people watching. I viewed their entire encounter from start to finish and everything in between. I watched as he went down on her, and then she went down on him. Both reaching orgasm and then they fucked in every position imaginable. When they finished, they cleaned up, put their clothes on and walked out of the room. That was it."

Fuck that turns me on, making me move faster. I think he's had enough of me on top when he sits up, pulls me close to him and moves to stand up and I instinctively wrap my legs around him. He pushes me up against the wall and attacks my mouth. Oh boy oh boy oh boy…I like this Christian. Hot and horny and ready to fuck hard.

"That was hot baby, did it turn you on watching those strangers getting it on?"

"Anastasia, you have no idea. God damn woman you make me crazy." He's kissing me with a fervor I've never felt from him before while he continues to thrust hard and fast until we both fall over the edge. Gasping for air, we slide down and settle on the soft, plush carpet, Christian still inside me.

"I love you, Christian. Even though you're a pervert." I laugh hysterically and earn a slap on the ass for it too.

"You have no idea baby. Let's clean up, I want to make love to you in our bed."

When I wake up, I know I'm alone because typically Christian has me wrapped up in his arms and legs. I stretch, and that's when I feel it. Ugh…fuck my entire body is sore. We must have hit every surface in this place last night. It's not that early, but I wonder where my man is. I hit the bathroom, pee, brush my teeth and grab my robe. God forbid I go walking out there in my pajamas. I'd probably get my ass slapped for that too.

Not shortly after I moved in with Christian, I became very acquainted with his taste for kink. Nothing crazy like S&M, but he is pretty good a tying me up and fucking me senseless. He enjoys covering my eyes and putting earbuds in my ears so all I can hear is the music he chose. It is pretty erotic honestly because all I can do is feel. We've experimented with different toys, and I love it. If the workday was especially stressful, I could expect that he's going to tie me up. It's his way of being in control. I don't mind as long as it stays in the bedroom.

Wandering into the main house, I find my parents, Grace, and Christian in the sun room having coffee. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him, laying kisses on his neck.

"Good morning baby. Sleep well?" I see him shift in his chair. Christian loves to be kissed behind his ears. Gets him hard instantly.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. How about you?" My parents are eyeballing us. Oh get over it, I'm an adult, and if I want to say good morning to my live-in boyfriend I'm going to.

"Ana, would you like any coffee," My mother asks.

"Sure, I'll come with you."

I follow her into the kitchen, leaving my dad and Grace with Christian. I walk into the kitchen and a delicious aroma. The turkeys are cooking. Grace has two double ovens so I sneak a peek and two of them are filled with huge turkeys.

"Are you and dad enjoying yourself, mom?"

"Yes, we are certainly enjoying ourselves. I'm just so happy to have your brother and sister here this year. It's been a while since we've all been together. The icing on the cake that we get to celebrate here in this beautiful place with the Grey's and Kate's family too."

My mom and I sit and talk for some time when Christian and his brothers, Hunter and Ethan come strutting in.

"Baby, we're going for a run. We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Oh, uh…okay then. Guess I'll find my sisters and see what they're up to." He smacks his lips against mine, and I watch him walk away. Lord give me strength because his ass looks delectable in those running pants. Yummy.

It's close to lunchtime, and the boys are still not back. Kate, Mia and my sisters and I decide to hang out in the pool building. In addition to the pool, there is a sauna and hot tub. We grab some wine and make our way down the path. One side of this building is all glass so you can see the valley and the mountains. It's beautiful.

"Alright, you three…." Tanner points to me, Harper and Kate. "I want to know what the fuck you did to snag those three banging swankalishious studs.

Okay, maybe she's had enough wine. I take her glass away and down what she had left.

"You can blame that on Ana and her pretty fucking hot guy," Harper tells her.

"Do tell little sister." We proceed to fill Tanner in on the details, and she's rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well, I can't believe that you three graduated from college, found those big swinging dicks, got jobs and moved in with them. What the hell am I doing wrong?"

"Dear sister…you need to get your ass off the boat and join the world of human beings. There's more to life than your fish," I declare. "You've visited how many times in the past year?" She's thinking hard.

"Exactly…once fucking time." I refill my wine glass and pass it to Harper. I'm feeling pretty good. That sauna is the bomb, and I'm feeling pretty relaxed.

"Oh…pretty fucking hot guy alert," I squeal and start running for the glass wall and the other girls coming over to admire the view.

"Wow. It really should be illegal to be that fucking hot," I say with my nose pressed to the glass when I see the five of them coming up the drive.

"Hey, Banana…you might want to wipe your mouth," Kate motions.

Anyone else have a problem with drooling or is it just me. I drool like a baby stuck to its momma's tit. I once fell asleep sitting in the library studying for finals. I woke up to the librarian nudging me awake. When I opened my eyes, my head was in the book I was trying to read, and I had drooled all over the page so much that it was stuck to my cheek. I thought for sure I was going to be buying that book, but I left it open to dry and snuck out through the door she couldn't see from her desk. I guess it dried okay. I think I produce too much saliva…I wonder if that's a symptom of some horrid disease. I need to make a note of that and check with my doctor at my next appointment.

The guys came decided to hang out with us in the pool for a while. We had a good time playing Marco Polo and goofing off. The girls and I finished off the wine so now I'm feeling fucking good. I decide since I'm feeling pretty brave I'll go try my hand at the diving board. You know those videos of people making an ass of themselves tripping and falling off the board. Yeah…that was almost me. Lucky for me I was saved from possible injury by Keegan who snuck up and grabbed me before I could make it to the end of the board. He then proceeded to toss my ass in the pool. Not before his hand got tangled in the ties of my bikini top so when I surfaced, I had lost said top. I didn't realize I had lost said top and just casually walked out of the pool. I thought Christian was going to shit a brick right there.

"Jesus fucking Christ Anastasia, where the fuck is your god damn top?"

"Oops,…it's right there. See it's floating," I'm laughing but he apparently doesn't think it's quite as funny as I do.

"Keegan, you dick…" Christian pops him on the back of the head. Then Keegan slugs him in the arm. Great, someone's going to get hurt, and Grace is not going to be happy.

Christian goes tearing off after him, and they are chasing each other around the pool. This goes on for two laps. Then Elliott steps in to put a stop to it, pushing them both back in the pool. This gets everyone laughing while Christian and Keegan are trying to dunk each other.

"Hey! Lucy and Ethel…get the fuck out of the pool and bring me my top while you're at it," I yell at them…all the while still standing there without a top on. Harper brings me a towel to wrap around myself.

I'm standing there with my hands fisted on my hips, tapping my toe. Christian brings me my top and tries to help me put it on.

"God damn it, Keegan. Get the fuck away from her. Go fondle your own girlfriend."

Okay, so not Christian. I can't tell them apart when they are wet and basically have the same swim trunks on. Shit, this means no more drinky for Ana today.

"Anastasia, let's go shower and change. We're going to be eating soon." He takes my hand and leads me back to our casita.

After a hot shower and a little siesta, I'm feeling good. Ready to spend my first holiday with Christian and our families. Grace insisted that we don't dress up for dinner so guess what that means. Yep, jeans, and my flip flops. She said casual. I have a cute top on if that makes it any better. Christian is in jeans and this really soft, oatmeal colored cashmere sweater I bought him when we went to New York last week. Muscles bulging everywhere…and I mean everywhere. He's got these Escada jeans that are tailored to fit him. Stupid expensive but motherfucking worth it if you ask me. How he manages to stuff that big dick of his in anything is amazing. You will hear no complaining from me. Harper said that Keegan is hung like a horse too, so I guess what they say about twins is true…I don't know what they say, it just sounded right. Can't be true because Harper's boobs are nowhere as big as mine. She's a 34B, I'm a 38D. Sucks to be her…or maybe it sucks to be Keegan.

We make our way to the dining room and take our places at the table. Everything looks beautiful. From the table linens to the festive décor, everything is exactly as you would imagine from Grace. You'd never know this woman comes from money and is the mother of a billionaire and two multi-millionaires. She's down to earth, and there is not an ounce of pretentiousness about her. Carrick either. Difficult to believe that he is a lawyer because he's very laid back. However, my dad said he can rip you a new asshole when he's in a courtroom.

The wine is being passed around the table, and Christian pours a little in my glass. I give him the hairy eyeball so he fills it a bit more.

"Thank you, love. I'm not going to drink more than this glass." I need any more articles of clothing coming off especially at the dinner table.

Carrick stands and taps his knife on his glass. It goes quiet quickly.

He clears his throat before speaking, "Grace and I would like to thank you the Steele and Kavanagh families for joining us this year. It is a joy to share this Thanksgiving holiday with family and friends. I know I speak for Grace when I say we couldn't be more pleased to see our children so happy…and thriving. We look forward to spending more holidays together as a family. Cheers!"

There is a resounding echo as we all raise our glasses. I look around the two tables and feel I need to pinch myself to make sure this isn't some fucked up version of my life. I'm a lucky bitch to have this man and his family in my life.

We spend a good two hours getting through dinner. There was some lively conversation happening and plenty of alcohol flowing. Christian's grandmother is a hoot. You think I don't have a filter. That broad's got nothing on me. She is definitely entertaining, and the bickering between her and his grandpa is hilarious. I can't tell you how many times I heard one of them declare that someone needs to get on the baby making train because they're not going to be around forever.

I know that Christian and Keegan have serious doubts on their ability to be good fathers. It's a conversation that Christian and I have had numerous times. It goes back to their early childhood before they were adopted. They didn't have the greatest life so I get where he's coming from. He knows I want at least three kids. He has expressed wanting kids, though. I know he'll come around. Keegan and Harper don't even talk about marriage yet, but I know she wants kids too.

After we've eaten and the table is cleared, Grace brings out a big glass bowl filled with paper and has a name on each one. Part of the Steele family tradition at Thanksgiving is to say what we are thankful for. However, we do it a little different than what the Grey's do…we play charades. Mom said that Grace loved the idea so she sent an email to all of us early last week asking us to write down something they are thankful for, big or small and give it to her when we arrived. She explains to everyone what we are going to do and the person whose birthday is closest to today goes first. Whoever guesses correctly acts out what they are thankful for. Reagan, Kate's little sister, just had her birthday last week so she gets up and moves to the front of the room. She's all giggly and embarrassed. I think she has a crush on Hunter that's why her face is beet red. She makes it through just fine and Mia guesses first. We keep going until all that left to go is Christian and Mr. Kavanagh. I'm terrible at charades and usually the last to go but not today. Christian is last.

He pulls his paper and opens it. He starts doing crazy shit, and we're all laughing. I look over at Grace, and my mom and they both look like they are about to fucking cry any minute. I look back and see that Christian has made his way to me and is down on one knee. Seriously, I can't even begin to think what he's trying to do. Is he having a seizure? Okay, now he is kind of freaking me out. Maybe he's had too much to drink because he's looking a little wobbly.

Suddenly it goes quiet, and it hits me like a mother fucking fly ball to the face. He takes hold of my hands and pulls me out of my seat toward the front of the room. I watch as he pulls something out of his pants pocket. OH MY GOD!

"Anastasia, I can't begin to put into words how thankful I am for you coming into to my life. You are an unexpected blessing and one that I will cherish until my last breath. I never thought in the context of spending the rest of my life with anyone, but when you literally fell into my life that changed. You made me realize that I can't envision one second without you in it. I know this is not the most romantic way to go about this but I know how important family is to you. I figured since everyone we love is here, why not."

He's got tears in his eyes and tears are streaming down my face, and my stomach is full of butterflies.

"You are my soul mate, yours is the face I want to wake up to every day for the rest of my life. Your generous and loving spirit has made its way into my heart, and there is no way I am letting go. I love you with everything that I am and want to make you happy for the rest of your life. Anastasia, my love, will you do me the honor of letting me be your husband…will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"You are my soul mate, yours is the face I want to wake up to every day for the rest of my life. Your generous and loving spirit has made its way into my heart, and there is no way I am letting go. I love you with everything that I am and want to make you happy for the rest of your life. Anastasia, my love, will you do me the honor of letting me be your husband…will you marry me?"

Holy crap on a cracker, he just asked me to marry him. I love this man, I really do. I'm not even sure I am going to be able to speak enough to answer him. Get your shit together Steele and answer the man already.

"Yes, Christian. I will marry you. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He has the biggest smile on his face combined with some tears too. I feel his hand trembling as he slips on the ring. As he stands, he lifts me up and begins to swing me around. I wrap my legs around him and kiss him.

"I love you, Christian. So much."

"I love you, Ana. You've made me the happiest man alive, baby."

I stare down at this boulder that encapsulates my ring finger. It's absolutely breathtaking. I do not even want to know how much this cost him. I've been trying very hard to not think about his wealth but considering I'm with him practically 24/7, I am constantly reminded of it. I vaguely am aware there is celebrating going on. I hear Elliott and Keegan whistling and the distinct pop of a champagne bottle being opened. Christian brings me back to earth as I feel my feet touch the floor. My sisters, Kate and Mia's bum rush me and nearly knock me down in the process in their effort to congratulate me. Christian catches me before I fall on my ass.

"Oh my god, you're getting married," Harper screams and we jump up and down like a couple of schoolgirls. The reality hasn't yet sunk in, but I'm fucking ecstatic. One by one each member of our family hugs and congratulates us. My father has tears in his eyes which I was not expecting at all. Grace is a blubbering mess.

"Baby girl, I am so happy for you, and I know you've found the perfect man for you. When he came to ask mom and me for our blessing, I made it clear that I was trusting him with your heart and to take care of you. If I find out different, I will kick his ass from here to Timbuktu. I don't care his father is my partner and best friend. I love you, Ana."

"Oh daddy, I love you too. Thank you for giving him your blessing. I love him, and I trust him with my heart so please don't worry. He's a good man and he'd never do anything to hurt me."

Once everyone has offered their congratulations, glasses of champagne are passed around. I hear Carrick clinking his glass again. He must do that a lot because he's not bad at it. My luck I'd break the damn glass.

"Everyone, please gather round. Christian and Ana, please join me," Carrick enthusiastically states.

We join Carrick at the entrance of the room, and I take my place next to Christian. Holy fuck we're getting married. Someone pinch me because I can't believe it's real.

"As a parent, you always want the best for your children. Grace and I are proud of all of our children equally, I know Ray and Carla would agree. Nothing makes you happier than to know your kids are happy. Not everyone is blessed to find the one person they wish to spend their life with. When I heard that, Christian had a girlfriend…well, let's just say it was unexpected. Even more so when I found out, it was one of the daughters of my partner. Regardless it gives us the perfect reason to continue celebrating. Everyone, please raise your glasses. Christian, Anastasia, you are surrounded by a family, not three separate families but one. On behalf of the entire family, we wish you a long, happy and loving life together. To Christian and Ana. Cheers."

Christian and I quickly down our champagne and quickly refill our glasses. He is _so_ getting laid tonight.

We stand arm in arm talking with our family for a while longer when I realize I'm feeling a little tipsy from the champagne. Tipsy usually leads to horny, so I pull Christian down to whisper in his ear.

"Mr. Grey, you will be getting the blowjob of a lifetime when we get home. I'm going to let you fuck me seven ways to Sunday."

Christian chokes on his drink, and I hear Elliott and Keegan snicker.

"Anastasia, do you even know how to whisper?" Christian inquires.

"Why, what do you mean? I whispered in your ear just now."

The three of them are laughing hysterically, "Bro, you're going to have a good time tonight," Keegan jokes.

"Baby, I love you more than life itself, but you suck at whispering about as much as you do trying to sneak up on me." He gives me a peck on the forehead.

"Itty bitty, you never seize to amaze me. Just when I think I've got you figured out…" Elliott says trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut it you two. Don't you have other people you need to go harass and embarrass?"

I get a hug and kiss on the cheek from them, and they scurry off to find Harper and Kate. We stick around for another thirty minutes before Christian realizes I'm about ready to fall asleep standing up.

"Let me text Taylor to bring the car around and we'll go home, baby."

"Okay. I'm fucking exhausted." I can't keep from yawning.

We arrive back at Escala and after a little cap nap in the car, I'm raring to go. I drag Christian to our bedroom, tossing pieces of clothing as I go. By the time we reach the bed, I'm naked, and he's standing there with a giant hard on but completely clothed.

"Umm...hello Mr. Grey. You need to remove all clothing of articles if you plan to use that …I mean articles of clothing."

"Ana, do you realize how low a tolerance you have for alcohol? How many glasses did you have?"

I hold four fingers out and wave at him, "That many."

He chuckles, "You're fucking adorable, Anastasia."

He pushes me backward on the bed. My feet don't touch the floor, so when I bounce back, my legs fly up, and I end up kicking him square in the balls.

"Uh. Oh, my...my fucking balls." Christian struggles to breathe as he keels over on the floor holding himself.

"Jesus fuck Christian. I am so sorry. Are you okay? Christ, what can I do babe?"

He continues to roll around on the floor holding his balls. What if this makes him sterile? Do you think that can happen? A friend of mine in college said her boyfriend became sterile when he was wrestling, and the guy kneed him in the balls. She said they swelled up like a couple of grapefruits. That can't actually happen, right? Maybe I should Google it. Where the fuck is my phone?

Christian continues lying in the fetal position moaning for a few minutes when I hear him talking to himself, and it's some funny shit.

"Legs? Yep, they've got feeling."

"Arms? Yup. They're there, too."

"Torso, check in! Yep, all systems go."

"Um...junk? We're alive, captain. Not happy, but alive."

I couldn't help myself, and I busted out laughing. I always say he is a funny guy, but most people don't believe me. Go figure all it takes is a swift kick in the nuts.

"Are you going to continue rolling around laughing or are you going to help me up?"

"I'm so sorry babe. I honestly did not mean for that to happen. Are your nuts okay? They're not going to swell up like a grapefruit, and you are going to be sterile, right? I mean I know we just got engaged, and I'm not looking to have kids tomorrow, but ..."

I hear something that sort of sounds like a laugh but more like a groan and a chuckle.

"No baby, I think they will be just fine. Thank you for your concern, though. I need to take a closer look; I'll be right back."

I watch as he gingerly walks to the bathroom. Well, I guess I'll just wait here...naked.

Why the hell is it so fucking bright in here? I roll over, and the clock reads 10 am. Mother fucker, we freaking fell asleep. Seriously, who does that the night they get engaged? We should have been celebrating like it was 1999. I feel around for Christian, but there's nothing. I shoot out of bed like my ass is on fire worried because I don't remember him even coming to bed last night. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep. Duh, ya think, Ana?

I grab my robe. Why you ask? I am still butt ass naked, and I will get a severe ass whoopin if I venture into the main part of the apartment without being properly clothed. The first time I did it was really an innocent mistake. I had on only my bra and panties...I thought we were alone; however, Keegan came over, and I didn't know this. He was standing at the counter reading something in the kitchen. His back was to me and to be fair when Christian and Keegan have their back turned you cannot tell them apart. Me, being...well me, I go flying into the kitchen and jump on Christian and wrap my legs around him. Yeah, it wasn't Christian. I quickly realized it but was a little too late when I heard a throat clear behind me. I went stiff as Keegan turned around with me on his back like a fucking spider monkey and him holding onto my legs. Christian's face got red, Keegan dropped my ass like a hot fucking potato and took off running. I found the two of them rolling around on the floor in the media room, one had a black eye, the other a bloody nose.

That was the first time Christian pulled me across his knee and spanked me. Sure, I felt like a little kid, but that feeling dissipated pretty damn quick when I realized that I was seriously turned on by it. We've had some of the best sex when I get punished. Don't tell Christian, but sometimes I just do stupid shit so he will spank me.

I hear voices coming from Christian's office, so I tip toe...yes I actually tip-toed this time. I stand outside his door, which is cracked a tad, and realize that he is on the phone with his mom. The one-sided conversation went a bit like this...

"Mom is this swelling going to go down. I couldn't sleep at all last night so I sat in the chair with a fucking bag of ice on my nut sack all night."

"Sorry, on my testicles."

"So you do think I should have someone look at it? Do I just go to the ER...are you working today?"

"Okay, I'll wait to Anastasia wakes up and then we'll meet you there."

"I will. I love you too. Thanks, mom."

I gasp hearing this. Oh, my god...I broke his balls! I broke his balls, and we're never going to be able to have kids. Oh my God, will his dick still work if his balls are broke? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…

"Anastasia, what are you doing out there?"

Shit! I push the door open and lean around the corner.

"Umm, I was looking for you. I heard you on the phone, so I was waiting until you were finished before coming in." That sounds believable, right?

"Okay. Well come in and have a seat please."

I walk tentatively towards his desk, trying to maintain a happy disposition but failing miserably, I'm sure. I give him a kiss and sit my ass on his desk in front of him, my legs straddling his.

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" He smiles, but it is not the typical Christian Grey smile.

"I did babe. How about you? You look like you didn't sleep a wink."

"No, I didn't sleep very much. When I came out of the bathroom, you were sprawled out across the bed. I tried to climb in next to you, but I couldn't get comfortable so I went to the library and stretched out on the chaise."

"Love, what is wrong with your balls? You are in obvious pain. Are they broken? I broke them, didn't I. I am so so sorry. I really didn't mean to kick you."

This is really bumming me out, I feel awful. I don't like seeing him in pain and knowing I'm the cause.

"I was talking with mom, and she said I need to go to the ER and have someone check me out. The left one is really swollen and not to be graphic, but it has turned a lovely shade of dark blue. She offered to come over, but I shut that shit down quick. I do not need my mother checking out my junk at my age. Doctor or not, she's my mom."

I giggle, "I understand. I wouldn't want my mom or dad anywhere near my vag. What can I do to help you? Are you hungry, I can fix you something. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Thank you, baby, but I'm not hungry. Actually, I feel quite nauseous. I put these sweat pants on because there is no fucking way I can squeeze these balls in a pair of jeans or slacks. I did manage to put my Calvin's on, and that helps a bit with pain. You need to eat some breakfast and get dressed so we can go the hospital. Taylor is off today so Sawyer will have to drive."

"No, I can drive. We don't need Sawyer, do we?"

"No, you are not driving. We need security because the hospital will be a mad house since it's the day after a holiday. Taylor will kick my ass if we go without Sawyer or Ryan. I want to take the Q7 since I won't have to move too much to get in and out."

I know his game. He hates driving with me, so this is a good excuse for him to keep me from getting behind the wheel of his precious Audi. I quickly realized that Mr. Control Freaks control issues go far beyond typical and into the extreme especially when it comes to him being a passenger in a car...that I'm driving.

I eat a quick bowl of oatmeal and get dressed in less than twenty minutes. That's a goddamn record for me. Sawyer is waiting for us when I finish. Christian takes hold of my hand and limps slowly into the elevator.

We reach our destination after a quick twenty-minute drive. Surprisingly traffic wasn't bad. Sawyer pulls up to the ER doors and gets out to help Christian out of the SUV. He tells us he'll be right in as soon as he parks the car. We're not to move.

The three of us hobble through the automatic doors, and the hospital stench hits me. Ugh. I fucking hate hospitals. Luckily there aren't too many people here right now so I take that as a good sign he'll get seen quickly. After I get Christian settled, I check in with the nurse at the desk. She hands me a bunch of paperwork that he needs to fill out so I take a seat next to him. He's not looking too good. His color is really pale, and he seems a little out of it. I call Grace really quick to see if she is available to come to the ER. She tells me she'll be down in five minutes.

I have to fill out the paperwork because Christian can't seem to keep his eyes open. I take the completed forms back to the intake nurse, and when I turn back around, I see Christian slumped over. Holy mother fucking shit balls! I yell for Sawyer, and he comes running. I sit down next to him and pull him back so he doesn't fall off the chair and onto his face. Grace is coming around the corner as this scene is taking place. Her eyes are bugging out of her head when she realizes that Christian has passed out. She yells for a gurney and a few nurses, and another doctor comes haulin ass out the double doors where the patient beds are.

I'm fucking freaking out by now. I do not do well in situations like this. With my anxiety issues, I start to hyperventilate. Once, when Harper and I were four or five, we thought it would be fun to help dad with the trash cans. I put her in a can and started dragging her and the can to the end of the driveway. What I didn't realize, because I was a fucking little kid who shouldn't have been fucking around with trash cans, the driveway was not level. It had sunk where two pieces met, so when I was pulling her, the can got caught on the uneven concrete and tipped backward with her in it. She cracked her head open, and blood was gushing. I remember screaming my head off trying to get someone's attention. My dad came out and realized what happened and called for mom to bring some towels. Harper was doing that crying where nothing comes out until all the sudden it's an ear piercing scream. I was balling, my mom was a little panicked, but Raymond Steele was cool under pressure. She ended up with five stitches in the back of her head and sure as shit, Harper will never let me live that down.

Alright, back to Christian and his ball situation. After Sawyer had helped get Christian on the gurney, they took him back right away. It was obvious something was seriously wrong. I feel like such a shit bag for this whole situation. Grace is trying to calm me down and telling Sawyer to get me a chair, so I don't pass out. God help us when we have kids, and they get hurt. No doubt I'll be the puss parent. I'm okay if it happens to me but when it's someone else that is a whole other story. By now, Christian has come to and asking what the fuck is going on. I see Grace cringe when he talks like. She's always riding all the boys about their language.

"Christian, babe. You're in the ER. You passed out while we were sitting out front. Your mom is here too."

He looks around me to make sure. She's standing at the end of his bed talking to another doctor. The nurses are busy starting an IV and working on getting him some pain medication. I kiss him lightly on his lips and get out of the way.

"Ana, honey. They are going to take him for an ultrasound. I'll go with him, but you stay here with Sawyer. He won't be gone long," Grace tells me.

"Okay. We'll be here when you get back." I squeeze Christian's hand, and he gives me a little smile.

"I love you, baby. I'll be here waiting."

"Love you too, call my brothers, will you?"

"Oh sure. I'll do that right now."

Some guy and a few nurses wheel him away. I take out my phone and call Keegan first. He doesn't answer so I call Harper. Shit. She's not answering either. I leave a message for her to call me then I call Elliott. He picks up right away. I tell him what's going on, and he's already yelling for Kate to put her shoes on. He'll be here in less than thirty minutes. I'm antsy waiting for him to come back. It's been more than a half hour when my phone vibrates. It's Harper. I fill her in, and she tells me they not far so they'll be here soon.

I pace back and forth in this little fucking room, clearly driving Sawyer nuts. I ask him if this is normal when you get hit in the balls. He tells me it is not necessarily normal, but every guy is different. Everybody reacts differently to pain and injury. That did nothing to soothe my anxiety.

We hear a commotion down the hall. I know it's his brothers without a doubt. I see the boys, Harper and Kate moving quickly toward us.

"What the fuck is going on, Ana?" Elliott asks.

I explain to them what happened last night and this morning. Elliott and Keegan cringe as I explain. Girls can't relate to this just as I'm sure guys can't relate to our girly issues.

"Ana, there is a shit ton of paparazzi out there. Someone here at the hospital must have alerted the press," Harper says.

"Seriously? God damn it. Why can't they just fuck off? Sawyer, you need to figure this out. If Taylor gets wind of this, your ass is grass buster," I tell him.

"Alright. You stay here. Do not leave this room. Understand, Ana? I'm serious. You two…" He points to Keegan and Elliott, "Make sure she doesn't move."

"No problem. We're not going anywhere," Keegan assures him.

Another thirty minutes' pass, and he's still not back. What the ever loving fuck is taking so long. I'm a nervous wreck, and my anxiety level is off the fucking chart when Grace comes waltzing back in.

"Keegan, Elliott, hi. I'm sorry it's taking so long. There was a backup in ultrasound. He should be back in a few minutes," Grace tells us, and she kisses her boys. She lets us know that she doesn't read the ultrasound so we will need to be patient a bit longer until the results come back. Christian is not in any pain since he's been giving pain medication.

We hear laughing echoing in the hall and see Christian being wheeled back. Whatever was said has the nurses cracking up. We move out of the room so they can maneuver his bed back in place. The nurse hooks him back up to a few monitors and tells him to behave and that she'll be back to check on him soon.

"Hi, baby baby. You look fucking good, Anastaaassiaa."

Oh good lord, what have they given this man? He's out of it. I'm glad he's not in pain, but he's fucking high as a kite. I look at the nurse and ask her what he's on. He decides to answer really loudly, "I dunno but it's fucking awesome." We all bust up laughing so loud that Grace has to come shut the door so we don't disrupt any of the other patients.

We sit and listen to Christian and his narcotic induced ramblings for a good hour before the doctor comes in.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Dr. Stephens. I have the results of your ultrasound and blood work."

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the long wait. Best laid plans don't always pan out. I spent one week of my time off school sick with the flu and in no mood to write. I've been crazy busy with work so my mojo was non existent. Not sure when I will be able to update again but I hope you hang in there regardless. Thanks for all the feedback. Like I've said before, if you don't like it don't read it, don't bother leaving a review either. This story is not for everyone, I know that, but it's no reason to be an ass.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks so much for all the encouraging words you send my way. To my friend and sister from another mister, Rachel...you fucking rock! Welcome to all the new followers, favoriters and likers. It makes me smile! Ramanreinee...ask and ye shall receive. There will be a time jump in the next update.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Mr. Grey, I'm Dr. Stephens. I have the results of your ultrasound and blood work."

"Please come in Greg. Christian, do you want everyone to leave?" Grace asks.

"Hmm…uummm no they can stay. They're just balls after all. You're not going to be tuggin on my junk, are you doc?"

"No, we'll leave you covered for now. Are you in any pain right now?"

Christian shakes his head so the doctor continues. He pulls out this plastic model to show us. Did not know they had these I've only seen the baby ones. Good to know.

"Okay, so the ultrasound showed testicular torsion. There is a tube called the spermatic cord which contains blood vessels that lead from the abdomen to the testicle. When you were kicked, it was just the right angle for the cord to twist. This could happen even if you weren't kicked. That explains so much bruising and swelling on the left side. The intense pain you felt caused you to pass out in the waiting room. I'm surprised you waited this long, honestly. So, what we need to do is turn the testicle back to its proper place by rotating it while holding the scrotum in place. This means surgery, unfortunately. It is not something you want anyone to do without being anesthetized," He explains.

"When do you plan to do this Greg," Dr. Mom inquires.

"My surgical schedule is clear all day. I have a few patients to see but I think around six is when he was put on the schedule. We need to do an MRI just to be sure there is nothing else damaged. I don't want to have to open you up twice. Any questions?"

"Umm..Dr. Stephens, what is the recovery like? I mean how, umm...How long before you, you know…" Christian stammers.

I'm not sure if it's the drugs or because he's embarrassed asking when he can fuck again. It's not something I often see with Christian but reminds me he's human like the rest of us.

"Well, it's different for everyone. Typically, it will be about ten days before you are cleared have intercourse. There will be stitches, and we don't want anything to jeopardize those. An erection sends a tremendous amount of blood to that area and in turn will cause the testicles to swell. We want to avoid that."

"Itty Bitty, that means you better move out because that man is a walking hard on around you," Keegan jokes.

I stick my tongue out at him while Grace scolds him, "Keegan Trevelyan Grey that was completely uncalled for. Apologize."

I expect that shit from Elliott all day long, although Keegan has his moments of hilarity. I get that it is an uncomfortable subject but good fucking God, they are grown adults, and this is serious.

"Sorry Bitty." He apologizes hanging his head in faux shame. I see that shit eating grin on his face so I slug him in the arm.

Dr. Stephens speaks up, "I don't think you need to move out but do avoid anything that will cause him to achieve an erection for at least a week to ten days.

"What the fuck? You mean I can't have sex for ten days?" Christian shouts.

"Babe, settle down. It will be okay. What are you going to do when we have kids, and we have to abstain for six weeks?" I tell him.

"Six weeks. Oh hell fucking no. That will not happen. No…no babies then."

Fucking hell, he is such a toddler sometimes. I hear his brothers muttering something inappropriate. Kate and Harper are glaring at them and pushing them out of the room.

"We'll be outside Ana," Kate lets me know.

"Christian Grey! You will not throw a hissy fit right now over something so trivial. You will survive seven to ten days and even six weeks without …without. Just don't worry about that now."

Grace, the doctor, is blushing. Now that I have never seen happen. I suppose thinking about your children having sex and knowing are entirely different.

Christian is clearly agitated, "Trivial. Hello mother, have you tried to go that long... Ewe never mind. Get out of my head."

Christian smacks his head trying to banish the images of his parents having sex. It's fucking hilarious to watch. This is probably the most open family I've ever met. I mean, really Grace is a doctor so what's the problem. I can imagine what the birds and bees talk was like for them.

"If you have any more questions let the nurses know, and they will page me. I will see you in a few hours Christian."

He shakes the doctor's hand and gives me a pitiful pouty look.

"Babe, what's that look for?" I give him a kiss.

"Nothing, I just don't like the thought of surgery. No fucking for a while either, huh. That's going to make me especially cranky."

"You will survive my love. Can I get you anything, are you in pain?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you for being here, Anastasia. I love you."

"Back at ya Grey. I'm going to talk to your brothers and fill them in. I'll be right back. Your mom is here, though."

I step outside his room and make sure I close the door. I stomp over to the small waiting area where I see everyone.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? Your brother feels bad enough without the man-child twins poking fun. Sawyer, will you please call Taylor and let him know what's going. I realize it is his day off, but he'll want to know. Plus, I don't want to get my ass chewed by him. The last time was enough to last the rest of my life."

Sawyer stands to leave, "No problem Ana. I'll be right outside. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He will have surgery later today. Thank you for being here Sawyer, I appreciate it."

He nods and takes his leave.

"You guys do not have to stay here all day. He's not going for surgery for at least four hours. Why don't you go grab some food and you can come back in a few hours?"

"Are you sure Ana, we don't mind hanging out with you," Harper questions.

"Yes, I'll be okay. Grace is here, and I know she called Carrick. Shit, did anyone call Mia?"

"I did on our way. She will be here later," Elliott tells me."

"Thanks. I'm going to go back and sit with him. I'll see you guys later, right?"

They all nod and hug me as they leave. Thank fuck this can be fixed. I would expect something weird like this to happen to me, you know with how clumsy I am but not to Christian.

Fuck I'm hungry. I decide to run to the cafeteria and grab a sandwich or something. Christian can't eat since he's going to be put under. I wander around looking for something that appeals to me. I don't think Christian would want to eat anyway, which is a big deal because he gives me shit about eating all the time. I learned that really quick.

The Grey kids had such a shitty life before Grace and Carrick adopted them so I don't blame him. I would be a freak about eating if I was left to starve like the four of them were when their mother was murdered. Elliott was five, Christian and Keegan were three and Mia was an infant when their prostitute mother got in the middle of a drug dealing gone wrong. Bless Grace and Carrick for taking all four of them. I can't imagine what it would be like to be separated from my siblings.

I finally settle on spaghetti, salad, and an iced tea. I'm standing in line waiting to pay when I hear a few of the nurses talking. So, of course, I eavesdrop. I turn away so they can't tell I'm listening.

Skanky whore number one says, "Did you hear that Christian Grey is here?"

Bigger skanky whore number two, "Yeah and both of his hot piece of ass brothers too. Being with one of them would be like winning the lottery and the triple crown. I was in the ER when he came in. Why do you think there're so many paps out front? What I wouldn't give to fuck one or all of them. Think his twin brother would be down for a threesome?"

They giggle like the little school girl whores they are. Alright, it's going to be like that, huh? These bitches are going down!

Skanky whore number one, "I am going to try and find a reason to sneak into his room. I don't know why he's here since his chart is maintained the attending, but maybe I'll catch him coming out of the bathroom. You know, in his hospital gown. I bet his ass is out of this world."

Skanky whore number two, "Shit, I'd take Elliott Grey any day of the week, but he's with that bitch, Kathryn Kavanagh. I can't stand her. I went to high school with her, and she is such a fucking cunt.

Now they are insulting my best friend. Yep, it's on.

I turn around and gently bump skanky whore number two.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to get so close," I apologize with as much sweetness as my fucking tea has.

"It's okay. Oh my god look at the rock on your finger. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Your fiancé must be loaded."

This bitch has some god damn balls. Who says shit like that.

"He does okay." I smile.

"You look really familiar. Do you work here in the hospital?"

"Nope. I work at GEH."

"Oh my god, Christian Grey's company, right? What's he like?"

"The one and only. He's a great guy who is very generous and kind. Super intelligent, talented in many ways, can be very domineering but gentle too. If that makes sense."

"Wow. How do I get a job there? I'd love to get to know him. He and his twin brother are fucking gorgeous. Elliott too but I here he's taken. My name is Megan, and this is Stacey. What's your name?"

"Anastasia Steele."

Skank whore bitch cunt fucker number one has both a puzzled and stupid look on her face, "Have we met before. You're just really familiar to me."

"No, but you might have seen me on local television or perhaps the gossip rag sites on the internet. Unfortunately, my fiancé and I get hounded by the press quite a bit. His mom works here, maybe you know her."

"Oh really who is that? I know all the nurses."

"No, she's a doctor, Dr. Trevelyan."

Crickets!

"As in Dr. Grace Trevelyan, mother of ... Oh shit, kill me now." Her face turns ten shades of red as I stand there twirling my engagement ring.

"Yes, that's her. My soon to be mother in law."

Skank whore bimbo slut number one chimes in, "I'm relatively new here, and I haven't met her. Who is her son?"

"Well actually she has three sons, I'm sure you've heard of them. Elliott, Christian and Keegan Grey. You know, the lottery and the triple crown that you both can't wait to fuck."

"Oh…right. That's where I know you. You're Christian Grey's girlfriend?"

"Actually, I'm his fiancé, we got engaged last night. My sister Harper lives with Keegan and my best friend, whom I believe you referred to as both a bitch and cunt lives with Elliott. Looks like you two whores are shit out of luck in the let's bag a rich guy department. I saw fuck nursing; you both should seriously consider working for the Nooz. Your gossiping skills are off the chart. Megan, I'll be sure to tell Kate you said hello."

They are standing there with the mouths hanging open.

"Oh! One more thing…if I see either one of you near Christian's room, I will personally kick your asses all the way to the gutters you crawled out from. Rest assured Stacey, was it? Your job here is over. It's against the law to give out patient names, and you violated that big time when you called whatever media outlet it was you called. Tootle's bitches."

Bam! I give them a big smile and wave with my left hand just so they can get one last look at my ring. Fuck them. I push the button for the elevator, and I see them scurry off down the hall. Good riddance. I got a text from Grace saying they moved Christian to the third floor so that's my destination.

As I step off the elevator, I instinctively look to my left from where voices are coming. No chance of missing where Christian's room is because no one else has Ninjas are standing guard. I have to tell Taylor about this Stacey chick so she can get shit canned.

"Hi, Taylor. You didn't have to come all the way down here. Sawyer was doing a fine job keeping the bad guys away."

"Hi, Ana. I am sure he was, but Christian is my responsibility, and you are Sawyers. He can't protect both of you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Taylor's sense of humor has to be the driest of dry, but every once in a while, he kicks it up a notch.

"I am very happy to see you. Since you are here, you must have seen the hordes of paparazzi out front? Well, I accidently found the culprit. She is a nurse, and her name is Stacey. Didn't catch the last name, though. She didn't recognize me when I overheard her and another nurse Megan, who is my age, gossiping in the cafeteria that Christian was here, and she admitted making the call."

"Great. I'll handle it. Sawyer, you stay here. Ana, Christian has been asking for you. Grace got called away for an emergency but said she'd be back before they take him down to surgery. I brought all his paperwork; medical POA, DNR, POA for GEH and a notarized copy of his will."

"Why would you need to bring all of that, Taylor?" My voice is a little shaky. DNR. What the fuck? Why does he need a DNR?

"Ana, it's protocol. Christian has all of his ducks in a row, so to speak. The hospital needs the medical POA and DNR. The others are just part of the package. You need to talk to him about the others, though."

"Fine. I don't like it but I will. I'll see you both later." I turn and open the door into Christian's palatial suite. Money even gets you the best room in the hospital. I put my lunch on the table and go to his bedside and pull up a chair. I grab his hand and kiss the back of it. This man's hands are so fucking sexy.

"Hi, baby. Where you been?" He asks.

"I went to get something to eat. I think all the adrenaline I had finally crashed and left me hungry. I got some spaghetti and salad. That'll hold me for a while, but I'll eat it later."

"Ana, please eat your lunch before it gets too cold. It doesn't bother me if you eat in front of me. It will bother me if you don't. Don't worry about me; I'm not hungry in the least."

"Okay. Fine. So what's happening? Anyone been in since I was gone. Your brothers and Mia are on their way back. They went to get something to eat and pick up Mia from wherever she was. Did you know Taylor was here?"

He nods. "Yes, he came in to let me know he was here and had all my paperwork."

"Oh, let us talk about the paperwork, puh-leeze."

"What? It's standard paperwork. POA, DNR, medical POA. You need to sign a receipt copy of my will stating you've received a copy though since you are my sole beneficiary. Taylor has your copy."

I choke on my drink. Jesus and Mary Chain, his sole beneficiary. God damn, I can barely keep track on my own shit, and now I need to worry about dealing with a pile of shit that is bigger than…than…I don't what but something gigantic.

"Huh…What the hell Christian! Don't you think we should have talked about that first? I mean, what about your family, shouldn't it be them?"

"Anastasia, we are going to be married...hopefully sooner rather than later, and what's mine becomes yours like it or not. I thought we talked about this and moved past it. Don't worry about my family, they will be taken care of. I did all of this so you wouldn't have to deal with the legalities should something ever happen to me. You know if I become incapacitated, or God forbid I die. I need to make sure that you will be taken care of…you're my family too Ana."

"Hmm. Does that include GEH too? Because Christian, I have no idea how to run a billion-dollar company. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have a job. Need I remind you graduated less than a year ago?"

"Baby, this is standard stuff for someone like me. Yes, it includes GEH but please don't worry. Ros isn't going anywhere and will always be there to help you. Nothing is going to happen to me so don't get your feathers ruffled. I'm about to go into surgery, and I don't want to spend this time fighting with you over this. I need a kiss."

He puckers his lips so I lean in and give a quick kiss but he grabs me and tries to stick his tongue down my throat.

"Slow your roll bubba. You're going to have to control yourself, Mr. Grey. We can't have your little friend down there getting all hot and bothered."

He chuckles, "Oh don't make me laugh, it hurts too much. There is nothing little about our friend down there, baby."

"Touché, sir. I am really sorry about this whole mess, Christian. I wish you would have woken me up last night so we could have come to the hospital sooner. Do you want me to get the nurse so you can get some more pain meds?"

"No, I just need to press this button and they coming running."

"Oh, funny guy. Maybe you've had enough of the crazy juice. Give me that thing you have it all twisted up."

I take the long cord and unravel it and press the button. "Oh hey, yeah we might need to do some proactive PR. I came across these two little bitches in the cafeteria, and I might have spilled the beans on our engagement."

"Little bitches. Please do tell darling," He smirks and raises his eyebrows over his glasses. God, damn he looks good enough to eat when he wears his glasses. Am I the only one with a hand, foot and glasses fetish?

"It was nothing, really. Just two nurses who knew you were here and might have made mention of their desire to ride the CTG express. But not only you…Elliott and Keegan too. One chick knew Kate from school and called her names that I will not repeat. The one who found out you were here called the press as if the god damn president was here."

"What the fuck!" He shouts, making me jump.

"Christ, settle down there General High Strung. I told Sawyer and Taylor already, and they are taking care of it. I expect two fewer nurses employed here before too long."

"Oh…well okay then. You did good baby. I keep telling you I'm rubbing off on you, and you just proved my point."

"Yeah yeah...I just pay attention is all." We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in, "Christian says rather loud.

Here comes Nurse Goo-Goo Eyes.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Grey," the nurse says all breathy.

"He is in pain. I'm sure it's been enough time for him to have another shot of Demerol, right?" I question.

She turns to look at the whiteboard and realizes it is actually past time.

"I'll be right back. Let me go get it and we'll fix you right up. The surgery nurse will be here in the next thirty minutes to prep for your surgery."

"Thanks," I say with a level of disdain. I'm a jealous bitch so don't fuck with my man, honey or else.

"Ah, the green-eyed monster is rearing its beautiful little head, is it not? I love it when you get all possessive and shit, baby."

"Careful Grey, your head might not be able to make it through the door when it's time to wheel your ass out of here."

"Come sit next to me Anastasia. I need to be close to you."

Hells bells, he can be such a sweet talker. Did I mention how freakin' romantic he is? Hard ass Christian Grey is known to be cut throat and cold in the business world. I'm here to tell you he is the complete opposite in real life. Sometimes, I'll be watching some random, mind-numbing television show by myself… he'll come in with snacks or tea if it's close to bedtime. I know he has a shit ton of work to do but puts it off to be with me. Occasionally he will leave work before me on a Friday and will text me a list of possible things to do over the weekend and lets me choose. I get flowers unexpectedly and for no reason at all other than to tell me he loves me and to brighten my day. He'll have a bath ready for me when I get home after a particularly stressful day…complete with wine, bubbles and him. The one thing that I think is so fucking romantic is that he loves to brush my hair or braid it. It's bizarre, I know, but he says it relaxes him, and he likes the intimacy of it. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I am sure as fuck not giving him up.

I crawl in his bed next to him, drape my arm and leg over him and we just snuggle until Nurse Betty Boop returns with his painkillers. She puts it right in the IV, and a minute later he's out.

I've been lying here next to him for close to an hour when I look at the clock and can't believe we've been here for nearly six hours already. The surgery nurse comes in to go over the particulars. Thank fuck this one shows no interest in Mr. Sex on Legs. The whole family is here…I mean the whole fucking family. His parents, my parents, his brothers, and sister, my sister, and Kate. They won't let all of them in his room at once so they are taking turns giving him a hard time about his broken balls. There is no chance in hell that I will ever live this down.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, you ready to go?"

"Yepper, let's get this nut job underway. Get it…nut job." He laughs out loud…like literally out loud.

I can't help but laugh along because he is hilarious when he's under the influence of drugs. They let me and Grace go to the surgical holding room while they get him all hooked up. I can tell she's a little nervous although she is hiding it well.

The anesthesiologist comes in and goes over what he will be doing and reassures us that he will be just fine. The surgeon, would is McDreamy and McSteamy combined tells us it shouldn't take longer than an hour barring no complications. He isn't expecting any.

Grace kisses his forehead, tells him that she loves him and leaves us alone for a minute.

Son of a bitch…Shit! I've been doing so good all day, and now I'm starting to freak out. I can't hold back the tears. He pulls me close and kisses my head.

"Ana, I love you and will see you soon. Please don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. I love you, baby," He whispers.

"I love you so much. I will be here waiting when you come back. Sweet dreams my love."

I kiss him all over his face, and he wipes away my tears. The nurse comes to tell us it's time to take him.

"See you soon, baby. I love you," He bellows as they wheel away my soon to be husband and."  
my reason for living.

"I love you…" I say to no one.


	23. Chapter 23

Lots happening in this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. I haven't been able to respond to them all so I apologize. I'm looking forward to the holiday weekend coming up and my husband will be gone so no distractions. We will jump ahead with the next chapter. Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Merry fucking Christmas to me! Yep, it is Christmas Eve, and I am as happy as a pig in shit. This is my favorite time of year and to be spending it with Christian and our families is icing on the big fat chocolate cake.

Before I turn into the Spirit of Christmas Present, I should first catch you up on what's been happening at Casa Escala. Bliss. Pure fucking bliss is the only way to describe the last month. Christian's balls recovered nicely and safely tucked away inside his Calvin's again. The man is the biggest pussy though when it comes to being sick. There were several moments when I wanted to throttle the hell out of him. He stayed in the hospital over the holiday weekend and worked from home that next week. However, I did go to work. It was that or kill him. I'd never get away with it, though, the Ninjas are there to protect him, so I sucked it up and dealt with him. He drove Gail bonkers during the day, but I think that was because I was at GEH and he was bored. His typical workday is spent going 100 mph from meeting to meeting and sitting atop his throne wielding his power.

Christian had a checkup about five days after he was released and was cleared for coitus five days later. I was instructed not to strut around shaking my ass or any other part of my body, naked or clothed, for fear that he Vlad the Impaler would come to life. I did feel bad for him honestly. Christian is an extremely affectionate person, and he would try to touch me or get close, but he would stop just as quickly because the General was always trying to stand at attention. I behaved myself and didn't tease him considering he was in that pickle because of me.

Work, for me, has been great. Daniel seems to be getting his shit together. Which is good because it keeps Mr. Control Freak off my ass…oh now there's a story for later.

We had the company Christmas party last weekend and let me tell you it was out of this world. It was held at the Mile-High Club, of course, and was a party to end all parties. I don't ask how much things cost because Christian tells me not to worry myself over it, but I know this party had to cost a quarter of a million, easy. The food was scrumpdillyicous. There was something for everyone; the carnivores had their choice of cow, chicken or pig, the vegans had…well, they got fucked with only having veggies, but there were seafood and freshwater fish, and the desserts were ridiculous. However, it was the entertainment that made the whole thing fantabulous. About 100 employees came together and had a talent show. It was awesome. There were bands, singers, pianists, contortionists, ventriloquists, impersonators and a bunch of other. I was amazed by the talent of these people. I have zero talent, which is clearly a result of my clumsiness. I tried in junior high and high school. I tried running track. The coach wanted me to run hurdles. Hurdles, people. Not actually a short person's sport, right? The fucking hurdles were as tall as me. Now if going under them was the point, I would be a fucking multiple gold medal winner. I tried softball, which we all know was disastrous and soccer. I wasn't too bad at that but I just really didn't see the god damn point of it. I was a cheerleader in high school. I was the designated flyer since I was so tiny. See, there are advantages for us shorties.

Back to the party…most of the GEH employees were stunned when they saw Christian and I dancing and him being affectionate. They are used to the CEO persona and never brought anyone to any function company or family. Of course, when the news of our engagement came out, people started to look at him differently. You know as a human. There was not only food, dancing, and entertainment there was a huge raffle. The grand prize was a new Audi Q5 and a week-long Hawaiian vacation. Some young bowtie wearing IT geek won it, and I thought he was going to have to check his shorts he was so stunned. Did I mention that there was alcohol? Yeah, I behaved myself, believe or not. I had a few glasses of wine and a glass of champagne when Christian was on stage thanking everyone for attending and all their hard work. I was feeling good but behaved like an adult. The entire Grey clan was in attendance, so that meant that Harper and Kate came too. It was a super fun night, but the after party was the best. My parents were invited, but they had already made plans to go out of town for the weekend.

After the Christmas party, there was an after party for management and their significant others, and the PAs. There were some serious drinking and dancing happening…like Patrick Swayze dirty dancing. Christian let his hair down, and it was the first time I had ever seen him drunk. I thought he was funny on pain meds; he was a fucking riot drunk with his brothers. He also likes to text when he is drunk. He was sexting me when I was dancing with Kate and Harper while he sat in the VIP area with his brothers doing shots. Come to find out I was not the only one he was texting. The plans that Christian had for us when we got home apparently went to Taylor. Taylor then decided to fuck with him and was sexting him back. We, of course, didn't know this took place until the next day.

Taylor: What do you want to do tomorrow night?  
CTG: Suck my dick?

Taylor: I was thinking something a little more romantic than that.

CTG: How about you suck my dick under the moonlight?

That's just one of many Taylor shared with us the next day. His brothers were giving him a ration of shit the next day. Christian was a little embarrassed, but he took it like a man and vowed never to get drunk again. Yeah…right. I give him until dinner tonight.

Christian has never decorated for any holidays but said that I had free reign to do as I wanted. Now that I stand back and look around, it does look a little like Christmas had too much eggnog and threw up all over the place. There is a ginormous tree that parked its ass in front of the big windows and didn't move. The twinkle of the white lights bounds off the windows and reflect all the colors of the ornaments. We had to buy everything, and that little excursion was a cluster fuck of epic proportion. We ended having to take both SUVs; Elliott and Kate came along too, and we used his truck. The Ninjas brought in reinforcement, so we had Ryan, Jenkins, and Timmons along for the fun. Blending in is of no concern to any of them and we looked as if the god damn secret service was following us. Adam Jenkins and Eric Timmons are Elliott and Keegan's CPOs. Keegan didn't feel well that day and wasn't leaving the house, so Timmons was bored. Harper is not quite on board with the whole Ninja thing, but I keep telling her that it's part of the Grey package. I love both Taylor and Sawyer and have become so comfortable with them being around that most of the time I don't even realize they are there.

Here we are on Christmas Eve, and we're going to the Grey's for dinner tonight, and then everyone is going to my family's house for Christmas Day.

"Anastasia! What the fuck. Are you bringing all this shit tonight?" Oh, that's the Christmas spirit, Grey. What the fuck is he barking at me for?

"Oh my God Grey! Yes. I told you since we are staying at your parents tonight we need to bring all the presents for everyone. Sawyer said he'd help us take it down before he left. Sonofabitch." He is a crank fuck today. It's not like he hasn't gotten laid today. Twice might I add.

It was decided that the Ninjas spend Christmas with their families, so we're on our own. Christian is not comfortable with that idea but as I explained those guys deserve to spend holidays with his family. How much god damn trouble can we get into in a day? He caved after I promised to give him head followed by a massage. Weird, I know. The man loves for me to give him massages.

I watch Christian strutting toward me, "Ready to go lover?" I say as Christian grabs the case of wine.

"Yeah, I think I got everything. Fucking finally. Since when did the holidays get so god damn chaotic?"

"That is what happens when you have a girlfriend, two brothers who have girlfriends and our mothers are fucking nuts over it all. You seem a little off, everything all right?"

He nods gives me a swift quick and ushers me into the elevator. Sawyer pushes the button for the garage, and we ride down in silence.

Once we get ourselves situated in the SUV, Christian grabs my hand, kissing the back of it.

"I'm sorry baby. It's that conference call with those bastards in Dubai. They're wanting to change the whole deal and its beginning to piss me the fuck off. We've been working on this for so long, but I am ready to tell them they can kindly go fuck themselves. Ros is pissed off and of course, she agrees with me, but we've put so much time and money into it I hate to walk away now."

"I get it. Maybe you need to sit back and take a look at it from a different perspective or get a new one from someone else. Talk to your grandfather about it. If these people are pulling this shit this late in the game, I will begin to question the stability of the relationship on a long term basis. Maybe you do need to pull the plug and send a message. Just my opinion, however. Your name is on the building, so ultimately it is your decision. But please let's not allow those fuckers to spoil our first Christmas together. I don't want to think about work until after the New Year. Do you think you can handle that Grey?"

"Yes, baby. Thank you for always being there to talk me off the ledge. Only good things today. I am looking forward to the new few days and our trip to Napa." I lean across the console and give him a gentle kiss.

We arrive at Grace and Carrick's and Holy mother of God this place looks like a fucking Hallmark movie. I thought our place was completed Christmasfied…Grace is on a whole other level.

"Wow, your mom goes all out, huh?"

He laughs, "Fuck this is nothing. Wait till you see the inside. It's nuts. This is her favorite two days of the year. I don't know if I told you or not but mom and dad brought us all home on Christmas Eve. It's been like this since that first Christmas together."

I'll be god damn…there's a little tid bit of information I did not know.

"That is a big deal, Christian."

"The wall that leads to their bedroom has a custom made picture frame that spans the wall where a picture of the four of us taken every Christmas Eve hangs. Grace would be heartbroken if we ever decided not to spend this night with her. Just warning you…It's something we haven't talked about yet but not only is it important to my parents, but it's also important to us too."

"Christian, I would never want you to be stuck between two stools. I love the idea of having our families together like this for the holidays. It's the best way to go about it."

We make our way inside, and he wasn't kidding. This place looks like the elves were smoking a little Christmas crack when they dropped by. Wow! The foyer has this huge poinsettia tree. I mean this fucker must be made from 500 potted poinsettias and arranged to look like a big red Christmas tree. The double staircase is draped with live greenery filling the entryway with the delicious smell of pine. There are beautiful red, gold and green glass balls and lights that cast warm shadows up the stairs.

Christian smiles and leads me into the large family room where most everyone is congregating. This is probably my favorite room in Grace's house. The lights are turned down lower than usual which adds to the drama of the stone fireplace. The mantel is swathed with more greenery and red bows with some grapevine intertwined and it's lighted. The biggest fucking wreath I've ever seen hangs above and flanked by two huge red pillar candles. The tree is amazing. It is probably 18 feet tall covered in white lights, and ornaments of every shape and size. The roaring fire completes this whole picturesque scene. I take in the entire room and notice the stockings hung with the name of each member of the Grey family.

"If you think this is something, wait until she gives you a tour. There is not an inch of this house that's not decorated," Carrick whispers in my ear as he puts his arm around me.

"Merry Christmas Carrick. This is unbelievable…it's magical. Christian said she goes all out, but I never imagined," I reply.

"Ana, Christian, Merry Christmas you two. Come in, come in." Grace greets us enveloping us in her embrace.

Fuck she even smells like Christmas.

"Merry Christmas mom. The house looks beautiful as usual." He gives her an extra-long hug.

"Grace, I have never seen anything like this. The foyer just blew me away, but this room is like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting."

"Thank you, darling. I'm just so happy to have so many people with us this year and that all my boys have someone special to spend it with."

Shit! She's going to make me cry. The love this woman has for her family…

"Hey everyone, Merry Christmas," I say to my mom and dad. They both give me a big hug.

"Baby girl, I miss you. Your old man doesn't get to see you enough."

"I know Daddy. I apologize for that. Blame it on my boss; he works me like a dog." I wink at Christian who is getting one of those man hugs from him.

"Oh shush, hard work is good for you. Nothing wrong with that, right Christian?" My dad has definitely passed down his work ethic to all of us.

"Yes, sir. I figure if I'm working her hard, there's little chance of her getting into trouble," Christian jokes.

I nudge him in the ribs, "Hey now. I do not get into that much trouble." That earned raised eyebrows from them both. Really, I don't get into trouble anymore. Well, not like I did when I was a kid. I mean I stopped calling my teacher a dildo in the third grade after she called my parents. I haven't stolen any road signs or traffic cones since I was sixteen. I most certainly have not flooded the bathroom since I was…Okay so that was recently, but it wasn't all my fault. Not completely. It was really Christian's fault…him and that big dick of his.

We move back to the family room after finishing a fantastic dinner. I definitely have popped a food baby. I'm ready for a pair of jeans or better yet my big purple onesie. Christian refers to me as Barney and despises them. Why do you think he despises them? Well, could it be that he can't stick his morning wood in me first thing before he even gets up to pee? Yes, I'm pretty sure that is why he doesn't like my big purple onesie. Kate has one with bunnies on it…I bet Elliott doesn't give her shit. Then again, Elliott is a man child and probably has one of his own. Note to self…ask Kate about that.

We had plenty of good conversation and banter throughout dinner. I love learning more about Christian and his family. Christian's grandparents are a fucking hoot. You know, I think Gail is an extraordinary chef but fucking hell, Grace's staff is stellar. My mom was seriously impressed and that says a lot coming from a classically trained French chef. It's a good thing that all our families have similar Christmas Eve traditions because I can't wait to open presents. It doesn't matter what occasion; I love ripping the paper open not knowing what's inside. Surprise…it's a training bra. Yep, I got one of those when I was eleven. That was the present I chose to open…big mistake…huge. My brother was there; my grandfathers were there. It's humiliating enough that your dad knows you started your period…the bra for Christmas was just the pinnacle of my year.

Everyone has gathered in the vast family room; seated around the fire, the tree and on the couches. I look around and realize that I'm a lucky bitch for sure. Grace moves to the front of the room and asks for her children to gather so they can take their annual picture.

"For those of you who don't know it is a tradition in our family on Christmas Eve that the kids take a picture together. We've been doing it every year since our first holiday together to celebrate this day because this is the day they officially became ours, and we brought them home. I thank you for indulging me for a few minutes," Grace explains.

Harper comes and sits next to me as we watch them have their picture taken. "Ana, did you ever think this would be our life? I wake up every morning thanking God for your drunk ass." We bust up laughing.

"Sissy, I thank God every day for my drunk ass too. Everything was so fucking unexpected but feels so right," I tell her.

It only takes a few minutes before Christian and Keegan join us in front of the fireplace.

"Hey, Bitty, when are you setting a date for the wedding?" Keegan asks.

"Indecision is the key to flexibility, don't ya know?" I say with a Minnesota accent. I crack myself up sometimes.

Christian comes and sits behind me and pulls me between his legs. I wrap my arms around his thighs.

"Baby, let's tell everyone our plans for the wedding, shall we?"

"Okay, you have to find your mother, though. I think she is lost amongst the presents under the tree."

"Mom? Mom…can you, please come out from under the tree. Ana and I want to fill everyone in on the wedding plans.

"Oh yes, yes hang on one second. I got a little tangled up." Her voice muffled by a pile of gifts as high as the Eiffel Tower. She comes out and pats down her pants to remove the imaginary dust. Yeah, there's not a speck of fucking dust in any Grey home. They are the cleanest, tidiest people I have ever met. The Steele's, not so much. Remember Harper's hamster? Need I say more.

Christian takes my hands in his, "We want everyone to know what are plans on for the wedding. First, we've set a date. Now don't go all bat shit crazy when I tell you that its February 19th."

"Well that's more than a year away, Christian. Why would you think we'd go crazy?" Grace inquires.

"Umm, no not more than a year, just a little over forty-five days from today actually, mom." Christian clarifies.

"Fuck bro, is it a shotgun wedding?" Elliott quips.

"Elliott…language please."

"Sorry ma. So Chris, shotgun or not?" He chuckles and throws an olive at Christian. Christian tosses it back.

"No, you jackass. It's not a shotgun wedding and even if it were what does that matter? Anastasia and I don't want to wait. If you want to go to Vegas with us, be at Sea-Tac on February 17th ready to go. Ana and I will take care of all the arrangements and keep you all involved."

"We plan to have just family and a few friends at the wedding but then come back and have a big reception the following weekend. You can invite anyone you'd like mother just keep it under 100, please."

Christian doesn't want this to turn into a spectacle even though it will once the press find out we're married.

"Mom, daddy, you get to invite 100 as well. Christian and I will only have about 50 together." I let my parents know."

"That's fine baby girl. We understand it's your day. We're just so excited for you both." Ray Steele ever the supportive parent.

"Thanks, Daddy. We'll talk about more of the specifics tomorrow; I don't want to monopolize this evening. Let's open some presents people." I got ants in my pants.

"All right everyone, we determined that all three families have many similar traditions. One being that everyone gets to open one present tonight before the frenzy of Christmas day is upon us.," Grace says.

"Everyone's name is in the bowl so I will pick the first name and whoever's name is chosen gets to choose the next and so on." Grace puts her hand in the bowl and swishes it around picking up a folded piece of paper.

"Keegan, you get to go first."

"Alright. Let's do this." He goes to the pile of presents and finds one with his name and sits down next to the tree to open it. I'm not the only one who enjoys ripping the paper.

"Oh wow. This is great. Thanks, Grandma and Grandpa. I will put this to good use." He holds up a box with a Wingtip shaving set that has the badger brush.

He picks Kate, and she picks a gift from Mia. It's a Burberry messenger bag that is monogrammed. Now she has one more place to put more of her shit. She bitches about carrying a big purse, a small purse, no purse. Now she's got a big bag for all it.

We get through almost everyone. There is only me, Christian and my mom left. Christian goes first. He's hunting around looking for the perfect one. He comes up with a pretty good sized box.

He carefully tears the paper away. Oh for fuck's sake Grey.

"Today old man," Keegan taunts.

"It's my turn asshole. Shut up." He opens the box, and it's another box. Huh?

"This is so cool. Thanks, El. We will put this to good use." He stands to give him a hug.

I have no idea what it is, "Babe...what is it?" I whisper, and he chuckles.

"It's a humidor…for cigars." Oh, how can I forget that nasty habit of his. Thank fuck he doesn't smoke those stink ass cigars too often.

"Ah, nice. Very thoughtful of Elliott," I tease.

Carla opens her gift, and it's a beautiful pair of diamond teardrop earrings from my dad. She is a jewelry whore. Real of fake, she wears it and loves it. Why the fuck am I always the last god damn person to go?

"All right only Ana left, grab your gift darling," Grace instructs.

I dig around the tree and find one with my name and it's a small box. Hmm, this could be a lot of things couldn't it? I tear the paper off and open a wooden box that has a monogrammed G on the front. I open it, and I'm quite perplexed.

"Jokes on me, huh? Why do I have a damn key in a box?" I look around for the culprit because it didn't have the gift givers name on it. Christian goes to one of the shelves on the wall and grabs something and comes and sits next to me.

"This is from me, baby. You'll know what the key is for when you open this envelope." Christian kisses the top of my head.

I open the envelope, and I'm trying to figure out what this picture and paper are.

"Oh my God, Christian. You didn't. Is this what I think it is? A key to a house…our house?"

"Yes, it is my love. This is the deed with both our names. It's not far from here. Between here and your parents but not too close…. if you know what I mean."

"Fuck me sideways. Oops sorry Grace," I giggle. "When are we moving? When can we see it? Is it decorated, or do we get to do that?"

"We can stop by on our way to your parent's tomorrow. Everyone here has already seen it. Your parents helped me choose the perfect one they knew you'd love. We can move around mid-January. Elliott is making some changes and a few repairs, and Taylor is working with security to make sure it's secure. It's a blank slate, baby. You can decorate it to your hearts content. So you better get shopping."

I am in awe...fucking shock is more like it. I can't believe he bought us a house. Not just any house. It's a monstrosity. This mother fucker sits on 10 acres right on the Sound. It's 22,000 square feet. Who the fuck needs a house that damn big. There's an indoor-outdoor pool. I think I'm gonna faint. I keep looking over this spec sheet, and I see half-court basketball, home theater, library, 8-car subterranean garage plus eight above ground, a wine cellar. Holy tater tits…there are 12 bedrooms and 14 bathrooms. There are three separate casitas. I guess that's where the Ninjas will live.

"Christian, Gail and I are not going to be able to take of this house by ourselves. Are you sure we need something this big?"

"I want this to be the house where we raise our family, Ana, and watch our grandkids play. I want to be able to have our entire family over whenever we want for BBQs and holidays. I can bring The Grace and moor her here so we can take her out whenever we like. Don't worry about the size of the house. I've spoken with Gail, and when they come back from the holidays, we're going to sit down and put together a plan to hire a full staff that Gail will manage. Gail and Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan will live in the casitas. All three are 2,400 square feet, so that's plenty of room for them. Taylor was worried it would be too much space. We are also building a smaller casita that will be used in rotation for the gate security."

Oh, chucklefucks! We're turning into the Gates'. They live on a fucking compound that's more secure than the Pentagon. I can't wait to see this place. This man is unbelievable with surprises. I sit back and take it all in as wine is passed around. Yes, wine. That is what I need.


	24. New Chapter 24

Thank you for continuing to read and to all the new followers...welcome. Just a reminder if you are a "guest" and leave nasty remarks, you will be deleted. Again, constructive criticism is welcomed but once you become an asshole the game changes. I won't tolerate it and I stated it in the very first chapter. This site has been allowed to become ravaged by trolls, assholes and all around nasty humans. If you don't like my story, fine..I could give two shits less. What I do care about is trashing it for the sake of being able to do so. Move along and find some other story that does satisfy your hearts desire. I would rather have zero reviews than have to tolerate the overly critical and nasty ones. Again, I kindly ask you to just forget this story even exists in your little mind. Alright, no more time wasted on idiots. On with the story...

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Oh, chucklefucks! We're turning into the Gates. They live on a fucking compound that's more secure than the Pentagon. I can't wait to see this place. This man is unbelievable with surprises. I sit back and take it all in as wine is passed around. Yes, wine. That is what I need.

We made it through Christmas without too much fanfare. It was a great day at my parents with all the families there to celebrate. I ate too much, drank too much and fucked too much. Overuse is an understatement. If Christian's dick were the size of a baby carrot, we wouldn't be having this conversation. After Christian surprise gift to me, I was sure that my gift for him would seem cheap. However, when he opened the gift and had this big ass grin on his face, I knew that he loved it. He'd been talking about this phone…yes, a fucking phone of all things. A $19,000 Vertu Pure Jet Red Gold phone. It wasn't cheap but totally worth it to see his face light up. He got me this cashmere cape that I was eyeballing a while back but didn't want to drop two grand on it. He also got me a Birkin and Hermes luggage. He said I needed that for when we traveled together. I've never been a big label kind of girl… I do own multiple pairs of five-dollar flip flops from Target mind you. He keeps reminding me that I need to get used to the money. Yeah, that isn't going to fucking happen Grey.

All in all, it was uneventful for our first Christmas together, but we wouldn't have had it any other way. I've spent the last month in planning hell. Planning the wedding, planning the reception, planning our move. I'm about planned out if I'm honest. Luckily I had a lot of help from Harper, Kate, Mia and our moms. Without them, you might just find me bouncing off the walls in a rubber room.

Today is moving day. I am never moving from this house after all the effort it has taken from all of us to get it move-in ready. Elliott and Keegan worked their asses off to get permits quickly and the renovations made. In between all this ball of confusion, Christian had to go to Dubai. Seriously…could it not wait. He was gone four days and came home satisfied because he pulled the plug on the deal. He was pissed off over the time and money wasted, but in the end, he knew it was the right thing to do. He's basically put Ros in charge for the foreseeable future. Our wedding is twenty days away, and he said our honeymoon would keep us away for a month. I have been kept in the dark about the honeymoon. All I know is that we are leaving the day after our reception, and I don't have to pack anything. Gail and Harper are taking care of that.

"God dammit!" Yep, that's Christian. I hear his office door slam, and he comes storming into the kitchen, all red faced and his hair is looking more than a little like just fucked hair.

"Babe, what seems to be the problem?" I calmly ask.

"I'll tell you what the problem is. Incompetence that's what. I have to go to the office because some fuck head messed up a deal and it has to be fixed. Do I even need to tell you who the fuck head is, Anastasia?"

"Ummm…." Dare I say, Daniel?

"Daniel. That's who, Anastasia. I'm telling you I don't know what his fucking issues are, but if he has not figured them out by the time we leave for our honeymoon, I'm going to can his ass."

"What deal? Since he's moved teams, I have no idea what he's working on?"

"It's the coms deal in Texas I was telling you about last week."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help? I get that you are upset; it is your company after all. I can handle the moving situation, you go figure out your empire, Mr. Grey."

I do not know what is going on with Daniel these days. He's moody, his research has been subpar, and his attitude is even worse. We finished our project, and he moved teams pretty quick. It wasn't my decision, and I didn't ask questions.

"Thank you, baby, I will only be a few hours. The movers will be here shortly. There's not that much to move but please, baby…please don't let them ding my fucking piano."

"No worries my love. It's under control. Keegan is coming over, and Elliott is already at the house working on a few last minute fixes. Go rule the world and we'll meet up later."

"I'm taking my car, and Taylor will drive separately in case he's needed at the house before I can leave. I love you, Ana. I can't wait to spend our first night in our new hose."

"Me too baby. I love you." I smack his tight ass as I watch him disappear as the elevator doors close.

All our shit is packed that is going the new house we've aptly dubbed Chez Grey. I'm sitting here, alone, with my thumb up my ass and nothing to do. Sawyer went down to the deli to grab some lunch because we have nothing here, and we're getting hungry. I'm sprawled out on the rug like squashed bug in the living room when I hear the elevator ding. I raise my head to see who it is, but no one is there. What the fuck? Ever feel like someone is watching you...and not in a good way? I haven't said anything to Christian about this weird feeling, but Sawyer has been keeping a lookout for anything unusual. Maybe I imagine it because I've been a little stressed out.

A few minutes later I hear the ding again…this time it's Sawyer, and he's armed with food. You know what the definition of joy is…when you're at a restaurant, and you see your food coming. That's how I feel about this sandwich. I mention to Sawyer about the elevator, and he checks the security cameras. He comes back and says he did see a woman get on the elevator, but he didn't see her face clearly because she was wearing a ball cap. It came to the Penthouse, stopped and went back down. That's odd because you need a code to get up here. Fuck it; I'll worry about it another day.

We're at Chez Grey, and the movers have just arrived. It's a three-ring circus, and I am the crazy ass ring leader. If I manage to survive the rest of the week, I would like my straight jacket in hot pink and my helmet to sparkle, please.

Gail is in the kitchen organizing everything while I direct the movers with the boxes. Christian's piano was the first to come off the truck and luckily they have no problem getting it into the house thanks to the movable glass wall. Not a ding in sight. Score!

I see a car coming down the drive. It's Keegan. Where the fuck is Elliott anyway, he said he was going to be doing some work. This place is so big for all I know he is here, but I just haven't seen him.

The doorbell rings, so I run to the door.

"Who is it?" I giggle.

"Bitty…open the door it's your soon to be brother in law…you know the good looking one."

"I'm sorry but if you aren't selling Thin Mints go away? I'm not supposed to open the door to strangers."

"Are you fucking with me, Ana."

He knocks again.

"Ana, are you going to let me in? I'm going to call Christian and tell him you're being mean to me."

I can't help but fuck with him.

"Ana, alright I'm using my key then."

I fling the door open, "You have a key? Why do you have a key and I don't? I fucking live here. God damn Christian and his control freakery. I'm calling Taylor to find out why I don't have a mother fucking key to my own mother fucking house."

"Settle down woman. What the hell has you all riled up? Is my brother not taking proper care of you?" He chuckles and elbows me in the side. "Yes, I do have a key, so does Elliott, but I was told by the King of Chez Grey that I am not to use it unless it's an emergency….and it better be a real emergency. Like there better be blood involved kind of emergency. So, wow this place looks great. Are you going to let Architecture Digest photograph it? Christian wasn't really feeling it but said he'd talk to you."

"I don't think we are. He's worried about people figuring out ways to get in here. It freaked me out when he told me how much security has been here while all the renovation was happening. The Ninjas have interns…"

We wander around the house when I hear the gate chime. Christian must be home. I leave Keegan to his own devices and again run to the door. One of these days I know I will fall on my face in my attempt to answer my own damn door.

I watch him step out of his sexy as fuck car. His long legs, broad shoulders…good lord, I'm getting a little tingly all over. I meet him halfway because I need to feel his touch.

"Hi, baby." He pulls me in for a big bear hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Hi there mister. Bout time you got your ass home. I've been missing you." Indeed, I've been missing his big dick too because we did not have time for him to put his P into my V this morning. Last night he was working late and yesterday morning he left before me. What is up with that shit?

"Everything goes alright with the movers? How is my piano?"

"Your baby is just fine. It was the last thing put on the truck and first off. We opened the glass wall, and the five of them moved it right in. No scratches, no dings, it's perfect."

"Thank you for taking such good care of it. That was the first real thing I bought when I moved into Escala, and I loved the sound. I don't even want to think about it getting damaged."

I know a sound that I love…the sound of his balls slapping my ass as I'm bent over that piano bench. I must be seriously hormonal right now. Aunt Flo isn't due for another two weeks. Perfect timing if you ask me because then I won't be on the rag when I get married. Although Christian is very happy to fornicate when I'm on my period. At first, I was like, ewe gross but I quickly got over it when I had one of the best orgasms of my life. Well…my sex life that is.

Honestly, periods are just the worst. They always come at the most inopportune time. The first time I had my period Carla was out of town with Tanner, so Harper and I were left at home with my dad and Hunter. I'm sure you can imagine where this is going. I was almost thirteen; it was the summer before eighth grade. I'll never forget that day. EVER! Mom and Tanner educated Harper and me so we knew what to expect, we just didn't know when to expect it.

I had been outside playing in the yard and came into use the bathroom. Much to my surprise there, it was. Staring me in the face. The red dot special. I sort of freaked out because it is blood after all. I also had other weird thoughts like why was I not born a boy, I just ruined a really cute pair of underwear, I am going to bleed out if I didn't do something to stop it. However, I didn't have anything to stop it with. I was in the bathroom for a while when Hunter came banging on the door telling me to hurry up because dad was waiting on me for dinner. I yelled at Hunter to go away, and he did...but he brought my dad back. Where the fuck Harper was I had no idea but I wasn't about to ask my dad to get me a pad or a tampon. Here's how it went down.

Knock knock, "Ana, we're waiting for you and dinner's getting cold. Are you okay? Hunter said you've been in there a while." Dad sounds irritated. Great.

"Um yeah, dad. Is Harper around?

"She's at the dinner table. What do you need?"

"Umm, can you just tell Harper to come here please?"

"Harper, will you please come here Ana is asking for you."

Knock knock, "Ana, what's wrong are you sick?"

"Um no, I started my period, and there's nothing in this bathroom. Did dad leave? I don't want him to know what's going on."

"Oh my god, really? Dad, Ana started her period. Where does mom keep all the stuff?'

That answers that question. Great, first the bra now the period. My dad probably wishes he had all boys.

"Well, umm…I guess it's all in the hall closet. I can get it what is it that she needs?"

"Ana, do you want a tampon or a pad?" Oh my god, kill me now.

"Hey, are you guys coming back to dinner or what," Hunter asked.

"In a minute. Ana started her period, so she needed some help," Dad clarifies.

"I don't want to know that stuff about my sisters. Gross. Now I'm not going to be able to eat that rare steak dad cooked without thinking about it."

"I guess a pad is fine for now. Hunter GO AWAY!"

I heard muffled voices and a minute later I hear my dad's voice, "Ana, I got you the big pads, now open the door so I can give it to you."

"Uh no. Give it to Harper dad so I can let her in." I was hoping he knew the difference between pads and diapers.

"Ana, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've gone through this already with your sisters and of course, your mother. It's normal and part of life."

"Thanks, Dad, I appreciate that but honestly just go back to eating. I'll be out in a minute."

After I had got myself situated and joined everyone at the dinner table, I was beyond humiliated. Dad called mom and of course, she told Tanner and they both had to congratulate me. Seriously, what is there to fucking congratulate? Here're my top ten reasons why my period can go fuck itself:

It is a constant reminder that your uterus is going to ruin your life. It wants a baby, but you don't want a baby, so your uterus seeks revenge.

You will become that chick from the Exorcist.

There's nothing that says welcome to Monday morning quite like cramps.

Of all the things a period could be, why blood? Why can't it be like…fairy dust or something fun?

Cramps are the body's little joke …a free sample of what it might feel like to give birth.

Friends whose cycles are synced should be referred to as gang members because that is how dangerous that are.

We need to be outfitted with a warning sign: Blood, Intense Violence, and Strong Language ahead.

Just when you think your period is over and BAM! You realize your vagina is a big fat liar.

Acne, bloating, and boobs so fucking sore that you wish they'd explode to relieve the pressure.

Granny panties. Enough said.

The movers finish shortly after Christian gets home, so we take a walk around the house. We haven't furnished all the bedrooms and honestly I don't have the fucking energy to think about that now. I just want to eat dinner, get naked, relax in my hot tub with a glass of wine, and get thoroughly fucked by my soon to be husband.

We are relaxing and sitting close to one another in the hot tub catching up on our day and what's to come. Christian informed me that he is ordering more vehicles since we now have a posse of Ninjas. Which reminds me I have a bone to pick with him.

"Christian, I have a question."

"What is it, baby?" He is giving me that look…you know the I want to fuck you bad look.

"Don't try and distract me, please. I would like to know why I do not have a key to my house, but both Elliott and Keegan have one?"

"Hmm, I guess I never thought you'd needed one since you'll either be with me or one of the Ninjas. Someone will always be here; it just didn't cross my mind. I apologize."

"I would like a key to my house please." He is looking at me like I've grown a third eye. What's the big deal?

"Okay, baby. If it means that much to you, we'll get you a key. Should I get a spare in case you lose it? You don't have the greatest record sweetheart."

"Ha fucking ha. Smart ass."

He pulls me on his lap, and I feel his erection. We've not spent that much time together today, and we're both needy. Between the wine and the hot water, I'm about ready to fall asleep.

"Baby, are you ready to get out? You're looking awfully relaxed, and I don't want you falling asleep before I have my way with you." He gives me a soft kiss on my nose.

"Hmm, I am so relaxed babe you might have to carry me." There's nothing better than feeling his big strong arms holding me close. We're both butt ass naked and a little tipsy from the bottle of wine.

He did carry me into our bedroom…ahh, our bedroom in our new house. Holy ravioli I do not ever want to wake up from this dream. Ohh ravioli sounds splendid right now. I like meat ravioli, not cheese. That's just weird to me. Give me some meat or better yet give me some man meat. No more food thoughts ...think sex, Ana. There's a gorgeous naked man whose dick is begging to be in your mouth. Righty O…I'm on it. Literally.

Christian sets me on the floor next to the bed. A custom made bigger than king size bed. I mean the man is a sequoia.

We make our way into bed, and Christian puts his arm around me and pulls me close, so I rest my head on his chest. My fingers trailing through the soft dark hairs causing him to tremble. Under the covers, are legs intertwine and the hair on his thighs rub against my smooth legs, sending shivers of delight from head to toe.

"Christian?"

"Yes, baby."

I feel a sudden surge of boldness course through me, so I flip over so I am now straddling him. My hands braced on the smooth muscles of his firm pecs. His cock stirred so I give a little wiggle, causing him to gasp. I lean down because I need to feel his lips on mine.

"I love you so much, Christian. Thank you for this life."

"Anastasia, I will give you the world to see you happy and smiling."

I'm centered over the hard shaft of his now very erect cock and move forward slightly. He moans slightly as my wet lips stroked over the head and back down again. I sigh as my clit comes in contact with the silky-smooth skin covering the head of his dick.

My head drops back, and my hands fall, lightly running over the head of his cock before they reach the trimmed hair of my mound. I separate my lips and begin gently pulling at them, glancing down to see Christian watching my hands, his face transformed by lust.

"You're amazing," he whispered as he continues to watch as I slide my index finger down over my clit and begin rubbing lightly. The sensation of being watched combined with what I'm doing causes my eyes to close as I continue to tease. My hips start to move, and my wet pussy slides deliciously along the length of his thick cock, fiery and rigid against my flesh.

"Anastasia." He grabbed my hips and pulled me upward so that he could fit himself inside me.

"Not yet," I whisper, enjoying the frustration on his face. "I'm in charge now."

"Oh fuck," he groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

"Patience is a virtue, my love." Yeah, patience is definitely not one of Christian Grey's virtues.

"It's not one that I want to learn." He inhaled as I grind myself hard on his hard as granite cock, teasing him by letting the tip slide in just a bit then pull away again. His fingers dig deeply into my hips, but he doesn't try to move me again. Momentarily I let him control things. This is a power I rarely get to experience with Mr. Control Freak. Watching his reaction is incredibly sexy.

I rub against him faster, his gasps filling my ears, blood racing as my clit became more and more sensitive and engorged against his hard cock. I lean back, my breasts moving gently, my nipples erect and dark against the paleness of my skin.

I reach down behind me and let my fingernails scratch gently up his inner thighs. His hips jerk beneath me and when I run my nails across his balls he growled.

"Enough," He utters. Before I knew what was happening, he lifted me up again and impaled me in one smooth, quick thrust.

Several orgasms later, I'm spent. Every muscle aches and I seriously think my bits are broken. I snuggle up against my naked and sexy as fuck man, falling into a deep sleep.

 **Eighteen Days Later**

We're safely ensconced inside the plane, strapped in and ready to leave for our weekend in Vegas, we're just waiting on clearance. Everyone managed to get their crap together and arrive at the hangar on time for once. Harper has been keeping my dress safe from prying, nosy grey eyes and I can't wait for him to see me in it. I found it when the girls took me away for a weekend in LA right after New Year's.

Everyone knows I'm not a traditional girly girl, but I did want a beautiful gown. I found this Maggie Sottero gown that I was just gaga about. It has a halter neckline, the bodice is pewter and encrusted with Swarovski crystal and pearls that cover the halter. The dress is fit and flare but not so much that I look like a damn mermaid. From the bodice to the bottom of the gown is tulle with lace appliques and the back is a low scoop. The train is covered in crystals and pearls. Once I tried it on I didn't want to take it off.

We decided that since it is just our families we aren't having the traditional maid of honor and best man. Because we are both twins, we were having severe anxiety about having to choose one of our siblings, so we made the decision to stand at the altar on our own. My dad will walk me down the aisle; there was no way that wasn't going to happen. Even though we're not having a bridal party, the girls still wanted matching dresses. Since purple is my favorite color, we decided on dark gray and eggplant for our colors. The guys will be in dark gray suits with eggplant colored ties; the girls are knee length infinity convertible wrap dresses in eggplant. Christian is wearing the same color suit but with a vest and tie.

Christian and I came to Vegas right after Christmas to find a place to get married. We must have seen two dozen places. It was exhausting, but we agreed on the Wynn. They have this unfuckingbelievable setting outside. It's intimate just like we wanted and it's super private. We will have a cocktail reception right after, and we've brought our photographer so she could capture the whole weekend and not just the wedding. She's also going to take pictures at the reception next weekend. We thought about staying at the Mansion at the MGM, but Christian and his brothers have done business with Steve Wynn and have stayed there before and loved it.

Our flight is only two hours, and since it's early, we're not drinking...yet. Christian and I have to go to the courthouse to get our marriage license while everyone else checks into the hotel. Taylor and Sawyer are coming with us, and the other Ninjas are going with the family. Have you ever been to the Wynn? That place is fucking beautiful. We've booked Encore Suites for everyone. The siblings are all staying in Salon Suites, our parents are in the two bedroom apartments, the Ninjas each has a King Suite. Christian was insistent that they are close since Vegas is a smorgasbord for crazy.

Wam bam thank you ma'am. It took us all of about twenty minutes to get our marriage license. Now we are heading back to the hotel to meet everyone for a casual lunch in our suite before going about the rest of our day. Tonight we are going to XS here at the Wynn while the parents are going to dinner and a show. Tomorrow we have reservations at Picasso which is at the Bellagio. I wanted to see the fountains, so it worked out great. Carla is so excited to eat a Michelin star French restaurant. God damn French food. The guys have planned to gamble at Sky at the Wynn, so the girls and I are going to hang out.

 **Later that night**

I walk into the bathroom where my beautiful man is wrapped in a towel shaving.

"Christian, is this dress too short? I don't want my ass hanging out."

"Baby, you look beautiful, and no the dress is not too short. What are you wearing under there?" He slides his hand under my dress and smacks my ass.

"Ah, easy access. I like." Fucking on the brain...constantly.

"Anastasia, there is something we need to talk about before going out tonight."

"Sounds ominous. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but we just need to go over security protocol since this club is going to be packed. I thought Taylor was going to have a full blown panic attack when I told him our plans."

"How is this any different than if we were out back home in Seattle?"

"It's not really other than the number of people all in one small place. Taylor has asked that you do not go to the bathroom, the bar or leave the club without Sawyer even if you go with one of your sisters, Mia or Kate. He has to be by your side. Steve has assured me there will be no problems, but you can't be too careful. I don't want anything to happen to anyone but especially you."

"Okay Christian. I told you a long time ago that I will always comply with security protocol. Now...can we go, everyone is waiting for us, and I want to shake my ass to some loud and obnoxious music."

"Let them wait." He pulls me in and lays a tender kiss on my lips. "Mmm...I can't wait till you're my wife. I love you, Ana."


	25. Chapter 25

I do apologize for the long delay, but school has been kicking my ass this term. Thank you for continuing to support me and my silly story. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and it makes up a bit for the wait. I have had some continued questions as to whether I had a Pinterest for this story. I hadn't thought about it when I started the story, but decided to create one. It's not terribly exciting or organized, but offers you glimpse of some of my inspiration. You can find me on Pinterest under my pen name and this story name. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

"Okay Christian. I told you a long time ago that I will always comply with security protocol. Now... Can we go, everyone is waiting for us, and I want to shake my ass to some loud and obnoxious music."

"Let them wait." He pulls me in and lays a tender kiss on my lips. "Mmm... I can't wait till you're my wife. I love you, Ana."

"I love you too, Mr. Sex on Legs. Let's go people are waiting." I drag him from our bedroom to find everyone sitting around clearly waiting on us.

"Hey gang, sorry for the delay. Ready to go?" I say to no one.

"Man, I was about ready to get a blanket, curl up on this massive couch and call it a night. You two are slower than a geriatric slug on a salted snowed-in street." Keegan teases but he has room to talk. He takes forever to get ready… and he's a guy. It's expected from a woman, right?

"Don't get your Underoos twisted brother. We had something to discuss," Christian explains matter of fact.

Thank fuck Keegan and Christian aren't wearing anything alike tonight. Christian has on black slacks with a gray shirt and Keegan is wearing tan slacks. Hard enough to tell them apart in the daylight, a dark, crowded club is completely different. Since Harper and I have very different styles most people don't have a problem telling us apart, especially those who know us well.

We take two elevators since the Ninjas and a few interns will be joining us. I'm excited for tonight. We haven't been out with everyone for a while and I'm glad that my brother and sister are here too.

After making it down to the lobby, we walk a short way to the club. You'd think Obama himself was here with all the security we have. They've got those little things up their sleeves to talk to one another. People are staring at our group of nearly twenty. Can't say I wouldn't either because half of them look like the damn secret service.

Arriving at the entrance of the club, we are greeted by our VIP host, Max. Short for Maxine because she is very much all female if those cantaloupes rupturing out of her chest are an indication. If those tits were pushed up any higher she'd be blind. I just want to scream at her, 'this might come as a surprise, but your boobs are supposed to be inside your shirt.' She's professional nonetheless, and doesn't try to ogle any of the boys and they pay her no attention either. Good thing because I am dressed to the nines tonight and not in the mood to kick some skanks' ass. She leads us to the VIP section where the tables are roped off. We are far enough away from the dance floor to not be bothered, but close enough to see what's happening. I see the Ninjas and interns scatter.

This place is cool and very different from the clubs we have in Seattle. I see a pool outside, but it's closed since it is February. The lighting is not over the top so I can still see everyone seated around our table. There's a shit ton of people here and now I know why… Tiësto is the guest DJ. Our server and her boobs drop by to take our drink orders and since we have bottle service Christian orders some outrageously priced Bollinger. Harper and I both order white wine, Kate and Mia order some vodka concoction, Tanner isn't a big drinker but she gets a red wine. Christian orders his go to Bombay Sapphire, Keegan, Elliott, Ethan and Hunter all get a beer. Boring. I assured Christian that I will not let myself be overserved since he's wanting to fuck when we go back to our room. Walking, talking hard on…have I mentioned that?

We're enjoying our drinks, the music and people watching when Kate and I notice a group of whores... I mean women, breaking their backs trying to get one of our guys to notice their tits.

I see that Kate is looking a little perturbed, "Kate behave yourself, please. We do not want to start any shit in this club. Christian will kick my ass if we make a scene."

"Ana, if one of those bitches attempts to approach my man, I'm going to jump out of my very expensive nice girl dress…" She is one of the most jealous people I know but has no reason to be. She's beyond gorgeous, Elliott loves her and would never do anything to hurt her or their relationship. Her claws are quick to make an appearance so I will be keeping my eyes on this particular group of whores.

Christian leans close to me and asks if I want to dance. Um… yes, please. Not only can he fuck like a rockstar, he also can dance like one. The few times we've been out dancing together always ends up with his dick inside me. I admit, although sex in a public restroom has been never high on my bucket list, there is something about public sex that makes my loins quiver. Christian would never let us get caught. The first time we did it was in his club so yeah, no chance of getting caught.

Christian pulls me onto the dance floor, "Baby, you look so sexy in that dress. I'm not sure how long I will be able to keep my hands off you."

"Well, Mr. Handsy McHands, you best get control because we are most definitely not doing the nasty in any bathroom of this club." He smirks and I know this means it's a lost cause.

A few minutes' pass, when Kate, Elliott, Harper and Keegan have joined us on the dance floor. I have my back to Christian and my ass is rubbing up against him. I know I am pushing my luck teasing him like this, but I just can't help myself. He makes it too easy to wind him up.

We dance a few more songs and I need something to drink so we make our way back to our table. I gulp down my drink and see that Hunter and Mia are all cozy. I look at Christian and he raises an eyebrow. I shrug.

He sits down next to me and I put my hand on his thigh and lean in so he can hear me, "You do know that she is an adult, right?"

Did he just growl at me?

"Christian, my brother is a good guy. You know this and he would never hurt Mia. How do you think he feels about you and Keegan with me and Harper? It's no different. Big brothers are supposed to look out for their little sisters, right."

"Yes, I know this, but it is still hard to think of her as a grown up. She's my baby sister. Don't even get me started with sex... No, nope, do not _even_ want to think about that."

"Well, from what Harper has told me, he's head over heels for Mia. She's talked about moving to San Diego… maybe it's not such a bad thing. You want her to be happy, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I know that your brother would never hurt her. It is the thought of her not needing us anymore to take care of her when that's all we've done our whole lives." He is looking forlorn. Time to snap him out of this, I mean shit we're here to have a good time after all. I run my hand a little higher on his thigh and there's the smile I was looking for.

I'm people watching when I see Kate stomping her way toward us. Uh oh, that is not good. Elliott is not far behind her.

"Kate, what's the matter?"

"Seriously, when did it become okay to hit on a guy right in front of his girlfriend? I'm going to beat Ms. Erin Gobraless over there if she does one more thing. She's been' eye fucking Elliott since the minute we arrived."

Attention! Attention... Calling all drama queens, auditions have been cancelled for today.

Christian stands and steps outside the area just as Elliott comes back, Christian signals for Elliott to follow. I sit and listen to Kate as she explains what happened, but keep my eye on Christian too. Taylor and some other guy approach them; they talk for a minute and then walk away.

No sooner do I think everything is under control, I see a gaggle of tits, ass and pussy approach Christian and Elliott. Two of them are a little too close for my comfort. Hey there C U Next Tuesday… do not touch my fucking fiancé. I sit still watching when I see a blonde grab Christian by the hand, trying to drag him to their table. Yep, that does it.

I look at Kate and her face is as red as her dress. Harper comes back to the table and Keegan walks over to his brothers and now there is a pack of she whores. Who by the way, are not attractive at all unless seriously bad dye jobs, fake tans and silicone is your thang. Bandage dresses are not attractive when your stomach sticks out further than your boobs… unless you're pregnant and then I'm not sure you should be wearing a bandage dress at all. Just sayin'.

I'm about ready to stomp my tiny self over there when I see Taylor, two of the interns and some lumberjack guy escorting the ladies from the club. Kate and I give them a little wave; however, Kate's idea of a wave included just her middle finger. Go Kate!

Crisis adverted and we are back to having fun. The girls drag me onto the dance floor while the guys stay behind no doubt gawking at us. Our so-called dancing is borderline obscene, but we are having a good time, so I don't give a shit. I'm getting married in less than two days, so I'm having fun dammit. Kate straddles my leg performing dirty dancing moves when I feel hands grab my hips and move with me. This goes on for seriously about 15 seconds and no sooner do I realize those are not the hands of my fiancé, I am being pushed forward. I lose my balance and end up on the floor with Kate and the heel of her stilettos digging into my thigh. Fuck, that is gonna leave a mark. I look up to see Keegan and Elliott doing everything they can to move Handsy Fucktard away while Christian picks me and Kate up off the floor. People are looking at us and I'm even more pissed when I see some asswipe taking pictures. Sawyer is on that like stink on shit. He swipes the guys phone from him most likely deleting the pictures. He tosses it back with what looks like a stern warning. Bubye ass hat!

Christian has a look of fear on his face as he is looking down at my leg. He leans in to speak directly in my ear, "Jesus, baby, are you alright? It looks like you're bleeding." He points to my leg.

"Motherfucker." I yell. Can't even blame that mishap on too much alcohol. Fucking Kate and her god damn hooker shoes.

"Come on, let's get you some place where we can look at that," Christian says while escorting me back to our table.

I see the Ninjas and Sasquatch removing a big burly guy with gold chains around his neck ala Oily Bohunk from Sixteen Candles. This Neanderthal has more hair on his body than any normal human should.

Body hair… what's your thoughts on that? I know both men and women who shave themselves from top to bottom. Kate's girly bits resembles a prepubescent schoolgirl. However, I am not a fan of a completely bare kitty. I ladyscape regularly, but never will I wax…ever again. Why is that Ana? Well, let me tell you about my first and only experience with waxing of the who ha. Bear with me while I get a little nostalgic.

Early on in our first year at college, I was home by myself on a Friday night… yeah big surprise there… and deathly bored. So, what did I end up doing to occupy my time? You got it… a wax. I found Kate's wax strips and headed to the site of my demise… the bathroom.

After looking over the directions, I realized that this was a cold wax kit. The directions say to rub the strips together in your hands until they get warm, then you peel apart and press it on the invasive hair and it comes right off. No muss, no fuss. Can't be that hard, right? I'm no girly girl, but I'm smart enough to figure it out. Ya think?

Pulling one of the thin strips out of the box; I notice that its two strips stuck together so I decide instead of rubbing them together, I'd get out my hair dryer and heat those suckers up. Cold wax, my ass… this phrase still haunts me today. I put the strip on my thigh and hold the skin taught and pull. Okay, that didn't feel too bad. Yeah, I can do this. I'm proud of myself… Hair removal be damned. I am Shera, warrior of wayward body hair and smooth skin extraordinaire.

With the next wax strip, I move north. I run out and grab my phone just in case I should go into shock from the pain. I sneak back into the bathroom for the ultimate hair fighting championship. I drop my cute lace panties with sunflowers on them and place one foot on the toilet. Using the same procedure, I apply the wax strip across the right side of my bikini line, covering the right half of my lady garden and stretching down to the inside of my butt cheek. Yes, it was a long strip. I inhale deeply and brace myself.

RRRRRRIIIIIPPPP! I'm blind... Blinded from the most intense pain I have ever felt. OH, MY FUCKING GOD!

My vision slowly returning, I realize that I've only managed to pull off half of the strip. Shit! Another deep breath and RRRIIIIPPPPP. Everything is swirly and spotted. Do I hear crashing drums? I feel like I'm going to pass out.

A few minutes later and my heart rate is back to normal, I inspect my trophy - a wax covered strip with my hairy pelt that has caused me such pain sticking to it. I hold up the strip to inspect closer. There's no hair on it. Where the fuck is the hair? Holy fuck, where did the wax go? Slowly I lower my head, foot still perched on the toilet, I see the hair. The hair that should be on the strip. I touch it and I realize I am touching wax. Craptastic! I run my fingers over the most sensitive part of my body, not in a sexy kind of manner mind you, and find it is now covered in cold wax and matted hair.

Then I make the next epic mistake in my journey to hair freedom. Remember my foot is still propped up on the toilet. I know I need to do something, so I put my foot down. Motherfucker! I instantly hear the slamming of a prison cell door. Vagina… sealed shut. Ass… sealed shut.

I penguin walk my sorry self around the bathroom trying not to panic as I figure out what to do and think to myself, 'Please don't let me get the urge to poop because my head may shoot off.' Ding ding ding… it hits me like a bitch slap. Hot water! Hot water melts wax, right? I ran the hottest bath one human could possibly stand. Waiting for the bath to fill, I plot my strategy to winning the great hair war of the south… I will just gingerly step in, immersing the wax covered bits and the wax should melt and I will gently wipe it off. Easy peasy lemon squeezy, right? WRONG!

Stepping into the tub; the water only slightly hotter than what is used to torture prisoners of war or sterilize surgical tools, I lower myself down. Now, the only thing worse than having your business glued together is having them glued together and then glued to the bottom of the tub, in scalding hot water. Here's a little ditty you should know… Hot water doesn't melt cold wax.

Now I'm stuck to the bottom of the tub and start to panic. I remember that I had my phone so I call Harper, but she's not answering. Kate! I'll call Kate because surely she would surely know the secret maneuver to get me out of this dilemma without alerting the authorities. It's a very good conversation starter too, "Hey Kate…So, I was bored tonight and decided to use my ass as a wax experiment and now said ass and who-ha are stuck to the bottom of the tub."

There is a slight pause. She doesn't have a secret trick, but does her best to try and hide the laughter. She wants to know exactly where the wax is located on bottom.

"Are we talking butt cheeks, asshole or what?" I hear her laughing hysterically even though she's covering the phone. After giving her a play by play, she suggests I call the number on the side of the box. Oh, yes, right… please let me be the joke of someone else's night.

While we go through various solutions, I resort to scraping the wax off with a razor. Nothing feels better than to have your girlie goodies covered in hot wax, glued shut, stuck to the tub in scalding water and then dry shaving the sticky wax off. By now my brain is not working and my dignity has taken a major hike, and I slip into glazed donut land. I need both hands free so I put Kate on speaker and my hand reaches toward the saving grace. The lotion they give you to remove the excess wax. What do I have to lose at this point, right? I rub some on and Holy Mary Queen of Wax! The shrill of my scream probably woke the neighbors, but I just could not bring myself to give two fucks.

"It works… Oh my God, Kate, it works," I yell. She offers a hearty congratulation with plenty of laughter and I make her swear to Louis Vuitton that she won't breath of word of this before we hang up. As I am inwardly referring to myself as the king shit of wax removal; I notice to my grief and despair that the god damn hair is still there. ALL OF IT! Since I am numb at this point, I decide the only way out of this wax cluster fuck is to shave it all off. I just kept thinking 'thank fuck no one was going to see my handy work anytime soon', because when I was finished my nether regions looked like they went ten rounds with the neighborhood cat.

I knew very early that all three Grey brothers are extremely protective so I'm surprised when I don't see any marks on any of them. Oh, they're acting like adults tonight…. Golf clap!

Christian is kneeling next to me and pulls up my dress a little to get a better look. Everyone is leaning in as if I was a high school science experiment.

"Wow. Bitty that doesn't look good. Maybe we should call Grace to have a look at that," Elliott suggests.

Great just what I need, my almost mother in law thinking I'm a complete idiot incapable of standing on her own two feet for longer than five fucking minutes.

"I think I'll be fine. No need to bother your mom with this. I'll just go up to the room and clean up."

We've been here for a few hours and my buzz is gone so I'm crashing fast.

"Anastasia, come on, let's go back to the room." Christian does one of those head nod things to the head Ninja who meets us at the door followed by his trusty sidekick, Sawyer… my bodysitter.

We say our goodbyes and make plans with everyone to meet for breakfast in our suite. With our entourage following, Christian and I safely make our way back to our little slice of heaven. As Christian puts the little key card thingy in the door, I can tell by the look on Christian's face he is not happy. I just hope he's not angry with me because I most certainly did not ask for some needle dick to put his paws on me.

He opens the door and gestures for me to go in and he follows. I immediately go to the bathroom so I can take off my clothes and look at the buzz kill that is my stab wound. Fuck, why does stupid shit always happen to me.

"Christian, can you find out if there are any bandages around here?" I yell out to him only to hear him yelling at someone on the phone. Christ Almighty, the man is going to have a heart attack before he's thirty. I worry about him… between the stress of running GEH, worrying about me, the renovation of our house, the wedding, the honeymoon and whatever crazy shit swirls around in his head, he's feeling the pressure. Oh, boy, do I know how to fix that.

Fuck the bandages, I clean it off with soap and water and call it a day. It's not bleeding too bad, so I wrap some toilet paper around my wound and tie a little bow… improvisation is a hidden talent. I quickly wash my face to remove the war paint, take out my contacts and put my hair up. I find the AP Liliana pink and blue lingerie I bought last week. My boobs are falling out of this get up so hopefully it will provide some enticement to my fiancé to get his ass off the phone and slip his big hard dick in me.

Can I tell you a secret? Like a secret secret that not even Christian's brothers know? Shortly after we got together and became super serious, I came to the realization that Christian has a healthy interest in kink. Even though he's not had a steady flow of pussy in his adult life, he did confess that he dabbled in kink. Not hard core like BDSM, but kinky enough that we have a stash of floggers, paddles and other sex related accoutrements.

One day I was sassing him so he slapped my ass. At first I was taken aback, but then he did it a few more times and I realized that it made me hot …and wet more than pissing me off. In his everyday life Christian is very alpha male… dominant if you will. He likes to take command of our sex life which I appreciate… I am no longer a virgin, but I'm still green when it comes to sex. Christian has been patient, pushing me a little more every time we have sex. I've learned a lot about myself too… prime example… I'm not a big fan of semen in my mouth. I will suck his big dick all day long, but semen be damned. I know it's a texture thing, I'm sure of that. Well… maybe it's a taste thing too, but yeah, so not for me.

I have found out from Kate and Harper, that large cocks are a shared trait of the brothers Grey. It's not as if we've lined the three of them up to take measurements or anything, but we've had some girl talk. Back to our kinky sexscapades…

One night, when I was finished getting ready for bed, I came out to find Christian was sitting on the edge of our bed naked as the day he was born. Big ole' dick standing at attention as he slowly stroked himself. Um, yeah, complete turn on, so I crawled into his lap and straddled him. He slid his dick inside me and we started going at it… loud, dirty talking sex when he began to spank me as I rode him. I loved it and begged for more. He spanked me a little harder as we continued our NC17 tryst and had plenty of energy going when he smacked me hard once more and then again.

However, this time it was out of sync with my movement. You know where this is going… his hand swung down hard as my ass moved up, and he ended up missing it entirely, smacking himself in the balls with the full force of his own hand.

Christian is a big, strong man so you can imagine the vigor. I heard a loud groan and he immediately doubled over, fell off the bed, taking me with him. He curled up in a ball… holding his balls, while I was writhing in pain because he was lying on my wrist. I couldn't figure out what to do so I remained still and he finally rolled off me. I don't know what I was thinking, but I thought maybe he needed ice for his balls. Without even thinking, I ran… naked… to the kitchen, grabbed a hand towel and fistful of ice. As I was coming around the corner, I ran smack into Taylor who was doing his nightly check. I don't know what possessed me, but I decided to stop and have a little chat with him. Taylor, ever the professional, was trying to look anywhere but at me when I realized just what I had done. Oh fuck… I'm naked!

I hauled my naked ass back to our bedroom, ice in hand, and tended to Christian's very sore ball sack. I ended up telling him about my kitchen encounter the next day because Taylor was acting weird. To say that Christian was not pleased is an understatement, so I'm not allowed to leave the bedroom naked anymore.

Back to the hole in my leg. It's a little after two am and I am more than a little tired, so I crawled into bed. I grab my iPad thinking I'll read a bit as I wait for my hunka hunka ya maka my loins tingle man to return. I lay there fighting with my eyelids for about half an hour before I tapped out. Not sure when Christian finished his verbal assault and came back to the bedroom, but I know that he came in to find me sprawled out in the middle of the bed in my sexy lingerie.

No bang bang for you. So sowry!

* * *

 **A/N - Next chapter will be the wedding!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Not sure when Christian finished his verbal assault and came back to the bedroom, but I know that he came in to find me sprawled out in the middle of the bed in my sexy lingerie.

No bang bang for you. So sowry!

 **The Next Day**

I am dead to the world when I feel something... soft, warm and wet between my legs. Slowly, I peek through one eye to see the source of my interrupted sleep. Low and behold, I see beautiful gray eyes staring up at me. Who doesn't love a little cunnilingus in the morning, right?

How fucking odd is the word cunnilingus... what about fellatio? It's so proper sounding like penis and vagina. There must be a hundred ways to say fellatio without saying fellatio…blowjob, BJ, giving head, cock gobbling, sucking off, blowing the love whistle, mouth fucking, knob job, licking the lollipop, slobbin the knob, mouth to junk resuscitation, playing the pink oboe, sampling the sausage, pulling a Lewinski, sucking dick, meeting with Mr. One Eye. I could go on but you get the idea.

"Good morning my love," I whisper, not wanting to throw off his concentration.

All I get is a grunt and a wink.

Christian continues his attack on my clit and I lay concentrating on the tightness building in my loins. My mind starts to wander and I can't turn it off because I have a shit ton of things to do. I can't help wonder if sex will be any different when we're married. Will it be less because we are too busy or more because we can't get enough of one another? I resign myself that it can only get better. If I don't stop thinking, I'm going to get frustrated and I'll never cum.

Christian was feeling particularly amorous this morning, taking his sweet ass time making love to me. I'm sure it was because he didn't get any last night, but it's fine by me. Another hour goes by when I feel him pull out of me. I'm left feeling empty, but god damn my lady wonderland is aching.

"Baby, your pussy wields some serious power over me," He says trying to catch his breath as I run my hands through his dampened hair.

"I could say that about your... your um…" Why the fuck am I stammering, it's not like I haven't said it before.

"Go ahead baby, my what?" He teases with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Your giant-sized cock, that's what." I shout playfully. I spring out of bed, "Come on, big boy, we need to shower and get our day started. You need to feed me because I'm fucking starving."

Christian orders room service before we shower. Our clothes hang neatly in the closet and I grab a pair of jeans, my flip flops and Christian's Harvard sweatshirt. We are going to be busy and I want to be comfortable. I'll worry about looking like a billionaire's wife later. Of course, Mr. Clothes Horse comes out looking like he stepped off the runway in Paris, with his expensive jeans and designer Italian loafers. We walk hand in hand from of our bedroom, it appears as everyone is joining us for breakfast when I hear laughing coming from the dining area.

"Good morning love birds," Elliott jokes and make smoochy noises. He's such a goofy fucker. That's what I love about his brother's, they just don't give a shit, all they want is to make their loved ones happy. Although he looks just like Christian, Keegan's personality is so very different, but he is just as kind and caring as Christian.

We greet everyone, sit down at the long dark dining table and fill our plates with fruit, eggs, bacon and French toast. That is some tasty shit right there.

It is a good god damn thing that Gail is the cook because I am so ill equipped to be in the kitchen. You'd think with a formally trained French chef for a mother, I'd be better at it. That would be a big fat hell no.

Wanna hear just how bad I am in the kitchen? Well, when I was 13, I wanted to make a chocolate cake for my dad's birthday. My mom was in the shower and since I'm a self-starter and determined to do it on my own, so I just jumped in. Following the directions, I dumped all the ingredients in the mixer; not just any mixer, but one of those big fucking Kitchen Aid things that weigh as much as a sumo wrestler. I turned on the mixer and it was doing its thing mixing the diabetic inducing sugar creation. I leaned over the bowl to make sure it was getting mixed up because I wanted this cake to be perfect for my dad. What I wasn't paying attention to was the fact that my hair fell into the mixer and wound up wrapped around the beaters and yanked my head into the bowl. It stopped, but, I couldn't move and unplug it or remove the beaters, so I just stood there, face in the mixing bowl, contemplating my next move. A few minutes passed when Carla wandered into the kitchen. She screamed when she saw me and my chocolate cake covered hair predicament. Her shrill yelp alerted my dad and Hunter, so they come running to the kitchen to see Mom frantically trying to unwind my knotted hair. There is photographic evidence of my kitchen nightmare, no thanks to Hunter, who better to keep that shit under lock and key.

Ray was thankful for the effort, but told me, that under no circumstances was I ever allowed to cook or bake unsupervised anymore. Don't have to tell me twice.

 **Later That Day**

After a day of entirely too much fucking estrogen, I'm in need of some serious testosterone in the form of my soon to be husband. Kate and Mia rival one another with their amount of crazy. Not sure who wins, but it's close. We had a fun day finalizing everything for the wedding, we had lunch and one too many drinks, and closed it out with a trip to the spa for mani pedis. Now I'm going back to our room so that I can change for dinner. Christian should be here soon. We have dinner reservations for 7 P.M. at Picasso at the Bellagio so I need to get my ass in gear.

Sawyer and two Ninja babies escort me to our suite. I stand outside waiting with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass so Sawyer can sweep the room. He gives me the all clear so I find my way to our room and make a beeline for the bath tub.

I must have dozed off when I hear the door close in the entry. I then hear Christian and Taylor talking about something. I can't hear everything but I hear something about Grey House. Shitballs, just what he needs, more fucking drama to go on top of the heaping pile of crap that he's already dealing with. Do people not realize he is getting married tomorrow?

"Christian Grey," I yell from the tub. I wait… and wait… and wait.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey." I give it another try, just a bit louder.

He comes barreling through the door, along with Taylor. Wonderful. I pull my legs up to cover myself. Not that Taylor hasn't seen my goodies because he has on a few occasions.

"Anastasia, what the fuck is wrong? Why are you yelling?" The look on Christian's face is priceless. I try not to laugh, but I just can't help it. Now he looks all butthurt.

"Hi babe. Um, hi Jason." Why I always wave at him is beyond me. He's just got that face that says wave at me.

"Hi Ana. Everything alright?" Taylor timidly asks, looking anywhere but at me. Not like he's not seen the goods before, but there's a lot of bubbles, so he can't really see too much.

Christian is motioning toward the door, "I think we got it, thanks Jason. I'll text you when we're ready to leave for dinner, find Ros and fill her in please." Christian excuses him.

"I just wanted to say hi and tell you that I love you and I missed you."

"You're gonna give me a heart attack woman. I love you too baby." He leans down and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

Christian starts taking off his clothes as he walks to the shower. Bummer, no bath play time for Ana today. I lower my legs back under the water and try to relax. He's distracted and I know better than to try and get into his head. I move to the opposite end of the tub so I can watch the show that is Christian in the shower. I'd join him, but then we'd be late and even though this shower can hold a dozen people we've found that me being 'fun size' makes it challenging when it comes to shower sex when we're not at home. People think shower sex is so sexy. Well, I'm here to tell you it is most certainly not.

You'd think with all that water you wouldn't have to worry about lubrication. I call bullshit on that. I don't know about you, but my wonder from down under dries up like a fucking prune. Christian's jolly green giant-sized cock makes it even more challenging. Lube is generally not a concern of ours because my vagina has a mind of its own. A few times after we had shower sex, I told him he better get some god damn lube and keep it in there if he expects to be dipping his wick. Heeding my warning, he bought the biggest bottle I have ever seen. I think he special ordered it. Of course, we didn't think to bring it with us, so I told him if he expects to get laid on his wedding night, he'll have to handle himself in the shower. I'm happy to watch.

"Anastasia, I forgot a towel, will grab one for me, please?"

"Ana."

He looks so fucking hot standing there all wet and slick with those rippling muscles and that god damn V. I'm like a bitch in heat and I'm not even ovulating.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"Towel baby. I need a towel, please."

I stand at the vanity, watching Christian shave. Much like the men's bathroom, I'm enamored watching him shave. It's such a mundane task that he does day in and day out, but fuck all if it's not one of the hottest things ever.

We meet everyone at the VIP entrance to meet the cars that will be taking us to dinner at the Bellagio. Christian and I agreed that we will not over indulge in alcohol tonight. Although our ceremony isn't until six tomorrow, I do not want to be hung over.

After a very filling dinner, some cocktails and watching the fountains for more than an hour, we're back at The Wynn. We've agreed to sleep apart tonight, although begrudgingly. We make our way to the bridal suite where my sisters and Mia are waiting up for me.

"I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Almost Grey. I have to go wrangle my brothers before they get us kicked out."

"You're not going to bed? I stick my bottom lip out.

"Not yet, we're going to play some poker and smoke cigars."

"Oh well, you can keep those nasty things. Just make sure you gargle in the morning. Have fun, behave and make sure you keep security close by," I giggle. He is rubbing off on me.

He kisses me passionately. One of those kisses that takes your breath away and makes you weak in the knees. This was the last time he will kiss me as Anastasia Steele. The thought gives me butterflies.

"In you go baby. I love you and will be waiting impatiently until I get to see you walking down the aisle to me." He smacks my ass.

"Love you too, baby." I blow him a kiss as I shut the door.

 **Wedding Day**

Yahoo... Fuck-a-doodle-Doo, I'm getting married today. I'm sitting in the chair in our suite getting my hair and make-up done. Even though we've just finished brunch, my sisters are sipping champagne, mom and Grace are gossiping about something. There's a knock on the door, Mia and Kate take off running. Jesus no more sugar for those two. I see Sawyer standing at the door. He's wearing jeans and a T-shirt… very casual even for him.

"Hi Luke. What's going on? Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. I have something from Christian for you," He says.

He hands me a box that is beautifully wrapped. Hmm, what does my future husband have up his sleeve. Luke hands me the box and says he'll see me at six to escort me down to meet my dad.

There's a card that I read first…

 _My Ana:_

 _I tried to find a gift as beautiful as you, but came up empty. These were as close as I could get. I love you and can't wait to be your husband._

 _All my love,_

 _Christian_

I open the box and find stunning diamond earrings. Eyes bug out… Not just any earrings, but Tiffany Jazz Graduated Drop earrings. More money than sense. I give Sawyer the gift I have for Christian, a bridal boudoir photo album. I had the pictures taken a few weeks back and they are sexy as fuck… even for me. It was a logistical clusterfuck finding someone, I mean a woman, who could take the pictures discreetly and Christian not find out.

Did I tell you that I accidently saw the paper work for my engagement ring? I wasn't snooping, honestly. I was in his office, looking for the list we'd made for the wedding. I sat in his chair and happen to notice a receipt lying next to the list, so I just happen to sneak a peek.

Really, I could care less if he gave me the fucking twist tie from a loaf of Wonder bread. However, come to find that not only does my almost husband have expensive taste, he has exquisite expensive taste. I don't think I told you about my ring. Well, it's a tapered pave 5.01 carat flawless round diamond set in a platinum band with diamonds long the sides. Anyway, getting back to the receipt. WTF… the whole thing was over $500,000, that's not including the wedding band we picked out… that fucker was $155,000. I almost had a panic attack that day.

We had his wedding made and its tungsten carbide, brushed and polished with a rare matte finish. He said he never plans to take it off; therefore, he needed something stronger and he had them make it with comfort fit... whatever the hell that means. I had his engraved, which he doesn't know about. Let's keep that between us girls. I am clueless when it comes to the cost of things, especially jewelry, since I never really wear much. To say that he caught me red handed is an understatement, but he insisted I don't worry about how much things cost, that we… yeah, _we_ … no I think _he_ has enough money.

 **6:10 PM**

After making a complete fucking spectacle walking through the goddamn casino, I finally reach the entrance of the courtyard where my dad is standing still, taking it all in. I was the first of his children to fly the coop so to speak, and even though he hasn't said it, I know he's both happy and sad. He smiles and offers his arm.

"You ready doodlebug?" Ray questions. Wow, he hasn't called me that in years. Doodlebug and Lovebug is what he called me and Harper.

"I'm ready daddy. Are you ready for this though?" He chuckles and timidly shakes his head, "Most definitely not, Anastasia. I love you and your mom loves you. We couldn't be prouder of you. We only want you happy and it is crystal clear that Christian is what makes you happy. Just don't forget about your old man." He nudges me. "Never daddy."

I link my arm with his and "I Do Love You" begins to play. All I can see is that beautiful man swaying back and forth at the end of the aisle, anxiously waiting. With tears in my eyes, I pray that I won't trip. I'm wearing these gorgeous as fuck purple Bagdley Mischka Kiara heels that were specially made for me. We all know that it wouldn't be out of character for me to stumble so we had them make them as four-inch heels instead of the standard six inch.

All eyes are on me as I look around, I see my family, Christian's family, and our friends. We come to the end of the aisle; and the Primrose Courtyard is beautiful with the hanging lights and green everywhere.

We stop at the end of the aisle where the minister asks, "Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

"Her mother and I," Ray says with a lump in his throat. He pulls my veil up, kisses me on the cheek and shakes Christian's hand, "I'm trusting you, Christian. Love her and keep her smiling."

Christian shakes my dad's hand and grabs mine, pulling me close.

"You are breathtaking, Anastasia." Christian has this way of always making me feel like I'm the only one in the room.

The minister smiles at us both as he begins.

"Friends and family, we gather today to celebrate the love of Christian and Anastasia. All of us here today have our own love stories. Some are short, others long. Some are yet unwritten, while others are just getting to the good part. There are chapters in all our stories that are sad or disappointing — and others that are exciting and full of adventure. We gather today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant Christian and Anastasia are going to make and share in the joy they experience as they pledge their everlasting love and lifelong commitment to each other."

"Christian and Anastasia have written their own vows… please turn and face one another. Anastasia, you can recite your vows first." The minister nods at me with a smile.

I hand my flowers to my sister to hold while I try to get through my vows. I take hold of Christian's hand, breath deep and let it out. I know I'm going to end up crying like a baby whose mama's tit has gone dry.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Yeah, you laugh now, but I had to rewrite them four times before they were G rated and on the serious side.

"Christian – With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths. I promise to be faithful, supportive and always make our family's love and your happiness my priority. I promise to always laugh with you and only occasionally at you, but when I do laugh at you, if it's in public, I will do my best to create the illusion that it is with you. I promise to love you, respect you, support you and above all else, make sure I'm not just yelling at you because I'm hungry. I vow to grab your butt even when you're old and wrinkly and I promise to only use sarcasm when absolutely necessary. I promise I will always be honest with you, kind, as patient as I can be and forgiving. I promise to care for you when you're sick and acting like a man baby. I will do everything I can to make your dreams come true. Most of all I will try every day to be worthy of your love… oh and I promise to try and be on time.

"Sure, you will baby," Christian says so only I can hear making me giggle out loud.

"Anastasia – From the moment our paths crossed, you've surprised me, captivated me, distracted me and challenged me in a way that no human being ever has. I fell in love with you again and again, countless times without reservation. From this day forward I promise to be worth it. Worth the time. Worth the trip. Worth the energy. Worth the embarrassment. Worth your love. I promise that you will always count. You will always come first, and of course, if you don't for whatever reason, I will buy you some flip flops. When you entered my world, you have filled it with life, color, adventure and energy like nothing before. I promise to be faithful and supportive, and respectful of you. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I promise to love you for the rest of my life and beyond. I promise I will always be there to catch you when you stumble, figuratively and metaphorically.

The minister takes over again.

"You've both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises. The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Please repeat after me."

"I Christian, take thee Anastasia, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love and fidelity to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

He slips the ring on my finger and kisses it.

"I Anastasia, take thee Christian, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love and fidelity to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

I gently push the ring on Christian's finger. I look up at him, his face is beaming.

"To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today.

It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other.

It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together.

It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings.

And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today.

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Christian, now you can kiss your wife."

Christian places his hands on both sides of my face before he kisses me, "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." He kisses me like there's no tomorrow. It's not indecent, but it's bordering on R rated.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you all, Christian and Anastasia Grey."

Holy mother of pearl harbor, I'm married. I'm someone's wife. I've never been happier.

* * *

 **AN:** _Sorry for the long wait. Life, sickness and major writer's block are my excuses. I'm not all that pleased with how this came together, but I had to get it off my mind, so I can move forward. Hope you enjoyed regardless. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites..._ and _for sticking around._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Christian and I walk hand in hand back down the aisle with big shit eating grins plastered on our faces. We stop at the entrance to wait for our family and friends. Christian picks me up and swings me around.

"Mrs. Grey, I love you." Christian professes.

"Ah uhhh…Mr. Grey, I love you too, but I can't breathe… squeezing… too tight." I struggle to muster enough air to speak. He sets me down quickly, looking at me to make sure he hasn't wrinkled anything.

"Sorry baby, I got a little excited. I can't find the words to tell you how beautiful you look. You took my breath away when I saw you standing there with your dad. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to keep my composure."

"I was so nervous I was sweating like two rats fucking in a wool sock. My whole body was trembling, I'm surprised you couldn't tell. Damn, I need to pee… bad."

He laughs," Anastasia, your similes never fail. Can you hold it until everyone makes their way back here and then we'll go before pictures?"

"Yepper. Don't mind me, I'll just be over here doing the pee pee dance."

Maybe I should have put on some Depends… you know, just in case. Probably not a clever idea, it would surely make my ass look all lumpy. Speaking of lumpy ass. As you know, I'm not a big shopper. However, recently I had to go to Wal-Mart and I don't shop at Wal-Mart, but they had what I needed so I forced Harper to go with me to Wally World, AKA home of the People of Walmart. Have you seen those People of Walmart pictures? That shit is not fake. Some of those people clearly don't have friends because real friends would never let those people out of the house lookin' like they do. It's like the freaking Twilight Zone in there. I saw a bride and groom with a cart full of junk food, piled high, and they were picking out god damn Häagen Dazs ice cream. I'm pretty sure they were married at a Willie Nelson concert. I get that they most likely didn't have time to eat, but seriously, no one gets the munchies that damn bad on their wedding night unless you've been helping Scooby roll the Doobie.

He gives me another soft kiss just below my ear, on my neck, the spot that brings out the wanton slut in me. Bastard!

After congratulatory hugs and kisses from everyone we are having pictures taken now. We aren't planning to wear our wedding attire for the reception this weekend. Yes, I'm one of _those_ brides who has two dresses. It's not meant to be pretentious, I just really want to keep my gown out of the limelight and away from drunk people spilling something on it. I have a different dress to wear and he has some outrageously priced Italian suit he _had_ to have because the five hundred he has is not enough.

Finally, we are finished with pictures and now we eat. Christian and I are in a limo on our way to the MGM Grand. Keeping with our color scheme, and because Christian has more money than he knows what do with, we rented out Joël Robuchon for our family dinner. Mom found out that Joël was in town for a month and asked for a favor.

We stuffed our faces full of scrumptious French food and drank entirely too much French wine, which included a $4,360 bottle of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Montrachet Grand Cu. It was a damn good Chardonnay. We head to the Bellagio to watch the fountains again. I am mesmerized by them and Christian threatens to have some installed on our property at Chez Grey.

"Christian, do you know how ridiculous it would be to have fountains like this at home?"

"Baby, I just want you to have everything you want." He is adamant about this, but I am going to quash this hair brain idea with my size six foot.

"I know you do, but I will let you bring me here for weekend getaways whenever you want so we can enjoy them… like normal people," I state, hoping he gets the hint.

"Fine," He huffs, then mumbles, "But don't be surprised if you come home one day and we have a mini version of this."

I shake my head, tweak his nipple and go back to enjoying the fountains Thirty minutes later, we decide we've had enough so we say our goodbyes to the family. We closely follow Taylor, Sawyer and the rest of the MIB to the limo and back to The Wynn. Christian is all handsy man, which is code for let's get naked so I can cock box your tonsils. While I do enjoy having his abnormally colossal cock in my mouth, I'd rather it be in my hot box dueling for dominance with my vagina.

Making our way to the private elevator, we walk hand in hand to our room telling Taylor we won't see him until tomorrow. He rings the doorbell and bends down to pick me up because he is insistent on carrying me over every threshold now. Alfred opens the door, smiling as he backs up, allowing Christian to carry me over the threshold. I have a feeling he's going to be doing this for a while.

Christian may be a true romantic, but he's not cheesy, so we decided to forgo the rose petals in the shape of a heart on our bed. We just want a quiet night for us before all the chaos ensues when word gets out we're married.

I hear Christian in the bathroom humming and then I hear the bath being filled. Oh boy, I love bath tub night!

"Mrs. Grey, you are the most beautiful bride and I can't wait to see what you've got waiting for me under that gorgeous dress," Christian whispers in my ear as his hands come around my front and he pulls me in tight.

"Such a sweet talker you are. It's a good thing you're not gonna have to wait too long to find out Mr. Grey."

I begin taking off my wedding regalia and neatly arranging it on the dresser. I feel him kiss my shoulder and begin unbuttoning my gown. It slides down piling on the floor and he kneels to slip off my shoes. I'm left standing in my La Perla lingerie that includes suspenders and stockings. I see a smirk appear on Christian's face as he licks his lips and squints his eyes as if the sight before him is blinding.

"Fuck, Ana… you're wearing stockings. You are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Shaking my ass, still dressed in my stockings and a strapless bra, I saunter into the bathroom ready to dive in. I try to lean up against the door frame all sexy like, but my shoulder slips and I end up stumbling forward into the bedroom. I look up to see Christian hovering over me with his hand held out to help me up and he's laughing.

"Come on sexy klutzy wife of mine, let's take a bath before you break something." Helping me to my feet, he picks me up and drops me on the side of the tub.

"Think you can sit here for a second without injuring yourself, baby?"

Such a smart ass this one. "Yes, I'm fairly certain I can manage Mr. Smarty pants. Although it would please me to admire you as you strip for me."

Complying with my request, Christian remotely turns on the music and does an imitation of Magic Mike which has me rolling with laughter. The man can dance that's for sure. Fuck, I don't have any money to put in his boxers.

We step into the bath, Christian sits down first and leans back in the tub, I lean against him and his giant hard cock. He pulls me close and kisses my shoulder. The lights are low and the smell from the warm vanilla sugar bath bomb wafts throughout the room. Our glasses full of champagne; I can't imagine a better way to spend my wedding night. It's not as if I'm a virgin and we've never had sex before, but we've never had sex as husband and wife. I don't have Cinderella notions about how it should be, although I do hope a little hanky panky is going to take place. His hands make their way to my breasts… tits, boobs, girls, globes, knockers, sweater stretchers, milk pillows, you get the idea… he slowly caresses them.

His hands fall to my sides and we enjoy relaxing with each other for about 45 minutes. I open my eyes because the bath is cooling down and realize my husband is asleep. We're quite wrinkly and we finished off a $3,995 bottle of 1995 Champagne Krug Clos D'Ambonnay but I'm feeling pretty fucking good with my pretty fucking hot husband but evidently, he is tired.

Well, old man, there's no goddamn way we aren't having sex tonight, it's our wedding night. I quietly stand, grab a towel and dry off really quick. Time to wakey wakey sleeping beauty. I crawl on hands and knees back to the tub and I get as close as I can to him without touching him and I scream 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh'. He shoots up like a bullet from a gun screaming and I go running. He's chasing me around the suite dripping wet, completely naked and his big dick bobbing around like Bobblehead night at a ballgame, telling me he's gonna spank me when he catches me. I stop in front of the windows which span the outside wall and he grabs me from behind, turns me around and hauls me over his shoulder and spanks my ass… hard.

"Ow, damn it. That hurt." I say playfully and he swats me again. This is one way to get my motor running. I love that song…

 _Get your motor runnin'_  
 _Head out on the highway_  
 _Lookin' for adventure_  
 _And whatever comes our way_

Music… makes the people come together. Madonna, huh. She's a washed-up bag that seriously needs to get a new plastic surgeon. Have you seen her lately? She is battling the tides of time and those tides are rolling in fast and furious. Do doctors not tell their patients how much it fucks up their faces when they want to add all that shit like Restalyne, Botox, chin implants, cheek implants and not just for your face, and shit that makes your lips look like a swollen asshole. Pucker up baby. Even breast implants… good lord, why in the hell would anyone want tits that could become a Guinness Record? That can't be fun hauling those suckers around. My 38DD's are heavy enough as it is but why in the name of all that is holy would you want something so large and out of proportion. It can't be just me who thinks those people with gargantuan fun bags are attractive… right?

"Mrs. Grey, what am I going to do with you? You scared the ever-loving shit out of me. I'd much rather hear screaming like that when I'm inside you."

"You very well can't do that when you are sleeping Mr. Grey. Why do you think I woke you up?"

He practically runs to the bedroom, tosses me on the bed and then shuts the door. Yippee, we're gonna have married sex, we're gonna have married sex, I sing outloud, doing a little dance in bed.

As Christian crawls over me, he kisses every inch of me. He stops at my port of entry and gently swipes his tongue from back to front. I can feel his stubble on the insides of my thighs and it drives me crazy. I feel his lips, then his tongue again, teasing me; it almost felt like a punishment, but in a really fucking good way.

His tongue strokes long, slow licks, his mouth consuming me like fire. I lift my hips to meet his extraordinary mouth and he rewards me by grabbing my ass so he can hold me up. My hands weave through his soft hair, pulling him closer as he continues to punish me. I feel him thrust a finger inside me, crooking it and hitting that fucking spot that is vagina blowing. He is bringing me to the brink and then he stops. _Um, exsqueeze me, I'm not finished yet._ As if he was reading my mind, he moves up and his lips begin to assault mine. He pulls back and his hand caresses my cheek.

"I love you Anastasia, more than I can possibly tell you."

Fuck me sideways, the man is gonna make me cry, "You're the love of my life, Christian."

We continue exchanging kisses our tongues fighting for position for a while longer when I feel his mammoth, rock hard cock graze my ever so wet hot pussy.

"I want to feel you inside me Christian. I _need_ to feel you inside me."

He opens my legs wide and a bit wider and gently thrusts inside me, never taking his eyes off mine. He stills and I close my eyes and relish the feeling of fullness; this is my husband. Mine. This man fucking owns me and I belong only to him. The connection I feel with him at this moment is indescribable. Christian is a man who knows how to fuck, and fuck well. He is also a man, that when he makes love to me, can cause so much emotion it makes me cry.

We make love a few more times in a variety of positions, before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

What do you think of 69 and I'm not referring to the number people. At first, I was like um… no. It didn't really want to have the close-up view of his balls and asshole. I mean what if it's a bit funkalicous down there? I'm a clean and tidy freak, so if I know we're getting down, I make sure that lady garden is appropriately landscaped and clean. Do guys even think to wash their buttholes? Probably not, huh? Once Christian came up from working out, all sweaty and particularly odiferous that day and wanted to jump on me. I was like,

Who the motherfuck is banging on our door and why? I nudge Christian, who is face down, spread eagle… I think he might be drooling.

"Babe… there's someone at the bedroom door. Babe." I nudge a few more times before he mumbles something incoherent, so I slap his bare ass. That is a mighty fine ass too. Muscular and hair free, what more can a girl ask for?

"Fuck me, what the hell time is it, Ana and why are you slapping my ass. I'd rather you slap the other side." Now that's an idea.

I look at the clock and it reads ten thirty. Shit. I immediately recognize the voices on the other side of our bedroom door. Just as I'm about to say something, Christian covers me and springs out of bed and yanks the door open. As quickly as he does that, he realizes he's naked but I don't think it really bothers him. Keegan covers his eyes, but Elliott is laughing so hard, so Christian punches Keegan in the stomach and pops Elliott on his head.

"Man, put that thing away will ya. It's too early to be traumatized."

"Goddamn, what are you both doing here so early, banging on the fucking door?"

"What's up brother, hey bitty. Did you get good use of that thing?" I see him pointing at Christian's cock. I giggle and pull the covers over my head. Why do they always try to embarrass me?

"Again, I ask you, why are you here banging on our door? How'd you even get in… where the fuck is Alfred?"

"You two are supposed to have brunch with the fam, right? Everyone's waiting in the living room. Come on, chop chop. You got the rest of your life to fuck," Keegan says as he smiles that panty dropping smile I know all too well.

"Give us thirty minutes. We were still sleeping fucktards," Christian says and slams the door and crawls back in bed, pulling the covers over both of us. I'm fucking tired still. I have no idea how late it was when we finally finished consummating our marriage, but Christian's pecker is in time out for a while.

"I suppose we should get our asses in gear so we can eat brunch with everyone before they leave," I suggest.

We take a quick shower together and because I know he's now grumpy, I take care of my husband by dropping to my knees. There's my happy husband. Yep…does it every time.

I dress in these adorable black Zimmerman embroidered crop pants, a yellow and black diamond pattern sweater, I got at Nordy's and pair it with my Ferragamo black pointed kitten heels and this bitchin LV Limited Edition Yayaoi Kusama Monogram black and white polka dot bag. I've thrown my hair into a high, sleek ponytail and put on some mascara and lip gloss. I'm ready, now I wait for sex on legs hubby.

Christian struts out of the bathroom wearing sexy as fuck black distressed jeans, a purple and white striped button down that he's not tucked in and black Chuck's. He isn't wearing his contacts, but his silver matte rectangle glasses. Yummy!

"You look beautiful wife. You ready to go?" He gives me a peck on my lips.

"Looking might fine husband. Those jeans… meow! Let's go before I start doing rude things to you."

As we walk out into the living area, I see Grace and my mom smirking. What's up with that?

"Why do you two look as though you were caught with both hands in the cookie jar?" I ask pointing between them both.

"Christian, Ana, how was your evening?" Grace asks. I know where this is going…

"It was good. We came back here after the Bellagio and fell right asleep," I joke.

"You mean… after, right?" My mother questions. Oh, fuck my life. My mother is so inappropriate.

"After what, mom? Like did we have wild and crazy sex all night and make a grandbaby for you?"

"Well, you don't have to say it like that, Ana. I don't need details, but it's not as if we're getting any younger. We'd like to see all you kids have babies." I see my dad looking down and shaking his head.

"Slow your roll there, Momma Steele," Harper asserts trying to get Carla to shut up. The mothers have been driving us bat shit crazy begging for a grandchild ever since we got engaged. My luck, we'll get pregnant right away and have a goddamn football team before I'm 30. We've discussed kids and we are both all for it. If it happens right away, what can we do, ask for a do over?

"Alright, is everyone ready for brunch? Our reservations are for 11:30," Carrick states matter of fact. I think he's trying to move away from discussing sex. Yeah, because that's what I want to discuss with my family.

Elliott raises his hands like he's thanking God above, "Finally, I'm fucking starving over here."

"Yes, you're dwindling quickly brother. I do believe you've already had breakfast since there was an empty room service cart in your suite when I came by," Mia is winding him up.

"Yes, but I'm hangry now and it's lunch time. So, everyone move your asses please." We all laugh at Elliott and his tapeworm.

I don't know where these boys put all the food they eat. All of them… their stomachs are endless pits. Elliott is always eating something; he's a pretty healthy eater but has his vices. Kate says that he stops every morning at the Quik Trip by his office for Ho Ho's or Ding Dong's and he eats Cheerios for a snack before dinner. Keegan isn't quite that bad,. I ended up with the health conscious one. I don't think I've ever seen Christian eat processed GMO food or something that comes from a box. Gail has spoiled him with her healthy cooking. His only request for our reception on Saturday was that the food was healthy and fresh cooked. Nothing processed, boxed, bagged, or canned.

 **Three Hours Later**

Uhhh…I think I'm having a food baby. My stomach is so full right now, I might puke if I eat another bite. The bacon was fucking awesome and I ate too much of it. Bacon should be its own food group. Did you know that September 3rd is International Bacon Day, and also, bacon cures a hangover. Sign me up! Check out the Baconcyclopedia, it's full of interesting facts about bacon. This is the sort useless information that I have stored in my head… you know, for times like this. I mean, who doesn't like trivia and better yet, who doesn't like trivia about bacon?

For the record, there was other food consumed and it was delicious… not like bacon delicious though. Our family gathering, as always, was filled with laughter and sibling banter. It was uneventful, apart from for Carrick and my dad squabbling over the bill. In the end Christian snatched it off the table and paid. They are paying for our reception so they don't need to be spending anymore.

Christian and I aren't going with everyone to the airport. It's too much of a security clusterfuck, so we say our goodbyes from our suite. The big plane is taking everyone home and our jet will take me and Christian to Aspen for a few days. We will be back in Seattle in time for our reception.

* * *

 **A/N**

Here we are five months later and I finally got my shit together to post a new chapter. Don't know how good it is and I know, I pretty much suck. I can't apologize enough for taking this freaking long to post. Real life has been a motherfucker. Between my sons wedding, graduation, school, work, travel and vacation, and let us not forget that nagging bitch called writer's block, I was completely overwhelmed. I can't guarantee consistent posting, but have no fear, I will absolutely NOT abandon the story. I always finish what I start. Look at it this way, it only took me 30 years between my high school graduation and college graduation, so no worries.

I thank you from the bottom of my heart for continuing to follow and support the story. I very much appreciate the PMs I've been getting and all the new followers too. I'm working on the next chapter which will be their reception, possibly some drama and their honeymoon, which I'm not detailing every damn day. There will be a time jump after that.


	28. Chapter 28

So so sorry for the long wait, I know it's been awhile. I'm not all that happy how this turned out, but it is what it is and what it is if just shy of 5,000 words. I updated the Pinterest for this story. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo beginning Wednesday, but if I get inspired I will update. I appreciate those who are still following. I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts on this chapter. There might be some typos, I'm blaming it on the fact I've been sick since Friday. **  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

After several days in Aspen, I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree to go home and get my party on. Christian and I have done nothing but fuck, eat, fuck some more, eat some more - a fuck fuck here, and a fuck fuck there, here a fuck, there a fuck, everywhere a fuck fuck. Well…not everywhere, but you get the idea.

I do believe that my fetus factory is broken. I had to tell Christian that my vagina was calling a timeout because I literally got up yesterday morning and I was tingly down there…and not in a good way. It felt like a million little intruders had taken up residence and were trying to claw their way out. If I don't get some sort of infection, I'll be a lucky bitch for sure.

My husband, the ever-caring man that he is, likes to get other's opinions when it comes to my not feeling well. Other's opinions equal Grace Grey. The first time Christian mentioned he told his mother what was going with me…I wanted to grab him by the dick and shoot him out of some sort of Punkin Chunkin canon. I. Was. Pissed!

"Anastasia, I called Grace to ask her what might be the problem," Christian yells from the first floor as I'm getting ready to step into the shower.

Oh, fuck no he did not actually call his mother again and tell her that my girly fertilization plantation was sore. What the fuck Grey!

"Christian, please tell me you're kidding?" Hopefully, by the tone of my voice, he'll understand my annoyance. He has become attuned to my different voices. I am a girl after all, and I can shriek with the best of them.

"Baby, it's nothing. Mom said it's probably overuse," He states matter of fact, which makes me want to pull his balls up and strangle him with them.

"How many times must I ask you to not call Grace when it comes to my girly issues, Christian? Your mom is a baby doctor, not a vagina doctor."

"I know, but she has to know something...the baby out there. You know how I worry about you, and I just want to be sure…"

I cut him off mid-sentence, "I am fine my love. Your giant anacockda is the issue. Trust me, I'm fine, and I love you for caring so much. You do realize that Grace is going to tell Carla and we'll never hear the end of it, right? They're like rabid dogs about the whole baby business."

No sooner do I finish what I was saying, my phone buzzes across the countertop. I pick it up and show it to Christian. Carla Steele! Motherfuck!

I shove my phone in his face, "See, I told you. Now I'm left to deal with her," I exclaim, quite loudly too, as I stomp off to the library.

Fifteen minutes later I managed to reassure Carla…and Grace that I am fine. Between the two of them, I don't know who's worse. After a lengthy discussion with my husband about the privacy rules regarding my vagina and all other female related issues, I decide I need some fresh air, so I suggest to Christian we go into town and see what sort of trouble we can get into. He texts Taylor and Sawyer that we're going out. I love the snow, but it's colder than the hair on a polar bears ass; I'm not sure I could live here year-round despite how quaint and beautiful it is. I decide to wear these cute off-white riding pants, and layer a long sleeve Henley under a short sleeve light brown cashmere sweater and finish it off with a leopard scarf. I'm becoming a bit hangry, so lunch at the Wild Fig is first on the agenda.

Figs. Does anyone fucking eat figs? What the fuck is a fig anyhow? They remind me too much of prunes. I know, completely different, but prunes...I mean, old people eat them to pass their personal parcels. It's right there, clear as day, pRUNes…get it runs. Ha…prunes give you the runs. No thank you. Speaking of the runs, does anyone else get the runs when its shark week? It must be some hormonal thing that happens because damned if it doesn't happen to me quite frequently. Here's a story I bet you will find funny; I, however, was mortified. I was 16 and had cramps so bad that when I was sitting on the toilet…with the runs, I became nauseous and my only option was to puke in the tub. I guess I became dehydrated or something else fucked up was happening thanks to the sabotage from my baby box because I passed out face first, ass up in the bathtub. My dad happened to be walking by the bathroom and heard a thud. He found more than he bargained for when my ass was the first thing he saw…then the toilet…then the tub. Fun times.

I hope we only have boys when we decide to have kids. It sucks being a woman; men have it so easy. Sure, they go through puberty…they get muscles and grow taller, but they don't expel fluids and chunky uterus lining from their vagina every month for 40 god damn years just, so we can push out a watermelon through a hole intended for a mandarin orange. Then there's the dreaded "change" of life known as menopause. Men don't have to shave their armpits or legs or pluck bizarre hairs from their chin, they don't paint their face with products to not only make them look good, but also to stop from getting fucking wrinkles and crow's feet. Women get old while men are regarded as distinguished. I call bullshit!

After a delicious lunch, we wander around, do a little shopping and visit several art galleries. Christian wants new art for the house here. We end up at the Peter Lik Gallery. His landscape photography is amazing. Christian spends a fortune on series of six photos and one for my office at GEH. My long-forgotten passion for photography peaks its head out. I had this grand plan, before college, of traveling around the country to take pictures of iconic structures in all 50 states. Clearly, that didn't happen as I ended up going to college right after. What if I did it now? Hmm, I would need to take time off from work…and be away from Christian. Not likely to happen, but maybe I'll poke the bear…after sex. Why, yes, I do use sex to my advantage. I'm a shit wife already, I know. However, my always obliging husband is even more than agreeable after a good blowie and a bit of spray painting the cervix. I surmise that our discussion has three potential outcomes: he will be pissed off, or he'll sulk because I would be away from him, or he'll be amenable. Or I could be completely off fucking base, and it will all blow up in my face, and we end up in an argument.

It's Friday, and we are going home today. We make our way to the airport, and I take in the fresh cold air as I step out of the car. I notice the landscape around us is blanketed by a fresh layer of fine, brilliant white snow. I love coming here but, I'm excited about our reception tomorrow and our official honeymoon to begin. Christian has been keeping the location a big secret, only saying he will tell me when we are sitting on the big plane. That, in and of itself, tells me it's someplace far. The big plane only gets used when he travels far or must take a shitload of people someplace. He asked me the places I would not want to go, the list was not too long. While I love looking at the ocean, I'm not a big fan of the ocean. Aside from my husband, too many things living in the deep dark sea can eat me. Also, I had a traumatic experience with some rocks and kelp when I was younger. At the time it wasn't funny but is the reason for my distaste of the ocean. I'll give you the abbreviated version.

So, we were in San Diego one summer when I was 17. We stayed on Coronado Island which is bombdiggity if you've never been. There's a bunch of condos right on the beach that Ray and Carla decided would be perfect for us. Despite growing up in Seattle close to the ocean, I still had a bit of fear of the water. Anyway, I was doing a Lord of the Dance pose on this large outcropping of rocks thinking I'm the shit when a massive wave breaks over the rocks and it knocked my scrawny ass into the water. As I was attempting to climb out of the water and back onto the rocks, I felt something graze my leg and wrap itself around me. I started freaking out, screaming like a …well a girl. Fighting the continuous slamming of salty waves, Harper helped pull me out. I stood up and look down realizing what was wrapped around me was a bunch of kelp, not the killer sea creature that was undoubtedly was going to swallow me whole. I'm not yanking your chain when I say I haven't been back in the ocean since.

I'm sitting mid-cabin when I see Taylor eyeballing my husband, telepathically trying to get his attention. I swear you'd think those two are married with their own fucking way of communicating.

I nudge the workaholic sitting across from me, "Psst…Christian. I think Taylor is trying to get your attention. He's giving you goo goo gaga eyes again."

I snicker, and he grins while shaking his head. He stands, does the chin pointing thing to Taylor and bends to kiss me softly, "I'll be right back, don't run off Mrs. Grey." Dear God that man has a fine ass, and it's all mine. Oh, I'm getting a little warm down there. Fuck being overused, I'm going to jump him when we get home.

I watch them disappear into the office. I grab my book; The Seven Year Dress, from my carryon bag. I am fucking determined to finish it. Damn, I'm hungry, and I just ate an hour ago; I'm craving pizza, but that sure as shit isn't going to be on the menu today. I think I need to pee too. I sit for a minute contemplating whether I genuinely need to pee or if it's just boredom and I'm looking for something to do. Yep, just boredom. I have mentioned that I get bored easily, haven't I?

I hear muffled, raised voices wafting behind me. I ignore it as there's frequent shouting between those two in the office and at home. What in the hell is so important that couldn't wait until we landed. I think if the plane were on fire, we wouldn't still be hurtling through the air at 500 mph.

As we make our descent into SEA-TAC, I take notice of the clear blue skies. Hopefully, it will stay like this through the weekend. We land and make our way to the car. No clue who Thor is waiting by the back doors; I guess he's supposed to be here.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grey," Thor remarks softly. This guy looks like he could squash people like a bug, but he'd do it with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met before." I offer my hand.

He takes mine in his vice-like grip gorilla hand, "No Ma'am, we've not. I'm Jeremy Benson, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." His smile is just as kind as his demeanor.

"Very nice to meet you too, Jeremy. I assume you're driving us home." He nods and proceeds to open the back door for me to get in.

I watch Taylor and Sawyer walk to another car, while Christian strides towards me, looking a tad bit irritated. Fastening my seat belt, I prepare for the 30-minute silent treatment because that's what my husband does when he is having some sort of crisis. I don't even bother asking what's wrong because he will tell me either it's nothing or not to worry he's handling it. Although, he does surprise me by holding my hand the whole way home. I love his hands. They are soft, strong and well-manicured. I have a severe man hand fetish. There's no bigger turnoff than a guy with funky fingernails and don't get me on toes.

Jeremy slowly pulls up to the gate and waves at some guy in the guardhouse as we pass through the expansive, black wrought iron gateway to my happy place…home. I need to find out exactly how many MIBs we have nowadays. Shouldn't this be information a wife should have? I mean, seriously what exactly am I supposed to take care of any way besides servicing my husband's colossal dick? This is my life since I've been with Christian. We have people who pay our bills, do our grocery shopping, clean the house, guard the house, guard us, drive us, fly us, and cook for us, wash the cars, wash the windows, wash our clothes, and answer the door. It's a cuckoo life, but I wouldn't have it any other way if that meant Christian weren't a part of it.

I head for our bedroom; my husband to his office. After a long soak in our bath, I put on yoga pants, a t-shirt and warm fuzzy socks and set out to find Mr. Somethingjumpedupmyass. I slowly open the door and find him on the phone. Taylor and Sawyer turn when they hear the door open. Not one afraid to speak up, so I open my mouth. "What's going on guys?" They remain mute and look at their boss who's still prattling on the phone. Humph! Fine, whatever, don't tell me. I close the door to go find something to occupy my time.

I feel something hitting me against the face, I swat it away, then realize its Christian swinging his hard, long dong shlong in my face to wake me up. Guess I found a nap to occupy my time. I barely have my eyes open when he lays on top of me and starts grinding. I'm not in the mood for sex…I think I'm in the mood for an egg salad sandwich.

"You hungry babe?" I struggle to say as his lips meet my mine. The look on his face tells me he realizes that he's not getting any until I eat.

"I suppose I could eat a something. I mean, I could eat you," he pauses. "Okay, we haven't eaten since this morning. What do you feel like having?"

"Um…egg salad with a big crunchy dill pickle." Just saying it out loud makes my mouth water. The look on his face is classic Christian. It's a cross between smelling a stank ass fart and eating something sour. He's such a food snob. Me, I'm a junk food junkie when I'm at home.

Christian finds some chicken salad, and after I devoured my two egg salad sandwiches and giant pickle, we decide on a bubble bath and partake in some vintage wine that Christian bought at some auction.

 **The Next Day**

We're at my in-laws getting ready for our reception. I've not been allowed to see anything because our moms want it to be a surprise. My sisters, Mia and Kate, have assured me it's beautiful though and not some over the top princess reception. I'm the furthest thing from anything princess related. I played Barbie with Harper when I was younger. Of course, while Harper was dressing them up in ball gowns and tiaras, I was usually decapitating them or removing limbs, chopping all their hair off and burying them in the mud, setting them on fire or drowning them. My sister, the princess, used to get so pissed off and tattle on me all the time. Eventually, I stopped getting dolls for my birthday or Christmas.

Remember when I said I was going to be _that_ girl with two dresses? Well, I decided to go for something different for the reception. The dress is an ivory and silver tulle mermaid with lace covering it, with a sweetheart neckline, beaded spaghetti straps and beautiful beaded embroidery over lace appliques on the bodice. If I found this dress first, it probably would have been the dress I wore for our ceremony. Christian hasn't seen it because Grace kept it here knowing we were getting ready at their house instead of ours. I hope he likes it when he sees me. Everyone else is wearing the same suits and dresses they wore for our wedding to make it easy.

The hair and makeup stylists are putting the finishing touches on me when there's a knock at the door. It's my sisters, Kate and Mia, Grace, and mom. They're all giddy with excitement for the night to begin. Our photographer has us stand together for more pictures, and I wait anxiously for Christian to come and get me.

Ten minutes later there's another knock on the door. I see the tall figure ...Ooh la la, it's my husband. He is so yummy looking in that suit. I do believe that my insides are quivering. I can't afford to get wet since I basically only have a piece of string with a little bit of fabric covering my hooch. I need to think about something else besides fucking my husband. Images of my dad in his underwear are stumbling around in my head. Yep, that did it.

"Anastasia Grey, you are breathtaking," he whispers and kisses me softly right behind my ear eliciting shivers and goosebumps.

"Thank you, baby, you look hot enough to fuck right here, right now!" I see Carla and Grace look over with bug eyes as soon as those words leave my mouth. Oops.

"Sorry...I forgot anyone else was here." Just as we are getting ourselves together, I heard a very loud and pissed off voice coming from the hallway, seconds later the door swings open and I about shit myself.

"Keegan, you motherfucker. Give me back my clothes and my wife!" Christian is red-faced and growling. Keegan begins to laugh and strip off Christian's suit right there.

"Do you think your guests would mind if I show up in my Calvin's?" He jokes. One day Christian is really going to kick his ass bad for all these stunts he pulls. Everyone knows he's the jokester, but Grace supposedly gave him a talking to before our wedding and told him to act like an adult. Yeah, I don't think that is ever going to happen, and I pity my sister.

"Okay, can we settle this later? Keegan take the god damn suit off and go get dressed, we're running late," I instruct firmly.

Are we ready to go?" I need to change the subject quickly. The ladies file out through the door when I hear "We'll go down, you two come down when you are ready. Try not to mess up your hair or makeup Ana." My mom winks at me as she walks out the door. Did Carla just insinuate she thinks we're going to fuck before we come down? Uh, no mom. Most definitely not here.

"You ready baby," Christian questions and takes my hand in his, pulling it towards his lips. He kisses my rings and then my lips.

Grace leads Keegan out by the neck, chastising him the whole time. I can't help but laugh, it is kinda funny when you think about it.

A few minutes later Christian is dressed in his suit and sizzles like bacon in a frying pan, "Let's do this Grey." I'm so excited.

Hand in hand we make our way down the candlelit marble stairway to the enormous white tent. We pause at the entrance waiting for the introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me in welcoming the bride and groom, Christian and Anastasia Grey." The wedding planner guy says ushering us inside.

I stop just as quickly we start to move forward, "Holy hole in a jelly donut, it looks unbelievable," muttering to no one. It looks like something out of a movie.

Christian leans in close, "Shall we Mrs. Grey?"

As we enter, the room explodes with applause, smiles, and I'm reasonably sure I hear Elliott and Keegan hollering. I am stunned at how beautiful it is. The first thing I notice is the room is glowing in purple. Each of the large round tables is adorned with centerpieces of purple, white and green hydrangea in a square vase filled with slices of lime. Beautiful white lights are hanging from the transparent ceiling of the tent. This is everything I could have imagined and more.

We make our way down through the tent, stopping to say hello to what seems like a thousand guests. We told Grace and my mom they each can invite 100 guests plus our 100 guests, and it looks like they may have stayed within the parameters. We finally make it to the front of the room where our families are waiting for us. Thank fuck, I need myself some of the hard stuff. What do I get? Champagne. That's not nearly hard enough.

We've almost finished with dinner when Taylor pops up like a pimple on a pubescent boy's ass. He whispers in Christians ear and steps back at attention waiting for my husband to stand.

"Baby, we have a bit of a situation that needs my attention. I'll be right back." He kisses my lips, and like the Roadrunner with Wile E. Coyote on his ass, he's gone. Well...I'm never one to pass up a meal, so I scarf down the rest of my dinner. I can't imagine what is so damn important, but he's gone for about fifteen minutes. He's wearing his impassive CEO face which tells me I probably shouldn't ask, but you know me...Curious George that I am.

"Where did you run off to? Sorry, I finished my dinner without you, but I was fucking starving. Plus, I need something to soak up the alcohol I plan on consuming tonight."

Christian leans in, "There was an uninvited guest trying to make her way inside."

I do a double take, "Who the fuck was trying to get in... you said her, who her?"

"How do I say this, so you don't go all looney tunes on me?" He pauses. "It was Celeste."

"Uh...exsqueeze me, Celeste as in your college girlfriend Celeste? As in the girl you lost your virginity to Celeste? As in the wife of my short-lived boss? What the fuck was she doing here?" We only invited a dozen or so people from work, mostly upper-level management and the slew of ambulance chasers.

"Well, it seems as though she's a little off her rocker and was here to try to take me away from you. She thought this was our wedding and she was going to interrupt us in the middle of our vows. Much to her surprise, it wasn't our wedding. Taylor called Daniel to come and get her. I am letting him deal with it. I will deal with Daniel after our honeymoon."

"Seriously...how many years has it been since you dated her?" I know sure as shit it's been at least five years. What the fuck!

"Baby, she is clearly a little off...mentally. I don't know what the fuck she was thinking. I mean, I have barely spoken to her since college. She didn't look right and was clearly on something. Let's not worry about her now. I want to dance with you, Mrs. Grey."

No sooner does he finish that sentence; the DJ is asking for us to come up for our first dance. Christian takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. We decided that we would both select a song for our first and our second first dance and it was going to be a surprise.

I hear the familiar sounds of a piano, but don't recognize the song. Christian holds me close and looks into my eyes as I listen to the voice of Ruelle begin to sing I Get to Love You. As I listen to the words, tears fill my eyes. As we move across the floor, Christian is so graceful...me, not so much. I'm wearing these beautiful high heels, and I'm concentrating hard not to break a leg. Four minutes later we realize the song has ended and all eyes are on us.

I sniff very unladylike and Christian offers me his trusty monogrammed handkerchief, "Mr. Grey, you are determined to make my mascara run, aren't you? That choice of song was beyond." I get a sly smile, and an almost R rated kiss. Only a few seconds pass when the song I chose begins. I'm not sure Christian has ever heard Spend My Life with You by Eric Benet and Tamia, but it's a perfect song from me to him.

It's Christian's turn for tears which then makes me start again. We're laughing and crying at the same time, but we don't take our eyes of one another. We compose ourselves and enjoy dancing with our parents and siblings to a range of music. Christian and I take a break to mingle and talk with our guests. We grab ourselves drinks from the bar and set off to hobnob with some strangers.

After an hour of smiling it's time to cut our cake. I love our cake, of course, it is purple and green. A four-tier white cake with buttercream frosting between the layers of each tier. There are green swirls with purple flowers of different sizes on a white base of buttercream frosting. Christian has a groom's cake as well and because he is a chocoholic; his is a two-tier chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream frosting with a fancy G made of hard chocolate on top. The photographer is busy taking photos while we cut into the bottom layer of cake. I told Christian if he even thought about smashing cake in my face, my legs would be shut for a week. He got the message.

Everyone is having a great time, but damn if I'm not tired and a little bit drunk. I hear a clinking of a glass and look up to see my husband standing at the head of the room with the microphone in his hand. He calls me to join him, so I slowly make my way to him.

"Anastasia and I would like to thank everyone for joining us in celebrating our marriage. I know it's a bit unconventional for you to not attend a wedding beforehand. We sincerely hope that you understand why we did things this way. We are grateful to our families, especially our mother's. They handled the specifics of the reception and I know I speak for Ana when I say we were blown away. Ana and I will be leaving shortly for our honeymoon, so please continue to enjoy the festivities. If you feel you're not able to drive, there will be hired cars out front to drive you home.

Another hour later, I'm a little more tipsy, horny and hungry again. I find my husband, and he clearly knows that it's the witching hour for me.

"Baby, you look spent. Are you ready to leave, it's midnight? Our takeoff time is at two a.m., so we have plenty of time to change and make it to the airport."

"Please whisk me away husband to lands far far away. I need something to eat before we take off though, I'm starving. All that booty shaking worked off my dinner."

We say goodbye to our families and make our way to Christian's childhood bedroom that Grace has kindly turned into a grown-up room. No more WWE posters and half naked girls on the back of his door that I must stare at when I ride reverse cowgirl.

It's now one thirty, and we drive onto the private terminal tarmac where the big plane is waiting for us. I see Sawyer, Gail and three more MIB's when I wobble up the steps. Taylor and Christian follow. I'm ready to hit our bedroom and fuck till we get to where we're going...although sleep would be good too. That reminds me to ask Christian where the hell are we going.

"Babe, since we're officially on our honeymoon would you care to share exactly where said honeymoon is going to take place and for how long?"

"Alright Curious George, we are headed to several places. Our first stop is Bali for a week, then on to New Zealand for two weeks, and our last stop will be Australia for two weeks. We won't be stateside for a month, that's why Gail is here. I couldn't keep Taylor away from his wife that long. We have extra security along, so they can enjoy the sites too."

I clap my hands and bounce in my seat. I can't believe he planned this whole thing and I had no clue.

We've reached flying altitude, and the seat belt sign goes off. Christian gets up quickly and then pulls me from my seat, throws me over his shoulder and heads for the bedroom and we're both laughing hysterically.


	29. Chapter 29

Here it is ...finally, right? I apologize profusely for not getting this out sooner. My life has been chaos since the beginning of the year. I got a promotion and its kickin my ass. I thank you all for your PMs, reviews and kind nudges on Facebook. I'm going to get this wrapped up soon..I will never leave my work unfinished EVER! I've taken over Holding The Baby from AmyJamie and I want to get that going. I've also got another story I want to work on as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Our honeymoon has finally begun and to say I'm exhausted is an understatement. I'm exhaustipated, and I can't decide what I need first; a shower, a fuck, food, or caffeine. I'm so tired, my tired is tired. We have to stop in Los Angeles before beginning our 21-hour flight.

Other than a joint shower, a snack and a glass of wine, we've been holed up in the bedroom for the first six hours of our 21-hour flight, consummating our marriage repeatedly. We decide to take a break because I could not take any more of Christian's Count Shlongula, and I'm damn hungry. We decided comfort is a necessity due to the length of the flight, so we're dressed in sweats, both wearing glasses and my husband is sporting some very sexy five o'clock shadow.

We quickly take our seats at the dining table and I down a glass of water. Between the dry air on the plane, and the dick sucking I have been doing, I'm a tad parched. The flight attendants bring us an assortment of fruit, cheese, antipasti, and hummus. I'm beginning to think I have a tapeworm because all I want to do it eat everything on this table.

"Babe, where does all this yummy food come from because this is not normal airplane food that's for sure." I really want to know because it is delicious, and I want more.

"I always use Air Culinaire Worldwide. I selected the food ahead of time, it's prepared by chefs, and the attendants on board are also part of the package. These are professionals trained to work for those who own their own planes…like us." He smiles like it's no big deal that we are sitting in a plane that costs more than some countries GDP.

"Well, it's tasty and I want more, please." I try to say with my mouth full.

After we finish, I go find Gail to see what she's up to. The boys go to Christian's office to discuss the itinerary and security plans for about the millionth time. I see her in the lounge watching a movie on the big screen. I plop down on the plush sofa and pull the blanket off the back.

"Hi Gail, how's it going?"

"Everything is great, Ana. This plane is like a flying apartment. I've flown on the other jets before, but never this one," she says in awe.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive. That's my husband…go big or stay home, right." She smiles and takes a long sip of her red wine.

The interior of this plane is more opulent than the two smaller jets GEH owns. The color scheme is right up my alley though. There are combinations of dark and light woods, tan and white, deep plum and grey depending on which part of the plane you're kicking it. It's not Christian's typical modern style; it's there, just subtly. In addition to the master bedroom, there is a smaller bedroom, the dining room and galley, which looks like a kitchen in a cool apartment…there's even a dishwasher, Christian's office, the security office and the staff cabins. Upstairs is where the pilots sit, and the flight crews' cabins are located.

I wake when I feel something tickling my feet. Lifting my head to see what the problem is, I notice my husband is running his finger up and down the sole of my foot. I look around and forget where I am. How the fuck did I get in the bedroom; the last I remembered I was watching a movie with Gail.

"Wakey, wakey, Mrs. Grey. You have one hour to shower, dress and eat before we need to prepare for landing. We're almost to Bali." He leans forward to kiss me and slides a hand under the t-shirt I am wearing. Good lord, he can't be serious right now. I want no part of his dick for the next twenty-four hours.

I groan, "Ana's pussy is closed for business for the next day, Sir. You will have to come back because there is no fucking way, I am letting you stick that thing in me. Look at it and tell me how red and raw it is."

I watch as he slides down, gently pushes my legs, and his head is between my legs to inspect the damage. He raises his eyebrows and has a shocked look on his face.

He gets close to my face, "Shit! I'm so sorry baby, I didn't realize I was that rough. Can I get you anything to make it better? Some ice or a cold wash rag?"

I giggle, "It's not that you were too rough… rough I can handle Mr. Grey. It's the size of the tool and overuse that's causing me to feel as if I have some lip filler injected, but into the wrong lips." He ended up getting me some ice and was kind enough to hold it between my legs for a few minutes. As if he's going to pass up an opportunity to be close to my kitty.

An hour later we land at the Ngurah Rai International Airport in Denpasar as opposed to Soekarno-Hatta. That airport is way too busy and Christian, of course, was concerned about security, especially given how monstrous this plane is. After everyone has deplaned, Christian leads us to a helipad.

"Ummm…Mr. Grey, where are going now?" I muse.

"Well, the place we are staying is about 90-minute drive from here, so I figured the faster we get there, the faster we can get naked." He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs.

"How is everyone and all of our shit getting there?" I ask curiously.

"The helicopter. Actually, 'our shit' as you call it, is being driven because you ladies had to bring more suitcases than all the men combined." He is such a smart ass sometimes.

Our entourage makes our way to the chopper. This is not like Charlie Tango, at all. This fucker is something altogether different. Holy roley poley…. Bling Bling Dog! I look at Gail as she is trying to find the words but keeps looking between Christian and the helicopter. The interior of this bitch is like an airplane; leather seats, a television, carpet, and a bathroom. Christian is like a kid in a candy store upfront talking to the pilots.

He finds his seat next to me and checks my seat belt. "Baby, do you know how much something like this costs?" I whisper in his ear.

"About $21 million…give or take," he whispers back. "Do you like it?"

"Why, yes I do Mr. Deep Pockets. It's very nice and much different than Charlie Tango. You know, you really have more money than sense." I quip.

"I'm glad you like it because it's being shipped back to Seattle when our trip here is finished."

"What the mother fuck Christian?" I belt out and… well that got everyone's attention.

"You just told her it's coming home with you, huh?" Taylor chimes in and laughs out loud.

Prick!

The helicopter on steroids gently touches down on a concrete pad in the middle of rice fields. We've reached our destination and what a destination it is. This not your typical hotel or a villa; this is a fucking mansion right on the beach. Christian is giving the rundown of what is called Ketapang Estate as we enter through the front door. I immediately run to the back of the house to see the view.

I walk onto an open-air deck and let the wind whip through my hair. You can't miss the Olympic-size infinity pool that is not 100 feet from the beach. The beach…holy fuck its black. I've never seen a black beach before. There's nothing but tropical gardens surrounding us. There are seven private villas, so we won't be on top of one another. Christian and I are staying in the big villa with the chef, butler, and staff. Gail doesn't have to lift one of her perfectly manicured nails the entire trip. I wander around the main house and find a cinema, a gym, and a spa.

"What do you think, baby," Christian whispers and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"I think it's spectacular...and I hope you didn't buy this too. Did you?" I inquire with raised eyebrows.

"No, as much as I wanted, I decided that we could find a place together that would be one of our vacation homes. Plus, the helicopter was a large enough expenditure for this trip. I have a feeling that our accountants will have something to say about this." He laughs. I am glad that he has people that take of all this shit. If I were in charge of the checkbook, I'd bankrupt us for sure.

We spend the next few days exploring the temples, arts and crafts market and have dinner where they perform traditional Balinese dances, and just relaxing. Currently, my ass is planted in the comfy hammock that is between two of the buildings. I can see the beach from here, and Christian is out there paddle boarding. God damn, my husband is fucking hot. He's wearing these blue swim trunks, and he's all tan...and wet. Mother may I have another...another piece of his ass, please. I fall asleep dreaming of my hot, wet hunka hunka burning love.

Feeling someone poking my side, I slowly open my eyes and roll onto my back. The sun is still bright, so I feel around for my sunglasses when I hear a weird noise. What the fuck kind of sound is that? There's a lot of mynah birds around here, but that wasn't a bird. I look to my left and my right, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. All the sudden I feel another poke, but this time I feel it on my ass. No sooner do I sit up, I feel a pressure on my legs, the hammock starts to sway, and I see a fucking monkey on my lap. I begin to panic...these cute fuckers can be mean.

Let me tell you what happened. Christian, Gail, Taylor and I went to the Monkey Forest where more than 600 almost human things run around like they own place. Well...I guess they do and we invade their space. Nonetheless, one jumped up on Christian's back and tried to take his ball cap while another one stole his water bottle. Not a plastic bottle mind you, a stainless-steel bottle and he wouldn't give up the goods. That dirty thief ran into the trees along with his water bottle. I had a bunch of bananas in my hand to feed to the monkeys as we walked through, but no, some big, mean and hungry fucker wanted what I had in my hands. I knelt, and he snatched it out of my hand...RUDE! As this is happening, we are now surrounded by a dozen or so when a small monkey tried to jump on Taylor. He managed to shake him off but lost a flip-flop in the process. We attempted to get it back, but that mean little shit just growled and ran away with it in his mouth. A few of the others that were hanging around came closer and jumped on Gail. She panicked and began to run away from the monkeys but failed to realize she still had one on her back. I thought, for sure, she was going to pass out from panic. Luckily, one of the guards came around and took control of the situation. Taylor got his flip-flop back, Gail's monkey finally fell off, I think from being dizzy as she tried to fend it off. Christian, however, did not get his water bottle back.

So, back to my personal monkey encounter….

I am sitting still unsure of what this monkey's business is, and I don't want it to attack me, bite me or try to make me his bitch. He's slowly inching his way closer to me...yes, I am going to shit myself right here, right now! I want to scream, but that will scare the shit out of him. He reaches out his human-like, but very hairy hand, I hold my breath and stick out mine. He starts touching it, picking around for something...yeah, I don't have any bugs on me, so he's shit out of luck. He's not very big, but I learned at the Forest they don't have to be big to be vicious. I continue to sit still, praying that no one walks up and scares him. I think I'm going to call him Bob. He looks like a Bob. Yep, Bob, it is. After a few minutes, he's bored with my fingers and has moved to my hair. I don't have it up, so it's dangling over my shoulder. Not moving, he's digging around in my hair...yeah...no bugs there either buddy Bob. Another few minutes and he's now curled up in my lap asleep. Now, what the fuck am I gonna do? I wake his ass up, and he bites me or maybe he won't.

I hear a clicking noise that rouses me, and I realize I have fallen asleep again. I mean who wouldn't be comfortable with a small primate asleep on their chest. I open my eyes and see that Bob is still curled up asleep. Christian is taking pictures, and everyone is standing around looking like I'm the monkey in the window. People...this is not a zoo exhibit. I'm just a girl with her monkey. One of the gardeners comes over and picks up Bob from my lap. He starts screaming and flailing his arms about. Pissed off Bob is not a happy monkey. The gardener apologizes and explains that Bob is not really Bob...he's Francois the monkey and it's his pet. I'm sticking with Bob; it's much more him, not snooty Francois. Who the fuck names a monkey Francois anyway?

We had dinner and now Christian, and I are sitting outside next to the fire. He's got a glass a wine, and I'm nursing juice. We leave tomorrow afternoon for New Zealand, and I can't wait. Hmmm...I've not seen any of our security or Gail and Taylor for a few days. Christian said they've been going on day trips to explore. Good for them I say.

"Baby, are you ready for bed? You look exhausted," Christian asks.

"I am tired now that you mention it. How about you take me to bed and have your dirty way with me. How does that sound to you, Mr. Grey?"

In a nanosecond, he sweeps me into his arms and takes off for our bedroom. Yeah…you know what's gonna happen…sexy time for the Grey's is at the top of the list.

All my shit is packed, and I'm ready to leave on a jet plane. First, we have to take that sexy helicopter back to the airport. I'm proud of Christian, he hasn't checked his phone or turned on his laptop once since we've been here. That has got to be a fucking record. Somebody call the Guinness book people.

We are waiting in the VIP area of the airport waiting for our take-off slot. Damn, I'm hungry and thirsty. I wander off to the man at the counter and request a bottle of water, and I check out the edibles laying around. I'm sure I can find something here that will satisfy my hunger. I haven't seen Christian or Taylor …. where the fuck did those two lovebirds run off to? Gail is reading a book; Sawyer is like a god damn statue with only his eyes moving. How he stands in one spot for that long, I'll never know. With my luck, I'd faint and break something…this is why I'm not the security guy. I am looking around when I see Christian and Taylor come in, and something doesn't seem right at all. His eyes are red; he's been crying. What the mother fuck is going on with my husband? He walks quickly, and when he reaches me, he breaks down crying.

"Christian, what's wrong, what happened?" I whisper to him, but he's unable to speak. I sit and watch him for a minute when Taylor comes forward and sits on the other side of me.

"Ana, there's been an accident at home. Unfortunately, we have to cut our trip short and return to Seattle." Taylor is usually not this serious, and he even looks shaken up.

"Okay, well someone needs to tell me what the fuck is going on, please." I plead.

"Carrick called while Christian and I were talking to the mechanics and checking out the plane. He could barely speak but managed to tell me that Keegan and Harper were out to dinner and went dancing afterward when they were attacked walking to their car," Taylor explains.

"Are they alright…well, clearly they aren't because my husband doesn't cry…. ever. How is Harper? Are my parents with her? Did someone call my brother and sister? Where the mother fuck was security?" I keep firing questions at him, and my raised voice has attracted some unwanted attention.

"Ana, try to stay calm, please. Um, Harper is okay. She has a concussion and some bruises. They are keeping her overnight for observation, but she will heal. It's Keegan that is not fairing as well. He was stabbed multiple times, unfortunately. One of his kidney's ruptured, his liver was punctured, and he has a deep stab wound to his leg, and the femoral artery was compromised, he's lost a lot of blood. He's in ICU and unconscious."

Words cannot describe what I'm feeling. I can't even muster a sentence, so Taylor continues to fill me in, all the while, I'm trying to comfort my husband. Tears start to fall, but I know I must keep my shit together.

"From what Carrick told me, Keegan needs a kidney transplant. His other kidney has some issues and can't do its job, that's a whole different story unrelated to this incident. They need to remove the damaged one for him to not have to live on dialysis while waiting for a kidney," he carefully explains. I realize it just as he is about to open his mouth, Christian will be a perfect match. They are identical twins.

"Taylor is he…" I can't even get the words out…

"If we get on the plane now, he'll have a good chance. The doctors are doing everything they can for him until we can get stateside." Taylor is stoic, but I know this is affecting him too. He loves Keegan as much as he loves Christian.

"Let's go!" I am not fucking around…those pilots better fly their asses off to get us home quickly. I pull Christian to his feet and grab his hand. He's not muttered a word because he's in shock. I will get him settled on the plane…I'll take care of my husband. My sister will be okay. Keegan will be okay. Keegan will be okay. I keep saying this over and over in my head, but I'm not so sure I believe it.

* * *

Sorry...Not sorry for the cliffie. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for sticking around.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for all the reviews and to the new followers I gained. It puts a smile on my face every time I get a notification. I hope you like this chapter...leave me a review if you do.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Let's go!" I am not fucking around…those pilots better fly their asses off to get us home quickly. I pull Christian to his feet and grab his hand. He's not muttered a word because he's in shock. I will get him settled on the plane…I'll take care of my husband. My sister will be okay. Keegan will be okay. Keegan will be okay. I keep saying this over and over in my head, but I'm not so sure I believe it.

Our flight seemed as if it took forever. Christian is exhausted. I'm exhausted. I spent the entire flight comforting him, trying to reassure him this will all turn out the way we need it to. We talked about what this means for Christian since he will give his kidney to Keegan; he told me his will is up to date as of our wedding day. I don't even want to think about the possibility of losing my husband, not on top of all this other shit.

We land in Seattle in the early afternoon, and Taylor takes us straight to the hospital. I am desperate for a shower; I'm sure I can smell myself. I'll worry about that once we talk to Grace and find out Keegan's status. We walk off the elevator, and I see my sister Harper first. She runs into my arms and breaks down. I push her back, so I can get a good look at her to make sure she is alright.

"Ana, I am so sorry about your honeymoon...but I am so glad you are here," she cries.

"Don't fucking worry about my honeymoon, we can go another time. You're okay, right? Other than the obvious?" She nods with big tears in her eyes. "Let's go sit so Christian can talk to his parents. You have to tell me every fucking detail about what happened...later though." I grab her hand to reassure her I'm not going anywhere.

I find Christian with his head in Grace's lap as she runs her hands through his hair trying to soothe him. I lean down to hug and kiss her, then Carrick and touch Christian's face. They both look like haven't slept, but still impeccably dressed.

"Grace, can you tell us what's happening with Keegan?" Maybe this will bring Christian out of this self-imposed hell.

Taking a deep breath, she begins to detail the severity of his injury.

"As a result of the altercation, he suffered penetrating trauma to the left kidney. What that means is that the knife used to stab him penetrated deep enough resulting in an active hemorrhage which is a considered a high-grade renal injury. He was taken into surgery immediately, and the surgeon did what he could to save the damaged kidney, but it was beyond repair. That leaves him with just one kidney. It turns out he has the beginning stage of renal failure and would need to go on dialysis indefinitely. That is unless he receives a transplant. Generally, it could take years before a match was found; however, we know that Christian is a match. I spoke with Christian before you left Bali and he indicated that there was no question that he would donate a kidney. I assume you've spoken about this already?"

"Yes, we discussed it on the plane. There was never any question that Christian wouldn't do this for Keegan. I know there are tests he needs to have before this transplant can take place. Is Keegan stable enough to wait for those results?" She's not said what his status is now.

"Yes, he is stable right now. He's intubated, but his blood pressure is fine, all his other organs are functioning as they should. He received several pints of blood during the operation because there was considerable loss due to the femoral artery damage. The vascular surgeon was able to repair that quickly before he reached the point of no return." Her eyes fill with tears as she looks at Christian.

I take hold of her hand, "What do we need to do to get the process started?" I have no fucking clue how a transplant works.

"Christian needs to be admitted, and genetic testing called human leukocyte antigens test will tell us how close of a match he is to Keegan. I expect him to be six out of six, which is the best possible match since they are identical twins. They will speed up the normal process given Keegan's emergent status, but Christian will have an EKG, CT and other tests; they will take a lot of blood as well. It's important that Christian is healthy because we do not want anything to go sideways for him."

"Well, let's get this show on the road people," I say as I stand up, running my hands down my black yoga pants to rid myself of the clamminess I feel. Comfort is key, right? Who the fuck wants to fly thousands of miles in uncomfortable attire. No one, that's who.

Christian appeared more settled after listening to his mom talk about Keegan. As you've seen, those two are as close as two siblings can be. At times they are more like one person than two. Harper and I are close, but our relationship is not like Keegan and Christian's. I see Elliott, Kate, and Mia walking towards us with bags of food it appears. Leave it to Elliott to have food; he's truly a bottomless pit.

"Hey, Bitty…when did you guys get in?" Elliott asks as he gives me one of his famous hugs.

"We landed about an hour ago. Taylor drove like a bat out of hell to get us here. Grace has been catching us up on your brother and what next steps we have to take."

Kate and Mia hug me and give me a head pointing toward Christian. We sit together at the round table with the hard-plastic chairs in the family waiting room, and I fill them in. Thirty minutes later I realize that Grace and Christian aren't here.

"Carrick, where did Grace and Christian go?"

"Oh sweetheart, they just went to the chapel for a bit. They should be back soon."

Hmm, I know my in laws go to church faithfully, but it's not something Christian, and I regularly do. We grew up in a liberal household, Ray and Carla let us make our own decisions about religion. Ray was raised Southern Baptist, and Carla's side of the family is Jewish. Yeah, I'm a Jew. You know the whole halakhically Jew thing. Carla's grandparents fled from Odessa, Russia, bringing with them her grandmother's sister, husband and two kids. We celebrate Christmas so yeah…there's some Jew confusion in our family.

Alright, let's get back to more important things and not dwell on my heritage. I see Taylor return with two overnight bags and a few other necessities. I suppose we will be here for a while and I am still desperately in need of a shower. That can wait until I get my husband settled in his room.

Less than thirty minutes pass, and we are walking into the VIP wing of the hospital. Well, …slap me silly this private room looks like it should be in some rich person's home, not a hospital. Oh, right. We are those rich people, damn I keep forgetting how rich Christian is. One whole wall is nothing but windows; all you can see is ocean and mountains. It's quite peaceful and makes you forget that you're in a hospital. The little blonde nurse manager tells us about the room's amenities…beginning with the large, flat screen television and the specially made Tempurpedic queen size bed. Good thing it's extra-long, Christian is so tall that he doesn't fit on a typical size bed. There will be no fucking in this bed, and I know he'll try when he's acting like himself again.

There's plenty of seating with a leather sofa, a small area off to the side where a dark wooden table and four chairs are centered in the space, coordinating paint on the walls, and a bathroom that rivals a luxury hotel. I will be staying here until Christian is released from the hospital so I can appreciate the homely feel of the room.

Helping Christian to get settled, I fold his clothes neatly and put them in the closet. We decided to shower before he has to get into bed and get his IV in. He must wear a hospital gown until after the surgery, but this gown is not the typical ass revealing ones. This is a dark blue striped and neatly hemmed pullover with all snaps in the back…none of those bullshit one that refuses to stay tied, so you're always wrapping it around you to cover your bits.

I feel so much better after a shower. I was pretty ripe, but now I feel pretty. I throw on my yoga pants, a Henley t-shirt, and some socks. I'm good to go. Christian didn't say much while we showered, other than he is scared for his brother. I know I would be terrified if that was Harper, really any of my siblings. I tried to reassure him and tell him how much I love him…I think it helped some.

"Knock knock." I hear softly, as Grace's head peeks around the edge of the partially open door.

Giving her a smile, I tell her to come on in. "Christian's just getting dressed. We had to shower since its basically been 36 hours since we left Bali, and he didn't want to lie around in his own filth, as he so eloquently put it."

"I can appreciate that. There's nothing better than a shower and feeling clean. It's good for him too since they'll be up soon to start his IV, and take him down for some tests," Grace explains.

Nearly thirty minutes pass when another cute little redhead walks in, with a big ass smile on her face, rolling a cart full of what looks like an IV start kit. There's a tourniquet, antiseptic, gauze, tape, stickers to label the samples, tubing, and needles, amongst of bunch of other crap I haven't a clue about.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Trisha, and I'll be taking some blood and then starting an IV on your other arm," she says to Christian.

He just nods and then grabs my hand. He's not a fan of needles, but really, other than a meth head, who is? She's quick and only has to stick him once to find the vein. That's because my husband has no body fat and those veins pop out like an angry zit on teenage boy's face. There are several blood tests that must be run to make sure Christian's kidneys are functioning properly as well as the rest of his organs.

By this time, Elliott and Kate, Harper and my parents, Carrick, Mia, and Ethan have all congregated in the room. Trying to keep Christian and me in good spirits, Elliott is enthusiastically telling us the story of some client and his pain in the ass designer wanting to take out the walls in a room, so he can show off his massive tank that holds a preserved shark. I shit you not, Elliott has pictures of it. Rich people and their weird purchases. I mean, really, why the fuck does someone need a dead shark in a tank, in the middle of a room in your house? It's not even a great white shark, it's some pussy shark, like a whale shark that has no teeth and sucks up plankton. I could see if it's a great white, with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, that's bad ass…but, not a shark that only eats veggies.

The nurse and transport guy come to take my husband for some tests. He needs a CT, MRI, ultrasound and a few other radiological tests. I dot kisses across his face, telling him how much I love him. We sit and wait…almost three hours later he returns, and he looks exhausted. He needs dinner because he won't be having anything tomorrow. I want to visit Keegan, so Grace takes over for me while Harper and I go to the ICU.

After visiting Keegan for the allotted 30 minutes, Harper and I leave in tears. There are no words to describe how devastated everyone is over this and how frail he looks lying in that sterile, white room. We've not even talked about who did this, but I am sure the story will begin to unfold soon. Taylor has been on the phone with Welch since we touched down hours ago.

Gail and Sawyer come in rolling a cart and carrying several bags, and I know that its dinner. Thank God for Gail. She's a second mom to Christian and me, taking care of us all. After setting up all the food, we dig in, Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer join us. There was plenty of friendly banter between everyone which helped lighten the obvious tension everyone feels. Elliott keeps us laughing, Christian keeps telling him to fuck off, Grace scolds them, we all laugh. It's always the same thing when we're all together…but not quite since Keegan is not here. Soon after dinner is finished, Gail and Sawyer leave to take the remnants of our family dinner. They'll be back before Christian and Keegan go into surgery which is scheduled for 8 a.m. tomorrow.

It's close to 10 at night, and Christian's nurse gets him all set for the rest of the night. Walking into the bathroom, I wash my face, brush my teeth and put my hair up, so I don't have to deal with it first thing in the morning. I have my purple goat pajamas with a white t-shirt to sleep in, and Christian has a new man gown on…mmm easy access. I climb into the bed next to him and lay my head his chest…he wraps his around me and pulls me close.

"Are you tired, baby?" Christian asks quietly and kisses the top of my head.

"Ugh…I am so exhausted that I am beyond tired, but I am so amped up right now, I don't know if I can sleep," I whisper. The room is quiet except for the heart monitor and blood pressure monitor that goes off every 15 minutes.

"Are you scared, Christian?"

"A little, but I suppose that's to be expected. I have to do this for my brother, so I'm trying to not think of what could go wrong, instead thinking about how great it will be once Keegan is well. Staying positive, right?" His voice wavers as he tries to talk himself into staying positive.

I gently kiss his lips, "Everything will be fine, my love. Keegan will be back to his antics in no time." He chuckles.

We talk for a little while longer, and Christian's hand begin to razor-sharp, and I feel something poking me in the stomach. He can't move around because of his IV's, so I maneuver myself on top of him. I'm wet already, so I slide right on down on his hard dick. I love this feeling and can't get enough of it. He holds on to my hips as I move up and down, going deeper and deeper. This goes on for some time when I feel his finger rubbing my clit. I throw my head back, reveling in the connection that we have and the love we share for one another. It's all-consuming, and I begin to feel it…

"Go faster, baby," Christian says desperately.

We've got a good rhythm, and I'm about to come when I hear a soft voice coming from the door, which thrusts my orgasm into outer space. Yep, it's gone. I lie still and don't breathe…yeah, maybe she won't see me on top of my husband in his hospital bed bumping uglies in the middle of the night.

"Mr. Grey, are you alright? Your heart monitor started going crazy, so I thought I'd better check on you," Nurse Trisha asks.

Oh, fuck a duck…we totally forgot about the heart monitor, and now we've been caught having sex in a hospital. Shit, what do you say to that? I caught Carla and Ray in the middle of sex once when I was about 11 years old. It has scarred me for life, and I never ever want to see my dad going to pound town with my mother for the rest of my life.

"Yes, I'm fine, just moving around a bit. Thank you, Trisha." I'm not sure how convincing that was through all the heavy panting.

Still inside me with a rock-hard cock, he bucks, prompting me to start moving to finish what we started. Fuck, my thighs are starting to burn. I need to seriously work on legs when I work out. A few minutes later, he comes, I come, and we're done…Ana out!

Sonofabitch, now I have a mother of a cramp in my leg, and I'm stuck in this position. Christian's no help because he's tethered by the IVs. Oh, Mama Mia corn tortilla, it hurts. Do you ever get those Charlie horse cramps in your feet and your toe sticks straight out like it's got it's a little hard on happening? I get those after I wear heels…I'm sure that's my feet's way of telling me to put my flip-flops back on. Someone said to me if you stand on the cold tile it will relax the cramp. Yeah, that's a complete fucking lie. If you have a good remedy, share please, because I can't deal anymore.

I wake up when I hear rustling around the room. I peek through one opened eye and see a new nurse dicking around with the equipment. Looking at the clock on the wall in front of us…it's only six thirty. Uh, it's too damn early lady, get the fuck out.

"Sorry, Mrs. Grey, I didn't mean to wake you. I just need to make some adjustments, and I'll be out of here." The older woman explains.

"No problem, I need to get up soon, our family will be here shortly." It's going to be a long ass day.

An hour later the whole family makes their way back into the room. The doctors and nurses follow shortly to go through the entire process with us and to take Christian to the surgical floor. Grace and Carrick give him a hug and kiss; Grace whispering something in his ear that brings tears to my husband's eyes. Elliott and Mia leave with them, so they can see Keegan before he goes into surgery.

Everyone has cleared out, and only Christian and I are left in the room. I am trying to keep a positive attitude and put on a brave face, but I am terrified. Sensing my impending breakdown, Christian pulls me to him.

"Anastasia, everything is going to be fine. I am strong and healthy, so there shouldn't be any issues. Keegan is going to come through with flying colors and a new kidney. Before you know it, we'll be out of here and enjoying our lives together, as a family. I love you with every fiber of my being, baby." He has a death grip on my hand when a few nurses come in with the transport team. I walk with them as we make our way to the surgical floor and into the preop area. I get to stay with him until they take him in, which looks like any minute.

The anesthesiologist comes to talk to us and gives Christian a sedative through one of the IV's. A minute passes when I see his eyes start to close.

"I love you, Christian, I will be waiting for you…I'm not going anywhere." My voice wavering ever so slightly.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey. I'll see you soon, baby," He says and kisses my hand.

Tears fall as I watch as they wheel the love of life into the operating room. When I can't see him anymore, I turn to go find my family in the waiting room. Grace has secured us the use of a private area since there are so many of us. There are other operations taking place, and their families are waiting as well, and we don't want to disrupt them. The doctor said it would take two to three hours for the entire surgery, but they will keep us updated.

About an hour into the surgery, a nurse comes out with an update to tell us that everything is going fine. The kidney has been taken from Christian, and they're almost finished with him, but he will be monitored until Keegan's surgery is completed. Grace approaches the nurse, asks a few questions, they are whispering, so I have no idea what's being said.

She sits next to me and takes hold of my hands, "Ana, everything is fine with Christian. There was a slight issue during his surgery, but nothing that wasn't remedied quickly," she explains in a quiet, evenly spoken tone.

"What sort of issue, Grace? I need to know what happened." I beg.

"It's not uncommon, but Christian did wake during the surgery. He wasn't in any pain, I can assure you. They said he just looked around, he couldn't speak since he was intubated to help with his breathing. The anesthesiologist adjusted the sedation, and he was back to sleep in no time."

I sit there looking at her, dumbfounded, unsure how to respond, "Um, well…I guess if there weren't any issues…he's not going to remember that, is he? I mean that's weird, right?"

"He most likely will have no memory of it. It's good to know this for the future, should he ever require surgery. He received the standard dosage for his age, height and weight…he'll just need to explain what happened, so the doctors are aware and pay close attention. That's all. Trust me, this frequently happens, as long as the patient is put back under quickly, there are no issues." I trust Grace and her experience, so I nod my head. Alrighty then…

Two more hours pass when I see two surgeons approach, and I grab Grace's hand. Both men are wearing pale blue scrubs; one is taking off a brightly colored sugar skulls cap, and the other is holding a cap covered with the Periodic Table. They pull up two chairs and sit down in front of us.

"Everything went according to plan with both Keegan and Christian. We did remove the kidney damaged because of the attack. The other will remain even though it's not functioning in any capacity. There's no harm in that. They are in recovery right now, so the only visitation is limited to parents and spouses right now. They will both be in ICU overnight as a precaution, and Christian will be moved tomorrow if everything remains uneventful. We don't anticipate anything negative happening with either one. We'll continue to monitor Keegan in ICU until he regains consciousness. He received induction drugs which are powerful antirejection medicine used at the time of the transplant. Since they are identical twins, there should not be a need for anti-rejection medication for Keegan, unless something begins to go sideways with his health. Once he has regained consciousness, healed enough to leave the hospital, he will be very limited in what he will be able to do for several months, as we discussed previously." He is looking at Grace and Carrick when he says that.

Poor Harper, she is feeling like an outsider, I'm sure. They aren't married, so she doesn't get a say in anything to do with Keegan's health…at this point, as next of kin is his parents. I am holding her hand, so she can keep her shit together. She understands all of this, but I want her to know that I am there for her. Keegan will go home to Grace and Carrick's house when he can be released. It's already planned for Harper to stay there as long as necessary to help take care of him. He has a long recovery ahead of him.

"Thank you both for everything. We deeply appreciate the care and attention you've given both boys," Grace asserts, while shaking their hands.

"Yes, thank you so much for taking care of my husband, Dr. Greer." I stand to shake his hand and the other surgeon, Dr. Nelson. They both smile, nod and leave us to celebrate quietly that both made it through just fine.

Now we wait. We wait until we can see them both in ICU and more importantly, we wait for Keegan to wake up.

* * *

You didn't really think I'd kill off anyone, did you? Not in a million years. Time jump after this. Thank you for reading.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I know I haven't responded to them all, so I'm throwing a wide net of thank yous out there. I was so excited to see all the new followers. There are a few time jumps in this chapter and I'm going to try wrapping this up soon. Forgive any mistakes, it's late and I'm multi-tasking.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

Yes, thank you so much for taking care of my husband, Dr. Greer." I stand to shake his hand and the other surgeon, Dr. Nelson. They both smile, nod and leave us to celebrate quietly that both made it through just fine.

Now we wait. We wait until we can see them both in ICU and more importantly, we wait for Keegan to wake up. I'm not sure how much more his body can take, first he was shot and now stabbed. He needs to cleanse his aura…that's what my hippy dippy friend Natasha would suggest. Whatever it is, I hope that this is the last of the drama for him; I'm not sure how much more he can withstand.

Here we sit, six months later, in a courtroom with our families. I am staring at the crazy bitch on the stand listening to her delusional tales of my husband. This chick is cuckoo for cocoa puffs, insane in the membrane, three fries short of a happy meal, nuttier than a fruitcake who looks like she's about to go Tony Montana on all our asses. Yepper, Celeste O'Brien is a certified nut job.

Honestly, I feel bad for her. She's been diagnosed schizophrenic and bi-polar. How no one ever recognized this before leaves me questioning just what the fuck was going on. I mean, seriously, if I cough different Christian is questioning it, that's how in tune he is with me. How could Daniel be so oblivious to what his wife was going through? We know this trial is not going to last long because it is crystal fucking clear that this girl needs to be placed in a rubber room. Don't get me wrong, I am not poking fun at her, mental health is a serious issue. Hell, I've been on antidepressants since I was 19. I get it.

One hour later and it's over. Celeste was found not guilty by reason of insanity and involuntarily committed to a residential psychiatric facility for five years. She will be evaluated annually, and if things are on track, she can be released in three years. Keegan and Christian embrace, clearly happy this is over. We leave the courtroom as Celeste is being taken away. Daniel comes running toward us, calling out to get our attention.

"Christian, Keegan…I want to apologize for all of this. I thought we had things under control, but clearly, she needed help beyond what I could give her. I am so sorry for all the grief and heartache she caused by her actions. My only hope is that one day you both can forgive her," Daniel says with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Daniel, I understand you wanted to help her, she's your wife. There were signs that you missed, but we don't hold any ill will toward you or her. We are going to put this drama behind us and move on with your life. I suggest you do the same," Christian states matter of fact. He takes hold of my hand, and we go our own way…isn't that a Fleetwood Mac song?

Since it's been so long, let me fill you in on the sexy as fuck Grey twins. Keegan was released from the hospital three weeks after his transplant. He came out of the coma two days after the surgery. We were as excited as pigs in shit when he opened his grey eyes, lifting his head and asking why the fuck he was going commando and in a dress. Okay, so he was a little out of it, but we explained what happened and he accepted it. We got a good laugh from that; Elliott and Christian have been teasing him so much. Christian is fine, no side effects from the transplant and he has a sexy little scar on his abdomen.

Life keeps moving on for everyone. With a new perspective on life, Keegan didn't waste any time planning his marriage proposal to Harper. We all know how much of a jokester Keegan is, so we decided to feed him a big spoon of his own medicine. Christian knew what he was planning to do…he was our co-conspirator, of course. The day of his proposal we put our plan in place. Keegan wasn't going to do a whole big thing proclaiming his undying love by spelling it out with cups on a freeway overpass, or on the big screen at the stadium, or spelling it out in rose petals on their bed. He went for a very nonchalant proposal with help from a new pair of Louboutin's.

We're all ready for him when he comes home from work. He had caterers bring in dinner and was going to make the proposal during dessert. Harper ate dinner, and he was getting dessert, so she told him that she had to pee and would be right back. Que the switch! Luckily, we have our hair the same color right now, or it would be a dead giveaway. I'm dressed exactly like Harper, so I take her place at the table. Why the fuck am I so nervous…I've already been through this whole thing. Believe it or not, this was Harper's idea.

As I sit waiting for him to bring me the Crème brûlée and champagne, I notice he's really nervous as he unsteadily places the ramekin in front of me. It's everything I can do to hold back the laugh that is begging to escape. He is standing next to me, and then I see him bending down on one knee. I play it cool as if I have no idea what's about to happen. He produces a pair of black heels but turns them over and on the bottom of the red sole is his question. Fuck, these were clearly custom made. Keegan begins to speak, and I'm about ready to lose my shit.

"Harper, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?" Keegan asks.

I sit there for a second, hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Keegan, I love you too, but these are not my size, I'm sorry I can't marry you."

"What do you mean they're not your fucking size. You wear a 7.5…these…these _are_ a 7.5," he stammers.

"Well, if I were actually Harper they would fit…but I wear a 7, and as you know, I'm already happily married." I crack up laughing, and he's got this look of disbelief that he's just been played. Harper and Christian come out from around the corner laughing their assess off.

Keegan starts laughing, "Very funny you fuckers! Yeah, you got me good. God damn it Harper get over here so I can do this again."

This is how Keegan and Harper's relationship is. It's like an episode of The Three Stooges.

After watching him go through his adorable and creative proposal a second time, Harper accepts the ring and slips on the come fuck me Louboutin's while we all celebrate with champagne. Her 5-carat ring is beyond gorgeous. These Grey boys have impeccable taste. Harper calls our parents while Keegan calls Grace. Carrick is in court today, so he'll be the last to hear the good news. Christian and I head out as well have dinner plans with some bean counter and his trophy wife. Christian's been dealing with this guy and his company for about a year, and he's quickly losing patience.

As we make the trek to the restaurant, I think to myself…so, now what do we do? The crazy ex drama is over, Keegan is alive healthy and engaged to my sista, Christian is making money hand over fist, we've been fucking like rabbits…everything is good. Right?

 **Several Months Later**

Christian and I celebrated our one-year anniversary in Hawaii. We were only there for a long weekend. We couldn't be away from GEH for too long because some critical acquisitions are happening all at the same time. Ros is about to combust, and Andrea is ready to quit because there's so much happening. Christian didn't want to send them both jumping from the executive floor, so we decided four days was about all those two could handle.

Harper and Keegan's wedding is June 22; she is running around like she's trying to win an Olympic gold medal in wedding planning. Thank fuck she's not turned into Bridezilla. You should see her Pinterest account. It's a god damn mash-up of tulle, flower ideas, colors, shoes, tuxes, dresses for what seems like every single fucking person she's ever met. She has more than 50 boards. It's ridiculous but so Harper. She is the girly girl. Fuck that…Vegas was the best thing we did. Keegan has been extremely busy with Elliott finishing up a colossal downtown project; he's been of little help other than telling her to have at it, and he wants specific wine served with dinner. How fucking random is that? Harper asked Mia to be her wedding planner; she loves that shit and is entirely in her element.

So…here's the big news. I bet you can guess what it is huh? Yep, Christian and I are having a baby. We decided to start after Keegan's incident. It didn't take long because evidently, my husband has super sperm, and my vagina doctor says I'm fertile Mertel. I will be having a scheduled c-section in May because…wait for it... I'm carrying triplets. Let me tell you how much fucking fun my pregnancy has been. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic about it, but…well there's just a lot of going on with three babies. I'm pretty sure that my stomach will resemble a mole rat or one of those fucking hairless cats. I've been using every concoction known to man to keep from getting massive stretch marks, so far, I only have a few. Fingers crossed!

Christian immediately left his job as CEO of GEH and has taken on a new role as safety director of Ana and unborn baby Grey. Yes, has become just a tad neurotic. When we went to Dr. Poku's office to confirm the pregnancy, he came with a list of questions. I shit you not. The man had three typed pages, single-spaced with half-inch margins in small type. Dr. Poku told him to leave his questions, and she would answer them via email but suggested he read some pregnancy books. That's all she needed to say. As soon as we arrived home, he locked himself in his office and spent the rest of the night on Amazon, two days later a dozen different books arrived.

We've known we were having triplets since the first visit and we know what we're having. It's hard not to notice three heartbeats and three little dots on the screen. I thought Christian was going to hurl the minute the doctor told us there were three. His face went white, and he started hyperventilating, and then he fainted. Taylor had to come in the office to help him out to the car. It was fucking hilarious. That's not to say I wasn't shocked. I was absolutely terrified too. My family has a long line of twins going back to my great great great grandmother. We knew there was a huge possibility for twins, but triplets. Oy vey!

I had fun telling him I was pregnant. I didn't want to just leave the stick there for him to see. Lucky for me he was out of town for a week, so I had plenty of time to think of something. I couldn't ask for help from any family because no one and I mean no one can keep a fucking secret in our family. Instead, I asked Gail. She was so excited I thought she was going to pee her pants. I knew his plane landed around six, so I got myself dressed in a t-shirt that says, "It's not a Food Baby," but covered up with one of his sweatshirts. Gail makes us dinner that consisted of baby back ribs, a vegetable medley of baby carrots, baby corn, and baby spinach and some baby farfalle pasta. When he arrived home, he immediately came into the kitchen where Gail and I were; I got a hug, kiss and an I'm going to shower and change my clothes. He was back ten minutes later, and we sat down to eat.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _How was your trip babe?" I need to start the conversation, so he's not paying too much attention to the food._

 _"It was successful. The steel manufacturer was happy to sign over his company. He inherited it from his father when he passed. The idiot didn't know diddly shit about running a company."_

 _I started to serve up his plate, "Gail made these baby back ribs; they've been marinating for hours. There's pasta with baby carrots, baby corn and baby spinach and some other veggies."_

 _He's clueless. Apparently, his mind is on work, so I decided to take off the sweatshirt and just wait for him to notice. He had to take a phone call, and when he came back, he was staring at me like he knew something was different._

 _"Didn't you have my Harvard sweatshirt on?" He's puzzled but hasn't figured it out yet. I can't imagine why not; my tits look like boulders attached to my chest._

 _"Yes, but I was hot," I replied matter of fact._

 _He asks me what's happening with the family, so we have some normal conversation for a few minutes. All the sudden, he chokes and then pops up out of his chair and begins looking at the food and me. I know he's not dying; I sit there continuing to finish my dinner._

" _Anastasia, stand up please." I do as he asks and then continues to state. When the realization of what the shirt says he practically tackles me._

" _Holy mother fucking shit baby. We're having a baby? When, what…how?" How? Well, when mommy and daddy love each other…How. Silly man is so excited, and I'm excited that he's excited. That was like playing Who's on First. I'm happy that you're happy that I'm happy…_

 _"I found out the day you left. I haven't been feeling great, and I knew my period was late, so I took a few tests. Don't worry, I sent Sawyer to pick them up," I giggled remembering that conversation. That's all we need is the press getting wind of this. Jesus we'll never stop being hassled._

 _"I didn't want to tell you while you were out of town because then we couldn't celebrate together." He hasn't stopped smiling, and he says, "Well, I'll be damned, that didn't take long. What now?" He holds my face and plants one of those fairy tale movie kisses on me. Catching my breath, we sit down, and I explain I have an appointment with my cooch guru tomorrow and that I had Andrea clear his schedule for the afternoon._

We celebrated all night…the cock was definitely not leaving the hen house after just one shot if you get my drift. Probably not a great idea since the guru was going to be inspecting the goods the next day, but we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

About a month later we decided it was time to tell the entire family. It turns out that I was much farther along than initially thought, and with three babies my bump was beginning to look like a boulder, so we threw a quasi-engagement party for Keegan and Harper…more like dinner, booze, and babies though. Everyone was coming so we had a lot of planning to do. We are doing our thing at the end because we do not want to take away from Keegan and Harper. Not only were we telling them we're pregnant, but also that we're having triplets and the gender. However, we're not telling them the names. That's a surprise for everyone.

Everything was set up for the dinner party, we had the cake, the announcement gifts for only our families, which included framed sonograms, onesies, a beer and wine glass set, t-shirts, and a shit load of other crap. We had it packaged in non-descript boxes so no one would have a clue, and they will be passed out by the catering staff and then right after they will bring out the reveal cake.

 _Flashback_

 _Fuck fuck fuck! I'm scurrying around trying to get everything done for tonight. I've been off my feet most of the morning leaving all the little stuff for Christian to do. Now, I'm doing a mental checklist to make sure we don't forget anything._

 _Gail and the caterers have food covered – Check_

 _Sawyer is picking up the cake –Check_

 _Christian's in charge of wine, champagne and non-alcohol for the pregnant chick – Check_

 _Staff will clean crystal, china, and silverware – Check_

 _Staff is setting the tables – Check_

 _Pick up the gift for Keegan and Harper - Check_

 _Flowers delivered – Check_

 _What am I forgetting? God damn baby brain times three. I can't remember shit these days. What is it? I look around when I catch myself in the hallway mirror. Jesus Christ Ana…get the hell in the shower. Yep, that was it._

 _I've showered, fixed my hair and makeup; hopefully, I have an outfit that is not going to give away our surprise. I hear the ding of the security gate, so I know Christian and Taylor are back._

 _"Hey, baby. How you feeling? You're not too tired, are you? Have you eaten something? Did you rest at all?" Safety Director Christian is bombing me with questions. The same questions he asks every day. God love him, but the man is a fucking worry wart. I seriously want to fuck him right now, he looks so hot in those tight ass jeans, that tight t-shirt with his muscles bulging everywhere; these hormones have taken over my body. The other day Christian came home with a t-shirt that said Be Nice to Me, My Wife is Pregnant. I admit I've been a bit of a Cruella de Ville, but God damn, I'm cooking three jelly belly's, and I have zero control of myself it seems._

" _I feel good, not too tired, I did eat, and I slept until two," I rattle off._

 _"You need to shower and change Mr. Grey. Everyone will be here at five, and it's already 4:15. Chop chop Grey." He kisses my boulder, then my lips, I slap his butt, and he's off._

Let me ask some questions for all those women who've had kids…what is with the room clearing, nose hair burning gas? I'm certain that I have become the top producer of gas behind OPEC. Christian said he needed a gas mask when he comes to bed. I actually think I need one. Sawyer had to roll down the windows…all the windows in the car the other day because he couldn't breathe. I read that as my pregnancy progresses, the forecast is for continued windy conditions. I try to squeeze my ass cheeks so I can let loose with no one around and I seem to have lost the ability to hold it in now. Seriously, this is some embarrassing shit.

Oh, and why the mother fuck is my hoo-ha, not the color it's supposed to be? I thought Christian was going to have me exercised when he went down on me and said it looked purplish. He grabbed my makeup mirror to show me. I screamed so loud that Taylor came pounding on the door. Seriously, I'm not a fucking purple dinosaur, and that shit is not okay with me. I am supposed to have a vagina that is …well whatever color its supposed to be. What's the normal color for your hoochie coochie? Someone really needed to tell me all this wacko shit was gonna happen to me. On second thought, maybe Christian did tell me as he read me pregnancy bedtime stories from the books he bought. If he didn't, well I am blaming him.

I have these weird food cravings; why the babies like cottage cheese with mustard is beyond my scope of comprehension. I don't even like cottage cheese when I'm not pregnant. The latest craving had Christian running out at two in the morning last week to get me some strawberry ice cream and goldfish crackers. Not to eat separately, nooo I wanted to eat them together. He tried to get out of it by reminding me that we had chocolate and vanilla in the freezer. Big mistake buddy. I went loco on his ass. Taylor got pissed because the gate security called him to let him that Christian was leaving in his R8, by himself.

Anyway, back to our party…

 _Everyone arrives on time; wow, we have a houseful of people. In addition to both our families, Ros and her wife are here, Andrea is here, and some of Keegan's buddies from college that he's asked to be in the wedding. I look around and see people drinking and hear plenty of laughter and music playing in the background. The wait staff is passing out hors-d'oeuvres of goat cheese crostini with fig-olive tapenade, broiled oysters with spinach and brown butter hollandaise, these fancy Jalapeño poppers, and several types of bruschetta. I left the menu to Gail. I'm not Gordon Ramsey, and it would have been chips, dip and mozzarella sticks for me._

 _It's time for dinner, and everyone finds their name card on the tables. Our big ass formal dining table will seat 20, and then we had 2 smaller dining table that seats 10 each brought in. The flower centerpieces are beautiful, and the settings are gorgeous. I'm trying to patiently wait for our meals but shit…no more yanky my wanky, hurry up and serve up the grub…the Donger need food._

 _After a two-hour-long dinner that began with either Caesar salad or a spinach salad with mandarin oranges, toasted almonds, tomatoes with a raspberry vinaigrette dressing. Two entrée choices; a pan-roasted Cornish hen, pan roasted new potatoes, and vegetable medley or grilled beef tenderloin with roasted garlic potatoes and asparagus. There was plenty of alcohol flowing, and I was trying to be inconspicuous about my drink so no one would question. I had sparkling non-alcoholic wine, and it was delish._

 _After dinner Christian got everyone's attention so he could say a few words congratulating my sister and his brother for their upcoming wedding. Some very expensive champagne was served, which Christian brought up from the wine cellar, as he insisted this was the best occasion for it. The table had been cleared, and everyone was lost in conversation amongst the three tables. Christian signaled for the boxes to be brought out. Each one had the persons name done in calligraphy, and they were told to wait to open._

 _I was still seated as Christian told everyone on the count of three to open their boxes. Not ten seconds passed, and the room was filled with screams, oh my god's, holy shit bro, my baby's having a baby. That lasted a good 15 minutes until everyone got through their boxes. When they realized it was triplets the tears began to flow. Carla was boohooing, my dad was trying to keep her from passing out. Grace and Carrick were hugging, while the siblings were yelling, high-fiving and clinking glasses._

 _"So, now that the secret is out that we are having triplets, we also wanted to let you know what we're having." My very happy husband explained. Immediately, Keegan and Elliott stood up and started betting on the sexes and due date. There was a shit ton of money in the middle of the table, and we had a list of everyone's bet. It was winner take all._

 _The big cake was brought in; it was three tiers all with blue and pink frosting and decorations with Baby 1, Baby 2 and Baby 3 on a corresponding layer._

" _Mom and Carla, we want you both to cut the cake to reveal the gender," Christian says. Their faces light up; Carla needs some help with her mascara because she's looking like a two-bit hooker after a bender. I grab a wet towel and wipe her face off. Good grief woman._

 _They both stand up and take hold of the giant cake knife together. They're like two little school girls, it's so cute. Of course, all our friends are gathered round, along with Gail, Jason, Luke and the other security staff…except for the new guy at the gate. Sucks to be him._

" _Alright, you ladies okay to cut through this without cutting off a finger?" Christian quips and begins the drawn-out countdown, "On three…One…two…. two and quarter…two and half…two and three quarters…. THREE!" He shouts._

 _Holding tightly to the knife, they slowly sliced through the layers and use the cake server to pull out the large piece._

 _"Oh, my gosh," Grace screams. "Two girls and a boy." Carla and Grace jump up and down screaming and crying, while everyone stands to cheer. After all the congratulating was finished, Elliott whistles._

 _When it's quiet, he says, "Alright people, it's great you guys are having a baby…. excuse me, having a soccer team, but we need to know who the winner is of this obscene pile of moola."_

 _After going through the list, the person who picked the correct gender and closest due date after closely inspecting my boulder belly was Harper. She said it was fate; that it couldn't have been anyone else except my sister._


End file.
